Beyond: Too Late
by Kadrian
Summary: Alex Rider. Coyote. Soldier. Rehab at Breacon Beacon. Exactly what he wanted. With K-Unit and the air of hostile betrayal spreading like wildfire, Alex wasn't sure of anything anymore.
1. Prologue

A.N.: I know, another classic 'Alex going to Brecon Beacon and meet his K-Unit' story. I have my own twists. Despite the BB theme, Alex actually will be spending more time outside of BB than inside. So it's not exactly a train with K-Unit and such.

This is just the prologue and I know it is kinda short.

 **First edit on 3/26/2017**

 **Disclaimer: I am by no means, Anthony Horowitz. I swear by His Holy Name that I do not make any profit off this fanfiction in any kind or method. All credits go to His Majesty.**

* * *

"Alex, are you listening?" Mrs. Jones snapped.

Alex turned his gaze toward Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones, "Yes, I was."

"Even Scorpia has been dispersed and slithered away due to your impact on them," Mrs. Jones said, "They are still hunting for you. And the organization that killed Sabin-"

"Don't." Alex halted her, his eyes cold, "Don't say her name."

"I know it had been hard for you." Mrs. Jones softened slightly, "Your sister's death must have been shocking-"

"Don't talk like you understand." Alex's voice turned cold as he stared at Mrs. Jones, "You don't understand a thing."

"I know what you are feeling. It is not your fault, Alex." Mrs. Jones said with a sign, "Why don't you go pack your things and-"

"I have already packed." Alex interrupted, his voice still cold and unfit for normal a seventeen-years old.

But Alex Rider wasn't a normal seventeen years old. He was a MI6 and a lend tool for other agencies. His age and appearance made people underestimate him and that was one of the reasons he was recruited in the first place. He was in too deep already. The secret agencies weren't proud to use a teenager, but when they saw his talents, they just couldn't resist. He had seen too much for someone this young. But since when do they care?

"But you don't have anything with you." Mrs. Jones said slowly, "If you want, I will have someone drive you back to your h-"

"I don't even own anything." Alex said, his gaze cutting toward Mr. Blunt before flickering back to Mrs. Jones, "Everything I owned have been blackmailed away. Or died."

"It is for the-"

"Don't talk like you understand." Alex repeated as he stood up, "Where is the car?"

"Right in front of the bank." Mrs. Jones said quietly as she watched the boy heading toward the door, "I am sorry, Alex."

"Save your apology for someone worth your time." Alex said, not turning, "I am just a pawn. I do not need apologies."

"That is not what I mean-" A steel like glare from Alex made her swallowed the rest.

Then Alex was gone. To Brecon Beacon.


	2. Hello, My Name is Coyote

A.N.: First chapter... It is still a little short and consists of mostly conversations. I will try to make it a healthy mix between paragraphs and conversations next chapter!

* * *

"Agent Rider." Sergeant William addressed the teen sitting in front of him, "I heard that you will be attending the Brecon Beacons starting today."

"Yes sir," Alex replied politely, hoping to get a good first impression, unlike the last time he went to Brecon Beacons and nearly made his life like hell.

"For what purpose?" Sergeant William asked.

"MI6 didn't inform you?" Alex asked, unsurprised, "Temporary home, sir."

"Home?" The sergeant raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't necessarily call Brecon Beacon, an elite soldier training camp, home, Agent Rider."

"Just call me Alex," Alex said as he shrugged, "Well, that is what Mrs. Jones said."

"You will be joining the training and exercises like any other soldiers?"

"Yes sir, that I will be." Alex nodded his confirmation.

Sergeant William suddenly sighed, "I don't understand why you, a sixteen-"

"Seventeen." Alex corrected.

"Yes, a seventeen years old is the top agent of MI6, or so I was informed. Teenagers your age are supposed to be hitting on girls, not running around and saving the world." He said the last sentence a little jokingly but Alex inwardly winced at how accurate it was.

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself the top agent of MI6," Alex muttered.

"Oh yes, I know of all your accomplishments." Sergeant William said, pointing a finger almost accusingly at Alex, "If not the best agent in MI6, then the best agent from around the world. The Special Operation had sent me a simple briefing of all missions and contacts you had. ASIS, CIA, MI6, I don't know how many others agencies you have been an agent to. All missions were successful." The Sergeant eyed Alex, "You, Agent Rider, is simply abnormal and unusual."

"Why, thank you." The blond teen replied, "I will take that as a compliment."

"And sarcastic."

"I'd never realized."

The sergeant sighed deeply and continued to business, "You will be assigned as K-Unit's fifth member. I trust that you remember K-Unit?"

"Yes sir." Alex replied as he nodded, "Very well." Too well, he thought.

"Good." Sergeant William nodded, "K-unit will inform you more of our schedule. You are dismissed."

Alex saluted with two fingers and strode out the door.

It had been long, almost three years, since his first visit to Brecon Beacon. It reminded him of all the unpleasant memories. Wolf, Eagle, and Snake. He had grown to like Fox, or Ben Daniels, who had joined him in one of his later missions. But the other three was an entirely different issue. He had gone on a mission with Wolf but after the nearly two-year stretch between then, Alex wasn't sure if anything had changed.

Alex stopped in front of K-unit's cabin and raised his hand. He paused in the middle, starting to get nervous about the idea of seeing his old unit again. What would be their expressions? Shock? Anger? Disbelieve? Swallowing down his nervousness, he knocked on the door three times. There a loud bang and a curse. Alex wondered who will open the door. He hoped it wouldn't be Wolf. Anyone but Wolf.

"Who is it?" And it just has to be Wolf who opened the door, he thought inwardly.

"Hello." Alex greeted quietly. Politeness first and pray that the man didn't recognize him. "I—"

"Who are you?" Wolf asked, his voice full of annoyance and irritation. Typical Wolf.

Alex released a sigh of relief inwardly when the man didn't recognize him. At least it was the typical Wolf, not the fucking-Cub-is-here Wolf.

"I happened to be assigned as your fifth member." Alex said calmly, "I am sure you have been notified."

"Shit," Wolf growled, "The sergeant only told us that we will be receiving a _reliable_ and _well trained_ fifth member, in replacement of all the other trash he threw at us. And here came a lolling teenager! Well trained, my ass! Get your sorry self out of here!" With that, he slammed the door in Alex's face.

A second later, the door was nearly ripped open as Wolf came out once again, "Why is a kid like you doing here?!"

"Like I said, I am your new fifth member," Alex replied calmly, a small smile twitching at his lips at Wolf's outburst.

"Wolf, who is it?" Alex heard someone called out from the inside.

A moment later, Eagle appeared in the doorway, took a glance and asked, "And you are?"

Good job, Alex. He mentally congratulated himself, they didn't remember you.

"Your new fifth member." Alex replied politely, "Please to meet you."

"Oh, the Sergeant warned us about you. Why don't you come in and ignore Wolf?" Eagle said, scratching his head, "How old are you anyways? You seem young."

"Twenty," Alex said smoothly.

"Twenty?!" Eagle exclaimed, "Aren't you a little…young?"

"Special permissions." The blond teen replied with a smile, "The Sergeant allowed it."

"W-Well, that is alright. I guess." Eagle uncertainly, "Well, why don't you come inside? And again, do ignore Wolf. He is a little over the head sometimes."

"Who is Wolf?" Alex asked, playing along innocently.

"Oh, that one." Eagle jerked a thumb toward Wolf who stood like he wanted to eat him, "We all have codenames. I am Eagle."

"Nice to meet you." Alex nodded with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He hadn't expected the K-unit to not remember him. But he guessed it would work just fine. In fact, better than he had planned. To say the truth, he was nervous when he heard he was assigned to K-unit again. Apparently, it was all for nothing.

The cabin was still the same as he remembered. Small yet large enough to accommodate four to five people in a unit. There were five bed, four of them were bunks while the last one stood alone. That was evidently Wolf, the unit leader's bed.

"Who is this?" Snake asked as he sat up from the top bunk in the back of the room.

Alex would have done a little dance of victory there if there weren't anyone in the room. Sadly, there were. But he was extremely gleeful when Snake asked who he was. His days were getting better and better. All he had to do next was to prove his worth to them and they will leave him alone to his own broodings.

"He the fifth member," Wolf growled unhappily as he shut the door behind him with extra force than necessary. Poor door, Alex thought inwardly.

"Oh, welcome to K-unit." Snake stood up as he got down from his bed, "I am Snake."

"Nice to meet you," Alex greeted the man, "Snake."

"Your bunk will be the one over there." Snake pointed to the end. The top one was empty while the bottom was occupied, "Our fourth guy, Fox, is the one beneath yours."

Oh yes, Fox.

"Where is he?" Alex said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Fox, as in Ben Daniel, was the agent who he met during one of his missions. They had grown close over the years. He didn't know that Ben will be joining them, but he was glad to at least have a friend in this hellhole.

"He will be back soon. The Sergeant called for him. He just came back from a mission." Snake shrugged, "Where are your belongings? You can put them over there on that side."

Alex shook his head, "I didn't bring anything. I don't need anything."

Seeing his discomfort, Snake didn't push it, "Alright. If you need anything or need some guidance, you can ask any of us."

"Don't expect me to help you." Wolf growled as he crossed the room to Alex, "I don't get why they are sending a kid like you to our unit. I don't fucking want to stay in the same room for more time than I needed to. You will do well to stay out of our fucking way and try not to hinder our unit, understand?"

"Yes, Wolf." Alex nodded, the amused smile came back, "I understand."

"Are you another rich kid coming to the camp because your rich little king daddy sent you here?" Wolf glared at him, "I am so going to cook you with that fucking Cub if you are. The two of you together and I will have enough meat for a year."

Alex nearly laughed. Cub and him. Well, that was only one person in total. He smiled and played along, "Who is Cub?"

"Cub? He was the last fucking-"

Snake interrupted him exasperatedly, "Wolf, watch your language! Stop swearing in every sentence you say!"

"I will fucking swear when I want to!" Wolf snarled like his namesake.

"So, who is Cub?" Alex was enjoying it. He wanted to know what Wolf thought of him.

"An annoying, obnoxious rich kid who dropped into the camp for eleven days and disappeared off the planet earth," Wolf said with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he eyed Alex.

"We will be good friends." Alex nodded twice, "Definitely. Introduce him to me sometime, will you?"

Wolf just glared and snarled at him. The leader gave him one last look before heading out the door. And slamming it loudly behind him. Alex winced.

"He is a bright and shiny star, that one," Alex commented dryly after a moment.

Eagle and Snake cracked, "I think I like you, kid. What is your name?"

Alex thought for a moment and smiled, "Coyote, please to meet you."

"Welcome to hell, Coyote."

"I know."

* * *

True to his words, Fox returned a few hours later with Wolf, one looked furious and mad, while the other had a small smile on his face. You don't need to look to see which expression was on whom.

"Hey, Fox!" Snake called as Fox came in and closed the door behind Wolf and him.

"Snake." Fox greeted them, "Eagle."

"Meet our fifth member." Snake said, pointing to Alex who was standing across the room, "Coyote."

Fox spluttered, "Cu-Coyote?"

Alex grinned innocently, "Nice to meet you. I am your new fifth member, Coyote."

The MI6 soldier took it in a stride, "Oh, welcome to K-Unit. I am Fox. So Coyote, how old are you?"

"Twenty," Alex replied, knowing that Fox wanted to get to know his new identity so he wouldn't mess up.

"I see." Fox shrugged then smiled, "Well, nice to meet you."

"I as well."

Wolf, who was glaring from the doorway spoke up, "You two seemed to get very fucking well. I just talked to the Sergeant. He refused to give me any information about you, Coyote. Said shits about classified. I have a lot of questions for you."

"What if I say that I don't want to answer them?" Alex asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you will answer my fucking questions." Wolf growled as he advanced on Alex, "First, what are you doing in Brecon Beacons?"

"Oh, nothing really." Alex smiled brightly, "Just visiting Brecon Beacons and see old friends, special permissions from my rich daddy." Fox frowned at that.

"Old friends?" Wolf frowned, "You have friends in Brecon Beacons? Wait, you have been to Brecon Beacons before?!"

Shit.

"Yeah," Alex continued eagerly, "I have. Just once. I saw it on the internet! It was really big and I told my dad that I want to go see the nature deep within the jungles of Brecon Beacons! You know the coyotes in the forests. The rabbits. Nature. I mean, come on, this is nature!"

"Go to hell." Wolf spat, "You are really pathetic. Just like that Cub. I am going to ask the fucking sergeant to fucking remove you from K-unit tomorrow."

"Wolf…" Fox said warningly.

"You must really love that Cub guy if you kept on mentioning him," Alex smirked.

"Shut your traps before things get worse." Wolf said angrily as he crossed the room to the teen, "Remember, don't cry and call for your daddy if you fall behind."

"I won't." Alex smiled though it was far from reaching his eyes, "You will see."

Wolf just snarled.

* * *

I didn't expect people to review this quick but thanks for the reviews! I appreciated them! Oh and, the prologue really was short...But hey, that is what prologues are, right?


	3. It's Not New, Wolf Dislikes Coyote

A.N.: Had too many thoughts bouncing around. Thought I will put this on paper (Or computer) before it all disappeared...

* * *

"I didn't know you came back," Fox said quietly.

It was close to lights out and they have ten minutes of time to themselves. The other three were in the warm cabin, yelling, or playing whatever. Alex and Fox were outside, huddling together beneath a tree.

"Neither do I." Alex remarked dryly, "How about you? Why did you come back? I thought you went to MI6?"

"Well, yeah." Fox shrugged as he shifted. The leaves rustled beneath his feet, "They called me back. I think it is mainly because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Fox nodded, "Said something about needing to protect you or whatever."

"I don't need protection." Alex snapped then upon realizing his tone, he apologized, "Sorry, I was just…"

Fox ruffled his hair in a little affection and chuckled, "Don't worry. I know you don't. But apparently, they do."

Alex didn't need to ask who 'they' are, "Figured as much. I am sorry for dragging you back here."

"Don't worry," Fox shook his head, his eyes a little far as he looked toward the distant, where the moon shone brightly, "I have seen too much in my line of work. This is a rare break. I appreciate it very much."

Alex understood what he meant by seen too much. He could relate deeply to that. He just hoped that Fox wasn't as scar as he was. Nightmares often plagued his dreams and he would wake up, drenched in sweats if not screaming out loud and waking the whole neighborhood. He shuddered.

Fox mistook that as a shiver, "Come on. Let's go inside. It is cold out here."

"Okay." Alex nodded and they made their way back to the warm cabin. For once, Alex was happy that he wouldn't wake up and find himself on another mission, waking up and find himself face to face with a kidnapper, or waking up and seeing Mrs. Jones's face, telling him how much she regretted her decision in blackmailing him to go to another mission. It was all lies and he hated them deeply from within his heart.

"You okay, Al—Cu…eh…Coyote?" Fox said and groaned, "Now you have three names. I wonder how in the world I am going to get through the camp without messing up."

"Don't worry, I am sure you will manage." Alex said with an amused smile, "Somehow."

Fox glared then he asked, "Why don't you want them to know about it?"

"They hate me!" Alex nearly exclaimed out loud. They stood outside the cabin door and stomped their feet to keep them warm.

"Hate is a rather strong word." Fox glanced at him, "It is just that we didn't know about you much when we first met you…"

"But they still don't know much about me even now." Alex muttered, "It didn't change over the past three years with no contact."

Fox was silent for a moment, "Point taken."

"Let's get back inside before they come to find us and start ye-"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Wolf slammed open the cabin door at the exact moment and caught the two at the front door, "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT IS ALMOST LIGHTS OUT?!"

"Sorry," Alex mumbled as he made his way past Wolf, "Good night."

Fox followed him.

"YOU, COME BACK!" They both stopped and made their way to Wolf, "Not you, Fox. Just Coyote."

Fox shrugged and sat down by his bed, though his eyes never leaving Alex and Wolf.

"Why are you in such a friendly term with Fox?" Wolf growled.

"Oh, so you love me." Alex mimicked the voice of a high pitch person and flapped his hand, "Oh, Wolfie, I never know that! But I am sorry, I don't date guys."

"You!" Wolf growled and pushed him into the wall, hard. He collided with the hard wooden wall and bit back a yelp of pain.

"Oh, my dear! You can't do this to me!" Alex pressed on, enjoy seeing the fury on Wolf's face, "We are both guys, you know."

Eagle and Snake were on the floor laughing and Fox was having a hard time to keep a straight face. Alex had to admit that he was a little too egotistical in the act as Wolf's eyes turned thunderous.

Wolf pinned him against the wall, his hands digging in like claws. He winced. Wolf didn't notice but Fox did. He stopped his struggle to stop laughing and stood up. He knew that Alex, being the best agent in MI6, had numerous scars and wounds on him. One wrong move could send him to the hospital for who knows how long.

"You will keep your smart mouth shut," Wolf whispered in a low and dangerous tone, "Got it, kid? One wrong move and you will find yourself wandering deserted in the woods."

"Got it, dear." Alex smiled.

Wolf snapped. His fist connected with Alex's stomach. He emitted a grunt of pain before doubling over. Wolf kicked him in the chest, causing him to fell back onto the ground, his head colliding with the wall. Before he could do any further damage, Fox pushed himself between them, shielding Alex from further harms. Wolf's incoming fist stopped inches from Fox's face and pulled back.

"Stop it, Wolf!" Fox said, his arms outstretch to shield Alex, "He is just trying to brighten up the mood!"

"Brighten up the mood, my ass!" But nonetheless, he stepped back.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Fox bent down and whispered, assessing the damage. To his immense relieve, no wounds were reopened. He shook Alex slightly and saw the boy winced.

"Are you alright?" Fox asked again. Alex nodded his head and with the help from Fox, he stood up, one hand pressed against his chest.

"Does your bullet wound hurt?" Fox asked, his face hidden so the others won't read his lips.

Alex shook his head and gasped out quietly, "Just surprised, that's all."

"You sure?" Fox asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh, did that hurt daddy's little boy?" Wolf asked, his voice full of scorn.

"You don't know a shit about him so-"

"I am sorry for being so casual with you." Alex said, pushing Fox's arms off him, "I will keep my distance." His eyes flashed once and Wolf felt shivers down his back.

"You better." Wolf said before turning the light off and went to his bed, "Lights out."

* * *

Alex woke. He sat up and slid out of the cover before taking a glance around the cabin. The K-Unit were still asleep. He pressed a hand to his chest, where the bullet wound throbbed painfully from yesterday's accident. He might have pushed Wolf a little too much, he thought warily as he stood up, grabbed his new uniform and headed for the door.

It was still early morning as he headed toward the shower. He undressed and stepped into the shower. The cold water woke him up and soothed the pain just slightly. He stood in the shower for a moment before turning it off, dried his hair and put on his cloth. He felt refreshed as if washing the dirt of MI6 off him. But he knew that it was far from the truth. Alex sighed as he collected his dirty clothes.

As he traveled back to the cabin, he noticed a few soldiers were out and about, some heading toward the shower, some heading toward the cafeteria. He glanced toward the K-unit's cabin up at the hill, where the four members of the unit were probably still dead to the world. Alex sighed a second time.

Alex pushed open the door quietly and slipped in. Or so he thought until someone grabbed him by the front of his collar. He realized that the light was on.

"Where have you been?" Wolf growled into his face, "You need to inform the unit of your every move. The Sergeant warned us that if you fucking got hurt or disappear, it will be on our fucking head. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Alex mumbled and Wolf released the front of his shirt to his relieve.

"Where have you been?" Fox asked as he put on a shirt.

"I went to take a shower." Alex said, shrugging as he made his way to his bed and put on his boot, "Sorry for not telling you earlier. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

Fox nodded and accepted the apology. At least, Alex thought as he tugged at his boot, he wasn't doing anything illegal so Wolf couldn't really do anything about it. His thoughts traveled to what Wolf had said. Had the sergeant told them to keep an eye on him? He was not pleased. At least let him be normal in Brecon Beacon this time.

Wolf just ignored him as he turned toward the rest of the unit, "We will be staying near here for today's training. No running except for warm ups. K-Unit and L-unit will be down at the range today."

"Good." Snake grumbled as he sat up on his bed.

"Finally, no more running and hiking." Eagle said as he stretched and stood up as well, "I think I broke a bone or muscle every time we go hiking."

"That is because you are not fit enough." Wolf glared at Eagle.

Alex looked at Fox as the two started bickering again. Fox noticed and came over, "What?"

"Do you think," Alex asked quietly, "I should show my true strength?"

"Why not?" Fox shrugged.

"But I mean, I am like they said, a kid!" Alex said as he watched Wolf and Eagle out of the corner of his eyes.

"Point taken." Fox nodded, "Why don't you just try aiming for the first ring or the second? Just earn their respect or you will never fit in."

"I figured as much." Alex groaned, "I hope I don't 'accidently' hit the bull's eyes if we are doing the instinctive shooting. I hope we are not doing instinctive training at all."

"I think we are." Fox sighed, "Please lower your instincts, Alex. I don't want you to be the center of attention yet."

"I will be soon," Alex pointed out as he massaged his temple, something he had grown fond of when he was thinking of something extremely difficult, "After all, I am the twenty years old soldier who came to training. I will be the center of attention."

"Don't self-center yourself just yet," Fox advised as the bickering slowly drew to a stop, "Just blend in and you will do fine, Cu-Coyote."

"I will try." Alex managed a smile, "Thanks, Ben."

"You are welcome."

They turned to find the staring eyes of the other three. At Alex, then Fox, then back to Alex. He shifted uncomfortably and paused in the middle of lacing his boots, "What?"

"You just called him Ben." Snake said, staring at Alex, "Do you two know each other? That will explain your friendliness."

"No…" Alex said, though knew that the other three saw through his lie, "Not really."

"Fox?" Snake turned his eyes to the other man, "Do you know Coyote before?"

Alex tensed. He glanced toward Fox and shook his head ever so slightly. Only Snake caught the gesture. No. Alex told Fox, at least not yet. He didn't want his cover blown so quick yet. Maybe he could still do something about this helpless situation of distrust between him and the other K-unit members spare Fox.

Alex's eyes flashed and found Fox's. Seeing the meaning behind, he shook his head, "No, I don't know him before. We have just met yesterday."

"Then why did he know your name?" Wolf narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "When we didn't even know until a few months ago?"

"I just told him earlier." Fox shrugged, "No harm done."

"No harm was done?!" Wolf exploded, "What if he went around telling everyone your real name? That will put you at risk!"

"Who will want to harm me anyways?" Fox commented.

"I don't fucking know!" Wolf said, "But it isn't safe! Why did you tell the kid your name?"

"Cu-Coyote won't tell anyone my name, right?" Fox turned to Alex.

"Of course," Alex said though it did little to put Wolf at ease.

Wolf looked like he was ready to explode, something he looked like he was about to every time Alex showed up. Or rather, every moment Alex was there. So much that Alex had begun wondering if there is some kind of illness where a person hates a person forever in their lifetime. He hoped not, for he was wishing for a happy and quiet day at the Brecon Beacon. He hadn't considered the immense hatred from Wolf to him. He wondered for a moment if telling Wolf that he was Cub will be any better. He thought not.

"He told me his, so I told him mine. It is fair." Fox said, a little protective.

"What is your name?" Wolf turned to Alex, his gaze suddenly scornful, "Heir Bob to the planet Naboo?"

"We don't live in Star War." Alex said, amused that Wolf actually had a sense of humor and maybe a little sarcasm as well, "And no, I am not heir Bob of Naboo. Bob is too much of a sad name for my taste. No offense if that is your name."

"Then what is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Alex asked then added for the hint of politeness, "Sir?"

"Oh, you will fucking tell me or I will go ask the Sergeant," Wolf growled. Alex wondered if the man ever stopped growling.

"Then go ask the Sergeant." Alex shrugged, knowing that his information was classified. Agent Rider's information was not to be given away to normal people, "I don't care. Sir."

* * *

Till next time!


	4. Please Hate Me and Distance Yourself

A.N.: Sorry for not updating in a long time. School had been killing meh...Sometimes, I wanted to be an Alex Rider and skip school, but the missions...ugh, nevermind.

* * *

Alex sighed. Not for the first time that morning. He spooned the food into his mouth and tried to avoid the curious stares from the soldiers around him. It wasn't easy for he did not hone his ability to tune out to its perfectness. Snippets of conversation kept on making their way into his ears, even though he had turned the 'nice day at beachside' station on in his head. Of course, when he had first made his way into the cafeteria, the soldiers were too busy eating and chatting away to notice his meek presence. Then Wolf, it just had to be Wolf, who started to complain loudly about his presence and his ignorance, causing the soldiers to turn their attention to the new arrival.

"Hey, kid!" A soldier called out after a while, just as he had expected. There was always one or few brave souls that just love to torment little kids.

Alex paused and turned slowly, his spoon halfway in the air, "Yes?"

Then he purposely made a show of shoving the food in his mouth and chewing loudly, all the while staring at the soldier with a raised brow. It would have worked on any other normal soldiers, Alex realized, but it wouldn't work on the abnormal ones. A great example would be those rash and easy to anger soldiers like Wolf. Especially Wolf-type soldiers, those big burly ones that have more brawn than brain.

"Don't think that will make me uncomfortable." The soldier sneered as he came over to their table, "Why are you here, kid? This is for soldiers. Man. We are here to serve our country. This is not a playground for kindergarteners like you."

"All my information are classified," Alex said with a small smile as he smacked his lips together in mock appreciation of their groovy breakfast, "Though I will let you in on a little secret." He winked with a poke of his spoon, "I have passed kindergarten a long time ago."

He swore he heard Fox saying 'that is so you, Alex' under his breath and Alex had to hide a smile, "But that is classified information as well so don't tell anyone else, okay? It is our little secret." He placed his index finger on his lips to emphasize his point before dipping his utensil back into the pile of food.

"You!" The soldier growled, seemingly enraged.

Alex raised an eyebrow. Soldiers these days are getting more and more Wolf-like. Not the animal wolf of course, but a certain Wolf sitting at the table. They always act with their fists first before their mind could process what went wrong. He blinked upon recognizing what he had just thought. Was he…thinking like a teenager just a moment ago? He shook his head with another sigh.

"Are you sighing at me?" Alex looked up in mild surprise. He thought the man had gone back to seat during his silence musing, "No, I was just thinking."

"Don't ignore me, kid." The man growled, "What is your name?"

"I believe it is common knowledge that you present your name first before asking others." Alex smiled politely, finally decided to place his spoon down and face the SAS soldier squarely.

The man growled, "Bear, J-Unit."

"I am Coyote. K-Unit." Alex replied, "Nice to meet you too."

"Why the fuck are you, a kid, doing here?" Bear growled like his namesake. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"School field trip," Alex replied with a small amused smile tugging at his lips as Bear turned more furious.

"Back down a little, Coyote." Fox muttered as he stood up, getting the man from J-Unit's attention, "Coyote is here with special permission. That is all you need to know. You can ask the Sergeant if you do not believe me. Though all his information are indeed classified."

"I bet a kid like you can't even do a single thing right in this camp without screaming your head off or whining." Bear sneered.

Alex merely glanced up, knowing more control over his years of spy work than to get angry over something as insignificant as that, "I have never screamed in my entire life except maybe the first day I was born. Oh oops, that was another piece classified information!"

Bear stepped closer, leaning his face in threateningly, "Why don't we have a little competition down at the shooting range later? Then we will see as to how good you really are."

"You are of course better than I am." Alex raised an eyebrow, "What is there to gain by beating a 'kindergartener'" Alex air quoted with his fingers, "in shooting? Won't that be even more humiliating?"

"I will beat you and wipe that smug smile off your face," Bear continued as if he hadn't heard what Alex had said, "And then you better not go running off to your mommy. Why don't we have a little bet? If I win, you will be my servant and slave for the rest of your time in the camp."

"What if I win?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bear blinked then laughed out loud, "You winning? Against me? That is just ridiculous! Well then, I will never provoke you again if you win, deal?"

Alex glanced at Fox in question and groaned inwardly when the said man merely looked away, his eyes not betraying anything. _Make your own decision_ , Fox was trying to say. Alex bit his lips. He didn't want to give away anything than more than he needed. All he needed to do right now is to survive long enough to find a way out of here. Here as in the MI6 hell hole, not just the SAS torture camp. Besides, he wasn't here to make friends and be all cheesy chatty with them. Ben was just a…special case. They were friends already. He threw a small glance toward the rest of the K-unit and saw that they were staring at them with interest, waiting for his response like the rest of the suddenly quieted cafeteria. If he agrees to the deal, he will have to win for sure, or he will be humiliated and be a slave to some arrogant fool for the rest of his time. He gritted his teeth. No way will he do that. But by not agreeing to the deal, he would be seen as a weakling. Alex closed his eyes and ignored the glances threw upon him from all around.

Opening them again, he turned to Bear with a huge sigh, "I must kindly refuse your offer. I am not your match."

* * *

That was some freaking response, Coyote." Fox said quietly, a dried leaf crumbled beneath his feet.

They were taking a small walk outside their cabin after their 'dinner', something consisted of a mixture of unidentifiable substance on a plate. Alex gave a long suffering side-way glance at Fox and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well, I couldn't possibly agree, right?" Alex asked quietly, rubbing his shoulder where Bear had hit him out of fury. He was half-way turned when he was hit, sending him crashing onto the floor.

Fox did not miss the movement, "Is your shoulder alright?"

"Yeah," Alex muttered, pausing the movement. _I've had worse,_ "It is nothing big."

There was a long silence between them. It wasn't awkward, instead, it was warm and comforting as they took in each other's presence and enjoyed it. It had been long since they had last seen each other, neither of them wanted to lose probably their only chance to be together again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Fox asked after a moment.

"About what?"

"This," Fox gestured with his hands wildly at their surroundings.

"That is vague, Fox." Alex remarked dryly, "I am not sure what I can do about the environment, Fox. Though I am well aware of the global warming situation."

Fox groaned, "Sometimes, I seriously feel sympathetic for Wolf."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"You know what I mean, Alex." Fox sighed, "You can't just let them boss you around. You have to show them what you are made of."

"I am made of blood, cells, and bones." Alex replied dryly, "Though I am sure they know what I mean.

Fox sighed again and decided to give up as they headed back toward their cabin. Alex hid a grin behind his hand. No matter how good Fox think he was, he could never beat Alex in his stubbornness. As much as Alex appreciated the concern he received from Fox, he couldn't bear to receive them. After all, everyone got hurt when they are too close to him. He swallowed. He did not want to take the risk. Again.

"Back from your stroll?" Eagle called out cheerfully as they came in and Fox, being the last one in, closed the door behind him.

Alex glanced at him, "Yeah."

Fox must have caught the difference in his tone for he gave him a glance but chose to say nothing. Alex climbed up to his bunk and lied down after he took his boot off. Pillowing his head with his hands, he shut his eyes.

"Coyote, are you going to sleep already?" Eagle's voice made his eyes flickered open and gave the said man a long side-way glance.

"I am tired." Alex replied after a moment and closed his eyes again, "Good night."

"That was cold." Eagle whined though he did take the message and left him alone, "Oh well, I will go find Wolf. Good night, Coyote!"

Alex turned away. As much as he disliked K-unit for what they had done to him on his first day at Brecon Beacon, he couldn't bring himself to curse them to any terrible fates. After all, they were just ignorantly bullying him when he had first come. It wasn't intentional for they did not know the whole truth about him. He didn't blame them. They came to the camp through harsh recruitment tests and he just…came, without any clear reasons nor needs to pass through the trials. They have their own rights to dislike him.

As much as the tortures they had put him through, he couldn't bring himself to cause them any harms. Yet just by being there and getting to know them, he was bringing harms and dangers to them. Too many people had died for him. All of them innocent. And Jack…He thought his throat constrict at the thought. Jack's death was all his fault. His frame shook as he tried to push away his emotions. If he had persuaded Jack to not go on that freaking mission with him, she wouldn't have died.

Alex knew that he had come into contact with too many people yet he couldn't prevent it. People close to him were all dead, leaving him alone with a gaping hole as they left his life with goodbyes, not knowing how much it tormented him. Or maybe they did but was unable to say it out loud, being six feet under the ground he stepped on. Maybe not all of them were his faults, but the majority of them were. Some of them were 'bad' people, as Mr. Blunt put it, yet he couldn't help but feel the twinge of sadness and guilt as they die. Indirectly or directly, it was all because of him. He had saved the world countless times. He wasn't hoping for any thank-you cards, yet he was saddened at the thought of no a single appreciation from anyone. No 'thank you' from the MI6, merely 'go on the next mission'. Of course, they might pay him a small visit when he was in the hospital but he wondered how much of it was sincere. Was it seriously concern about his welfare or the agency's welfare?

Alex led the comforting snores of the unit lured him to sleep. He had to think of something fast before everything came crashing down on him.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites I received! They really drive me on the road of writing! Keep up the good work (direct mostly to myself)!

Kawazoe Kumiko


	5. Let's Shake Hands And Stay Away

Sorry for the late update. Got a little caught up.

* * *

"As you all been informed," The Sergeant said once all the units had gathered outside, "the selection is going to happen in the next few week."

"Yes, sir."

"This year we have a uh," The man cleared his throat and Alex thought he saw displeasure flashed across the man's feature, "a special change in our schedule."

A long pause as the units didn't dare to speak nor ask any questions.

"All the units are joining the selection this year," Sergeant William said, scanning the soldiers though his gaze lingered a second longer on Alex before sweeping passed, "It should be an easy job, I suppose, after all, the training you have been through. I expect no arguments and if you do have any objections, voice it now."

No one said anything and the Sergeant continued, "I want you to join the recruits starting from tomorrow. You will be there, partially for as their supervisor as well as for your own training. It might raise their spirits a little and push them onward when they see you all so energetic." That drew snorts though it quickly diminished as the sergeant trained his eyes on them, "But I want none of you to be helping them, is that clear?"

One of the soldiers spoke up, "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Bloody MI6 said something about running out of soldiers to use. Said they could get soldiers faster if we have 'helpers' on the selection tests." The Sergeant said almost furiously, "They should train their own, not stealing from us."

The soldiers, of course, knew better than to comment on it. Instead, they settled by shifting just so slightly on the sand they stood up to express their emotions.

"Although you have passed the selection phase, you will get binned if you do not pass it on record time. So no lolling around and catching butterflies, get to it. I am not saying that you should just go ahead and leave the recruits, go at a constant speed that will make sure of your finish. Leave any recruits who cannot follow your pace behind. We are not here to train baby to become soldiers. They need to finish the course on their own with minimum push from you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, now get packing and meet back here at 0500 sharp. Coyote, come here."

Alex looked at the Sergeant in surprise and so did the other soldiers, especially K-unit, "Me, sir?"

"Who else is Coyote beside you?" The sergeant sighed.

"No one," Alex stated.

The sergeant just stared at him with increasing exasperation.

"Alright, I am coming." He sighed reluctantly and jogged slowly over to the sergeant, ignoring the glares and stares from the soldiers. Sometimes, the SAS soldiers were nothing more than curious kindergarteners.

"Let's talk in my office." Sergeant William said in a low voice as he steered him away.

* * *

"So?" Alex asked as he stood in front of the sergeant's desk.

"You can take a seat if you want." Sergeant William gestured at the spare chair behind him as he sat down behind the desk.

"I will pass." Alex declined politely.

"Have it your way," Sergeant William shrugged, knowing better than the question the judgments of a seventeen years old spy, "As you have probably guessed, sending the camp to the selection tests aren't our decision. It was the MI6's decision."

"Let me guess, from Mr. Emotionless and Mrs. Peppermint," Alex muttered.

Sergeant William raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting, "Yes, from the head and the head deputy. It was more of an exercise for you, as they informed me earlier than for the camp really. But it is a good exercise for the rest of the camp as well."

"Did they specified as to what I am to do during the selection?" Alex asked.

"No, nothing." Sergeant William shook his head, "But I have a vague idea of what they want to accomplish." At Alex's small nod, he continued, "They want you to be a hundred percent accepted into the camp. And by going through and pass the selection process under the undoubtedly watchful eyes of the other members and recruits, you will earn their respect and ultimately a place in the camp without too much question of your origin and abilities."

"How nice of them," Alex remarked.

"I think it is a rather nice notion," Sergeant William told him, leaning back in his chair, "It will take attentions off you without any hassles that you want to avoid. Like your…line of work."

Alex did not miss the hesitation though he debated against saying anything about it, "Of course."

"What do you think of it, Coyote?" Sergeant William said then raised an eyebrow, "Coyote, really? You should have gone with someone like Ocelot as your code name, something similar to Cub, not Coyote."

Alex stared at the man to see if he was joking or not, "Ocelot? Excuse me for saying this, sir, but I have no intention of reminding K-unit of anything about their former member Cub. Besides, Ocelot just sound extremely…demented in a lot of ways, sir."

"I have to agree on that with you, Coyote." Sergeant William chuckled slightly, "Why Coyote, though?"

Alex shrugged, "Coyote reminded me of some snarky, sarcastic, quick, witty character."

"That fits you?" Sergeant William's eyebrow couldn't have climbed higher.

"With respect," Alex smiled amusingly, "Your eyebrows are trying to climb out of your face, sir."

"That really does fit you, doesn't it?" Sergeant William sighed and his eyebrow dropped from its escape.

"I have no idea what you mean, sir."

"You are a good kid, Coyote." Sergeant William said suddenly with seriousness in his tone, "I am glad that you are still a kid."

"People don't normally call me a kid." Alex muttered, "Unless they are the ones that end up dead because of their carless underestimations."

Sergeant William chose to ignore that though Alex did not miss the wince, "Your line of work had damaged too many people that I lost count. How many years have you been in service?"

"It is…classified, sir." Alex said reluctantly.

"Of course," The Sergeant just nodded, "And you are loyal too."

"I signed the Official Secret Act before I came here." The teen told him with a roll of his eyes.

"And I am glad that they haven't knock humor out of you."

"Soon, my humor will be gone." Alex reassured him with a smile, "And be replaced by sarcasm."

"Alright, enough of chitchats," The sergeant sighed heavily, "You are dismissed, Coyote. And remember to get enough sleep. Selection isn't easy."

"So I have been told."

* * *

What did the sergeant want with you?" Fox asked as he came into the cabin.

"Oh, a little of this and that." Alex shrugged easily as he sat on his top bunk, Fox looking up to talk with him.

Fox nodded, knowing an evasion when he saw one. Eagle, either he was extremely dumb to the point of extreme or simply did not notice, asked, "Come on Coyote! Tell us! You and the sergeant were being very secrecy. And since when was the sergeant so nice to people?"

"Good point," Snake butted in from where he was unlacing his boot on his bunk, "Care to tell us, Coyote?"

"No, I wouldn't care to tell you." Alex said as he undid his own boot and dropped down from the top bunk, landing right next to Fox's in perfect straight position, "Good night."

Fox just glared at the action.

"That wasn't exactly an optional question, Coyote," Wolf spoke up.

Alex paused from the act of pulling the blankets over him and turned to the leader, "It wasn't? I thought it was phrased exactly like one. Excuse my poor English then. Good night."

"You!" Wolf growled and stomped toward Alex's bunk, Fox hurriedly stood up in defense, "And Fox, I don't care what fluffy relationship you have with Coyote, stop defending him!"

"Don't talk to Fox like that," Alex commented, leaning against the railing, "If you have any problems, you can talk with me."

"Oh, I have a lot of problems with you!" Wolf snarled.

"Fire away." Alex shrugged, sitting up straighter in a cross-legged position, "I am listening."

"Who are you?"

"Coyote. K-Unit's current fifth member. Nice to meet you." Alex said and hid an amused smile as Wolf grew only more enraged. Fox sent him warning glances that he promptly ignored.

"Why are you here?"

"Joining SAS, of course. I am twenty years old and I am of age. Unless I got it wrong somehow, the minimum age was eighteen."

"Yes, but…" Wolf trailed off uncharacteristically.

For the first time, Alex realized that his argument actually make a lot of sense. He was 'twenty' years old, therefore old enough to join. Except maybe he didn't look twenty enough. He groaned, so that was what the problem was about. It wasn't because they know that he was seventeen, it was because of that they thought he was too young. If he told them his fake age, everything will probably become normal. But did he really want them to like him and accept him?

"I don't know why you hate me so much," Alex glanced at Wolf, "But if you want to hate me, go ahead. If you can't even get over a little sarcasm thrown your way, you are not fit to be a soldier. More like a kid throwing a tantrum when he couldn't get what he want."

Wolf's eyes held a dangerous glint in them as he stalked closer, his voice low and threatening, "One wrong move, and you will see yourself out the door so fast that it will make your head spin."

"Actually, my head spins all the time." Alex smiled slightly, "With the earth's gravitational force and all. So your claim doesn't really work."

"That's it," Wolf yelled, finally snapping.

"What's what?" Alex asked.

"I don't like you and you don't like me. I get it. So stop provoking me! Do you want to be beaten to a pup?!"

Alex smiled grimly, "I am not provoking you, I am merely stating the truths. It is just that you cannot handle anything sarcastic."

"Alright, Coyote, Wolf, calm down." Fox decided to intervene before anything horrible happen, "Just try and stay away from each other if you can't tolerate. Coyote, stop making people hate you. Wolf, stop trying to kill Coyote. Now, shake hand and get it done."

"I am not shaking his hand," Wolf said stubbornly, crossing his arms as if to emphasize his point.

"Don't be a child," Snake chided from the side, "Just shake hand and you can stay away for the rest of your life."

Fox rudely pulled Alex's hands out and then Wolf's. Wolf reluctantly clasped his hand on Alex's who had to lean against the railing to reach and not fall over at the same time. Glaring at Coyote murderously, he tightened his grip.

Alex gasped in pain as Wolf pulled at his arm. His shoulder screaming in protest of an unhealed wound. Damn the missions, he cursed then winced as Wolf tugged again.

"Stop!" Alex yelled, "Stop pulling my arm!"

Fox hurriedly stopped Wolf and Alex withdrew his hand, cradling his arm and rubbing his shoulder joints furiously, trying to ease the pain.

"Wolf, what were you doing?" Fox exclaimed, "I said to shake hands, not have your revenge! Coyote, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Alex managed as he leaned against the wall, "I am fine. I am fine."

He still remembered the mission before he was sent to the camp. After Jack had died, he swallowed at the memory, he was sent consecutively on missions, with only one or two days of rest in the hospital in between. It hurt yet it had become his routine. Not all wounds were healed. And the bullet that lodged itself in his shoulder had only been clawed out before he was sent here again. He cursed MI6.

"-te? Coyote?" Fox's worried tone made him crack open his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." Alex replied as he lied down, facing the wall, "Good night."

His shoulder throbbed almost rhythmically, luring him to a dreamless sleep, something he hadn't had for a long long time.

* * *

Thanks for all the supports and I hope you have enjoyed it so far!


	6. Who Are You Really, Coyote

A.N.: I am back!

* * *

Alex was extremely uncomfortable. Actually, that might be an understatement. He shifted for the umpteenth times that day on the chopper.

"Coyote, please stop moving." Fox sighed from his left.

"Not my fault for being seated between you two," Alex muttered under his breath but he stopped shifting nonetheless.

Wolf growled from his right. And of course, the fate just love to toy with him, he was seated between Wolf and Fox. Not that Fox was bad, of course. It is just…the other guy who kept grunting his displeasure.

"So, what did the sergeant tell you yesterday?" Fox asked, leaning in slightly.

Alex gave him a glance, "A little bit of this and that."

"You can tell me, Al—Coyote." Fox chuckled, catching himself in time, "Not like it is classified. Why don't I ask you questions and you answer yes or no?"

Taking Alex's silence as a response, he asked, "Was it related to the selection?"

Sparing Fox another glare, Alex sighed, "Yes."

"Entirely about the selection?"

"Yes and no."

"MI6?" Fox guessed, seeing his unamused expression.

"Yes. I would have never guessed that." Alex said then closed his eyes, "Tell me when we get there."

"It is only ten more minutes," Fox told him but he shifted slightly to let the teen have more space to rest.

Soon, to Fox's surprise, Alex fell asleep. His head leaned against the headrest uncomfortably so Fox pulled him toward him so he could lean on his shoulder. Alex stirred slightly though he did not complain nor move away.

"You two are extremely close." Snake observed, watching as Alex seemed to curl toward Fox.

"Yeah…we were…" Fox almost said shooting buddies, then he realized that that lie seemed completely unrealistic. Speaking of shooting, he was extremely glad when the Sergeant had announced earlier, after breakfast, that the shooting for K-Unit would be canceled yesterday. Much to both him and Alex's relief. Him because he did not want Alex to be too uncomfortable. Alex, well, because of the undoubtedly rush of 'How in the world did you do that?' questions from the soldiers and unwanted attentions. They had spent the rest of the day jogging and doing physical exercises. He couldn't decide which one was worse.

"Ooh, I know!" Eagle piped up, "You two must be long lost brothers!"

Fox sighed, "Eagle, I have black hair. Coyote has blond. I don't think we can be related."

"And Fox's eyes are blue, Eagle. Coyote's are brown. Learn the difference between colors, Eagle."

"Yes, that's why I said that you two are looooong lost brothers!" Eagle said excitingly, "You see, Fox's mother and father divorced and his mother married to Coyote's father soon after. But you two have never met so-"

"My father was the only one my mother married to, thank you very much." Alex spoke, his eyes opened and had been observing the conversation quietly, being not able to fall asleep completely because of the loud droning of the chopper.

"Oh, hey, Coyote." Eagle smiled, "We were just discussing you and your long lost brother, Fox. You see, I have this theory-"

"How long?" Alex turned to Fox.

"Two minutes," Fox responded, smiling slightly at the deject expression on Eagle's face as Alex ignored him completely.

The chopper slowly started to descend, stirring up dust clouds as it landed at the sand and dirt covered landing pad. Alex spotted the recruits almost as soon as the dust cleared. They were all staring at the helicopter in a mixture of surprise and suspicion. He had to give it to them for not gawking like idiots.

The pilot turned toward them and motioned that they could deport. Their section of troop consist of only four units, K, L, M and N-unit. The L, M, N units jumped out of the chopper before K-unit descend for they were seated near the front of the cockpit.

"Recruits, stop gaping and get back to your station. We will be off in half an hour. No more, no less." The Sergeant in charge snapped and the recruits hurriedly went to gather their things.

The Sergeant walked over to the gathered SAS soldiers and stopped right in front of K-Unit before starting to talk, "Here for the selection?"

"Yes sir!" They snapped to attention and Alex could almost describe part of the action as 'trying to click their heels together as loud as possible'.

"What units?"

"K-Unit present," Wolf replied.

"L-Unit present."

"M-Unit present."

"N-Unit present."

"Good." The Sergeant turned slightly to direct their attention at the recruits, "We have about fifty of them here that passed the physical examination. All are regular soldiers. The reservists were put under a different group. We will be beginning the Fan Dance in," The sergeant checked his watch, "twenty minutes. I expect that you will have no need to rest before we begin?"

"No sir!"

"Good." The sergeant nodded then turned to Alex who sighed inwardly at the unwanted attention, "Agent Rider, I trust you know the purpose?" The question was asked in a slightly lower tone so that the SAS soldiers did not catch it.

"Yes, sir." He replied quietly, trying to ignore the stares from the other units, "Sergeant William informed me."

"Don't do a coffin trick again," The man chuckled, "It was pretty realistic, seeing how badly things were."

"Coffin trick?" Alex was confused.

"Iron board." The Sergeant reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

Alex grinned as he understood, "It was inevitable, sir. There was simply no other materials at hand."

"I see." The Sergeant said in an amused tone, "Selection should be easier than that."

"Depends," Alex told him seriously, "on who I am with."

The Sergeant laughed, "Good point. Well, welcome to five weeks of hell."

"I will try my best to enjoy every moment of it, sir."

The sergeant just nodded before leaving to yell at the recruits for being slow pokes.

"Do you know him?" Fox asked, breaking the silence that stretched on as the units stared at Alex.

"No, not really. But I might have met him once."

"When?"

"Iron board." Alex said with a smile, "And the coffin. Did Peppermint tell you about them?"

Fox did not need to ask what 'they' are, "Yeah, most of them. Up to the point of the one we did together. So, he was talking about the second?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, "He must have been one of the guards outside."

"I see." Fox said then grinned, "You get along with everyone, don't you, Coyote?"

"Except the ones that died," Alex said, sending a glare at Fox to tell him to stop talking.

"Wow wow, stop being so cryptic!" Eagle cried, butting into their conversation, "First the unforbidden sergeant, now Fox? Come on, Coyote! Just who are you?"

"I am Coyote. Nice to meet you." Alex told him dryly, holding out his hands mockingly.

* * *

When people say Fan Dance, it usually brought up an image of people dancing around in a circle with fans flapping in their hands. But in the Selection, it was nothing like that. Fan Dance, as Fox had informed him a mile into the hike, was a fifteen miles hike across the mountain range. There weren't any elements of fan nor dance in it. More like the heat and the hot air dancing around them and yelling insults. He wished that there was a fan, like the name said. But it was simply impossible. K-units were taking the lead and was supposed to switch to the back after a few more minutes. They were allowed four hours in total to complete the test. And additionally, they were supposed to march. Groaning and swaying like new leaves apparently weren't options available.

To Alex, it wasn't much of a problem after three years of being a spy and running from crazy lunatic sadists. But he was getting a little irritated at the curses from behind him as the recruits tried to remain in line through the march. The heat was stifling to say the least. And it wasn't very pleasant. At least there weren't flies nor mosquitoes, for which he was thankful.

"Alright, stop and switch with L-Unit." Wolf halted them. They were marching alongside the recruits near the front. Not directly in front of they would be leading them, which was something they weren't supposed to do.

The recruits walked past, most decided to not waste energy looking at them while the other were too tired to even comment about their presence.

"Brought back memories." Snake suddenly chuckled slightly as they fall into the back of the large group. A few recruits were struggling a medium distance behind them but they paid no attention. It wasn't their job unless they want to get binned.

"Those horrible horrible days." Eagle agreed.

"At least we passed," Fox commented.

Alex walked behind them, knowing that they would want time and personal space to talk about their adventures that did not include him. Freaking MI6, he thought as he took a sip of water. Getting him accepted completely in the camp was one thing, giving him standard mid-twenty selection tests was another thing completely. Either they believe in him wholeheartedly, how he doubted that very much, or they were trying to kill him. Sometimes, he seriously do believe that MI6 wanted to kill him without making it look like they wanted to.

"Hurry up, Coyote!" Wolf's call made him look up and realized that he was a few meters behind them, "Stop day dreaming!"

"I wasn't daydreaming!" He retorted but nonetheless, jogged a little to catch up with K-Unit.

"Oh, really?" Alex could hear the sneer in the man's voice though he refrained from retorting with something sarcastic.

"I thought we agreed that we would stay away from each other and not talk." Alex glanced at Wolf, remembering almost painfully of the shoulder-wrecking incident yesterday.

"It is not like I want to talk to you at all." Wolf snarled and rounded on him.

The Unit paused.

"Why would I even want you to hurry up? Wouldn't it be all better if you just die on the roadside and stop lying?"

"Wolf…" Fox warned.

"What lying?"

"Like hell you are twenty." Wolf growled, "First lying to come into the camp, then lying your way around the camp, fooling the sergeants because you are some king's spoiled little boy. If you say that you were not lying, tell me how old you really are."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Well, first of all, if I am not lying, twenty would be my age so I don't really have to tell you again. Second of all, I never said that I am saying the truth nor that I am lying. Please do not put assumptions on people before you have the fact."

"Then tell me, how old are you really?" Wolf sneered. At Alex's silence, he continued, "Are you going to cry because I broke your lie? Go ahead, cry, and see if your bodyguard sergeant daddies will come rushing to aid."

"Bodyguard sergeant daddies." Alex repeated with an amused smile, much to Wolf's irritation, "Never heard that before."

Before Wolf could start growling, Alex said, "All you need to know is that I am twenty. The end."

"K-Unit! Do you want to get binned?" M-Unit's leader yelled in almost a humorous tone.

"Coming!" Snake yelled back before turning to his teammates, "Well, let's get going, should we?"

"You will soon realize," Wolf hissed to Alex, "that this isn't a playground. And don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

"Don't worry," Alex paused, then seeing almost a satisfaction in the man's eyes, added, "Dear."

Years of instincts made him leap out of the way before the wolf's fist could connect.

* * *

My english is not very good, so please excuse any grammatical errors that I might have made on the way


	7. Purposely Want Us To Hate Him

A.N.: A little short of my usual 2000 words, but hey, doesn't really matter, right?

* * *

"Coyote, are you okay?" Fox asked quietly.

Alex nearly collapsed onto the hard ground as they finished the hike. He was fit. Better than all the others of his age. But that did not mean that he was able to finish the fifteen-mile hike without being breathless.

"No, I am not." Alex groaned, leaning against his pack, "I am dying here."

"I think you are good, to be so sarcastic," Fox said even as he passed Alex his water bottle.

"I am not being sarcastic, Fox." Alex said, looking up to see Fox looking down at him from above, "I am very serious here."

"Dead people don't talk." Fox commented then looked toward where a sergeant was standing and the recruits walking toward him, "Get up, Coyote. The next trail is waving at us."

"You mean rearing its ugly behind," Alex grunted but nonetheless, he climbed to his feet a little unsteadily.

"You okay?" Fox asked, a small note of concern creeping into his voice.

"Like I said," Alex grunted then glare at Fox, "I am dying here."

"Ooh, Coyote is dying!" Eagle popped up from wherever he was a moment ago, "Let's go to the medic!"

"Shut up, Eagle." Snake said, feeling a headache is coming up.

"K-Unit!" The Sergeant barked, "Haul your asses over here this instant!"

"Yes, sir!" The unit echoed in unison.

"We will begin our next trial tomorrow." The Sergeant said once everyone had gathered, "You have eight hours until then. I trust that you have no complaints?"

"No sir!" Came the echoes.

"Good," The sergeant nodded then took a sweep around, "about twenty of the recruits dropped out during the short hike." Alex rolled his eyes. Short, yeah right, "I am disappointed in all of your standards. Look at that kid over there, he is still standing straight and tall, while some of you are slouching like slugs."

Alex blinked when he realized that he was the 'kid'. Eagle howled with laughter.

"Are you talking about me, sir?' Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, a little irritated.

"Yes, you, Coyote."

"Excuse me, sir," Alex cleared his throat loudly, throwing Eagle a gaze that Wolf would have been extremely proud of if it wasn't from him, "But I am not a kid. I am twenty years old."

"You look young." The Sergeant said pointedly, batting away the subject like nothing, "That said, you are dismissed. Pitch the tent or whatever, I don't care. We will be going after exactly eight hours."

"Yes, sir!" The recruits yelled before dispersing, gathering in their group of four to five before setting up their tents.

"Coyote," The sergeant's bark got his attention, "Here!"

He raised his hand to catch the bottle thrown at him before it can hit him in the head, "Sir?"

"Meds." The Sergeant called out.

"Who called?" Alex was a little curious, "Peppermint?"

"Hospital, then her." The Sergeant said, raising an eyebrow at the nickname, "You good there?"

"Yeah, not going to drop dead anytime soon." Alex said as he slipped the bottle into his pack, "Thanks, sarge."

"Call me that again and you will get binned." The Sergeant called back as he headed off to the sergeants' favorite thing to do, yell at the unfortunate recruits.

"You have connections." Eagle whistled. It didn't turn out quite like a whistle and the whole unit winced at the sound.

"I wouldn't say connections," Alex said, looking away.

"So, was he your rich father's uncle? Uncle Sergeant?" Wolf sneered, "Coming to the camp to watch over his favorite nephew?"

"Piss off, Wolf." Alex said, a little irritated after the 'short' hike and definitely not in the mood for another argument.

"And what was that bottle he threw you?" Wolf asked, ignoring him, "Your favorite drink so his favorite nephew won't complain about the rations we have?"

"Piss off, Wolf." Alex said, stressing each word as he turned away, "I will set up the tent. Fox—"

"You are not going anywhere unless you answer my goddamn question, is that clear?"

"Yes, it is clear. Now, can I go?" Alex smiled sweetly though it never reached his frosty eyes.

Those around him noticed the coldness of his words, like honey laced on ice shards. Wolf, too engrossed in the confrontation, did not notice the change. Alex was getting irritated. And the throbbing pain right above his chest, that stupid bullet wound, was not helping. He won't even start on the shoulder that Wolf nearly wretched off the night before.

"You haven't answer any questions yet!" Wolf growled. Something he seemed to be constantly doing lately.

"I did. You asked 'is that clear?' and I answered 'yes'." Alex said with mocked confusion, "Or do you have hearing problems?"

"Alright, Coyote, Wolf, break it up!" Fox said, interrupting the two once again, having the best knowledge of Alex's mood and his obvious irritation.

"You stay out of this." Wolf snapped, "I am asking him as his leader. He cannot disobey me or I have the right to kick him out of the unit."

"Wolf…" Fox began.

Wolf simply ignored him and turned to Alex, who was about to walk away, "Just answer the-"

"Language," Snake inserted.

"—questions!" Wolf nearly yelled.

"And what might they be?" Alex asked, trying to remain calm.

"Who are you?" Wolf spat out.

"Coyote, K-Unit. Please to meet you."

Wolf looked like he wanted to strangle someone and that someone happened to be Alex. Alex reached into his pocket and twisted open the bottle, dumping two pills into his hand and popped them into his mouth like candies.

"What is in that bottle?" Wolf continued, slightly angered at the carelessness.

"Candy." Alex shook the bottle to get the rattling sound, "I like sweets. Can't survive without them. Good stuff, good stuff."

Fox groaned, "What am I supposed to do with you, Coyote?"

Alex ignored him as he slipped the bottle back into his pocket. The pain killer numbed the pain slightly and he felt a little better as he stared at Wolf, awaiting his stupid questions that will undoubtedly come his way.

"Tsk," Did Wolf just 'Tsk'ed at him? Alex wondered in amusement, "You are no more than a little kid who needs candy and will whine and cry if he doesn't get it. I wonder why your father even sent you to this camp in the first place if he was going to ship you candies. Are you sure you are at the right place, kid?" The last word was emphasized with a sneer. Alex had never known that Wolf was such a…bully.

He swallowed and rolled his eyes inwardly. Well, it didn't matter as long as Wolf stay away from him. Gosh, why was he even caring about Wolf? That man could just die and well…he wouldn't give anything about it. But he knew that it wasn't true. He was tired of people, innocent, and stupid in Wolf's case, dying around him. No matter how much he hated anyone, as long as they weren't his enemy, he couldn't just let them die.

"Something got your tongue?" Wolf taunted.

"Yeah," Alex managed a smile, "My tongue kind of got twisted inside, so I was untangling it for the past moments. I am sorry for letting you wait."

"Okay, Coyote!" Fox stepped between them, seeing that Wolf's fist was clenched tightly, "Let's set up the tent!"

"Gladly," Alex replied as he walked away, Fox behind him.

Snake glared at Wolf when they were gone. Wolf shifted, still irritated, "What?"

"You don't have to be such a-"

"Bully!" Eagle chimed in.

"—to Coyote." Snake finished and Eagle was bobbling his head.

"I wasn't." Wolf protested with a growl, "It is just that he always try to annoy me."

"You were the one who had problems with his age and how young he looked." Snake pointed out, glancing at the figures of their two teammates, setting up the large tent that belonged to them, "True, he might look a little young. But he is twenty."

"Wolfie, are you missing the time when you were twenty?" Eagle oohed from the side knowingly.

"Shut up, Eagle," Wolf grunted, crossing his arms to stare at the two setting up.

"I have a theory!" Eagle's eyes suddenly sparked with what he himself called a genius idea and others the combined stupidity of the world.

"No one wants to hear your ideas." Snake groaned.

"It is a theory, not an idea!" Eagle corrected him while wagging his index finger, "What if," He deliberately paused, "Coyote actually wanted Wolf to hate him?"

"That is absurd." Snake said almost as soon as he finished, "Why would anyone want people to hate them? It is just simply unreasonable."

"But!" Eagle protested.

"No buts!" Snake countered, "Coyote, probably because he is new, does not know when to stop irritating Wolf and when not to. After a while, he will. Now stop sprouting nonsense and let's go help them."

Wolf was oddly silent, "Wolf?"

"What?"

"Let's go help them set up the tent!" Eagle said excitingly, "I call the inside!"

"We are all sleeping inside, Eagle." Snake whacked him over the head.

Wolf wasn't listening to them. He was wondering about Coyote. And about what Eagle had said. Was it true? He remembered seeing shadows, haunted shadows, in Coyote's eyes whenever he was taunting him. It was there for less than a second, merely a flash, before disappearing, replaced by that sarcastic, irritating, stupid, freaking amused smile. He groaned inwardly. How much he hate that smile. He swore he was going to strangle that Coyote one day. Just he waits.

* * *

"Alright, let's tell bedtime stories!" Eagle grinned as they sat in the tent with a light in the middle of their circle.

"I will pass." Coyote raised his hand and broke the circle, "I will just go to sleep and you-"

"Not so fast," Fox's iron grip on his hand halt him in mid-step, "I am sure you will enjoy hearing bedtime stories from Eagle, right, Coyote?"

"No." Alex said, refusing to humor Fox, "I am afraid I am not a big fan of bedtime stories. Goodnight."

"Come on, Coyote!" Eagle exclaimed, "Everyone loves a bedtime story! Snake, am I right?"

"For once, I agree with Eagle." Snake nodded, looking at Coyote, "Not on the bedtime story, but on being a unit. We have to be more open to each other and communicate more. Coyote, why don't you take a seat?"

Alex sighed and pretend to head back. When Fox's grip lessened, he darted to his sleeping area, much to Fox, Eagle and Snake's protests.

"Goodnight." Alex called out, "Have a nice dre-"

He was interrupted by a grip on his collar and he was dragged back to the circle. By none other than Fox of course.

"Oh no, you don't." Fox smiled sweetly and Alex shivered as he saw the purple evil aura around him, "Storytime for you, Coyote. Now sit up before I sit on you."

Alex groaned. It was going to be a long night. He swore that he was going to have a serious talk with whoever invented bedtime stories.

And so the night began with Eagle telling bedtime stories. It was horror. Not because of the sweet innocent stories that he told, it was more of the storyteller himself. He swallowed two more pills, willing the throbbing pain on his body to lessen.

* * *

Thanks for the follows, reviews and supports received! You guys are the best!

-Till next time!-

P.S. I will try to update as soon as possible, but sometimes I might be late because I have another fanfic I'm working on and well, I have school(that explained everything).


	8. He takes Candies or is it Painkiller?

A.N.: Short chap, not even to 2000 words. Sorry . BUT! BUT! Hold on, don't start yelling at me yet! I have a good reason! I was writing the novel for NaNoWrMo so my brain is kinda like a complete blank right now...

 **Oh and regarding a reviewer (Guest) 's question, I don't really have an update time set. I basically update whenever I want, usually once a week but more if I have too much time on my hand.**

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, I own Alex Rider. It was really nice. Then I woke up.

* * *

Wolf was extremely annoyed. Actually, his annoyance level was beyond any descriptions he could think of. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to cover his feet with the short blanket. Short was probably an understatement. It wasn't short. It was extremely short and small for him. He blamed himself for not packing better before the selection trials. The night wasn't on his side as the wind howled their laughter and the tent rippled with it, taunting his cold legs and arms that weren't covered by the blanket.

Wolf wrapped the blanket closer around himself and tried his best to remain still, hoping that his body could warm up automatically if he stayed still. And of course, waking Eagle up, who was on the right side of him, was not a good idea. Though as much as he disliked Eagle's sleep mutter and the danger of wild flapping arms, he shifted toward Eagle slightly. To be as far away as possible from the person to his left. Namely a certain Coyote.

Alex watched as Wolf shifted away from him in amusement. He couldn't sleep, not with the throbbing pain everywhere. Whenever he closed his eyes, it returned. Almost half the pills were gone, swallowed, and the pain was still there.

Apparently, Wolf's blanket was too small for him, the way he kept on tucking his legs in and out and mutters of curses and swears. It wasn't his idea to sleep next to the one person who hated him the most amongst the unit. It was simply Fox and his annoying ideas. Something about the person sleeping at the front and back of the tent should be someone from the unit to avoid 'troublesome' consequences, whatever that was supposed to mean. And so, after long debates, to no avail, he was stuck between Wolf and Fox. Again.

Starting to get seriously annoyed of Wolf's constant shifting, Alex threw his blanket on Wolf, "Stop shifting."

Wolf froze then turned to stare at him. His gaze flickered to the blanket covering his frozen feet, "I don't need your kiddy blanket." He threw it back with almost reluctance though Alex did not see it.

Alex glared and placed it between their heads, "Your choice. I don't need it. I don't care if you freeze over or not."

With that, he turned to face Fox, ignoring the shiver as a soft breeze of wind blew through the tent. The coldness helped to lessen the pain, numbing it in the process. He dumped three more into his palm and swallowed them. He was probably getting addicted to pain killers. It didn't really matter as long as it doesn't slow down his reactions. The painkiller this time was, as the doctor told him and to his relieve, without anything that will make him sleepy. It was just a numbing tool.

Slowly, he fell asleep. His body and mind too tired to dream.

* * *

Alex was woken by a loud exclaim, a curse, then someone shaking him. He grunted and opened his eyes.

Fox was one that was shaking him like there was no tomorrow, "What is it, Fox? Earthquake? Sergeant? Late? Cleaning Duty?"

"You fucking ate half a bottle of painkillers!" Alex could see that Fox was trying his best to not explode and do something stupid like throttling Alex, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Where is the bottle?" Alex asked after a moment of silence, ignoring Fox's question

Fox thrust it in his face in anger. The remaining three pills clattered pathetically in the bottle as Alex caught it and slipped it into his pocket, "It is no big deal, Fox."

"No big deal?" Fox snorted in anger, "No big deal! Like hell it is no big deal! You should have just told me if you are in pain."

"They are not painkillers," Alex said, trying to tell Fox about the other three of the unit that were staring at them, "They are candies."

"I don't fucking care about them!" Fox yelled.

"What can you do if I am in pain?" Alex said as he sat up, pushing Fox off him, "And sorry, I don't date guys."

Fox was furious, "Half a bottle! Do you know what that means? You could have killed yourself!"

"Actually, I will overdose first, and then I will die." Alex corrected as he stood up, "But candies won't kill you, Fox. Now please excuse me, I-"

"Do you not care if you die?" Fox's quiet tone made him pause in his steps.

In a flash, Alex remembered death. The constant companion Death. Who killed everyone around him that he loved. Jack, Ian, his parents, heck, even Yassen. And it wouldn't hesitate to take another. He still remembered the day Jack died. The exploding of the car. Jack, with her determent, look on her face to save him. It haunted him yet he could do nothing about it.

"Coyote?" Fox's tone was hesitant, afraid that he had stepped on something he shouldn't have.

"Of course I care," Alex said, managing an amused smile on his face as he faced Fox, "After all, I am the one dying."

Pulling on his boots, he left the tent.

Unbeknownst to him, the rest of the K-Unit were staring at Fox intensely once he left, "Explain."

"Explain what?" Fox asked innocently as he sat down.

"You, Coyote." Wolf growled, "And that bottle."

Fox paused, unsure what to say. Alex definitely did not want him to tell the others because of his stupid reason of 'let them hate me'. Fox wanted the K-Unit to realize just who their 'Coyote' is. He wanted them to protect him. But doing that will risk the trusts Alex had on him and, probably, their relation as well. It was tensed lately and Fox had realized that since he came back to Brecon Beacon. There was something troubling Alex, and Fox was determined to help him out.

"I can't tell you."

"Did you mention Pain Killers?" It was Snake, the medic, who spoke up, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I was just joking," Fox said quickly. Maybe a little too quick to convince the others, judging by their expressions.

"Why is he taking pain killers, Fox?" Snake pressed.

Fox was torn as he looked away. Finally deciding that there was only one word that could help Alex without breaking his trust, he said, "Classified."

* * *

Gather around!" The sergeant yelled as soon as K-unit packed away their tents, "We have the second trial in half an hour!"

There were stifled yawns all across the area, leaving the sergeant tapping his feet in obvious impatience and irritation, "Three! Two! One!"

As if pulled by invisible forces, they hurriedly stood to attention in front of the sergeant, "Our second trial is the Long Drag. Just hearing the name, I am sure you understand how easy it must be." The sergeant said. If Alex didn't know better, he would have believed that the trial was indeed easy, "Twenty hours the max. Any longer you get cut. The end. No using existing trails. Use your lovely maps and compasses, as you all know how to. No relying on the soldiers because they will be going on their own. 25-kilogram pack for the hike is necessary, no lighter, and no heavier. A rifle, rations, water are the only things you can have beside the pack. A total of 64 kilometers. Very short trip. If you get lost, well, you just have to wander out." The sergeant shrugged unsympathetically, "If you are on the verge of death, I am sure you have learned the signals of SOS. This is a unit trial. Groups of four to five and don't act like school kids trying to pick your best friends. Three seconds and I want you to be in a group. If you aren't, then you are out."

"Three."

Alex watched in interest as the recruits snapped to attention and seemed to move next to someone close to them and trying to find their friends at the same time.

"Two, one."

Fortunately, all of them were gathered in a group before the one fell. The sergeant continued, "Trial start in five minutes. Go pack your things. No electronics if you snuck one in. I will personally weigh and check your pack so don't get any funny ideas."

"This really brought back memories," Eagle sighed as he watched the recruits hurrying to do their things, "Of the old, cold, harsh days where you only have rocks and grass to eat."

Snake shot him an incredulous look, "That's because you did not pack."

"Oh, remember that time we were grouped together?" Eagle asked, his eyes glittering in amusements, "None of us know each other and we were all very distant. It took a Wolf sliding off the side of the mountain and a hero to save our relationships and pushing it toward the great future!"

"Shut it, Eagle." Wolf grumbled, unappreciated of the memory, "And correction, I did not slide off the side. It is you who tripped, pushing me to the side."

"That is a minor detail," Eagle winked then leaped out of the way as Wolf's fist came down with a laugh.

"K-Unit!" The sergeant barked, "Are you finished with packing?"

"Yes, sir!" They immediately snapped to attention.

"It might rain today, so keep an eye out for everything." The sergeant said meaningfully, his gaze lingering on Alex just a little longer to make him uncomfortable.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good," The sergeant said before turning his attention to the rest of the units and the recruits alike, "All packed? Good. Now get going."

The start seemed so sudden that it took the recruits a second or so to realize the signal and hastily leaped onto the forest. Unexplored trails indeed.

* * *

Thanks for all the follows and reviews! I love you guys! ^ ^

So remember I mentioned this Fan Dance trial thing a chap earlier? It is actually real, just like the Long Drag mentioned in this chapter. I might have gotten their sequence wrong, but when I did the research, it said that the Fan Dance was the trial that was meant to get rid of the 'unfit' recruits, it is like a massive sweep. And the Long Drag is testing endurance. So yeah, I think the Fan Dance is before the Long Drag, sorry if I got it wrong.

I am not very precise nor detail about the process so I will probably get a lot of the informations wrong (I honestly don't think recruits are really that stupid and slow on uptakes, but hey, it is a fanfic). Just a FYI


	9. Mountains are Slippery in Rain

A.N.: Thanks for all the followers, they really encouraged me! (I understand if you can't really think of a comment to write but just following me makes my day! ^ ^)

Disclaimer: Use common sense, people.

* * *

As the sergeant predicted, it soon started to rain. First, it was droplets by droplets that alerted them a second earlier before the real pouring started. It was literally pouring as if someone above the cloud decided that dumping a bucket of cold, freezing, acidic water during the Selection Trials would be the funniest thing they have ever done. The forest floor was slick with wet mud and each step he took could be heard with an accompanying squish that grossed him out.

"Come on, let's hurry up and we can rest a little at about noon," Wolf yelled to be heard over the roaring of the rain and occasional thunder.

Alex glanced upward, narrowing his eyes to avoid getting too much water into his eyes. The sky was gray with no way to differ the time.

"We can't even see the sun!" Apparently, someone had the same idea as him, "How do we know when it is noon?"

"I don't fucking know." Wolf yelled back, "Just keep going!"

Eagle grumbled something in reply but the rain was too loud for Alex to hear him as he concentrated to not slip on the wet mud. He was cold, hungry and irritated. At the rain and at the situation. He sighed heavily.

Alex resisted the urge to reach into his pocket and swallowed one of the last few pills that lingered at the bottom. It was not going to be enough if he kept on relying on it. Besides, it was not like he can eat any with Fox watching his every move.

The rain did not lessen over their hike through the unexplored trails. Tree branches often whacked him back in the face as the person in front forgot his presence. And throughout, he had a bad feeling. It was the instinct that usually warned him of an attack beforehand in a mission.

They were just climbing up the steep side of one of the mountains when it happened. Fox was the one on top, leading the rest, followed by Snake, Eagle, Alex and then Wolf who took the rear. The rain only made the side muddier and he swore he nearly slipped eight times climbing up the mountain.

"Come on, hurry up!" Wolf yelled below him. The rim of the top was near and Fox, Snake, Eagle had already climbed over the top. Fox tugged at the rope that was tied around each member's waist to pull the last two up.

"Alright, grasp my hand, Coyote," Fox said, reaching out slightly over the edge while Snake and Eagle went to secure the rope to the tree.

Alex reached out. Then he nearly went tumbling down as the rope was tugged, hard, beneath him and Wolf cried out in surprise.

"Wolf, don't tug the rope!" Fox shouted to be heard above the roar of another thunder.

"The side is too slippery!" Wolf called back loudly, "I can't find a foothold!"

"Coyote, grab on!" Fox yelled, extending his hand further.

Alex clasped onto the offered hand and as Fox pulled him up, he gripped the rope beneath to make sure that he won't fall backward with Wolf's weight pulling him.

With a grunt, Fox pulled him upward until his elbows reached the edge, "Snake, Eagle, are you done tying the rope yet?"

"The rope is too short!" Snake yelled back, "Can't tie it. Pull Coyote up a little more."

There was a violent jerk beneath Alex. Then he pummeling down the side.

"Coyote!" Fox cried out in alarm.

Alex grabbed the nearest edge and stuck his knife into the side to slow the slide. The knife sliced through the sticky side before coming to a stop. His feet were dangling in the air and his only handhold was the knife. He grunted as his shoulder screamed in protest.

"Wolf, can you find a handhold?" He called down without turning, knowing that he had a higher chance of slipping if he did.

"Where do you think I can find a fucking hand hold in this muddy side?" Wolf yelled back angrily with frustrations evident in his voice, "And why the fuck did you let go of Fox?"

Alex did not answer as he gripped the rope that connected them tighter. The short length of the rope that Snake and Eagle tried to tie up had slipped over the edge. There was no way Fox can pull him up without a rope.

"Come on, Coyote!" Fox shouted, "There is foothold at about your knee."

"Coyote, fucking pull up already!" Wolf yelled.

There were a few more violent jerks as Wolf tried to get a handhold unsuccessfully. The knife slid a centimeter down. With great difficulties, he pulled himself up until his right foot stepped on the outcrop that Fox mentioned. It was small but large enough to place his entire right foot on.

"Why are you so fucking slow?" Wolf yelled from below, "You are the worst fucking rescuer ever."

Alex swallowed painfully as he heard the words.

"Coyote!" Fox yelled again and Alex looked up to see a rope dangling a meter above him, "Grab on and don't let go!"

He shook his head grimly at Fox, "I don't have hands to grab on, Fox!"

Fox swore then he lowered the rope a little bit further, "That's the most I can do. Find a way to hold on, Coyote!"

The rope was right on his right hand where he gripped the knife. But he knew that he had only less than a second to grab the rope before he fell if he let go of the knife. It was impossible. He squinted as he measured the distance between the outcrop Fox was on and him. It was about two meters.

"Screw this." Alex gritted his teeth as he swung his left hand back and forth, jerking Wolf with it.

"What the fuck are you doing, Coyote?" Wolf yelled in protest, "A—"

"Fox, catch!" Alex called out as he released the rope on his left hand as the momentum reached its fullest.

Wolf was flung sideway toward the edge of the outcrop. Fox leaped up and reached out, grabbing Wolf's outstretched hand. Snake and Eagle pulled Fox back to avoid Wolf pulling Fox down with him.

With a grunt, Fox pulled at Wolf with Snake and Eagle behind him. They could only go as far as getting Wolf's elbows on the platform before the rope that tied Wolf to Coyote restrained them.

"Coyote, the rope is not long enough!" Fox called out then spat out the water as a strong gush of wind blew the rain into his face.

"Alright!" Alex called back, "Don't let go or he might fall!"

"What are you planning to do?" Fox shouted as Alex stood tiptoed on the small platform and remove his knife, "Coyote!"

Then Alex was swinging in the air below Wolf. Fox nearly went tumbling at the sudden weight. If Snake and Eagle weren't holding him back, he probably would have. He felt his muscle straining under the weight and absently, he wondered how Alex managed to hold on for so long. He managed to pull Wolf up before tugging the rope for Alex. He was shocked at how light Alex really was. He seemed to be pulling at almost nothing comparing to Wolf a moment ago.

Alex's teeth were clattering when he was finally pulled up.

"Let's set camp here," Fox suggested as he pulled Alex closer.

Alex's body was freezing and his face was unnaturally blue. There was a long cut on the back of his hand that was bleeding sluggishly.

Snake nodded and quickly, with Eagle's help, set up their tent. Fox hurriedly moved Alex inside before the rest of the unit followed.

A few moments later, Snake had a small fire going on top of a pile of sticks that were placed on a plastic sheet to avoid burning up the tent.

"That kid fucking took his time." Wolf growled as he moved closer to the fire, missing the glare that Fox sent him, "I almost died down there, I am telling you. Either that brat was trying to kill me, or he was enjoying it."

"Wolf?" Snake spoke up quietly, "Stop talking for a moment."

Wolf looked taken aback as anger flickered over his face. But then he just settled for a glare for he was too tired for an outburst, "Rest for an hour then we are moving on."

But Snake was not listening as he crawled to Fox's side, where Alex was leaning against Fox, his eyes drooping closed but flickered open at the last second continuously.

"Coyote?" Snake asked softly.

Alex looked up and shifted slightly and straightened, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling well?" Snake asked, a little concern at how pale the boy was looking and the way he kept on rubbing his shoulder, "Is your shoulder hurting?"

Alex restrained from rubbing his shoulder as he shook his head, "No, I am fine. Just tired."

"Why don't you take a nap? We have an hour." Snake suggested.

To his dismay and surprise, Alex shook his head, "I am okay. I just need to think something through."

"Alright," Snake nodded, deciding that Alex was too stubborn to agree to it, "What are you thinking about?"

Alex looked away. Where should he begin? It was when Wolf told him that he was the 'worst rescuer ever' that he had started the internal questioning. Was he really a 'rescuer'? He couldn't save anyone. He couldn't even save Jack, who was the closest to him. Thinking back, he hadn't really save anyone. They all died or left him.

"Coyote?" Snake prompted gently.

"I am fine." Alex replied as he stood up and peeked out the tent, "The rain has lessened. We should be on our way if we want to make it."

"Coyote…"

"He is right for once," Wolf butted in, "Let's get going."

* * *

"Fifteen hours and ten minutes." The Sergeant said as he clicked the timer and slipped it back into his pocket, "All the other units except the recruits had arrived an hour earlier. Care to explain why?"

"The mountain side was slippery, sir," Wolf replied as the rest of K-Unit straightened, "So it took us a little bit longer."

"And care to tell me why the other units did not take as long as you did?"

"There was a small accident so it took us a little longer, sir," Wolf said.

"What kind of accident?" The Sergeant asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, we slipped, sir."

"You slipped." The Sergeant said, his eyes flickering across the rest of the K-Unit, landing finally on Alex, "And why is the kid looking so pale over there?"

"I am not a kid." Alex retorted with a glare.

"So, what happened?" The Sergeant asked, directing the question toward Alex.

"We slipped." He stated, "Then we got up. Rested for half an hour. Climbed on."

If the rest of the unit was surprised in the absence of the honorification, they did not show it.

The Sergeant narrowed his eyes, "I will talk with you later. You may go rest. Four more hours until those lazy recruits get themselves up here. You have till then to prepare for your next assessments. I presume you know what is going to happen?"

"Yes, sir!" They echoed in unison.

"Good. Dismissed." The Sergeant said as he pulled out the timer again.

Alex turned and looked over his shoulder to see the first group of recruit arriving, out of breath and on the verge of collapsing.

The Sergeant got immediately to shouting, "How dare you to call yourself a soldier? You know how long it took you? Sixteen hours!"

Alex hid a grin as he turned back. The other units gave K-Unit a small nod as they entered before going back to whatever conversation they had. They sat around in a circle with a small fire going between them, warming their frozen and freezing hand. He took off his drenched coat and placed it by the fire, hoping that it would be at least partially dry afterward.

There was a long thick silence then Eagle broke it, "Hey Coyote, great abs you have there. What's that scar-looking thing on your chest?"

Alex stared, then looked down. He swore loudly.

* * *

So, finally getting to the classic bullet wound scene...*smirks*

As always, I apologize for any incorrect information regarding the training/selection/etc in this story. Everything were based vaguely on the true information so they are not very precise or accurate.


	10. Oops I missed the target

_A.N.: Long time no see. Gonna keep this short since I have nothing more to say..._

 _Disclaimer: No._

* * *

 _There was a long thick silence then Eagle broke it, "Hey Coyote, great abs you have there. What's that scar-looking thing on your chest?"_

 _Alex stared, then looked down. He swore loudly._

"Coyote…" Snake hesitated, "Is that a bullet wound?"

Alex feigned surprise, "Oh, that? I had a biking accident when I was young. Crashed into the fence and one of the metal wires kind of pierced me."

Eagle whistled, "That look nasty."

"Yeah, it was."

Fox threw him a doubtful look though he did not push him. Apparently, MI6 nor the Sergeant had informed K-Unit of his medical information. He sighed. _Just great._

"How old were you when you had that accident?" Snake asked, peering closer at the scar.

Alex scooted back, trying to act as casually as possible, "Five? Six?"

"Was the wire something thick and round?" Snake narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, no." Alex said, getting uncomfortable, "It was like this…thin little wire…Yeah."

"Coyote, that look suspiciously like a bullet wound." Snake insisted, his eyes had a dangerous look that said 'don't lie to me'.

"It was a biking accident." Alex sighed, getting extremely uncomfortable.

He would have been glad if Snake was this nice and 'caring' to him three years back when he had first come to Brecon Beacon. A lot of things can change just because of your age and look.

"Coy-" Snake began

Fate must have been on his side for the Sergeant called at that exact moment, "Coyote, come here for a moment, will you?"

"Yes, sir," Alex said, clambering onto his feet and took his coat with him. All too glad to be away from the circle, from the rest of the K-Unit.

"We have the swimming test going on next," The sergeant said as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and steered him a little further away, "And I am aware of your…little problem."

Nailed right on the point he did not want to discuss and had just escaped from. Alex winced.

"And it would only attract more attention to you if you act…indifferent from the rest." The Sergeant said, ignoring the warning looks that Alex shot him his way, "So I decided-"

"Oh please do tell," Alex said sarcastically, "I just can't wait to hear it. It must be so fascinating that-"

"Coyote!" The Sergeant shut him up with a commanding tone then he sighed, "You will be down at the shooting range with the rest of the units."

Great. Alex wanted to sigh out loud. Something else he didn't want to do. And the sergeant just happened to nail down both of them. What a wonderful person the sergeant was.

"And you sound like you have an objection." The Sergeant eyed him.

"Of course not, sir." He smiled innocently, "I completely agree with it and I must thank you for your heartwarming protective talk."

"Why don't you run along to your unit and deliver them the news?" The Sergeant sighed then said, turning toward the trail and at the incoming recruits, "I have some…business to attend to."

With that, the Sergeant turned to the incoming recruits and opened his mouth. Alex quickly darted back to K-Unit before the sergeant's shout could rupture his eardrums.

"What did he want with you?" Snake asked, none too pleased with the sudden change of topic.

"Change of schedule," He said grimly, "The units won't be doing the swimming test tomorrow. He said we will be down at the shooting range."

Fox shot him a sympathetic look which none of the rest of K-Unit understood.

"You don't look very happy," Snake observed, "Why?"

Alex stared at Snake for a moment before settling with the answer of, "I don't like guns."

Fox snorted and Alex threw him a none-grateful glare, "I honestly don't like guns, Fox."

"Yeah right." Fox just snorted again, getting up and settling down next to Alex, "What about all the times you were out there?"

"It is a fight for my life, Fox." Alex said exasperatedly, "It is not like I have a choice. Besides, it is the safest with a gun. I don't really feel safe with just a few gadgets on the brink of a suicidal mission."

There was a silence as the rest of K-Unit stared at him. Then Alex spoke, "Did I just said that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." Snake said evenly, "And care to elaborate?"

"No. No. I am afraid not." Alex shook his head good naturally.

Wolf growled, "As your unit leader, I command you to tell me what you meant by that."

"'that'?" Alex feigned innocent, "When someone said 'No, I am afraid not', it usually means that-"

Wolf half-raised out of his seat, "Don't you dare to disobey a command from your unit leader. I can tell the Sergeant about your disobedience and get you binned so fast that you won't even have time to cry for your mommy."

Alex wiped the expression of an innocent boy from his face and stared at Wolf coldly, "And I have to remind you, that I am not officially part of your unit. Therefore, I do not answer to any of your commands if I wish to."

Oh damn. He did not just blurt that out.

"What do you mean by 'you are not officially part of my unit'?" Wolf's tone had a dangerous edge to it, "Explain."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Oh my, Wolf! I am shocked by how much I matter to you!"

Eagle and Snake howled with laughter, drawing stares from the other units though the gazes were quickly turned away, seeing Wolf's thunderous expressions, "I ask a question and you better answer it."

"I answered." Alex answered truthfully, "It is just that you weren't pleased with it. Not my fault."

"Actually, I am quite curious as well." Snake asked, getting over the laughter, "What do you mean by that?"

Alex groaned, "Not you too."

"Come on, tell us!" Eagle said, "Pu-lease?"

"No." Alex said, cutting Eagle's pleading, "And puppy eyes don't work on me, Eagle."

"Come on, Coyote." Eagle whined, "Tell us."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Eagle batted his eyelashes, "Pretty please?"

"No." Alex said then turned to Fox, "Why don't you ask him about it?"

"You knew?" Snake asked, turning toward Fox, "What did Coyote mean?"

Fox shot him a glare, "I do not know what he meant."

"Are you sure?" Alex winked, "And about your line of—"

Fox clamped a hand over Alex's mouth to avoid the statements that will probably condemn him to a whole hour of Q&A with the rest of K-Unit. Something he strongly wished to avoid.

"Be quiet, Coyote." Fox glared. Alex just grinned as Fox released his hand.

Wolf was glaring at them when they finally turned their attention to the rest of the unit, "Elaborate."

"What a long word coming from you, Wolf." Alex commented, "Usually it is just 'Shut up', 'Get out', 'I hate you', 'You are a brat'…" Alex listed off the words with his fingers, "Oh, guess what. They are all consist of words that are one syllable long. 'E-lab-o-rate', wow, four syllables. I am shocked."

Eagle burst out laughing once again, "He got you there, Wolfal."

"Wolfal?" Wolf rounded on Eagle, "Say that again and I will bash your head against the tree."

"Calm down, Wolf." Eagle squeezed out between laughter, "And doesn't 'Wolfal' sound like 'Waffle'? Waffles are really good so you should be proud of the nickname."

"Ea—" Wolf growled.

"Gather around, you lazy midgets!" The Sergeant bellowed at that exact moment. Absently, Alex wondered if the Sergeant has magic, to be able to drop in at the exact moment to help out soldiers 'in need'. He smiled inwardly, "We don't have all day!"

Once all the soldiers gathered, the Sergeant announced, "Ten more had dropped out. I am extremely disappointed in this year's standard. You are the remaining twenty and I expect you to do better than that. Though I expect no more than ten to get past this year. But of course, having those units here are making this easier. Therefore, the units will not be joining the rest of your trainings." The Sergeant smiled ever so slyly, "And I will enjoy watching the rest of your Selection Trials."

There were slight mutters, "No talking!"

It ceased almost immediately, "Your next trial is swimming. And I don't care what the weather is like, how cold the water is, or how beautiful you think you look. You will get in there and swim. If you don't, you are out immediately."

"Units, get back down to the shooting range. Recruits, follow me." The Sergeant barked.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers yelled in unison.

* * *

It took them about ten minutes to get down to the range. It wasn't very far but because of Eagle's constant bickering with Wolf and Snake, it slowed them down drastically.

"So, shooting." Fox nudged Alex as they arrived near the shooting range.

"Yes, shooting," Alex replied in monotone but perhaps a little grimly.

"What are you going to do?" Fox asked in a low tone, out of the hearing range of the rest of the unit.

"I am going to aim around the edge of the target." Alex shrugged, "My accuracy is good enough."

"But imagine Coyote," Fox said dramatically, "People 'oohing' at your fascinating skill! It will be so amazing!"

"For you," Alex shot back, "Not me. I don't want any attention, Fox."

Fox grew serious at that, "You are here for protection, right? Then shouldn't you make yourself known so they can protect you better?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't think 6 actually told them of my true purpose here. Or else Wolf would probably have done something and the soldier will be looking at me in awe and kissing my boots."

Fox grinned, "In your dreams, Coyote."

"Anyways, I would rather not make myself known if 6 hadn't announced it. Lie low so I don't get shot is what I prefer."

Fox glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, "But then they will know your presence and decreasing the chance of you getting forgotten in a raid."

Alex rolled his eyes, "SAS soldiers are too loud. And personally, I would rather not stay in a cell with thirty or so loud and large SAS soldiers when we are captured."

"Oh be optimistic, Coyote." Fox bumped him, "Stop being so depressing all the time."

Alex just sighed.

"Alright, the Sergeant informed me that the whole camp will be doing an accuracy test on guns. It is an assessment so just try your best but don't kill yourself doing it. There are four targets so each unit gets only one. No fighting, this is not a playground!" The instructor yelled as they arrived, "Now get going!"

The units scrambled up and lined up behind the target as the instructor started shouting again, "There are six different type of guns on the table beside you. You will only be assessed with one of them of your choice. They are loaded with real bullets as always so if you shoot yourself, well, say hello to your great grandmother for me. I will be around assessing you. Rotate every ten shots. Get going!"

There were three handguns, one equipped with a silencer and the two other did not, and three long range rifles looking guns, probably for sniping purposes. His chest twigged slightly at that. He did not want to try the rifles ones since he wasn't exactly familiar with all guns, just a few handguns.

Alex picked up one of the handguns and inspected it. He vaguely remembered it as a Browning HP. A very commonly used handgun in SAS. He shrugged slightly. When he was running for his life during a mission, he had never stopped to check what type of gun he was holding. But in Scorpia, he had learned much more than he needed to. And he wanted to forget that part of his life.

"Browning HP, huh." Fox came over, holding the handgun that was equipped with a silencer, "Thought you will go for a sniper rifle."

Alex grimaced at that, "No, I would rather not."

"'I would rather not' is becoming your favorite phrase, Coyote." Fox said as the instructor yelled for them to dissemble the gun and reassemble it, "So, you know how to disassemble and assemble a gun?"

"Yeah," Alex said. _Scorpia taught me._

"Race you." Fox challenged.

"I would rather not." Alex said, "No attention, remember?"

Fox rolled his eyes, "Alright, take your sweet time."

And Alex did just that. Taking apart the gun in slow motion and placing them gingerly on the ground as if they could explode anytime. And he was still doing it long after the rest of K-Unit finished.

"Hurry it up, Coyote!" Wolf called out.

"I am!" Alex said, deliberating slowing down the process, "I am trying."

Eagle just laughed and Fox groaned, "Come on, hurry it up, Coyote. You are getting too much attention if you are that slow."

Alex paused, "You are right."

The gun was then assembled back, so much faster than what the rest of the unit had. There was a stunned silence from K-unit, luckily not attracting any other units as Alex finished. Eagle whistled.

"You should-"

"So you can do it fast!" Wolf nearly yelled, "And you were just wasting my fucking time!"

Alex smiled slightly, "Oops, I got caught."

"K-Unit! Girls-meeting time is over! Start shooting!" The instructor yelled as he walked closer, "You! The new one! Yes you, the shortest one!"

Alex frowned at that name, "I am Coyote, sir."

"Whatever your name is," The instructor barked, "You go first!"

Alex sighed, "Yes, sir."

K-unit cleared a path for him. Alex stood in front of the target and raised his gun. Cocking his head to one side, he decided how he should shoot. Maybe a bull's eye to impress them? Maybe not.

"Shoot already!" The instructor shouted.

Alex complied. One shot five centimeters to the left of that shiny red dot. Another one six centimeters to the right. Two on the top and bottom of the target. Five around the edge of the target, and one right next to the bull's eye just for the show.

"…I hope you will strive to improve your shooting." The instructor remarked as the target was wheeled in, "A few of them were close but you will definitely be killed before you manage to hit your target."

"Okay." Alex just smiled, "Yeah. I know. Improvements. Got it."

The instructor walked away, assessing the next person of the unit next to them.

"That was great, Coyote." Fox told him cheerfully, winking slightly, "Great aiming."

"Thanks, Fox." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Coyote…" Eagle butted in, glancing at him.

"What?"

"Are you sure you can't shoot?" Eagle asked.

"Of course I can shoot!" Alex rolled his eyes, "Anyone can shoot a gun. Though accuracy is a problem, though."

"I saw you shifting your gun when you aim between shots. It looked like you are actually aiming for the spot."

Alex shrugged, "I was adjusting my aims."

Eagle pointed toward the shots around the target, "And what are these? They are exactly on the outer rim, no more, no less. So, how did you do it?"

Alex grimaced. Eagle was supposed to be the carefree and joking member, not someone with keen eyes. Well, taken in the fact that he was the sniper of the team, having keen eyes is part of the job.

"Well…" He hesitated.

Fox came to his rescue, "Well, Coyote here said he doesn't want too much attention."

 _Not much of a rescue_. Alex thought, glaring at Fox.

"Attention?" Snake raised an eyebrow, "So you are saying that you can shoot?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Alex said casually, "Probably, or probably not. Who knows?"

Fox sighed slightly as Wolf spoke up, "Answer Snake's-"

"Beeeeeeep." Eagle provided helpfully.

"—question!" Wolf finished.

"No one said I have to answer his question." Alex shrugged, "Besides, what's good knowing how bad I can shoot?"

"How bad." Fox snorted quietly, "Yeah right."

"Oh shut it," Alex rolled his eyes, being the only one to hear clearly as to what Fox had commented.

"How well can you shoot?" Eagle asked.

"I don't think I can ever hit the bull's eye unless it is right next to me." Alex shrugged, "Yeah, that's about it."

"You know, if your accuracy is that low, you shouldn't even manage to hit the target at all. And drawing circles around the target is not proving your innocent in anyways." Snake observed.

Alex just shrugged. If possible, Wolf turned even more furious at that, "What are you hiding, Coyote? You have been nothing but suspicious since coming here!"

"You are just too dumb to recognize me," Alex muttered though none of them caught it.

He couldn't really blame them. After all, it had been three long years since they have last met. He didn't think they will remember him anyways. They will remember the name 'Cub' of course, and maybe a little bit of his old look. He had changed over the past three years. Drastically, he would say. No way could they recognize him without any big ultra-mega hints. Alex smiled slightly at that.

"Next person!" The instructor had finished his round and came back to K-Unit, "Stop cuddling around like you are lovesick and get shooting!"

They immediately jumped apart, much to Alex's amusement. Eagle took his turn next.

* * *

thanks for all the follows! ^ ^


	11. Nightmare of Losing Coyote

_A.N.: Congratz, you have all just officially pushed the lazy author to write the next chapter. Level up!_

* * *

 _There weren't blood. Yet the energy was fading from his eyes. His hand was pressed against his side as he struggled against the blood lost._

 _"_ _Come on, the ambulance is coming soon. Just hold on." Wolf's voice sounded strain even to his ears. Worried and anguish laced his tone, "Just a little bit more. Hang on."_

 _The male lying in his arms cracked a small smile though it was strained and appeared more of a grimace, "Never know you love me so much, Wolf."_

 _"_ _Shut it, Coyote." Wolf said, gripping the young man's shoulder tighter, "It's going to be alright. The ambulance is coming. Everything will be fine. The doctors will fix you. And I will kill Fox for bringing us on this mission. So hold on until then, alright?"_

 _"_ _You…sound so…sen..timental." Coyote chuckled then coughed. No blood came out. And Wolf dreaded the worst._

 _"_ _Okay, I am sentimental. Now will you please just shut up and stay still?" Wolf almost snapped in his worry._

 _"_ _Can't." Coyote had a look of amusement on his face, "Have…to..say…s-some..thing…cringy…"_

 _"_ _Oh, fu-goddammit!" Wolf almost swear, "Stop being a Coyote to the end."_

 _"_ _But…I am a…Coyote." Coyote grinned slightly, "Don't…dying…people al-always…say…something cringy a-and cheesy as…their...last breath?"_

 _"_ _Just shut it, Coyote," Wolf growled though there was no real anger behind it._

 _Wolf cursed. He cursed everything. MI6. SAS. Fox. The late ambulance. And lastly, the useless him. He couldn't do anything as Coyote slipped away. His body became colder, colder and colder still. The light slowly fading. Fading…Fading into nothing…_

Wolf woke with a gasp, his heart still hammering in his chest, his arms shaking and his eyes filled with unshed tears. _What's wrong with me?_ Wolf sat up and to his relieve, none of the rest of his unit was awake. He placed his hand on his chest, right above his heart. He could feel the loud beating of his heart. He had never felt so helpless and hopeless in his whole entire life. It was just a dream. Yet everything felt so real. Where were they? And why was he feeling so worried and anguished as he held Coyote? Why was he holding Coyote in the first place? He felt so confused yet his heart was still gripped by fear. And as he stay stilled for a moment, he realized that it was fear of losing Coyote.

Wolf led out a single low murmured swear word before swinging his legs over the side of the bunk, knowing that there was no way he was going to sleep for a while. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he turned toward Coyote's bunk, reassuring himself, or more likely his racing heart, that Coyote was safe. His heart seemed to be the opposite of his mind after the dream. He disliked Coyote yet he did not understand why he was feeling so hopeless in the dream at the death of Coyote. _Because he is part of the unit._ A voice said inside his head. _It was just a stupid dream._ He told himself. _Nothing more than a stupid dream._ Yet he had to reassure his heart again that Coyote was there, sleeping in his bunk and-

Wolf narrowed his eyes as he scanned Coyote's empty bunk. Well, there went his reassurance. Coyote was not there. Where was he? The thought sounded almost desperate. He shook his head, angry at himself. Why was a dream getting to him so much? _It was just a stupid dream_ , he repeated to himself. _Coyote is here and nothing changed._ He still hated Coyote and Fox was still here, not on some stupid MI6 mission. _The dream wasn't real._ It calmed his racing heart down a little bit. But where was Coyote?

At that exact moment, the door creaked open and the said person walked in. Under the moonlight, Coyote's face was pale and parchment white. And the bloodshot eyes made him look like a devil from hell. The door was closed softly and Coyote headed toward his bunk, not noticing Wolf who was sitting on his bed, observing his route the whole time.

"Where have you been?" Wolf spoke up softly, not wanting to wake the rest of the unit. He felt the urge to laugh as Coyote jumped upon hearing his voice.

"I was…in the restroom," Coyote replied back in a low tone as he continued climbing back up to his bunk.

That should have been a reasonable enough answer but Wolf doubted that that was the truth. He couldn't find fault in the answer and he did not want to appear to be a bully by pressing Coyote for an answer that might or might not be what he originally answered.

Wolf didn't answer as he slid back under his blanket. The two hikes of the Selection trail was not pleasant but at least better than the first time he did it. It was tiring and he wouldn't have woke if not for the dream. Coyote, being newer and a sudden addition to the unit, shouldn't even wake up anytime soon. Yet he was up. If Wolf hadn't seen the paleness and the bloodshot eyes, he probably would have thought that Coyote was unaffected by the trial. Maybe he was unaffected and the sickly looks were something else. Wolf shrugged it off. None of his business and it wasn't going to be his business for the next few centuries.

* * *

Alex woke at five sharp and sat up, observing the quiet cabin silence that was broken with occasional loud breathings from the unit. He had not expect Wolf to be up at one in the morning and he blamed himself for not noticing it earlier when he had stepped into the cabin. He was distracted and that was a weakness and a mistake if he was on a mission. He had to learn to suppress the nightmares.

He grabbed the time schedule beside his bunk and sighed loudly. Breakfast. He took a deep breath, "Raise and shine, you lazy arse. If you don't get up this instance, you will get kitchen duty for the rest of your stay!"

It was amusing to see how the whole unit, minus Fox who just leaped off the bed in alarm, stood to attention toward him, their eyes half asleep before finally snapping open and realizing who they had just saluted to.

"What the h-"

"Wolf."

"—was that?" Wolf growled, glaring at Alex.

"Your alarm clock at your service." Alex replied casually, waving the time schedule, "I just want to remind you that breakfast is in five minutes."

"Breakfast!" Eagle nearly screeched, "I can't miss breakfast!"

And faster than everyone else, he pulled on his uniform and stumbled out the door, "Breakfast, I am coming!"

Fox sighed as he pulled his uniform on, "Coyote, please don't yell next time."

"I will try." He replied with a smile that was more devilish in Fox's eyes.

It took then less than two minutes to get ready and finally heading toward the cafeteria. Alex was not looking forward the breakfast. Not just because of the food, but because of the people he was going to be surrounded by.

Alex quickly grabbed his tray from the counter and sat down at the end of the table, the furthest away from Wolf. Fox sat down opposite of him.

"Bon Appetite." Alex raised his spoon and swallowed.

Fox laughed and shook his head, "Such childishness."

"Such old maness." Alex bit back.

Fox raised an eyebrow, "Old maness is not a word, Al-Coyote."

"Who cares?"

"Everyone cares—" Fox was interrupted by Eagle, "Hey, Coyote! What are you taking next?"

"Language course," Alex replied, memorized his schedule by heart.

"What language?" Eagle asked excitingly, "I am taking French, you?"

"Same here," Alex said.

"That's good!" Eagle exclaimed, "Now we can be French buddies!"

Alex shot Fox a look and Fox smiled slightly at him, "Eagle is only happy because he is the worst in the class. He thinks that your French is worse, therefore, he has someone to step on to boost his inner proudness."

"What!" Eagle cried, feigning innocent, "I will never do that!"

Snake snorted slightly at that, "What language are you taking, Snake?"

"German," Snake replied, looking at Alex.

"I don't take any." Fox said as his gaze turned toward him, "I already know all of the languages they teach here."

"Bloody spy." Wolf muttered and Fox grinned slightly at Alex, "Wolf takes German as well though he is quite fluent in Spanish." At Alex's raised eyebrow, Fox answered, "His Spanish origin."

The conversation then was steered away as Eagle started complaining about his breakfast and Alex was left alone to his meal when Fox and Snake started arguing with Eagle. Alex did not want to know what they were talking about.

As he stared at the thing that dared to call itself food on his plate, he remembered the familiar smell of Jack's breakfast. Jack's less-than-ten-minutes breakfast. He would give anything to go back in time again. Just to see Jack and hear her laughter again. It was after Jack had truly gone did he realized just how important she was. Maybe he did realize that before, but it was when she really disappeared from his life did he really notice the big significance things missing in his life. He felt a lump in his throat and forced it down. Bear, that guy from J-unit was right. This was a place for soldiers who serves or served their country. It wasn't for crybabies. He was not going to cry.

"Coyote, pass me your fork." Wolf's command made him look up.

Alex looked up and blinked, "My…fork?"

"Yes," Wolf said impatiently and Alex noticed a small flush creeping up on his cheek for some reason, "I need to stab Eagle."

"What did I do?" Eagle cried, "Why do you want to stab me?"

Alex shrugged at the weird command but passed him his plastic fork anyways. Their fingers touched for a moment before pulling away. Alex narrowed his eyes slightly. That was intentional and he did not doubt it for a second. He tried to catch Wolf's eyes but Wolf refused to meet his. _Something weird was going on._

* * *

 **Edit: Lol, just read a comment and I just have to mention this: No, it is not slashed. You will see why the last scene happened later on~ Cheerios**

 ** _Thanks for all the follows~ (i understand if you don't have anything to say as review because I always got stuck on trying to write something enthusastic but a little more than 'update soon' or 'awesome!' XD)_**


	12. Murderer, Traitor, Blood on Your Hand

A.N.: Sorry about the late update was a little bit busy last week.

Disclaimer: Not today, Not tomorrow, Not ever. Period.

* * *

The next three days passed remarkably slowly to the point of extreme. Each day was worse than the one before. There were multiple fitness courses and Alex barely managed to hide his fluency in languages. And Wolf's constant 'Pass me that' was not helping at all. Alex was began to feel extremely irritated and pissed off.

"Pass me t-" Wolf called out from his bunk where he was cleaning his gun.

Alex growled from his top bunk and glared down at Wolf, "Will you just kindly shut up and let me have some time alone to myself for once? I am not here to be your servant and half of the thing you asked me to pass to you aren't even reasonable. I mean, who the heck have tissues everywhere they go?"

Wolf opened his mouth then closed it again, much to Alex's amazement and relieve. He had expected Wolf to blow his top. People change apparently, Alex thought as he rolled over to his back and stared up at the ceiling. For the umpteenth time that day, Alex sighed. He closed his eyes. Teamwork training tomorrow and he was began to have a very bad feeling about it. Absently, he wondered why K-Unit was still here. He had heard that SAS training took only half a year. And it had been three long years since they last met. He had met Wolf during his second mission, meaning that K-unit had been out in the field. Then why are they back here? Not that he would ever ask Wolf, of course, seeing that the man's pride would probably take a blow to bringing that up. And he severely doubt that it was a little extensive training.

"Come on, spit it out, Woffle!" Eagle's loud whining brought him out of his thoughts.

Alex turned slightly at the commotion, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"No, it is nothing." He heard Wolf growled as he turned back to face the wall.

"Oh, so it is nothing that caused you to keep asking Coyote to pass you random things?"

Alex perked up in interest.

"It is nothing," Wolf muttered and felt the gaze being thrown his way.

"C'mon, Wolf! Coyote is asleep! You can tell us your secret." Alex could almost hear the grin in the man's voice, "Come ooooon, Wolf!"

He felt another glance thrown his way and tried to relax into a pretended sleep. It apparently worked when Wolf cleared his throat slowly and said in a low tone, "Well, I had a dream."

"Oooh, a dream," Alex swore he hear the wiggling of eyebrows from Eagle in his voice.

"Shut up, Eagle," Wolf growled and threw Alex's sleeping form another glare.

"So, a dream." Snake prompted.

"I had a dream about Coyote." Wolf said, "It wasn't a, uh, good dream."

"A nightmare then?"

A nightmare about him? Alex raised an eyebrow.

"A little." Wolf said, drawing in what sounded almost like a shuddering breath, "it wasn't pretty and I don't want to talk about it."

And that was it.

* * *

 _The smell of the car burning reached his nostril. He turned sharply and saw Jack sitting beside the burnt car._

 _"_ _Jack," Alex whispered._

 _The red-haired American turned toward him, grinning slightly but made no move to get up and go near him, "Hey, Alex."_

 _"_ _H-Hey." Alex did not know why he stammered. Jack looked so real but Alex knew that she was dead._

 _Finally, Jack stood up and beckoned him. Alex walked toward her._

 _"_ _I know you have been through a lot," Jack said smoothly, "Sayle enterprise, Grief, General Sarov, Scorpia and so much more that I had lost count."_

 _"_ _Nothing I can't handle," Alex said, smiling slightly. And Jack was still trying to comfort him like always._

 _"_ _And so many people had died because of you, Alex." Alex flinched._

 _"_ _Jack…?" This wasn't like the Jack he knew._

 _"_ _There are no super-villains in this world, Alex." Jack turned toward him, "There are no heroes either. Everyone is equal but you disrupted the balance and labeled the ones with a darker soul the bad guys. It is all your fault that they died. If you weren't there, they would still be alive."_

 _"_ _But…millions of innocent lives were saved." Alex returned quietly._

 _"_ _And how do you define innocent, Alex?" Jack smiled, though it never reached her eyes, "They thought they had a cause, a cause that they will do anything to accomplish. Isn't that what a good guy is supposed to think? The good guy wrecked the bad guy's goal, does that make him good or bad? How do you define good and bad? Are you good or bad, Alex?"_

 _"_ _I…"_

 _Jack swept her arm toward the burning car, "You killed me because of you were naïve and inability. I am sure you told yourself many times that it wasn't your fault. But are you really sure? If you hadn't brought me with you, I wouldn't be dead."_

 _Alex shivered, "You said you wanted to come."_

 _"_ _Oh, that was only for you, Alex." Jack sighed as if explaining to a child, "A few more push and I would have stayed behind. It is all because of you, Alex. So many people died. Including me. Yet you are the only one surviving every time."_

 _Jack paused, "I wonder what happened to that pretty girl Sabina."_

 _"_ _Don't talk about her!" Alex nearly yelled._

 _"_ _I heard that an explosion soon after your adoption blew up the house. And you miraculously was still alive because you went out at that time. The whole Pleasure family is dead. Because of you."_

 _"_ _Stop…" Alex looked away as tears threatened to fall. Memories of the devastated ruin of the house and the badly burnt corpse flashed in front of his eyes. Sabina's lifeless eyes. The blood around his adoptive parents. The O formed on Edward Pleasure's mouth and the terror reflecting in his eyes._

 _"_ _I hate you, Alex." Two voice echoed. Sabina and Jack, "And I will hate you for eternity. You will never get away with this."_

 _"_ _All I wanted was for you to be my son," It was General Sarov, "And look at me now, I am dead."_

 _"_ _I…" Alex's shoulder shook._

 _"_ _I shouldn't have protected you," Yassen, "Now I am dead and you are still alive."_

 _"_ _I hate you," Jack whispered in his ear._

 _"_ _For eternity," Sabina leaned in._

 _"_ _It is all your fault." They all echoed._

 _"_ _No!" Alex screamed, collapsing onto the pavement that was now covered by blood, "No…"_

 _Corpses after corpses piled up on the dark red stream, each with a familiar face, "No…I didn't mean to."_

 _"_ _Are you sure?" They whispered, "Are you sure?"_

 _Alex's hand shook as he brought them up to his eyes. They were covered with blood._

 _"_ _Murderer… Traitor… Blood on your hand… You can never escape now, Alex. Death will follow you everywhere, until the day of your death."_

 _"_ _NO!"_

Alex woke up, nearly choking. Tears streamed down his face freely. _Jack…Sabina…_ He swallowed but found himself unable to. His frame shook as the dream replayed over and over again in his head. He dragged a hand slowly across his face and ran it through his hair as he calmed his breathing.

He climbed down from his bunk quietly, throwing Wolf's sleeping form an extra glance and after making sure that they were all asleep, he headed out the door. The moon illuminated the path and the barrack. It calmed him down a little. He closed his eyes as a chilling wind blew past by. It was soothing. It had been half a year since the death of the Pleasure family. He still remember it as if it was yesterday. They were all gone. Nothing left. Just their corpse and horror that reflected in their eyes.

Mrs. Jones had informed him that it wasn't Scorpia out for revenge, but of a new born terrorist group by the name of 'Pirmors', short for 'A Force Pirmors'. It was a weird name and MI6 had yet to find its origin and gather more information on the group. And apparently, blowing up the Pleasure's house was a coincidence. Freaking MI6. He had spent the next six months in his Chelsea house. It was empty, without Jack's lively energy. And the first spark of abnormal happened just a week earlier when he was shot at from the window. The sniper was captured and revealed that because Alex was one of the survivor of the bombing of Pleasure's house, he must die and other silly claims that Alex had begun getting tired of hearing. Coincidence, he thought bitterly. That was the best they could offer.

The first ray of sun broke over the rim of the mountain and he started, not realizing just how long he had been standing there. The sun here raise earlier than in Chelsea, where it was still dark and gray at six in the morning. Alex sighed and turned back, heading toward the cabin. He couldn't do anything about it right now. Maybe one day the chance will come for him. To do what exactly? He asked himself. To do everything he couldn't do before.

* * *

"If you lag behind, I will get you bin right there and then." Wolf growled as they suited up, grabbing their backpacks and heading toward the mountain.

"It is a teamwork thing, so just keep up." Snake told Coyote with a short smile, "And don't mind Wolf, he is a little…"

"Got it." Alex managed a smile. He hadn't slept for more than three hours yesterday and he was tired. It didn't really affect him too much, for he had gotten used to the scavenging sleep he had during missions.

"If you dare to lag behind…" Wolf growled to make his threat known and clear.

"I won't."

Wolf just glare like he always did.

"Alright, K-unit, is it?" The training instructor said as they came closer, "Ah, your monthly teamwork assessment. Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and I see you have two new members. Congratulation, you might finally get a chance to go out there again."

 _Go out there again?_ What did the instructor mean?

Wolf just grunted, "Fox is here temporarily. As for Coyote, he is our fourth member."

"Excited to go out again?" The instructor smiled slightly, "It was a little sad to see you returning here and knowing that-"

"What's our trail?" Wolf interrupted.

"Impatient as always," The man just shrugged and handed Wolf the map, "Up the mountain, down the mountain. Three hours. I will be keeping time. I have it timed right here." He held up a stopwatch and clicked it.

There was a pause, "Well, aren't you going to get going? You have wasted five seconds staring at me."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and supports! They really make my day and encouraged me ^ ^


	13. Swap With J-Unit

A.N.: Hey, I am back~~ Just a note: Blunt returned to office because of I-don't-know reasons (will think of one later). He is still the head and Jones the deputy.

* * *

Alex glanced ahead and wiped the sweat that dripped down his face. It was hot, unlike the bitter cold rain during the trial. Neither was good, he preferred the warm sunny days back at Sabina. The thought made him pause and he gritted his teeth. Sabina was gone. Period. No more. Whenever he thought of her, it brought back the nightmare. Murderer. Traitor. Blood on his hand. He felt like laughing.

"Keep up, Coyote," Wolf growled. Alex looked up and found himself lagging behind, "If we get overtime because of you, you will regret it."

"Come on, Wolf!" Eagle said, "Stop being such a meanie to Coyote!"

"I do not want to get binned just because he is weak and unfit to be here. He didn't even go through the Selection! I have no idea why he is here, why he is on such a good term with the Sergeant. Hell. I don't even know anything about him and that's why I don't trust him."

"You don't have to trust me," Alex spoke up quietly.

"Listen," Wolf glared at Alex though they did not stop, "In the military, teamwork and trust is the most important thing that binds us together. Without trust, there is nothing. And if I don't trust you, our unit won't work."

Alex shrugged slightly, "Trust is a strong word. How do you know that that person won't betray you in the end?"

Wolf turned around and snarled, "I will never trust someone who will betray me in the end. Just like I will never trust you!"

"Wolf…" Fox started.

"I don't know your relationship with Coyote," Wolf turned to Fox, "and I don't want to. You work for 6 and I work for SAS. I might have known you in the past, but that's all our relationship is."

"I thought you have gotten over the fact that I went to join MI6." Fox said, glancing at Wolf, "Never know you still held such a grudge."

"And it is because of you that we got stuck in this place with only three members!" Wolf nearly yelled at Fox.

"And you didn't get another member for the past two years after I left?"

 _Two years?_ Alex frowned. Didn't the mission at Point Blanc happened three years ago?

"Well, good thing you get Coyote then." Fox shrugged, glancing at Alex.

"I dislike working with someone whom I don't trust."

"You will rather be stuck here than be with Coyote?" Fox asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wolf paused, "Until I can trust him. Yes."

Eagle whistled, "That was blunt, Wolf!"

"And that sounded like Blunt as well." Alex muttered under his breath, "Blunt and straight to the point."

Fox chuckled slightly as he was the only one who caught it.

"Technically, we did get a member after you left." Snake said slowly, "And we went on two missions with him. One at this school rescuing Cub. You remember Cub, right?"

"I do," Fox said with slight amusement lacing his tone.

"And we went on a second mission…and that was all." Snake trailed off, looking away, "His name was Lynx."

"Did he get binned…" Fox trailed off as understanding reached him, "You said 'was'."

Snake nodded, "He was a great guy."

Alex noticed that Wolf's fists were clenched tightly, so hard that they were white. They must have been really close. Even Eagle, who was always so energetic, seemed to have loss his usual cheerfulness. There was a gray mood surrounding them as they walked on. No one talked.

So they had a fourth member before. Whoever it was, he must have been a great person, to be able to substitute the missing spot of Fox and made Wolf like him. He really must have been a great person. The loss must have been terrible to the unit. Alex frowned.

"Why did the Sergeant not assigned another member and leave a unit in a training camp for two years?" Alex asked out loud.

"Two years?" Snake frowned, "it was only one year. Lynx….died," Snake swallowed, "a year ago."

Alex knew better than to ask them how he died. He frowned slightly. Two years. Point Blanc being his second mission and that bloody mission that he lost Jack….He closed his eyes. That was the last one of that year. Exactly a year. Then he went to live with the pleasure for a year and a half. A year and a half. He knew for sure that it was a year and a half.

"How many years was it since the start?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"How many years was it since the start?"

Fox was the only who understood, "Two. Why?"

"Oh god." Alex breathed, his eyes flickering open though not focusing entirely as his mind raced, "Oh god."

The missions all happened in a year. And he lived with Sabina and the Pleasures for a year and a half. After they died, he went to live on his own for half a year. And it had only been two years. He was missing a year. Or rather, there was an additional year in his life.

"What is it?" Fox asked him in concern.

Which year? Alex didn't hear Fox, "Are you sure there were only two years?"

"Yes, positive." Fox nodded.

"What do you mean?" Snake asked, frowning slightly at Alex's pale face.

Even Wolf had turned to look at him, "What two years?"

Fox glanced at Alex then responded quickly, "Two years since the first time I came here."

"What do you mean by 'the start'?" Wolf asked loudly.

"It is definitely two years?" Alex asked again, ignoring Wolf.

"Yes, definitely." Fox nodded again.

A year with MI6. A year and a half with the Pleasures. Half a year on his own. Which part is the extra? _Come on, Alex, go back in memory._ He urged himself. Okay, missions with MI6. They existed. He still harbored the scars. It was definitely a year. Then a year and a half with the Pleasures. He remembered every detail of it. Going out on weekends to see a movie. Hanging out near the beach. Going to the school like a normal person. Laughing, eating, smiling, living. They existed. Then half a year on his own. He still remembered the despair of the deaths of Pleasures, the dusty house, the unlivable suffocation of the absence of Jack, the memories. They existed. Which part didn't exist?

"Calm down, Coyote." Snake's low tone and a hand on his shoulder jerked him back to reality.

Or was it really the reality? Alex was beginning to doubt things, "A-Are you real?"

"What?" Snake frowned, tightening his grip on him, "Of course I am real. I am Snake of K-Unit."

"Come on, Coyote!" Wolf said in half irritation, "No time playing with us. Three hours aren't long. We don't have all day."

"This is definitely happening?" Alex asked almost tentatively.

"Yes, most definitely." Fox spoke up, grabbing Alex's arm and gripping it tightly in his hand, so hard that the skin turned white and Alex hissed in discomfort, "You are feeling this pain. It is real. It is not a dream. This is the reality."

"Then…where is the missing year?" Alex asked in almost a pleading tone, "Fox, I had an extra year that I can't remember having!"

"What do you mean?" Fox shoot the other members a glance that told them to keep moving and they did.

"It had been three years since the start, Fox." Alex said in a soft tone, "Three years and you said there was only two. I remember those three years clearly, Fox. Am I going crazy?"

"Calm down, take a deep breath, Coyote." Fox said as he laid a hand softly on Alex's shoulder, "You probably didn't get a good night's sleep. How long did you sleep last night?"

"Two hours." Alex muttered absently, "I am missing something, Fox. Why do I remember an extra year when there isn't? They all existed!"

"Two hours!" Fox nearly exclaimed, "Well, I bet something definitely get to your brain! A good night's sleep will solve everything."

"Fox, I am being completely serious here!" Alex nearly yelled.

The whole K-unit stopped to look at them, "Coyote…"

"I have memories of an extra year and I don't know what happened!" Alex felt like he was on the brink of hysterical and he probably was, "I don't want some stupid talks of sleep and dreaming! I am being serious here!"

"Are you whining?" Wolf asked, his voice was low.

Alex stared at Wolf as the man walked up to him, "I don't give a-"

"Wolf." Snake said, "Just because you are a soldier doesn't mean you can swear anytime anywhere."

"-about your 'extra year'. I am the unit leader and I am telling you to shut up, right now, this instance and finish the trail. This is a camp for soldiers and if the Sergeant hadn't told us that we have to be 'nice' to you and keep you 'happy', you will have to suffer a worse fate. This is no place for teenagers." As Alex opened his mouth, Wolf cut in, "And if you are going to say that you are not a teenager, then don't act like one!"

Alex closed his mouth and looked away, his mind racing. Wolf was right, at least on this point. This was a camp for soldiers. Of innocent people. He did not want them to mix in with his disastrous life. He needed to put a barrier between his life and others.

He took a deep breath as all emotion flew away like windblown leaves, "I am sorry for my outburst. It was nothing and it will not happen again. I will see to it personally."

Alex walked past Wolf and he missed the stunned look that quickly turned to irritation and slight anger and perhaps a hint of finality of whatever idea he had in his mind.

* * *

"Well, that was close." The training instructor said as he looked up from his paper and the timer clicked to a stop, "Just another five minute and you will be over the time. Well, the Sergeant want you in his office after I gave a report of 'K-Unit going over two thirty'. He sounded pissed."

"Two fifty-five." Wolf stated as they walked toward the Sergeant's barrack, "Two fifty-five."

"Come on, Wolf." Snake said quietly, "Coyote is a little new so it is nothing too bad."

"Our three man average was two ten." Wolf snarled like his namesake, "With Lynx, it was a fucking two! And with him, it was two fifty-five! It is nothing too bad?!"

"He is new to our unit, he will need some time to adjust to it. Besides, Lynx was with us for a whole month before our monthly teamwork assessment." Snake countered in a soft tone that was the opposite of Wolf's, "Coyote had only been here for close to a week."

"If he can't do it with a good start," Wolf bit back, "Then he isn't going to in the future!"

They stopped outside the door and knocked, "Come in."

Wolf pushed open the door and the Sergeant, who was standing by the window, turned around to face them, "Close the door on your way."

Alex, being the last one, closed it and they stood to attention, "At ease, soldiers."

"Now, I have heard of some…disturbing news of K-Unit getting two fifty-five." The Sergeant said as he sat down in front of his desk, his legs crossed and his hands laced together on his lap, "Care to elaborate?"

It wasn't a question and they all knew that "We are not fully a team yet, sir." Wolf said respectfully.

"Oh?" The Sergeant looked toward Alex and their eyes met, "Was Coyote not cooperative?"

"A little, sir." Wolf knew better than to say 'yes' since he hadn't had a full grasp of Coyote's relationships with the sergeants.

"Well, he is part of your unit so that is inevitable. It will take time but I am sure you will manage." The Sergeant said and leaned forward, "Soldiers, your time was barely beneath three and I am not pleased, seeing as how you are one of the two oldest units still in this camp. I want all of you out by the end of the year. You should be the first since you have Coyote now. The other unit still hadn't find a good fourth member. I have an extra recruit at hand for them but that might be changed. If you aren't out by the end of the year, you will be binned."

Wolf nodded curtly and opened his mouth before shutting it, glancing at the Sergeant, "You have my permission to speak."

"With respect, sir." Wolf said, "I will like to remove Coyote from our unit."

Alex merely raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Snake froze and turned to Wolf, "Wolf! What are you doing?"

"Remove Coyote?" The Sergeant leaned back, "This is your fourth time already, soldier. I have agreed the first three times for you to get over your loss. But the fourth time? No. I refuse."

"Sir, there is no way that we can work together." Wolf said as he clenched his jaw slightly, "There is no way that I can work with someone like him."

"What traits about him?"

"He is simply uncooperative," Wolf said, "has no sense of respect for his unit leader, and keeps things from the unit."

"I am sure you know that some things are called personal information." Alex spoke up quietly, "And they are not meant to be shared."

Wolf glared at him, "Tell me one time that you shared anything about you to us and one time that you answered any questions I asked."

Alex thought it over. He truly did. And found none. He smiled grimly, "I don't believe I have."

"Exactly." Wolf turned back to the Sergeant, "With permission, I request to remove Coyote from our unit."

The Sergeant seemed to have aged a few years in the past second, "Is that final?"

"Yes, sir," Wolf said, nodding his head.

The Sergeant glanced at Alex, "What do you think?"

"I don't really care." Alex just shrugged, "I am here temporarily."

The Sergeant sighed, "We can arrange a switch."

If Wolf was surprised that the Sergeant agreed to the fourth time, he hid it well beneath.

"You will be getting that recruit I mentioned and the other unit will be getting Coyote." The Sergeant glanced at Wolf, his eyes suddenly hard and cold, "And this will be final."

"Yes, sir."

"And Fox?" The Sergeant glanced at the spy.

"Yes, sir?"

"6 is calling you back." The man said, "They said if he is not with them, you are not with them."

"He predicted it, didn't he?" Fox sighed, "Like always."

"Definitely." The Sergeant replied and jerked his hand toward the door, "Pack. Car arriving in five minutes."

Fox glanced at Alex with a short smile, "They will get you out probably later. We can go together next time."

Alex returned the smile, "I would rather prefer staying on a nice sunny beach side next time."

"That will be impossible." Fox shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Life is sad." Alex nodded with mock solemn.

There was a silence, "I will see you around, Coyote. Later, Wolf, Snake, Eagle."

"Now, back to the matter at hand." The Sergeant said, giving K-unit no time to talk about Fox's conversation with Alex, "Soldiers, your new member is codenamed, Parrot. He will be arriving tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Coyote, you will be assigned to J-Unit." The Sergeant glanced at him.

Now, where had he heard that name before?

"Wasn't J-Unit's Leader Bear? That guy back at the Cafeteria?" Eagle piped up, turning toward Coyote.

That's where he had heard the name before. Alex's smile was suddenly grim.

* * *

 **This is kind of like the turning point of all the normal BB stories since Alex was always stuck with K-Unit throughout or stuck with some random unit throughout.**

 **And now for the first THANK YOU notes from me! ^3^**

Thanks yummypie193 for telling me that I am on the right track of developing Wolf!  
And to TheSilverHunt3r , for guessing that their fourth member died. XD

lkspires , for the simple words of encourgement that made me smile and write on

3A07, for the simple words that made my improvements known to me

Melissab2883 , for being the everyday fan that made me pick up my pen (or computer in this case lol)

A certain Guest, for telling me that my story had succesfully attracted readers and for the exclaimations that made my heart soar! (Like bees to hives, haha)

, for hinting/telling me that I should just keep writing and don't get too depressed or distracted by my grammar!

Nidhi ladia, for the short simple encouragements that added fuel to the story (Not burning it, of course! Jeez)

A certain guest reader by the name of Nicky, for being my first reviewer!

MLM24, for giving me encouragements at the start

myfoodisnotshared, for the long review (XD) that made my heart warm and a smile on my face

And all the other reviewers (sorry if I missed you, there were a lot of guests readers and I am not sure if some are repeats )! You guys were wonderful!

And of course, thanks to all the followers out there who lurks in the shadow.


	14. Lynx and Coyote

_A.N.: Hey~ Missed me? (NO, NO ONE DID?) T_T Anyways, I am baaack. Sorry about the lateness (is it late?) but I was really busy. Like reeeally busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Wolf woke. He didn't know what had woke him nor did he care. He was tensed and a little on edge on the prospect of having a new fourth member. He hoped that this one would be The One. He groaned at what he had just thought of. 'The One'. He didn't even watch Star War!

Wolf laid on his bunk. He didn't know what he was waiting for but his body didn't seem to want to get up. One minute passed. Two minutes. Then three. He didn't know but his heart seemed to fell after three minutes. He checked the time. Five fifty five. God damn fives everywhere. His arm slacked back onto his bunk. Then he realized what he was waiting for. Coyote's routine daily morning calls. The shrill calls that woke K-Unit up every morning. The call that he had gradually gotten used to. He had begun to wake up three minutes before Coyote's calls to avoid jumping out of his bed like an idiot, much to his unit member's amusement on the first few days.

The call never came. Even though he knew that it would never come again, he couldn't help but glanced toward Coyote's former bunk. It was empty. Just like a little part of his heart. He gritted his teeth and got up.

Coyote was gone. The end. He was happy. That's all he needed to think about right now. Besides waking up Snake, Eagle and Fox. Wolf faltered slightly. That's right, Fox was gone as well. It was the three of them again. His heart fell even further than it already was.

"Wake up!" Wolf bellowed after he composed himself.

Eagle jumped out of the bed, banging his head in the process while Snake instantly tensed, ready to fight. Then they relaxed once upon realizing who it was.

"It is just Wolf…" Eagle muttered, "Wolf alarm clock is worse than Coyote alarm clock."

"I agree." Snake sighed but nonetheless, they pulled on their uniform and boots.

"Has our fourth member arrived yet?" Eagle yawned as he stretched.

"No." Wolf growled, "But he should be in ten minutes."

Eagle froze then he turned to Wolf, "But isn't breakfast in ten minutes?"

"Apparently we will be skipping the first few minutes of breakfast," Wolf replied.

Eagle opened his mouth to whine but at that moment, the door opened. And in strolled their fourth member.

He was a man in about his early-twenties, maybe about the same age as Eagle, who was currently the youngest amongst the three. The newcomer had dirty blond hair, just like Coyote. But the large enthusiastic grin on his face was so unlike the former fourth member.

"You must be K-Unit!" The man exclaimed.

"Yes." Wolf said curtly, "And you must be our new fourth member."

"Yes! I am very honored to be working with you all! I never know that a new recruit like me can work with an old and experienced unit like K-Unit! I hope we get along! By the way, I am Parrot! What's yours?"

Wolf visibly cringed at the overenthusiasm. He did not want a second Eagle.

"I am Wolf, the unit leader. The one over there is Eagle, our sharpshooter and Snake is our medic."

"I see!" Parrot hopped forward, "I am a little new to all these. I didn't have a lot of army experiences. My father trained me a little when I was young but that was all."

"Did you went through the Selection?" Wolf asked cautiously.

"Selection?" Parrot shook his head, "Nope. My father is on good relationships with the sergeant so he let me join SAS. The Selection will be a piece of cake for me."

Wolf narrowed his eyes in anger, "Can you shoot?"

"I am quite good."

"Combat?"

"Just beginning to learn Judo." Parrot seemed proud, "I can kick a little. I kind of know a little of taekwondo."

"Language?"

"I speak a little of French."

Snake intervened before Wolf could blow up, "Well, let's go to the cafeteria and we can get to know each other better."

"Great idea!" Parrot nodded his head enthusiastically.

As they left, Wolf couldn't help but narrowed his eyes at Parrot then he sighed. This man was their last chance out of this camp. And he was going to grasp it no matter what. The Sergeant won't be giving them another.

"You could have let Coyote stayed." Eagle piped up.

Wolf opened his eyes to find Eagle next to him, Snake and Parrot were ahead of them, "I don't like Coyote."

"But he was better than this Parrot," Eagle said almost mournfully.

Wolf wanted to agree badly, but he restrained himself, "He will manage."

"If you could have said the same to Coyote," Eagle mumbled.

"Why are you so fixate on Coyote?" Wolf glared at Eagle.

"Why are you fixate on Lynx?" Eagle bit back, much to Wolf's shock.

Lynx… The name brought back pain. They said that emotional pain were harder to heal than physical. And they were right. Lynx had died. Right in his arms. And he couldn't even save him. Lynx was the best fourth member they had ever had, maybe even better than Fox.

"What do you mean?"

"You kept on comparing Coyote to Lynx," Eagle said without his usual childishness.

"They are different." Wolf felt anger and pain raised up again, "Lynx was quiet. He was smart, he was quick-witted. He was simply amazing in all aspects."

"He hid a lot of things."

"That's one thing I like about him as well." Wolf said, closing his eyes, "Not everything was meant to be shared. He didn't poke into our business nor did he complained about his anything. He bore pain but he never complained. I…I trusted him."

"Aren't you describing Coyote at the same time?" Eagle asked.

"I will never trust him." Wolf snarled.

"I am talking about all the other aspects."

Now that he thought of it, he realized that Eagle might be right.

"Coyote is quiet," Eagle began softly, "He is smart and intelligent. He can shoot pretty decently. He hides things. He never pokes into our business nor did he complained or whined about anything. He bears great pain but he never spoke about it."

"He was whining about how he lived an 'extra year', in case you can't remember." Wolf gritted his teeth.

"It slipped." Eagle said, "Didn't you realized? Coyote had always wore a mask about him. He was cold to everyone around him and never speak more than he needed to. Except maybe to Fox. Coyote trusts Fox that much I know. But he never speak anything about himself to us. He was panicking back on the mountain. I don't know why. It must have been something terrible for him."

"Terrible?" Wolf snorted, "What 'terrible' things could have happened to him? Oh, pray tell."

Eagle finally snapped, "Look, Wolf! I don't know why you held such a grudge against Coyote! Coyote was good, he was better than Parrot! Why are you giving Parrot a chance when you didn't give Coyote any?! I thought you said you had let Lynx go, but why are you so damn persistent? We have went through three members before Coyote. I have given you space while you recovered from Lynx's death. I have let you push away all the three members. Whale our first member was decent, but I didn't speak up, we didn't speak up, when you asked the Sergeant to reassign him! But this is too far, Wolf! Lynx isn't going to be back! And if you really wanted someone like him, you had just pushed him away! Coyote is the same as Lynx! You didn't really gave Lynx a chance from the start because he was secretive. But didn't you in the end? And you said you don't trust Lynx multiple times from the start as well. You were looking for a Fox-replica after Fox went to MI6 but you found Lynx instead."

Eagle was outraged and his eyes told Wolf of how much the unit leader was at fault, "I know there is nothing we can do anymore except accepting Parrot. But I just want you to know how wrong you were about Coyote. True, I want Lynx back as well. But Lynx was unique. Just like everyone else in the world. But can't you see, Coyote was our second chance of Lynx. I don't really believe in God, but it just might have been God's Will for Coyote to join us."

Wolf laughed humorlessly, "You expect me to believe in that? Coyote is not Lynx. Lynx was no one. Lynx was Lynx. He was unique. No one can take his place, don't you get it, Eagle? Coyote can never be Lynx."

"Coyote was our second chance to mend what we couldn't do before." Eagle said, his voice sounded full of pain all of a sudden, "We couldn't save Lynx but maybe we can save Coyote."

"There is nothing to 'save' about Coyote." Wolf clenched his fist, "Besides, I trusted Lynx. Something that will never ever happen with Coyote."

"If you don't give it a chance," Eagle said.

Before Wolf could respond, Eagle walked away to catch up to Snake. Wolf looked away. Lynx was Lynx. No one can replace Lynx. How dare Eagle, to say all those? Eagle was right about one small thing. He had to get over it. And force himself to accept Parrot. That was his final decision.

* * *

"You will never be part of our unit." Bear growled at Alex as they headed out the cabin door, "I will make that clear."

Leopard shot him a sympathetic look as he headed out the door. Leopard was the unit medic. He was a cheerful man but doesn't say much. He only offered his opinions when asked and intervene when things get bad between the members of the unit. But Alex also found the man to be understanding.

Ferret was the shooter of the unit. He was stern but was very talkative. Most of the conversations within the unit has him in the center. But he was blunt. And maybe a little unsympathetic. Both traits were started to be recognized when Bear had a small verbal fight with Ferret after Ferret said 'stop being so weak' to Bear.

Bear, well, Bear was the unit leader. He was easy to anger, easy to frustrate, easy to irritate and basically a replica of Wolf. But Bear didn't seem to hate him like Wolf did. It was just dislikes. Probably because of his young appearance.

Alex followed behind the unit as they made their way to the cafeteria. He didn't know how to cope with his new unit. But one thing was clear, they were still innocent. He had made the mistake of slipping in K-Unit and that won't be happening again. The Sergeant, before he left for J-Unit yesterday, had informed him of his extended stay in Brecon Beacon. MI6 had passed the message that the group Pirmors was still trying to track him down. He narrowed his eyes a little at that. Something was afoot. If Pirmors really was a new organization like MI6 had said, why were they taking so much precautions in making him stay in Brecon Beacon?

"Hey," Leopard said, making him look sideway at the man.

"Hey," Alex replied curtly.

"Bear isn't always like that." Leopard said gently, "He thinks you are too young to be in here. He is proud of getting in here, being the youngest during the recruits. But you are, what, twenty? He was twenty one back then, probably the youngest."

"I see."

"You are not very talkative, are you?" Leopard said after a moment.

"You are not either." Alex glanced at Leopard for a moment before turning to stare at the cafeteria entrance.

"Point taken." Leopard smiled slightly, "You are a good person."

Alex didn't respond.

"Bear will come to realize that." Leopard said then he hesitated, "He just needs some time to get over some things."

Alex didn't ask, knowing that he would be rude to talk to over people behind their back.

Leopard took his silence as an end to the conversation and left to join Bear and Ferret. Alex stayed back. They got their food and Bear shot him a venomously look when he made his way to their table. Alex clenched his jaw and turned, heading toward the empty table. It wasn't much of a problem. He liked being alone. He had gone to school after the Pleasures's death. He was isolated. Even though he had expected it, it had hurt. Tom, well, Alex had refused his best friend to join him. He didn't want Tom to be an outcast as well. One was enough. He was enough.

Sitting alone in the cafeteria amongst the soldiers was exactly the same as sitting alone amongst the students. Not much difference. He pushed the food around with his plastic fork. He vaguely remembered doing the same at school as well. It was the same. Both here and there. Nothing changed.

"You must be Coyote!" An unfamiliar voice made him look up.

It was a soldier he had never met before. Alex narrowed his eyes, letting the hint seeping out of his cold glare.

The soldier pressed on, "I have heard of you from K-Unit."

Alex started then he realized who the person was, "You must be Parrot."

"I am honored that you know of my name!" Parrot grinned in what the man thought must be a friendly grin.

For Alex, it looked like a predatory grin. Just like Medias who were trying to get a good gossip, "What do you want?"

"I just want to get to know you." Parrot smiled, sitting down from across the table, "Since you have been staying with K-Unit for quite a while, you must know a lot about K-Unit?"

Alex glared.

"How old are you?" Parrot offered a friendly smile.

Alex's hand tightened against the fork. The message was very clear but the man chose to ignore it.

"You look really young to be here! You must have done an awful lot. Did you bribe someone to get here?"

The fork cracked slightly.

"Oh, you must have a really rich family!"

The fork snapped.

* * *

O.O, the lurkers had came out of the shadow! Thanks for all the reviews and followers! They-They-They really honestly make my day. It always encouraged me to write no matter when.


	15. Now Fire

Alex glanced up, his eyes bristling cold. The cracked piece laid in front of Parrot. That was the first sign of danger that Parrot recognized. Parrot backed up a little, knowing that he was treading on a soft ground there.

A.N.: Hey~ I am back ^ ^ (Well, Parrot is not dead, sorry. He is necessary for the plot)

* * *

Parrot held up his hands almost apologetically, "Wow there! Calm down! I meant no offense. But I mean, you do have a rich family, to be able to get in here at such a young age."

Alex stayed silent. His face was blank but if you observed him closer, you could see the coldness seething out of his eyes. The slight narrowing of his eyes showed his displeasure. Displeasure might be too small of a word to describe it at the moment.

"Am I right?" Parrot asked after a moment of silence, leaning in closer eagerly.

The next instance he found himself being jerked forward until he was just inches from the angered Alex, "It is none of your business."

It was more of a hiss than anything. It was chillingly cold and when Parrot stared into Alex's icy brown eyes, he realized that Coyote was not one to be reckoned with. There was no depth to those eyes. They were bottomless when he stared into them, radiating coldness that threatened to swallow him up.

Then suddenly, Parrot was dropped back to his seat. He looked up. Alex was eating like nothing happened but the cracked end of the fork told of another story.

The cafeteria was silent during the whole ordeal. Bear leaped up from his seat and stormed over to Alex, "What the hell was that?"

Alex didn't look up but after a moment when Bear didn't seem to move away, he did.

"Personal space." Alex said, smiling slightly, "A small reminder."

Bear jerked him up by his collar and leaned in. Alex could smell the remainder of the breakfast on the man's breath, "I will not tolerate any violence to other unit members, understood?"

Alex glanced at the man but didn't say anything.

"Understood?" Bear hissed again.

"Yes," Alex said, staring straight at Bear to let his leader know that he wasn't intimidated by him.

"Apologize to….Parrot." Alex did not miss the small note of disgust in the Bear's voice. For whom, Alex didn't know.

Alex paused as if considering, "No."

"Excuse me?" Bear growled.

"No." Alex repeated, "I will not apologize to him."

Bear's eyes turned furious as he watched. He threw Alex onto the ground but Alex leaped away before he fell, landing lightly on his feet and straightened, glancing at Bear. Matching the man's hot anger with his bristling coldness. He would not change his mind when he wasn't at wrong. Why did everyone assume that he had a rich family? They might have been rich, but he never really found out. They died. Too soon. They threw him into the life of a spy. The soldiers here never went through the experience. They had no rights to tell what is right and what is wrong.

"Parrot provoked Coyote first, Bear." Leopard spoke up quietly, trying to calm the unit leader down, "They are both at fault here. Let's just leave it like that."

"You talk like a grade school teacher." Bear almost sneered but his gaze remained on Alex, "If you want us to accept you into our unit, you better learn your place and be respectful."

 _And my place is not amongst you._ Alex wanted to say but he shut himself before he could. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here for 'protection'. As soon as MI6 gives the clear signal, he would be gone. Far gone from here before anyone realizes. He didn't know where he would be going. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but with the people. Anywhere but the places that brought back memories of his past.

* * *

Bear turned from his fourth unit member and strolled out of the cafeteria, with Leopard and Ferret at his heel. How dare Coyote defy his order? He was the leader and within the unit, his orders were absolute unless they were wrong. And he wasn't wrong.

His mind wasn't entirely troubled by the ordeal, but rather by Coyote's expressions. He had witnessed the whole thing from the start when Parrot walked over and sat down with Coyote. He was watching Coyote even way before that. He had watched him when he sat down isolated in the table and had to hide a small smile of satisfaction back then.

Bear had watched Parrot leaning in with a curious expression on his face. Fucking stupid was the only phrase he thought of at the time for Parrot. Despise Coyote's small size and the youthful looking face, Bear knew that the man had much more strength than he displayed. Then suddenly, Parrot was jerked toward Coyote. Bear caught the barely suppressed anger before they melt away to coldness in Coyote's eyes and in his posture.

Before things could get worse than it already was, Bear chose to intervene. It was out of pure frustration at being defied that he had pushed Coyote. He regretted his choice a little after he saw the flash of emotion that flickered across Coyote's normally blank and calculating features. It was familiar and was something he had experienced before. It was pain. Emotional pain. Bear didn't get it.

The Sergeant had informed them that Coyote was their last chance. He did not want to be stuck in here. Besides, he would never live down the fact if K-Unit got out before them. And fucking K-Unit as well. They got Lynx last time, who was better than the one they got. He did not want to start on Jay, their previous member. Jay was decent during the training but during that particular mission… Bear clenched his fist in anger.

"So, who is it this time?" And damn Ferret as well. Ferret understood nothing about him and never tried to. Ferret saw everything as a weakness.

"Shut your traps." Bear turned his glare toward Ferret.

"I bet it was about Jay." Ferret said, ignoring Bear's comment, "You still haven't gotten over Jay's betrayal, am I right?"

Bear didn't response.

"Or was it about your little brother again?" Ferret asked, glancing sideways at Bear.

"Shut up, Ferret." Leopard stepped in. For once, Bear was grateful for the medic's intervention. Anymore, he would probably render Ferret unconscious, "Bear's brother is none of your business."

"Oh, but he was part of our unit." Jay said, glancing at Leopard, "So that does count as my business, doesn't it? Besides, he died because Bear didn't let him do any real thing during the mission and acted alone. I bet-"

Bear turned and swung his fist. Ferret leaped away at the last second though not entirely unscathed, landing unsteadily on his feet and crashing onto the ground.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Bear growled.

"Because it is all your fault?"

Bear froze.

"Shut up, Ferret!" Leopard said loudly, his eyes flaring in dismay, "Don't talk to your leader like that!"

Ferret huffed but didn't say anything. Leopard injected, "We should probably get down to the shooting range now. Where's Coyote?"

"Here," Coyote replied quietly out of nowhere.

"Coyote!" Leopard exclaimed in surprise, "Where did you come from?"

Bear turned toward the newcomer who had materialized out of nowhere. He narrowed his eyes, "How long have you been here?" _How much of our conversation did you overhear?_

There was a pause as Bear watched Coyote doing his usual calculating gaze over him.

"Long enough." Was the short and curt reply before Coyote turned away, leaving Bear to wonder just how long he had been standing there and what he had overheard.

"Come on," Bear finally said gruffly, "Let's head over to the range."

"Can you shoot, Coyote?" Ferret suddenly asked.

Alex blinked, "Fairly."

"How well?"

"At least one out of ten." Alex shrugged. Not a complete lie. He said 'at least'.

"Average?" Apparently, Ferret wasn't as dumb as Alex thought he was.

"Never tested." Not a complete lie either. He honestly had never gotten tested for real.

"What do you think is your average?" Ferret pressed. Alex reminded himself to beware of what he say around Ferret from then on. Ferret was smart. He would probably make a good MI6 agent.

"Around five," Alex said, glancing at Ferret. He said 'around' but he never set the range of 'around'.

"How do you define 'around'?" Damn Ferret. He was one smart guy.

Alex had to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Ferret asked, slightly confused but probably had a vague idea of the reason.

"You will make a good MI6 agent," Alex said to Ferret.

The man grinned in reply, "MI6? Not my dream."

* * *

Why are you in here?" Bear questioned, crossing his arms.

To the opposite of him stood Wolf and the rest of K-Unit, "Why can't I be in here? In fact, you should be asking yourself that question."

"Schedule."

"As well."

They glared at each other for a moment before turning away and heading toward a target. Alex realized that both targets were the two on the very edge. This was literally a fight of stubbornness. Absently, he wondered if all unit leaders are like Bear and Wolf.

"Coyote, can you handle a gun?" Bear asked, turning toward Alex.

"Fairly," Alex replied.

"Well, go ahead and shoot." Bear said, pointing toward the target, "We will see how badly you perform and make adjustments."

"Coyote can shoot pretty well!" Eagle's voice interrupted Alex as he loaded the gun.

"Eagle, get back here!" Wolf bellowed.

Eagle ignored Wolf and turned his ever-so-cheerful gaze on Bear, "Coyote lied to us that he couldn't shoot."

"I did not." Damn Eagle. Why was everyone getting so smart lately?

"Yes, you did."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did!" Eagle pouted, "Then shoot again and show them!"

"As you requested." Alex felt like rolling his eyes.

How do soldiers shoot? He asked himself as he raised his gun. The shots should be somewhat closed together but not overlapping like his shots. Dotted around one central shot but scattered so that it does not form a perfect circle. Easy.

With that thought, he fired. Central dot and a bunch of randomly scattered dots all across. The gun clicked empty and he placed it down.

"Coyote!" Eagle whined.

"What?" Alex sighed heavily.

His former unit member pointed toward the wheeled-in target, "You are not using your full strength! Shoot the bull-eyes."

"Eagle, get back here before things get ugly!" Wolf stalked toward them slowly.

Ferret walked over to Eagle and turned to face Alex, "Eagle has a point. See, the shots are all centered on this one single shot." Ferret tapped the first shot he fired, "They seemed to be the reflection across this dot."

Alex glanced at Ferret, "You are seeing art when there shouldn't be."

"Okay," Ferret said, holding up his hands, "Let's try again. Imagine that you are facing your worst enemy." Ferret gestured for Alex to turn toward the target, "And he is right at the target. Now, fire the gun."

Alex fired with the urge of rolling his eyes. The bullet landed right in between the last two rings. Just as he aimed it to be.

"It is your worst nightmare." Ferret continued, "Someone you hate the most with all your heart."

Alex resisted the strong urge of rolling his eyes again. He had worst psychologists than Ferret who tried to pry everything out of him. He had learned to keep his calm during those sessions.

"Now fire."

Alex did. It went on the lower bottom of the target. He had to hide a smirk at Ferret's irritated expression. Serves him well.

"Okay, now."

"Are we done?" Alex turned to Ferret. He wasn't going to play the man's game any longer. It was a waste of time.

"I have got an idea!" Eagle popped in.

Wolf had stopped on the sideline and was watching him with narrowed eyes, apparently interested in what was happening. Screw Wolf. No help from the man then.

"Okay," Eagle said eagerly, "Imagine Fox over there."

Alex blinked in slight surprise, "What?"

He missed the incredulous looks Eagle and Ferret shot him when he actually answered.

"And imagine him being held at gun point." Eagle supplied, "And the person holding him is the target."

"If I shoot the man, he will shoot Fox before my bullet reaches him." Alex said, a little annoyed at the example Eagle used, "And don't use Fox as an example." His voice became a little stiff and steel at the last sentence. It was not gone unnoticed by the gathered two units.

"Imagine someone who betrayed you." Wolf suggested, "Like your girlfriend who cheated on you."

"Coyote couldn't possibly kill his girlfriend just because she cheated on him." Ferret said as he raised an eyebrow at K-unit's leader.

 _Ash._ Alex narrowed his eyes as the name popped up. Damn Ash. The man who betrayed his parents and then him. He closed his eyes. There were moments when he loses control over his emotions and he hated himself for it. But he realized that breathing calmed him down a little.

"Now fire," Wolf said quietly.

Alex's hands fired on their own accord. It was closer to the center this time. Alex's eyes flickered open. Damn. Damn. Screw this. He wasn't going to lose control here. Then it was as if the gate in his mind cracked open slightly. Everything began leaking out. Damn. He frowned slightly. He had to watch his steps. His past doctor, who at least had some common sense on when to stop insisting, had told him of his 'trigger words' and how he should avoid thinking or hearing them.

"Imagine all the people, like your love ones, that were killed by war." His mind comprehended it differently. _Imagine all the people you killed._

"Then imagine the instigator of the war." _Then imagine yourself standing in front of you._

"And the target is that person." _And the target is you._

The target was no longer a target. Alex saw Julius Grief standing there, smiling, a hand in his pocket. His hands trembled. He had killed himself once. He couldn't do it again. Killing Grief was like killing half of him. One more shot, the other half will be gone as well. Unbeknownst to him, his hands started shaking uncontrollable.

"Now fire." _Now fire._

Against his thoughts, he fired. The round black hole in between Julius's eyes stared back at him.

"No…"

* * *

Thanks for all the follows and reviews! You guys are amazing~


	16. The Reflections In His Eyes

A.N.: I am back~~~

* * *

Mrs. Jones sighed inwardly as she looked at Blunt, seated in the head's seat, "Shouldn't we inform Alex more in-depth of this new organization?"

"It is not necessary." Blunt's reply was sharp and curt, just like the man himself.

She opened her mouth to tell him that she was the head when Blunt cut in, "To the public, yes, you are the head, therefore, you make decisions. To you, to me, and to the agents, I am still the head. My absence in the public does not make you the head, Mrs. Jones, I should remind you."

"Why did you even need to fake your leave?" Mrs. Jones sighed, though she already knew the answer.

"They were shocked to the fact that we have a better weapon than them. They don't want me working in the front, then I will work in the back. It is better."

Deciding that it was time to switch a topic, Mrs. Jones cleared her throat and picked up the folder on the desk, "Are you sure about sending him?"

"He needs to blend in." Blunt replied curtly, not sparing the deputy a glance, "It is necessary."

Mrs. Jones glanced down at the folder, where J-Unit's information was placed in and amongst them was Alex's file, or rather, Coyote's file.

"It might put him in risk and right within their grasp."

"They won't notice. The agent will be their attention."

"Blunt…"

"Mrs. Jones," Blunt turned slightly, "It is final."

Mrs. Jones nodded reluctantly as she placed the folder back onto the desk.

"Contact Agent Belworth, check his status." Blunt ordered, "Tell him we will be sending a team to him soon."

"Blunt," Mrs. Jones started.

"It is final." Blunt repeated and that was it, "Contact Agent Belworth."

"Will do." Mrs. Jones nodded and left the room. The peppermint smell lingered for a while before it disappeared and Blunt began typing again.

* * *

 _The target was no longer a target. Alex saw Julius Grief standing there, smiling, a hand in his pocket. His hands trembled. He had killed himself once. He couldn't do it again. Killing Grief was like killing half of him. One more shot, the other half will be gone as well. Unbeknownst to him, his hands started shaking uncontrollably._

 _"_ _Now fire."_

 _Against his thoughts, he fired. The round black hole in between Julius's eyes stared back at him._

 _"_ _No…"_

Alex slowly lowered the gun, his eyes fixed on the target. Julius Grief no longer stood there and in his place was the round hole in the center of the target. It took everything to not throw away the gun and run. Run as far as he could, away from here. He stood rooted the spot

"I knew it." Eagle said, though there wasn't any cheerfulness in his voice, "You can shoot pretty damn well, Coyote."

"It might have been a lucky shot." Alex hated how his voice sounded hoarse and a little husky in the end. He cleared his throat, cutting through the silence loudly and sharply. He flinched and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves.

"Wolf, what did you say before you asked him to fire?" Eagle turned to his unit leader.

Wolf frowned slightly, staring at Alex, "I told him to imagine the loves one that died in wars and asked him to fire upon the instigator."

"Coyote, did someone closed to you died in wars?" Snake, who had walked toward them, asked softly, his voice sounded concern.

He didn't need their pity.

Alex opened his eyes after collecting himself, and glared at Snake, "No, no one did." The Pleasures didn't die in war, they were murdered. Jack didn't die in war, she was brutally killed. Yassen didn't die in war, he died protecting Alex. Ian didn't die in war, he was assassinated. His father and mother didn't die in war, they died trying to escape. No one died in a war, they all died because of him.

"Then why did you react so badly to it?" Snake pressed, not believing what he said.

 _I was just imagining the instigator to be myself._ Alex looked away, "Just a certain bad memory."

"Did someone closed to you died?" Damn Snake. Damn the world. Why was everyone so…blunt today? Alex clenched his fist, the gun hanging loosely in his grip.

"Did someone closed to me died?" Alex chuckled slightly as he dragged a hand through his hair, "No, of course not. I was living a very happy life before I became a soldier with my family. " He hated how he nearly choked in the end. _Family._ Who exactly was his family? The Pleasures? They died, because of him. He never had a chance to become a proper family with them. Ian? He thought the man was his family until he discovered the truth his uncle has been hiding behind him all the time.

"Coyote…" Leopard stepped up, a little concerned, "You can tell us. It is alright."

Alex's hand paused and dropped from his hair to his side. He glanced at Leopard, "Everything is alright, don't worry."

"Coyote…" The J-Unit medic's tone was full of pity and worries.

This time, he ran. He didn't hear the thud as the gun landed on the sandy ground, nor did he heard the sound of his boots crunching on the sand. All he heard was his loud beating heartbeats and all he saw was blurs.

* * *

Bear did not miss the anguish in Coyote's eyes as their fourth member turned to face Leopard. He did not miss the despair, the guilt, the terrible brokenness that clouded the man's eyes for a second. He could not have mistaken it for anything else. He had seen the same expression before when he looked into the mirror.

He did not believe for a second that Coyote wasn't lying. Nor did the other members. Something terrible must have happened to the man and Bear hesitated. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. He had always treated Coyote badly because the man was younger than him. Coyote hadn't proven anything worthy yet and Bear knew that he would not treat Coyote with respect until their fourth member had. Pride kills people. And if Coyote was weak, the camp would not be a place where the man belonged.

"Maybe you should go cuddle cuddle with him," Ferret spoke up snidely after Coyote fled, "Just like you did with your brother."

Bear swung and Ferret dodged, predicting the punch before it landed, "Fuck, Ferret! Why can't you just give it a rest?!"

Something flashed across the man's eyes. Was that…sorrow? Before it disappeared and the man grinned slyly, "Well, you are a leader. You have to be tough."

Bear clenched his fist in anger. Fuck Ferret. Always with his leader speech. He wanted so badly to hit the man sometimes.

K-Unit's leader Wolf gave him a cold nod before the unit head back to their range.

"Come on," Leopard nudged him, "Let's get shooting before some instructor come and check on us."

The sound of gunshots and targets reeling back jerked him back to reality and he nodded, picking up the gun Coyote dropped. Coyote's target was wheeled in. Bear found himself having a hard time to look away from that one single round hole in the square center. Damn.

* * *

Bear woke with a strangled gasp. It was the same dream again. Over and over again. Jay's betrayal and his brother, Panther's death. He closed his eyes and laid an arm over them. Couldn't he ever sleep in peace?

"Bad dreams?" Bear heard Leopard getting up and whispered at his side.

Bear nodded, swallowing and moved his arms away, "The same old one." He glanced sideways at Leopard.

It had become their habit. Bear would wake up from a nightmare and Leopard would consult him, "Want to talk about it?" Leopard asked, jerking his head toward the door.

Bear nodded again and climbed out of bed, carefully not waking anyone. He didn't see the empty bunk of Coyote as he made his way out, followed by Leopard, and closed the door gently. They walked in silence for a while before sitting down in front of the barrack, leaning against the fence.

"Same old one, huh." Leopard began quietly.

"'It's not your fault,'" Bear mimicked Leopard's voice, "'so don't feel guilty about it'."

Leopard raised an eyebrow then sighed, "I said that too much, didn't I?"

"You did," Bear said, looking away. All he ever got was pities and tries of understanding. They didn't understand what he was feeling and he didn't need their pity. It was no use. He simply couldn't forgive himself and any talks of 'it is not your fault' only made his guilt worsen.

"It wasn't your fault that Jay turned, nor was it your fault that Panther died," Leopard said quietly.

"If I had been a better leader." Bear said gruffly, looking away, "None of those would have happened."

"It still wasn't your fault," Leopard said, glancing sideways at him.

The wind blew softly across them. The night was chilling and the wind didn't help. The trees rustled slightly behind them. From where they sat, Bear could vaguely make out the reflection of the moon down at the lake.

There was a moment of silence, then Leopard asked, "It might help if you recount the stories."

Bear closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, "I never expected Jay's betrayal. It stung, Leopard, it honestly did. I thought of him as a comrade, a brother, I could never have thought that he was a traitor, I didn't think that he would turn against us. I liked him but it is all in the past, isn't it? People changes, for better or for worse. That mission at the factory with the agent, I never expected Jay to turn against us and shot the agent." Bear gripped the fence tightly, "I want to kill him, but at the same time, I can't. I hope I don't have to see him again because I will have to kill him. Fuck, I want to kill him so badly sometimes but I couldn't. I could have shot that lying bastard back then, but I couldn't because he was once a comrade…"

"It wasn't your fault."

Bear swallowed, "But Panther's death was all my fault. I should have let him come with us instead of telling him to stay. He is my closest family and I killed him."

"You didn't kill him, the force we went against killed him," Leopard said gently.

"Yeah," Bear laughed bitterly, "It is basically the same as me killing him because I didn't let him and he slipped out on his own."

"It was his fault," Leopard stated.

"Don't you dare to say that it was his fault!" Bear growled then he trembled slightly, "Don't you dare…"

"It's alright." Leopard's tone was gentle, "Everything is going to be okay."

Everything was not going to be okay, couldn't they see? The words were just empty promises that would never come true.

"Shit happens." A new voice made them swung around in surprise.

"Coyote!" Leopard exclaimed.

"You heard us?" Bear growled, "How long have you been standing there?"

"I was always here." Coyote shrugged, gesturing toward the tree near them, "I was up there all the time you were talking."

Bear waited for the comment of weakness to fall from Coyote. None came.

"Shit happens," Coyote repeated, staring Bear straight in the eyes, "If you think it is your fault, then it is. If not, then it is not. Live with it."

The leader of J-Unit didn't know why, but at that moment, he felt relaxed as if loads of guilt and worries have been taken away. Maybe, he had always wanted to hear that from somebody. Something that is other than a broken promise. Something that was entirely the truth. Something, he suddenly knew, came from experiences. Then as he stared into Coyote's deep brown ones, he realized just how true it was. It came from Coyote's own personal experiences. Within those brown eyes, he saw Jay turning the gun toward him and he saw Panther dying in his arms. He felt the anguished pain and the terrible ache of his heart. For a moment, he wondered if Coyote had experienced the same before.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and for pointing out a few of my mistakes ^ ^ I really appreciated it~ And as always, thanks for all the followers and favorites!


	17. Stay If You Walked In

A.N.: Before we proceed, I just want to say that, well, I did my research... I think I am making the selection and the whole training camp thing a complete joke and easy playground thing. It is actually not. People died from it and I doubt that Alex could honestly complete the selection trial in his standard and his age. But since it is a fanfic at the moment, let's just believe in that...

And secondly, this chapter and probably later on, will include foreign languages that they will be speaking/learning. I honestly do not want to use google translate because it is really bad and I don't want to offend anyone with google translate. So I will be italicizing the words that are spoken in a different language.

* * *

Out of the cafeteria, they made their way to the language course. The morning wind dispersed the cloud and the sun shone brightly on the clear blue sky. Maybe a little too brightly, Alex thought as the water droplets on the grass and lake reflected the sun into his vision.

Alex turned to watch the new batch of recruits running their daily laps. At that moment, he admired them greatly. Even though they were just recruits, some of them mean like Wolf had, they were tough. They chose to join this career where people died every day. They could have just chosen simple desk jobs, sitting behind a screen and relax. They were fit and trained, unlike him. His training consist of a few more days than a week in this soldier training camp, a year of missions dodging madman and trying to save the world. It wasn't much of a training at all, he realized. The two selection trials he went through were probably the shortest and the easiest of everything the rest of the recruits had to do. The recruits were right, he simply did not belong here. He was a schoolboy comparing to the rest of them. He glanced sideways at the three muscular form of J-Unit members.

"What are you looking at?" Leopard asked.

"Just admiring the view," Alex replied, turning toward the medic.

"So what language are you taking, Coyote? Besides French." Leopard asked curiously as they headed toward the building.

"Italian, Japanese, Russian, German" Alex replied.

"That's a lot, Coyote." Leopard whistled.

"Well, Snake might have mentioned that he was taking four," Alex shrugged, "It isn't exactly too much, I guess. How about you?"

"French, Spanish, Portuguese, and Russian." Leopard replied, "Mainly Russian for it has always been a strange and unfamiliar country to the rest of the world. If a war ever happens, I suppose learning Russian is very important. Besides being the Medic, I am also the Linguist of the unit. Ferret probably is better than me on languages though he stubbornly refused to take the job of a Linguist. He is the Signaler, he specializes in that."

"Signaler?"

"Comm. Person." Leopard explained.

"What about Bear?"

"Bear?" Leopard smiled, "He is the Forward Air Control as well as our leader."

"Forward Air Control?" Alex raised an eyebrow. That was something new.

"He is excellent at aircraft. He can maneuver one like nothing and has great map reading skills. Navigates through everything with just a simple map. He is amazing at that…" Leopard trailed off.

Alex glanced sideways at him quietly, knowing that the man will speak when he was ready.

"And we have the Dems."

"Dems?"

"Demolition expert." Leopard nodded, "Blows up things. Jay and Panther used to be the expert…"

"I am sorry," Alex replied.

Leopard turned to him as if he hadn't heard the response, "I have been wondering about you for a while, Coyote."

"Me?"

"You don't look like a soldier," Leopard stated. Alex didn't respond.

"And you don't know the terms we use." The Medic continued, "And I bet you definitely didn't go through the selection." Leopard glanced at Bear and Ferret walking ahead of them and lowered his tone, "Bear hadn't really noticed these small details, but Ferret and I had. You aren't here to become a soldier, are you?"

Alex started then smiled slightly

"What are you smiling at?"

"You're sharp."

"So I was right?"

Alex hesitated.

"You don't have to answer that." Leopard said, "I don't think you are a bad person, honestly. I don't know why you are here and I don't care much about it in any way. Just beware of what you want to do, Coyote. Bear doesn't like it when people betrays him or when they simply step out of his life. He had a tough time with our past two…members." Alex noticed the bitter tone in the Medic's usual smooth tone, "I know you are just new to our unit, but please do remember that if you want to step into his life, you will have to stay in it. If you can't do that, don't step toward that direction."

Alex was silent for a moment as he tried to understand what Leopard said. Then he looked up, "Then Ferret…"

"You caught on fast, Coyote." Leopard nodded, his gaze a little far, "He said he might not be able to keep the promise."

"Why would you go so far for him?" Alex asked quietly.

"Because he is our leader." Leopard's tone was almost sad, "He lost so much comparing to us."

It was then Alex realized that the members of the units had deeper bonds than just unit members. They were more than comrades. Their bond went deeper than that. It was more than the fact that they would take a bullet for each other anytime. It went deeper than simple trusts. For a moment, Alex felt strangely alone.

* * *

"First time?" Leopard asked as they stopped outside the Russian room. Bear and Ferret had gone off for Spanish.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "I've only been to French before."

"Well," Leopard replied as he pushed open the door and walked in, Alex following after, "the teachers are all the same. Grumpy and all that."

Alex smiled.

" _Hello, Leopard. He is the new student?_ " The instructor, a man in his late thirties greeted them in Russian.

" _Yes, this is Coyote_." Leopard nodded as he replied in the same language.

" _Do you speak Russian?_ " The instructor turned to Alex.

At Alex's slightly confused feature, the instructor reverted back to English, "Apparently not, soldier. You are Coyote?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you new to Russian in general?"

"The people Russian, or the language, Russian, sir?"

"The language."

"Yes, sir."

The instructor nodded, "Why don't you go take a seat next to Leopard?"

"Yes, sir."

The soldiers looked at them as they passed. Some of the gazes were curiosity about him, and some were respects for Leopard.

" _Now, let's continue where we left off from yesterday."_ The instructor said as he cleared his throat, switching back to Russian.

"Did I miss anything?" Alex whispered to Leopard.

"Not much," Leopard returned, "This is only the start of the second week. He might be speaking in Russian, but more than half other class doesn't understand anything he said."

"Thought you were all fluent in Russian or something for a second."

"He likes to scare new students," Leopard said with a hint of a smile.

"Leopard, Coyote!" The instructor turned toward them, reverting to English, "Since you two were paying so much attention, please tell me the basic greetings, hello and goodbye in Russian."

Leopard shook his head, looking straight at the instructor in the eye, "Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention."

The instructor turned toward Coyote, "How about you, Coyote?"

" _Hello_." Alex managed slowly, " _Good morning. Good afternoon. Good evening. How are you? Goodbye."_

The instructor glared at him, "You have a slight English accent in your pronunciation, but other than that, you passed. Are you sure you are new to Russian?"

"I might have picked up a few words during my travel." Alex relented.

"Travel?"

"My uncle, he traveled quite often." He replied.

"Traveled?" The instructor noted the tense.

"He is currently six feet under," Alex replied, unaware of how his eyes steeled over.

"You may sit, Leopard. Coyote." The instructor nodded, "One more time, and I will ask the sergeant to keep all the duties open for you to do."

"Thank you, sir." They nodded and sat down.

" _Now, as I am sure none of you idiots understood a single word of what I am saying and can't even bother to ask for the translation, I wonder how you are going to learn?"_ The instructor turned back to the class, Russian flowing again.

And of course, none of them understood and Alex saw a few simply bobbling their head as if they understood everything. Judging by the instructor's irritated expressions, head bobbling wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

* * *

"Bear," One of the passing soldiers called them as they walked out of the language course and into the bright glaring light of the sun, "The sergeant wants to see your unit."

Alex, shielding his eyes with one hand against the sun, saw Bear nodded and they set off toward the sergeant's barrack.

"Coyote," Ferret said, "What languages do you know?"

"Not much," Alex replied.

"So what languages do you know?"

"French," Alex replied, "Spanish, Japanese, a little bit of Mandarin, and I can manage Portuguese, I think."

"That's impressive." Ferret raised an eyebrow, "So can you converse in Spanish?"

"Probably," Alex replied.

" _Probably is kind of vague, don't you think?"_ Ferret asked in Spanish.

Alex noted that the man had a slight accent and a slightly English pronunciation.

" _If you say so,"_ Alex replied.

" _Leopard said you took five languages. If you are already fluent in a few, why do you need to take more?"_ Ferret asked. Alex could see Bear understanding pieces of their conversations. Ferret's Spanish was rapid and fast, closed to a native's but his accent and pronunciation revealed him.

Alex shrugged, " _Just in case I ever need them, I guess."_

 _"_ _Can you converse in French as well?"_ Bear interrupted in a slight hesitating but firm Spanish.

" _Yes."_

 _"_ _You can be our Linguist expert,"_ Bear told him as he switched to French. Alex noted the confidence Bear displayed in French and the fluency of the language. It must be his mother language.

" _Leopard is taking that."_ Alex shrugged, " _I will just pick up whatever you guys can't do."_

 _"_ _Then,"_ Alex did not notice the slightly bittered and pained tone the leader displayed, " _Are you a demolition expert?"_

Alex blinked, " _I might have accidently blown up a few buildings during my travels, but I wouldn't exactly call myself a demolition expert."_

At that, Alex was surprised to see a small hint of a smile on Bear's face, " _Then what is your position, Coyote?"_

 _"_ _I will be the cheerleader."_ Alex replied sarcastically, " _Or the team mascot."_

"You? Mascot?" Ferret raised an eyebrow as he commented in English, "You are going to scare everyone away."

"You know French as well?" Alex was surprised.

"French is one language we all have in common." Leopard supplied as he nodded, "I can't understand Spanish too well, but I have a basic grasp though that's all."

The arrived in front of the building and Bear nodded.

"Come in." The sergeant called out and the door swung open, "J-Unit. Why don't you take a seat?"

Alex watched as the three unit members exchanged an uneasy glance. The sergeant's 'take a seat' reminded him of the principal back in school, where they would soon turn the session into a full lecture about their behaviors or deliver grave news.

As he took the seat near the corner, he finally noticed the woman standing by the window and looking out through the glass panels. She turned as they all took a seat and stood before them, "J-Unit. I believe you have heard of me. I am Mrs. Jones, deputy of MI6."

Alex narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fist. What did she want?

"First," Mrs. Jones said as she popped a peppermint into her mouth, "I must congratulate you on getting a fourth member and finally a full unit." Her eyes traveled down the four of them and landing on him.

None of the soldiers replied to the comment except the nod Bear gave in acknowledgment.

"Second, getting straight to business," Mrs. Jones said as she pulled out a file that was a few sheets thick, "You are receiving a mission."

"Excuse me," Bear cleared his throat and Mrs. Jones nodded for him to go on, "Why are you the one giving us the information, ma'am?"

"Because of your new fourth member, of course." Mrs. Jones turned toward Alex.

Alex glared, not missing the glances his teammates threw him.

"I am going to talk with him afterward." Mrs. Jones said, "Now, back to the mission. The files are all in here so read them over carefully. Your job is to secure the agent and the information he carries and get out of there as soon as possible. Use force if necessary but I will strongly advise not to. You will not be going up against simple terrorists. We do not have full information on whoever the person is behind this so you must pay extra attention to your surroundings."

"As Mrs. Jones said," The sergeant leaned forward in his chair, "It will be crucial for you to act with extra precaution and care. You will not be going up against easy people that you can just shoot and kill instantly."

"You will be amongst innocents so if you do have to use force, clear the civilians away first." Mrs. Jones added, "But whatever you do, the information is your priority."

"What about the agent?" Bear asked uncertainly.

"That will be your second priority." Mrs. Jones replied without warmth in her voice, "If it is between the agent and the information, it will always be the information. The information should be stored on a disk that the agent will be getting. Do not lose it at all cost."

"But the agent is important as well," Leopard spoke up.

"If you can, I will wish for both the agent and the information to make it out safely," Mrs. Jones said, glancing at the Medic.

Leopard nodded, "When are we leaving?"

"Four days." Mrs. Jones said, "Now, Coyote, will you mind giving me a few minutes of your time?"

 _Can I say no?_ Alex doubted it as he got up and left the room with the deputy of MI6, "Alright."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Honestly, they really encouraged me to write more! (I know, I was late updating this. I was supposed to get this up like a few days ago...procrastinations at work)


	18. Are You Cub?

A.N.: *congrats to myself for updating 2 stories in one day* I am baack~

* * *

"Alex…"

"It is Coyote." Alex responded, cutting her off, "My name is Coyote."

"Coyote." Mrs. Jones began slowly, "Regarding this mission, you will not being taking part as an agent."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Surprise."

"You will be going in as an SAS soldier." Mrs. Jones continued in a low tone, "The agent name is Belworth. I will give you the file on the mission afterward. He is investigating in a wealthy businessman. I believe you have some knowledge of Shay Edmonson?"

"Shay Edmonson?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Shay Edmonson," Mrs. Jones informed him, "discovered a medicine to cure cancer a few years back. It has been tested and proven by scientists of its usefulness. In the past year, two trillion dollars had been donated and poured into his company for research as well as for the medicine. The medicine had been demonstrated in front of audiences. The patient surprisingly had recovered and was living normally on his own. Of course, the world was an uproar for such discovery of medicine. People would pay anything if they could get their hand on such medicine and Shay Edmonson gains his wealth that way."

"You sound like as if you don't think the man is good." Alex pointed out then he rephrased his thoughts, "You sound as if the medicine is not working."

"That's correct," Mrs. Jones replied, "After a week, the patient was found dead, shot in the head two times in his bed. He didn't even have time to react. The next day, an organization announced that they were the one who killed the cancer-cured patient."

"And?"

"The organization was the Pirmors." Mrs. Jones said, glancing at him.

The same organization that killed the Pleasures. He clenched his fists in anger. If Mrs. Jones noticed the tension, she did not comment.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "What's the connection?"

"They informed the public that the reason behind their kill was that it would simply boost their fame and they said that they would kill every single cured patient that used the medicine if Shay Edmonson doesn't hand over the medicine as well as the recipe to them. Of course, Edmonson did not agree. He tried to convince people that Pirmors wouldn't be able to kill them. After a few weeks of the death, he managed to capture a man from the organization and sentenced him to death after the man promised that the organization would no longer kill anyone."

"It's too easy." Came the instant reply.

Mrs. Jones nodded as she popped a peppermint into her mouth. It broke apart in a small inaudible crack in her mouth.

"Blunt does not believe that they will simply stop killing. He believes there is a conspiracy between Shay Edmonson and Pirmors therefore he sent Agent Belworth to investigate. He contacted us a few weeks ago, saying that he had gotten a clue of the conspiracy and has gotten data on it but he couldn't get out by himself."

"That's why you are sending an SAS team." Alex said, "Why J-Unit? Why me?"

"We need an agent to go in with the unit." Mrs. Jones said, "Blunt has suspicions about Agent Belworth. He believed that the man wasn't entirely on our side. The information is crucial so we must get it."

"Why is it crucial?"

"Blunt is never going to tell you this but," Mrs. Jones lowered her voice as she looked around and stared at Alex in the eyes, "Pirmors is our link to Scorpia. We believe there is a connection between the two."

Alex froze, 'Scorpia?"

"Yes." Mrs. Jones said in the same low tone, "Alex, I doubt that they killed the Pleasures by random. We believe that they were trying to kill you in the process."

Alex swallowed painfully, "And that's why you sent me to Brecon Beacon. For protection against them."

"Yes, partially." Mrs. Jones nodded, "We need an agent to go with a unit just in case Agent Belworth has turned against us. SAS soldiers are shoot to kill, they are not spies. We need someone who can get the information if the agent fails to."

"What if there is no information?"

"There has to be." Mrs. Jones replied with hesitation, "If the agent doesn't have it, it is your job to find it."

"I am not going." Alex breathed.

"I am sorry Alex," Mrs. Jones's voice was suddenly clipped and businesslike, "Unless you want me to send J-Unit in without any proper knowledge of Agent Belworth and would probably result in them…severely wounded, you will go."

Alex gritted his teeth, "You are a bastard, you know?"

"I am sorry." Mrs. Jones said with a small smile as she led him back to the sergeant's office, "We have no choice on this. Besides, aren't you interested in finding out more about the organization?"

Alex had no response as he entered the sergeant's office behind Mrs. Jones.

"Here is the information you would need." Mrs. Jones handed the rest in J-Unit a file and turned toward Alex, "And here is your file, Coyote."

"Why does he gets a different one than us?" Bear asked.

"Because in this mission," Mrs. Jones turned toward the Unit Leader, "Coyote has a larger task than you. Do not ask him about anything on his file."

Bear remained silent though he stared at Coyote with slightly narrowed eyes.

"One last note," Mrs. Jones said as she paused at the doorway, "If there ever come a time where you have to choose between Coyote and the agent's choice, consider Coyote's above the agents."

There was a shocked silence. Damn Mrs. Jones, Alex thought. She was giving away too much. Were they going to distrust him?

"If I may ask," Bear spoke up slowly and at Mrs. Jones's small nod, he continued, "Are you considering to take Coyote as a 6 agent?"

Mrs. Jones blinked and smiled as if it was amusing and an inside joke, "Maybe."

Then she left. Just like that.

Facing the sudden intensity three pairs of stares, Alex felt like defenestrating the Deputy of MI6 out of a 10 stories house.

* * *

J-Unit were sent back to their cabin to go over the files before resuming training for the next two days and leaving after three days. Alex stayed at the back and let the three to walk in front. It wasn't working very well as he tried to avoid the three.

Bear slowed down to walk beside him. Any second now…Alex thought as he kept his glance straight ahead at where Leopard and Ferret were walking in front.

"Are you considering a career in 6?" Bear spoke.

Alex blinked at the question in surprise. He didn't think that Bear was going to ask him that question, "I am not sure."

"Have you ever considered?" Bear pressed.

"6 sounds really interesting." Alex offered, "I might switch to 6 if I can't get used to SAS, to be honest." He hoped that that answer satisfied Bear.

Bear visibly tensed. Alex was confused. He wasn't sure he understood the meaning behind Bear's question.

"So will you be leaving SAS?"

 _I know you are just new to our unit, but please do remember that if you want to step into his life, you will have to stay in it. If you can't do that, don't step toward that direction._

Leopard's words suddenly came back to him. He faltered for a moment then he smiled. Guess he was too late to backtrack now. He didn't know when, but he was already walking in the direction, even before Leopard warned him.

"What are you smiling at?" Bear asked as if he was affronted.

"I don't think I will be leaving SAS just yet." Bear relaxed slightly, "But," Bear glanced at him, "I might have to leave…eventually."

"You know," Bear said slowly. Alex was surprised at how different the man sounded all of a sudden, "Once we finish this mission, we will be officially out of this training camp for good."

"I know."

"And we will be on standby until the 6 or the Sergeant calls," Bear said. Alex didn't know where he was getting at, "So you don't really have to worry that much about anything. SAS is pretty relaxing, comparing to 6."

"That's true."

"So w-"

"Bear!" Ferret called from ahead, "Come on, we need to go through the files so hurry up."

With a small growl, Bear sped up, leaving Alex walking behind and last. Alex glanced at Bear's figure until he disappeared into the cabin. Was he really making the right decision? He walked into the cabin and closed the door behind him. Bear, Leopard, and Ferret were pouring over the file they received so Alex sat on his bunk and flipped through his file. There were seven sheets of paper in total and they were clipped together to the folder. There was a photo clipped to the front.

"They don't even provide us a picture of the agent," Ferret was complaining, "How do we know which one is the agent? Anyone random old man can be an agent in disguise."

Alex unclipped the photo and turned it toward the three unit members, "This is the agent."

They stared at him, "Why do you have that?"

Alex shrugged, "it is in my folder."

"Why do you have a different folder than us?" Ferret demanded, "What did the Deputy want with you?"

Alex paused then looked away, "Just some…warnings about being a new member to the SAS field."

"Let me rephrase it then," Ferret crossed his arms, "Why did the deputy talk to you personally?"

"They want me to join 6," Alex replied. Not much of a truth but not a lie either. He mentally shrugged.

"And did you agree?" Ferret asked.

The whole cabin was suddenly quiet and they could hear the yelling of the sergeants and instructors outside and the recruits and soldiers alike.

"I said I will think about it," Alex said. That was a complete lie.

Ferret grinned, "Fell in love with us, didn't you?"

Alex blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Let's get back to the file." Leopard cleared his throat, "Hand me that photo when you are done, Coyote."

Alex threw the photo over as he went back to his file.

 _Agent Belworth_ , it read, _Male. 35 years old. Eye color: Blue._

"And more imbecilic information," Alex muttered as he flipped the page.

 _Shay Edmonson._ Alex looked at the title and skimmed through the second page. This was probably the same briefing that Mrs. Jones and Blunt gave to Agent Belworth. It had a detail description of the man, the medicine, the death of the patient. He furrowed his eyebrows. And a short description of the Pirmors.

 _Pirmors. An organization founded a few years prior. Their first terrorist act caused the death of three civilians: Edward Pleasure, Liz Pleasure, and Sabina Pleasure. Attempted assassination on an agent but failed. Has no detail information on activities of this organization. Evidence of links to Scorpia. Possible conspiracy with Shay Edmonson._

It literally said nothing. Alex gritted his teeth as he flipped the page.

 _The last contact with Agent Belworth,_ the paper read and was clearly written by hand, _was five days ago. We received contact and a transmission. The transmission was cut off at the end and could mean two possible things. We deduct both conclusions to be equally possible. Agent Belworth could have been captured before the transmission ended or he was in a hurry and cut the transmission off due to the appearance or presence of someone._

 _His last transmission included an address and a short report of Shay Edmonson's cruise ship by the port of Edmonson Park. That was the last contact. Agent Belworth did not contact us back afterwards again. He requested backups._

Alex narrowed his eyes. Agent Belworth requested backups and he got them. But he, on the other hand, was nearly dissected before backup finally arrived. He flipped the page.

The last four pages were J-Unit's files. Alex tensed as he reached his and relaxed drastically upon reading it.

 _Coyote,_ it read, _Blond hair, blue eyes, SAS soldier._ A picture was attached as well and he remembered of taking it before going to the camp. There were blanks on almost all the other lines. Comparing to the other three member's files, his was blank to the point of pitiful. Apparently, MI6 didn't think much of his cover story in SAS. Well, they probably thought that he was going to reveal himself.

That was not going to happen.

Alex looked up from the paper to see the three unit members still pouring over it, reading over each and every detail. He sighed and climbed out of his bed, careful to not place his boot on the mattress. He stuck the file into the side of his jacket and after making sure it won't come away, he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Leopard asked.

"The cafeteria, of course." Alex replied with a small amused smile, "I kind of don't feel like missing dinner."

A quick glance at the clock, and soon they were all rushing toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Alex took his plate and set it gently down at the empty table before sitting down, picking at his food with the tip of his fork. A wave of fatigue hit him and he cursed himself for not sleeping better. It wasn't entirely his fault that he was having nightmares and there simply wasn't a cure for it except being awake and preferably outside.

"Coyote." A voice made him look up from his food.

"Bear."

"Why don't you join our table?" The unit leader asked gruffly.

Was that an invitation? "Why?"

"Since you are part of the unit," Bear said as he crossed his arms.

"No, I will just sit here," Alex said, shaking his head.

There was a pause. Then, "Suit yourself."

Alex watched as the man left and returned to his table. He shrugged as he continued picking at his food. Bear was being….un-Bear-ly after they had come out from the briefing. Was the man displeased with the mission they were getting? Or was it something else? The lively chatters within the cafeteria lured his thoughts away as he ate. He picked up occasionally laughter from the soldiers as well as things that he probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on.

"Hey, Coyote." A cheerful voice broke into his thought.

Alex felt like groaning as he looked at the intruder, "Eagle."

"Eating alone again, I see." Eagle commented as he set his plate opposite of him and sat down, "Are you trying to attract attention to you so you can score some big fishes?"

Alex jerked back in mock horror, "I don't swing that way, Eagle!"

Eagle grinned as he pointed his fork at Alex, "You know what you want deep inside your heart." He sang that last part in a broken pitch, causing Alex to wince.

"Eagle, firstly, don't sing. Secondly, pointing a fork at someone is rude and might cause them to react badly, especially when they are soldiers."

Eagle flashed him another grin as he lowered his fork, "So, what are you up to lately, Coyote?"

"Got a mission," Alex replied.

"Ooh," Eagle leaned in closer, "Tell me, tell me."

"There is a reason why the word 'classified' was put on every single mission briefing file." Alex returned though he couldn't keep the small smile off his face.

Eagle sat back down in fake resignation, "I thought we were best buddies."

"Just in your dreams."

"So blunt."

"Thank you."

Eagle sighed, "When are you leaving?"

"Three days," Alex replied with a deep sigh.

"You don't look happy about it." Eagle commented, "It's your first mission, Coyote! You must be optimistic! And come on, think of all the girls that will chase after you when you come back successfully."

"If I come back." Alex looked away as he muttered. He didn't intend it to be heard but Eagle heard it. His face fell slightly.

"You will come back, Coyote." Eagle reassured him, "I mean, you can just seduce everyone with your flashy looks and they will let you go."

Alex didn't respond.

"Did something happened?"

"Nothing." Alex closed his eyes, "Nothing happened."

"Well, you looked like shit."

"Thank you, you too."

There was a moment of silence between them and Alex wondered if Eagle left. He opened his eyes to find Eagle staring at him thoughtfully. Thoughtfully. This was bad.

"Coyote, can you come with me for a moment?"

"Where?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions."

Alex shrugged and followed Eagle out the door, dumping his full plate into the trashcan. The door closed behind them with a small click and Eagle turned toward him.

"So?" Alex prompted.

"Coyote," Eagle said seriously, "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now."

"You are creeping me out, Eagle."

"So here goes nothing." Eagle took a deep breath. Alex mentally did so as well.

"Are you Cub?"

Alex froze. Did Eagle figure it out? Eagle of all people? His face remained indifferent as he stared at Eagle. He was just throwing out a guess.

"Cub?" Alex tried. If Eagle was really just throwing out a guess because he might look or act a tad bit alike, then he won't fall into the trap.

"The boy who kicked Wolf out of a plane," Eagle said as he watched him closely, hoping for a reaction that would give him away.

"I am Coyote." Alex replied with a raised brow, "I am not Cub."

"Look, I am not going to tell Wolf if you really are Cub, I just want to know." Eagle said as he scratched his head, "I won't tell anyone."

"Eagle…" Alex hesitated, "I can only tell you that I know Cub."

Eagle blinked, waiting for the rest.

"But I am not Cub."

If Cub was that naïve boy who stumbled into a soldier's training camp a few years ago, then Cub was already dead.

* * *

Thank you ^ ^


	19. Building Assault

_A.N.: I was planning to procrastinate this chapter to Sunday (XD)... My excuse will probably be: I am dead in life. But here I am, so you're welcome~~~ ^ ^_

 _I am sorry about the word count, I couldn't reach 4000 in this chapter_ T^T

* * *

 _"_ _Eagle…" Alex hesitated, "I can only tell you that I know Cub."_

 _Eagle blinked, waiting for the rest._

 _"_ _But I am not Cub."_

 _If Cub was that naïve boy who stumbled into a soldier's training camp a few years ago, then Cub was already dead._

"So you are not Cub…" Eagle looked a little dejected, "But how do you know Cub?"

Alex smiled slightly, "I had a small run-in with him a few years ago."

"I see." Eagle said then sighed after a moment of silence, "Let's go back inside, then."

* * *

Wolf glanced at Eagle. The man seemed strangely lost in thoughts. Wolf shuddered inwardly. Thinking and Eagle simply could not go in the same sentence.

"Did something happen after you dragged Coyote out?" Wolf decided to break the silence. The three members in the cabin looked up.

"Probably." Wolf narrowed his eyes at the vague answer.

"What did you talk to him about?"

"Cub," Eagle responded, "I talked to him about Cub."

Cub. Cub was the member that had joined their unit a few years past. Absently, Wolf wondered if he was doing well. There was a pause, "What about Cub?"

"He reminded me of Cub. Just a little." Eagle glanced at Wolf, "So I asked him if he was Cub."

Wolf frowned. Coyote and Cub… They didn't have much in similar, do they? "What did he say?"

"He said he isn't." Eagle replied, "But that he had met Cub a few years ago."

"Then what are you thinking about?" Wolf asked.

"Coyote told me he was going on a mission soon." Wolf felt like hitting something in frustration at the news. If J-Unit was getting a mission, that meant J-Unit would finally be out of this training camp and be on standby mode afterward while they were still stuck in here. He didn't know when the next mission would appear. J-Unit was lucky. Damn that Bear.

Wolf glanced sideways at Parrot. He didn't think his unit was ready for a mission just yet, to be completely honest with himself. They were a unit. They had to work together. Parrot simply cannot match their physics, their accuracy, or anything. Whatever training that Parrot said he had received, they were shit. Parrot was one true example of 'rich family' and 'connection'. But he was their last chance as well.

"What about it?" Wolf asked.

"Coyote didn't look too please about it." Eagle shrugged, "I was just wondering why."

"We should take care of our own unit first," Parrot was the one who spoke up, "Instead of thinking about another unit."

How ironic. Wolf felt like saying. Parrot was always trying to be the 'good guy' amongst them. He always 'encouraged' them, but the man himself did nothing.

"Team bonding is the most important thing right now." Parrot continued then he added after a pause, "Why don't we all talk about ourselves and ask questions to get to know each other better? My father believes that friends form if we talk more."

That guy is just so damn clueless in his act of the good guy.

"I will ask first then," Parrot said with an enthusiastic grin, "So Wolf, I he-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Wolf stood up abruptly, "I am going to take a walk. Lights out in a few minutes. I will be back soon."

Eagle and Snake nodded, going back to what they were doing previously. They both knew that Wolf was not a man of unlimited patience and with idiots like Parrots…

"Alright then," Parrot turned to Snake, "Snake, do yo—"

"Let me offer you some advice, Parrot," Snake said, not looking up from his bunk where he was looking at a magazine, "Talk less."

"What?"

"Smile more." Snake said with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ha."

"Don't let them know just how much of an idiot you really are."

Parrot stay silent.

* * *

Alex heard the soft sound of his unit members made as they slept. After making sure that they were all asleep, he climbed out of his bunk, pulled on his boots and headed outside. The door closed behind him without any sounds. He knew he should be getting some sleep. In fact, the blurring of his eyesight gave concrete evidence. His chest pain had slowly faded away in the last few days and he was no longer dependent on pain killers. That was good, he knew, for he had run out of the medicine.

But the nightmares had not ceased. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jack. Red. Sabina. And everyone in his past. Alex wouldn't admit it in front of anyone, but he was afraid. Afraid that if he fell asleep, they would come to haunt him. Afraid that he would accept their words, afraid that he would go insane from it. How he wished, bitterly, that he was back at Brooklyn like a normal student, worrying about late school works, gossips, and latest news around the block. How he wished that he wasn't here, that his parents and uncles weren't spies. But they were all wishes and hopes to change the past that would never come true. He knew he should accept the future, but he was just…afraid of it.

Alex scaled the tree quickly and sat on one of its branches. He leaned back. From there, he could see the crescent reflection of the moon on the rippling of the lake as the wind blew past by. He could see the light in the Sergeant's office and watched it goes black as the Sergeant left his office. He could hear slight chatters from the barracks by the soldiers as the wind blew past.

The mission was in three days. Alex didn't know what he should be expecting, he never did. He had never gone on a mission with anyone but himself. He didn't know how things would go different with a team and him not being the actual agent.

 _"_ _We need an agent to go with a unit just in case Agent Belworth has turned against us. SAS soldiers are shoot to kill, they are not spies. We need someone who can get the information if the agent fails to."_

 _"_ _What if there is no information?"_

 _"_ _There has to be. If the agent doesn't have it, it is your job to find it."_

The conversation with Mrs. Jones came back to him clearly. He was the hidden agent. They didn't trust Agent Belworth. But how did they know that they could trust him? Because they threatened him with J-Unit? His thoughts fell silent at that. That's exactly right. They knew he would do it because they threatened the lives of J-Unit. He clenched his fists tightly in his lap. They always resort to threats and blackmails. He had no doubt that Mrs. Jones would still send J-Unit in if he said he was not going. J-Unit would trust the agent blindly and fell into the trap if the agent really is against them. Alex couldn't take the risk of that. In the quietness, he heard footsteps and someone coming.

"You're still up." Alex looked down to see Bear peering up at him with crossed arms.

"So are you," Alex said as he made no move to get down.

"Do you ever sleep?" Bear asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Alex shot back.

"Like when?"

"Yesterday."

"You didn't," Bear shook his head, "You went out after you thought we all went to sleep."

"You were awake?"

"Of course."

Alex did not respond, waiting for Bear to ask whatever he wanted to.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on a tree," Alex replied dryly.

"You should get some rest."

Alex didn't know what to say, "I can't."

"Why?"

"Can't sleep." Alex shrugged, hoping that Bear would drop it.

"What's the cause?"

"I don't know." Lies.

"You can always talk to Leopard." Bear said, glancing up at him again, "He is the medic."

"I know." Alex said softly, "But believe me, he can't do much about this."

There was a long pause as Alex stared ahead at the lake. The water rippled from side to side as leaves occasionally landed into the water. It distorted the usual calm and smooth surface of the lake as another gush of strong wind blew by. The wind gradually lessened though the piles of leaves were left floating aimlessly on the water.

"Sometimes," Bear spoke up, startling him for he had forgotten the man's presence in the short pause, "It's better if you talk to someone, Coyote." There was no response.

"It's past curfew. You should come back in before the sergeant catches you." Bear said as he turned and left, leaving Alex to stare at his retreating figure before disappearing into the cabin.

Alex leaned back against the tree with a small sigh and stared up at the moon through gaps between the leaves. He was tired, yet sleep couldn't find him. He rubbed his eyes absently. The lake calmed gradually but occasional breeze sent it into ripples again. The cycle continued until he forced his eyes away and climbed down the tree. In the distance, the sun began to rise.

* * *

"Building assault today." The sergeant announced to the gathered seven units, "Additional to the normal breaking in into the Embassy, we will be adding hostage situation as well."

Alex listened with interest. This was new to him. He had only gotten so far to Killing House during his last time here.

"To new recruits," The sergeant said, scanning his eyes across the gathered soldiers as they stood unmoving with respect, "Building assault is something we do every two months in training. The training would require you to act swiftly without being captured. In today's assault, additional to the normal building assault, you have to rescue the 'hostage' being held captured within the building."

The sergeant passed as he led the soldiers took it in, "You will all have to create a plan from scratch for this assault. It is critical for you to work together when needed. The assault will include for you to take siege of the building as well as retrieving the hostages safely and unharmed. We will be using the Embassy building for the assault. I will give you five minutes to gear up and be back here. Dismissed!"

The soldiers immediately dispersed to their unit. Alex turned back to J-Unit, slightly puzzled at the assault.

Leopard, catching his expression, explained, "Building assault is very simple. We go into the building either from the rooftop by helicopters or from the ground by vehicles. The last time we did the practice assault, it was in an abandoned building near here. Even though we are doing it in the Embassy this time-"

"Embassy?" Alex asked, "A real one?"

"No, of course not." Leopard smiled, "It is what we nicknamed a multi-story building that we use for this assault training."

"Oh."

"As I was saying," Leopard continued, "The assault will include all the units to act together to siege the building and get it under our control. But this time, we will have to make sure of hostages' safety before anything else. The green jackets are usually the one we are put up against. They will be the 'guards' of the building. For this, I guess we will have the secure the hostages before the green jackets tranquilize them."

"But if it is an assault," Alex asked, "Can't the green jackets just put them out even before you arrive?"

"That's something else the sergeants had considered," Leopard nodded, "The hostages if the green jackets can bring them out unharmed and themselves alive, they win. So it is crucial for them as well to not 'kill' the hostage unless it is very necessary. We will be using tranquilizing guns for this though it is still a pain when you get knocked out."

"I see." Alex nodded.

"Here." Bear threw him a pack roughly, "That's yours. You will need it."

Alex unzipped the zipper and looked inside. There was a uniform, a pair of goggles, a pair of gloves, a radio and the tranquilizing gun with a few darts beside it.

"Put the uniform on." Bear instructed as the leader pulled his own on, strapping the front together and putting the goggles over his head. Leopard strapped himself in as well and waiting for Alex to finish. It took him a few seconds to figure out which goes where and things went smoother afterward.

They stood back in their group once again in front of the sergeant. The sergeant nodded his head curtly as he inspected them, "There will be a total of seven hostages. One from each unit. Those who are the hostages will step forward now."

Alex watched as one man from each unit stepped forward swiftly. He turned and wasn't entirely surprised to see Ferret standing out. He scanned the rest of the six hostages. Eagle was amongst them.

"Get in the vehicle." The sergeant jerked his head toward one of the two parked vehicles beside them, "The hostages will be going first. Ten minutes, then you will start."

A Green Jacket walked out of the vehicle, gestured for the seven soldiers to get on. Two more Green Jackets hopped on the vehicle. The engine started and it drove away after accelerating. Alex watched it go, wondering where it would take them.

"Soldiers, I will leave you to your planning." The sergeant said, "You have ten minutes, now nine, before the second vehicle is taking you to the compound. Your goal is to secure the hostages as fast as possible and take the building under you. The guns are all tranquilizing guns, they will not kill but they will knock you out. Once you are knocked out, you are considered dead. Anything against the rules will get you binned. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You now have eight minutes."

The soldiers gathered together. It was as if there were some understanding passed between them as the seven leaders of their corresponding units stood out.

"Alright," Wolf started, being probably the most experienced, besides Bear, in the training, "We will be splitting into our units when we go in. The Embassy have fifty floors. It is equally likely for the guards to hold the hostages on any of these floors. Each team will tackle exactly seven floors, not including the entrance hall. Two of the teams will tackle the first floor. Each one of you has a comm. Radio. Report to all unit leaders and wait for confirmation. The guards will undoubtedly be expecting us to be alert. They might be on the move as well so do not make your presence known. Whatever you do, do not shoot the hostages."

Alex realized with a start that Wolf was completely tensed and ready for battle. It was as if the assault wasn't a practice. It was as if it was real and that any mistakes could get them all killed. The man was a good leader. The soldiers nodded their head in confirmation as Wolf looked around.

"Anything else to add, Bear?" Wolf turned toward J-Unit leader.

Being two of the most experienced unit, Bear and Wolf were unquestionably given the commanding title.

"If the hostages are held in a room," Bear said, "Do not engage. Like Wolf said, radio in and wait for confirmation. At least four units should be going in if we are engaging with the guards. Make sure of an exit if it is a room situation. Beware of the guards. Make sure you know exactly where they are and how many they are. Do not make any mistakes. Understand?"

The soldiers nodded.

"Alright then, what units do we have?" Wolf asked, scanning his eyes around.

"B-Unit present."

"H-Unit present."

"L-Unit present."

"M-Unit present."

"N-Unit present."

"J-Unit Present."

"And K-Unit Present," Wolf added then he nodded slightly, "Since we all one member short of four, we will be combining units. Two units into one. There are seven units here, therefore, one group will have three units. When we arrive, B and H, take the first fourteen floors not counting ground floor. L, M, and N, take the next fourteen." Wolf paused then turned to Bear, "J and K will be taking the last fourteen as well as the ground floor. Once you finish and cleared, stay on your floor. "

"I will say," Bear spoke up, "That given the short time the guards had, they will probably be stationed on the first few floor up. But there is always the possibilities that they had taken the helicopters to the roof. I will advise those on the lower floor or higher floor to search more efficiently and stay alerted but the same can be said to the middle floor. There is always a chance that they have considered this path and decided to stay in the middle. Remember to always stay on high alert. Any mistakes and the hostages might die. The guards will succeed if they can bring at least one hostage out alive so they can kill six easily even if the result isn't the best. But our task is to make sure every one of them gets out alive. Clear?"

The soldiers nodded in affirmation.

"Get in." Wolf jerked his head toward the medium size truck looking vehicle, "Spread out and conceal yourself. We will be taking a slight detour of the route to not get spotted by the guards."

The soldiers took out the tranquilize guns and gripped it tightly, pulling their goggles over their head and strapping the radio onto the side of their uniform. They hopped lightly onto the back of the open vehicle that was painted to camouflage in the forest. The engine started. With Bear and Leopard in front, Alex followed them onto the vehicle. The top of the truck was covered with camouflaging material and so was the side. But the back wasn't. Except for a camouflage cloth that reached about halfway from the top, the back was open. J-Unit being the last one to go in, sat near the back, almost horribly exposed to their surroundings but Alex knew that with the camouflage and the tree that grew around the path they were stumbling through will hide them well enough.

His radio buzzed slightly as someone spoke through it. Alex unclipped it and turned questioningly to Leopard.

"We are doing a radio check." Leopard explained.

Wolf's voice issued a little unsteadily through the radio but soon it was stabilized, "This is Wolf of Kilo. How do you copy?"

Alex realized that all soldiers had their radio out. Wolf was probably testing the radio.

"Wolf, this is Bear of Juliet. Copy loud and clear."

"Good." Wolf continued, "Reply if you copy. Over."

Alex glanced at Leopard and Leopard replied to his unspoken question, "Wolf is testing the radio. He wants us to reply if we can hear him. We should be hearing twenty of them, not counting his own. Radio is critically important during any assault training like this."

Alex nodded and listened. The soldiers spoke to the radio one by one until it reached him. Him being the last one, "Copy that."

"Twenty." Wolf took over again, "We have arrived. Disperse. Take different entrance into the building. Radio for backup if you found the hostages. Out."

Alex jumped out of the truck and the rest of the soldiers followed. He clenched his gun tightly in his hand then lessen the hold again. As the soldiers gathered themselves, Alex took in their surroundings. The Embassy was a tall building. It was slightly battered on the side where visible cracks could be seen. The units crept low and ducked into the building one by one until it was just K and J-unit left.

"Alright, let's move out." Wolf signaled quietly.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! T^T I am very honor to have people actually reading my story even though my updates are like really short and takes a really long time to wait...


	20. An Ascending Drop Tower

A.N.: Cookies for those who recognized the Hamilton reference from the last chapter~ Okay, I kind of did not really do my research thoroughly. I cannot seem to find any information regarding anymore of SAS training besides the basics. So I am terribly sorry if I messed up any information. Though I actually did add some random elements into the training XD. You will see what I mean.

Anyways, onward~

* * *

 **Chapter 19: An Ascending Drop Tower**

* * *

J and K unit quickly spread out on the ground floor, their guns out, pointing directly in front of them. Their footsteps echoed in the vast room but soon disappeared when they stopped and assessed the surroundings around them. The other units had dispersed already to their assigned floors. Some took the fire escapes by the side of the building, and some the stairs. There was an elevator as well but the soldiers knew better than to use that. Once they were inside an elevator, they could no longer control where they are going.

"All clear?" Wolf asked in a low tone that traveled only so far that the six of them could hear.

They nodded in affirmation. Wolf signaled for them to come closer to the wall.

"There are numerous hallways on the first floor. Take one and go through it. When you meet someone within the unit, you come back together. Investigate each and every one of the rooms. Let none slip. If you run into any troubles," Wolf made eye contact with them all, "Radio for one of us. If you see the hostages, do not engage and radio for backup. Understand?"

They nodded.

"Go." Wolf jerked his head and they dispersed, each taking a hallway.

Alex plunged into the nearest one right next to the winding staircase that led to the second floor. As soon as he was in, darkness plunged in. There were no light in the hallway and Alex couldn't resist the urge to shiver. He trained his gun on the ground in front of him, his ears opened to any sound. His boot made a soft sound on the floor and he realized that it was carpeted. It masked his footsteps but it masked the guards' and anyone's footsteps as well. He heard a low murmur and duck behind a pillar against the wall and listened. It came again. It was from above him. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved or not. Second floor wasn't his business.

The hallway turned but didn't seem to reach an end. Alex reached the first room in the hallway and pressed himself against the wall next to the door and listened. Besides the dull pounding of his heart, there were no other sounds from the hallway nor the room. He reached for the handle. The only light source was the faint and dull eerie green from his radio. He turned his radio off and the light died quickly. He did not want the guards to notice him. The door opened as he turned the handle. Alex was glad that it didn't creak. He immediately trained his gun in front of him as he took the first step in. Then the second step. There was a light switch in the room. Alex knew better than to turn it on. The windows were closed and a blind over it but rays of sunlight still shone through the curtains, illuminating the dark room, even if it was just by a little. He did a quick sweep around. Upon making sure that there were no immediate threats, he made his way slowly around the room and to the window.

Alex lifted the blind a little and peered out through the glass window. It was covered with dust and scratches and he could see nothing beyond the glass. He pried the window open by an inch and looked out. Nothing suspicious. Tall ferns and dead grass surrounded the edge of the building. Beyond it grew dark green bushes and trees and swayed gently in the wind. He looked up. There was a distant black dot in the sky. He squinted. It was too far away to see. Probably a bird of some sort, Alex dismissed it as he closed the window gently and exited the room, pulling the door quietly behind him as he did. First room done.

There weren't an abundant amount of rooms like most embassy and hotels did, and for that, Alex was glad. His nerves were screaming at him that darkness wasn't his friend. Which probably was true. Alex crept along the hallway. It made a dramatic turn to the right. After making sure that no guards were beyond the curve, he snuck around quickly. A door creaked open somewhere. Alex froze. There were no covers in the hallway. He suddenly felt naked. He cursed himself inwardly. How could he not realize this earlier? The hallways were all one-way and went in one direction with no branching. He was conspicuous in these hallways like blood on pure white snow. The darkness won't do him much help. If someone fired straight from behind him, he would be dead instantly. Alex quickened his steps, throwing cautious glances over his shoulders.

Then Alex saw the first window in the hallway. Sunlight streamed through the open window and the curtains fluttered with the wind. He paused in his steps and trained his gun forward before inching toward the opened window. Something shifted beyond the window. Alex felt his heart rose to his mouth and swallowed. The object shifted against the window, scratching against the sill. He felt as if he was taking part in a horror story all of a sudden.

Something leaped out of the window with a small screech.

Alex bit his tongue as he nearly screamed out loud.

He fired his gun, not even realizing what he was doing.

He backed away, bumping into something.

Swinging around, he swallowed painfully upon realizing that it was just a wall. Just a wall, he told himself. His nerves were screaming at him.

When Alex finally turned his gaze back to the object that had hurled itself out the window, he nearly laughed hysterically. It was just a small blank rodent. Five tranquilizing darts had embedded itself on its body and the three more littered on the ground around it. He crouched down. The rodent was slumped onto the ground. Alex didn't know if it was unconscious or not, but one thing for sure, he wasn't going to check. He stood up shakily and ran.

* * *

Wolf and Bear were the first pairs to arrive back. They had met on Wolf's third corridor check and Bear's second. There were nothing out of ordinary in their inspection. There were lights in the hallways and it didn't help much to conceal themselves or their shadows, but luckily they met no guards. Wolf was sure that someone would have heard if when one of the doors of the room he checked creaked when he opened it. Though no one did.

Leopard and Snake came second, both looking kind of grim but they nodded in their leader's direction. They looked a little tense but soon relaxed as their nerves calmed. They had done it many times, building assaults and all the different assaults. But with the added elements of hostages and guards, it wasn't an easy task. The guards could be taking the hostages out right this moment and they wouldn't even notice it if they weren't alert.

The quietness settled again as they waited for the last two members of their team.

"Anything?" Wolf turned toward the three members.

They shook their head. Bear spoke up, "Nothing. I checked all the rooms in the hallways. I presume that they are on higher floors. We should finish this floor quickly and go on."

Wolf nodded in agreement. He should have calculated the time it would take to get from first to the last floor. It would take them at a minimum of six minutes, and the most twelve. It wasn't a simple and short task. The less time they take on the ground floor the better.

"Parrot and Coyote are taking their sweet time." Wolf growled in a low tone as he pulled out his radio, "There shouldn't have been more than twelve hallways. It shouldn't be taking this long."

"Parrot, this is Wolf, over." He pressed the button, directing it toward his fourth unit member.

"Wolf!" Came the reply. Wolf gritted his teeth at the casualness and the lack of protocol from Parrot.

"What is your position? Over."

"I might have run into this really twisting tunnel of hallways that I don't know where the end is. Should I turn back?" Parrot asked, his voice cracking slightly over the radio transmission.

"Are you far from your start? Over."

"No, I have only just finished the first room."

"Turn back." Wolf paused then added, "Is Coyote with you? Over."

"Coyote?" Parrot replied, "No, he isn't. Haven't seen him yet. I am turning back now."

The radio clicked, signaling the end of the conversation. Wolf directed the next message to Coyote with slight reluctance. He preferred to stay away from that particular soldier. Coyote reminded him, sometimes, painfully of Lynx. He shook his head.

"Wolf?" Snake inquired.

"It's nothing." Wolf returned curtly as he switched the radio.

"Coyote, this is Wolf, over."

Wolf wait a moment for him to come in. No response.

"Coyote, this is Wolf. Do you copy? Over."

He waited. There was no response. Did Coyote not know how to use a fucking damn radio? Bear threw him an uneasy glance and pulled out his own radio.

"Coyote, this is Bear. Over." Bear spoke quietly.

He waited. There was still no response.

"It is not working." Bear turned to Wolf.

"I thought we did the radio check way back," Wolf stated, glancing at Bear.

"He probably turned it off." Snake offered, turning to his leader.

"Damn that Coyote…" Wolf growled.

At that moment, someone came running out. The four of them trained their gun instantly on the new arrival and relaxed but not completely at ease when they realized that it was just Parrot.

"I am here." Parrot said, walking up to them, slightly out of breath from running, "Let's go."

Then he paused, "Where's Coyote?"

"That's what I want to know as well." Wolf growled as he jammed his finger repeatedly over the radio, "He is not picking up because he might have fucking turned it off."

"Well, I heard this really faint screech when I came out." Parrot said, "It might have been him."

"Coyote doesn't screech," Leopard stated.

"I mean, it might have been caused by him." Parrot elaborated, "I—"

"Bear, this is Coyote. Do you copy? Over." The crisp voice of their last member came over the radio. Wolf felt like strangling the man over the radio.

"Coyote, this is Bear. Copy loud and clear. What is your position?" Bear said quickly.

There was a pause. Wolf heard something metallic clashed together, a grunt and a small curse. Then silence.

"Coyote, are you still there?" Bear inquired with a sense of urgency in his tone.

"Uhh," Came the hesitating tone, "I might have run into some small little trouble. Actually, I wouldn't exactly call it a trouble. It's just that it might actually alter the plan a little. I wouldn't call it hindering the plan because it isn't exactly hindering, it is just that-" The rest came out in a rush.

"Take a breath." Bear suggested, a little dryly, "What is your position? Over."

"Bear, this is Coyote." Coyote replied and Wolf could almost hear the small invisible grimace behind his words, "I am on the forty-ninth floor."

* * *

Alex ran. The loud screech the rodent gave still echoed in his brain. He threw glances over his shoulders as he ran and once his paranoid brain calmed down, he slowed down to a soft walk. The quietness was getting to him. He needed some kind of distraction. Sound. Light. Anything. There were numerous windows along the way though they were all closed, unlike the first one. Alex threw open the nearest one to him and looked out. He wasn't sure exactly where he was. He squinted against the light. There, in the distance, was the same black dot he had seen earlier. He had thought it to be a bird. But it wasn't. It was a helicopter. Alex frowned. He doubted that any of the soldiers were on it. If not then… He grimaced in realization and quickened his pace.

Alex immediately hit a dead end after the next turn. He backed up a few sets. This was one long hallway, it should have connected out to somewhere. He looked up. There was an air shaft right above him. He reached up, his finger were just far enough to grab the metal bars that blocked the gate. The hinge on the side were loose, judging by how it seemed to groan and sway slightly. He pulled himself slightly off the ground and using his legs, he pushed himself upward against the two closed together walls of the hallway. Freeing one of his hands, he reached for his gun and fired on the already weakened hinge of the gate. It came loose. Alex pushed it aside and heaved himself up using his arms. Grimacing slightly as his shoulder throbbed. His vision swarmed for a moment as he pulled himself into the shaft completely. He was fit to be a spy, but definitely not a soldier. He collected himself and waited for his vision to return.

"I am going to sleep the first thing I get back," Alex told himself. It was simply for the sake of making some sort of noise in the quiet space as well as a pointless reminder that he would probably forget soon.

Alex had expected it to be merely a small vent, large enough for him to crawl through. He did not expect a vertical vent that went straight upward. He couldn't see anything at the end of the vent. The vent must have extended for more than thirty stories. There was a rope and a clip hanging from above that dropped down and was barely skimming the metallic floor of the encased vent. He inspected it closely. It was similar to those of a mining platform. There were two ends. One on top, one on the bottom. When one side pressed a button, one ends will go up and the other goes down like a balance. The button wasn't hard to find. It was installed right on the edge where the floor of the vent met the wall.

"Don't have much choice, I guess," Alex said to himself out loud as he gripped the rope, tying it around his waist.

After making sure that the rope wouldn't be loosen on the way, he stepped on the bottom. It slowly ascended. He gripped the rope tightly as his feet hung in the air with only the rope to suspend him. Then it zoomed upward. He would have screamed if he wasn't supposed to be staying low and not alarming the guards. In fact, he bit his lips tightly together to avoid the childish scream bubbling in his mouth. It wasn't like those up and down carts in the mine. Not in a single bit. If he had to summarize the ride, he would categorize it as the Drop towers he had seen so much in amusement parks. Except it didn't drop. It went up.

Alex shut his eyes. Air went past him in a loud whoosh, not that it made him feel any better. He was so going to kill someone if something went wrong. Presuming that he was alive to do so in the end. Why was such a thing installed in a practice building assault? Wasn't building assault supposed to be scaling the building and sieging the building with a hoard of soldiers? He paused slightly at that thought. Oh shit. He forgot to inform his unit. As the machine began to slow down, he pulled out his radio and grimaced as he saw the blank dark screen that lacked the usual eerie green. He had forgot to turn it back on. Gingerly, he switched the power on.

"Bear, this is Coyote. Do you copy? Over." Alex said. He felt himself slowly beginning to slow down. He looked up, he could see some kind of platform looming ahead.

"Coyote, this is Bear. Copy loud and clear. What is your position?" Bear replied almost instantly.

Alex opened his mouth to reply just as the rope jerked to a sudden halt. The metal on top that was in charge of pulling him up screeched, crashing against itself as he stopped. A small piece of metal fell from the device, cutting the side of his eyes. Alex grunted. He half expected the machine to pummel down but it didn't. There was a platform around him. Then as he took a second glance, he realized that it wasn't a platform. He was on a floor. On which floor, he wasn't sure. He cursed out loud. He was definitely lost.

"Coyote, are you still there?" Bear asked over the radio.

"Uhh," Alex hesitated as he pulled himself out of the rope and unclipped it from his waist. He took a few steps in a vague direction. "I might have run into some small little trouble. Actually, I wouldn't exactly call it a trouble. It's just that it might actually alter the plan a little. I wouldn't call it hindering the plan because it isn't exactly hindering, it is just that-" It just came out in a rush.

"Take a breath." Bear replied dryly over the radio, "What is your position? Over."

Alex took his advice and inhaled softly. He took a tentative look over the stairs. There, painted on the wall opposite, was the floor number.

"Bear, this is Coyote." He didn't know whether or not he should be relieved to know where he was at that moment. He grimaced as he replied, "I am on the forty-ninth floor."

There was a _long_ pause. Not that Alex would blame anyone.

"The forty-ninth floor," Bear repeated.

"Yes."

"How did you get there?" Wolf cut in in the radio, "I didn't see you by the stairs."

"I didn't use the stairs." Alex turned to look at the rope and the metal vent, "Well, it's a long story."

"We are going up," Wolf informed him after another long pause, "You stay where you are. Don't move. If you can, go to the stairs and wait for us. It will take us about eight minutes I will say. Stay out of sight. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." The radio clicked.

* * *

Drip. The blood dripped from the wound, over the ruptured skin, and sliding onto the already bloodied floor.

"There was a time," The man said as he paced the carpeted floor slowly, his hand clasped behind his back, "That I really loved everything about you. Your hardworking attitude. Your innovative ideas. Your humor. Simply everything."

The man kneeling in front of him did not respond. A drip of blood made its way from the man's broken nose. The black eye and the blood that seemed to cover his face did not enhance the man. His arms were tied at his back, his wrists pulled together tightly, so much that his shoulders were screaming in every little move. But he dared not to move.

The man stopped pacing for a moment as he dusted his suit for imaginary dust. The suit would have been too small to fit him but the bleeding man knew it was definitely not the time to inform the man about it. The suit outlined the man's large belly as well as his chubby fingers perfectly well. He had a round face and a fat mouth. On his fingers, a large fat green emerald sat on his index finger. The man examined the jewel casually.

"When you first came to me," The man said, "you earned my trust. But I no longer trust you. I have information of you working against me. They are concrete evidence."

"Boss, let me expl-" The man pleaded but was cut off as the man kicked him in the stomach mercilessly. He coughed out blood.

"You are a lying, filthy bastard." The boss said hatred filled his dark green eyes, "Your conspiracy against me has not gone unnoticed. You were sent by the government."

"No, boss. I-"

The boss jerked him up by his blond hair, matted with both dry and wet blood, "Shut your mouth. I know who you work for. My royal advisor has intercepted the message you sent a few days prior. You work for them. MI6. Don't lie to me."

"No, I don't. I—" He choked off as the boss shook him vigorously before throwing him back onto the ground. His bright blue eyes dazed for a moment.

"You will be pleased to hear that your employers had sent a message back." The boss said as he headed for the door, seemingly bored of the man.

The man on the ground widened his eyes, looking up at the boss feebly.

"They are sending backups for you." The boss sneered with triumph, his fingers smoothing the round emerald over and over again, "And I should show them what it meant to be going up against me."

The light clicked closed as the boss led himself out. He paused at the last moment and whispered, his voice mocking and snide, "Nighty-night, Secretary Wayne. Or should I call you Agent Belworth?" The door closed with a final click. Darkness came back.

Agent Belworth laid on the ground, blood running freely from his back where the boss's advisor had stuck a knife into. He inhaled. His lungs rattled in protest and he exhaled sharply.

"I have to tell them…" He murmured as unconscious threatened to take him over, "The information…"

The small USB drive that the man had slipped into his inner chest pocket seemed to weigh heavily all of a sudden.

"Warn them…"

* * *

No, the rope drop tower thing definitely does not exist in the SAS training building haha. I just added it in simply because I am not going to have Alex climb 49 flights of stairs. It will be so boring...

Thanks for all the reviews and supports! You guys are just so amazing~ I am literally squealing in happiness every time I see a review. I will be doing the replies at next chapter since it will be the twentieth chapter(not counting prologue), so stay tune~~

 **Next Chapter:** "You are bleeding, Coyote." "Strange that it came from you, Wolf."


	21. The Turn of Sides

A.N.: This chapter literally took me more than a week due to my schedules and my laziness. I am so terribly sorry about the lateness. But I hope that this slightly longer chapter will erase all my sins. XD.

Okay so, I am realized that I am literally dropping plot holes everywhere I go and I have calculation errors. I am sorry about that. I will rewrite some of the earlier chapters after I finish the story. Honestly, I don't know how long this story is going to be, since this is like, kind of just barely the middle of that plot I have envisioned. *shrug*

For the last chapter, a very kind reviewer had pointed out some kind of confusion he/she had. Remember how I added Agent Belworth to my last chapter near the end? Yeah, that section is not in the assault course, I am adding it just so that I can get some of the mission scenarios started. It will be useful in the future but, again, it is not part of the assault course. I hope that make sense ^ ^

Okay, before we go forward, I want to clear up some of the perspective views. If it is Alex's POV, Alex will be written as "Alex", instead of "Coyote". In Wolf's POV, Alex will be written as "Coyote" or "the man", since he doesn't know Coyote as Cub at this part of the story. I won't be writing things like "Alex's POV" because it is annoying to me as a reader when I read it on other stories. I believe in 'natural' transition lol, if that make any sense.

Anyways, enough with the blabberings, onward!

* * *

It took them a long while to climb to the top, even when they ran as fast as they could to shorten the time. Finally, the last floor appeared over the edge. Wolf could make out Coyote's silhouette against the light coming from the window. The forty-ninth floor was lit up brightly due to its high position in the building.

"Coyote." Bear greeted the soldier from behind him.

Coyote turned and gave a quick nod, "Bear."

"I am not going to ask how you managed to get up here," Wolf growled slightly, "Since we have more important things to do. But I want every single detail afterward."

"Yes, sir," Coyote mumbled, ducking his head slightly.

That was when Wolf first noticed the sluggishly bleeding cut near Coyote's eyes, "You are bleeding, Coyote."

"Strange that it came from you, Wolf." It was no more than a soft mutter but Wolf caught it.

"What?"

Coyote glanced at him, "Nothing. It's just a small cut."

"We aren't even supposed to bleed in this assault." Leopard said as he gingerly dabbed the cut with a small piece of damp cloth, "Does it hurt?"

"No." Leopard gave it a few more dab to wipe the cut clean and stepped away.

Bear reached into his pockets and drew out a few tranquilizing darts in a small bag and tossed it toward Coyote, "Here. You probably ran out of it already."

Coyote's hand came up to catch it. Then his hand suddenly shifted left and right uncertainly. Wolf did not expect him to miss. The bag landed on the ground with a small thud.

There was silence.

"Coyote?" Bear asked.

"Sorry, I missed," Coyote replied as he bent down to retrieve the bag.

"Anyone could have caught that," Wolf said as he reached down for his gun and loading it with the darts from his pocket.

"Well, apparently I am not 'anyone'," Coyote replied. Wolf paused slightly as he detected the slight unease in the soldier's tone.

"Are you alright?" Leopard asked, catching it as well, "Is anything troubling you?"

"I am fine," Coyote said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Have you been getting enough sleep lately, Coyote?" Snake spoke up.

"Yes." Coyote nodded.

"How much?"

"Six hours at the minimum."

Bear snorted, "Like hell that's the truth."

"Of course it's the truth."

"Well, then what about yesterday? I didn't see you returning to the cabin afterward."

"That was only yesterday."

"Then the day before yesterday?" Bear challenged, "I didn't see you returning either."

"You fell asleep before I came back in."

"I woke up at three and you still weren't."

Coyote just shrugged, "Your words against mine. We are wasting time. Let's go."

"We have wasted enough time as it is. Let's go." Wolf took command, ignoring the glares Bear and Snake threw him, "This isn't a cuddly medic gathering."

* * *

Alex and the group crept along the hallways as a group as they swept out the last floor they were assigned. It was eerily quiet. He strained his ears to hear the sounds. He couldn't depend on his eyes right now. His vision was hazy, probably due to the lack of sleep. He dragged a hand slowly down his face and exhaled softly.

"All clear?" Wolf whispered as they all gathered toward behind the wall next to the set of stairs.

They all nodded. Suddenly, the radio burst into life with a soft beep.

"Wolf, Wolf, this is Falcon from M unit. Please come in. Over."

"Falcon, this is Wolf. Have you found them? Over."

"Yes, we have. They are on the thirty-first floor with all the hostages. Do we wait or should we go in? L and N unit is present as well. Over."

"Wait for us. I repeat, wait for us. Over."

"Wilco." The radio clicked and went dead again.

"Thirty-first floor." Wolf said, nodding toward the stairs, "Let's go. The quicker the better."

They nodded in confirmation and ran down the stairs as lightly as possible. Their boots made small clicks as they connected with the uncarpeted section of the stone stairs. It took them less than two minutes to get down the few flights of stairs. Wolf, taking the lead, beckoned for them to flatten themselves against the wall.

"Falcon, this is Wolf. We are at the stairs. Please give directions to your position. Over."

"Wolf, this is Falcon. Take the second hallway to your right until the end and turn right. The hostages are held in a room that is a few doors around the bend."

"How many guards are there?" Wolf asked.

"Six," Falcon replied.

"We will be there soon."

Wolf clipped the radio back and jerked his head toward the right hallway, his hands on his gun and his finger over the trigger. This was it, Alex realized. This was the final part of the assault. They get the hostage out successfully, they win. They don't get them out successfully, they fail. One mistake could take them on a completely different route than the one they were aiming for.

"Loaded?" Wolf asked quietly as he gestured toward their weapons. They nodded and Wolf took the lead, creeping down the right hallway. They carefully muffled as much of their footsteps as possible on the carpeted floor. The only light source on this floor was from the large window near the stairs and at the end of the hallway where it branched into two. Alex's sights cleared momentarily and he focused his gaze ahead. The dim light didn't help much but he could make out the vague turn ahead. Wolf motioned for them to duck behind the wall. Alex, being the one right behind Wolf, pressed himself against the wall and the others followed. Wolf tentatively darted out of the wall and into the right turn hallway, his gun raised in a tensed position.

"All clear." Wolf said as he relaxed a little but not fully relaxed, "M, L, and N unit should be somewhere close by. Stay close and together. If you see any guards, shoot, don't hesitate." He then fixed each one of them with a hard stare, "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Wolf carefully proceeded forward. Bear took the rear, glancing behind them to make sure that they wouldn't get sniped or jumped from behind. The carpeted floor reached an end and the rest were stone floors. Alex winced as their boots came in contact with the stone floor. It made a soft yet loud click. The floor was made of smooth marbles crisscrossing in checker style.

"Wolf?" A hesitating voice called out. Falcon. The soldier emerged from wherever he was hiding.

"Falcon." Wolf, who was about to pull the trigger, let his finger uncurled slightly from the trigger and dropped his arms slightly, "Where are the hostages?"

"Just down the hallway." The man said in a low tone, "The rest of us are outside the door. How are we going to break in?"

Alex tuned out the conversation as he stepped slightly to the side and allowed Bear and the rest to go past him. Bear gave him a small glance but did not comment, for which he was glad. With his vision not entirely working properly, Alex wasn't sure what awaits them in front. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple gently. His vision cleared as he opened his eyes again. There weren't any light ahead of them and the only light was from behind them where the large window was opened. He turned sharply as he felt a presence behind him. A gun was pointed at him. Without thinking, he chopped down on the outstretched hand that held the gun with as much force as he could muster and pulled his gun out, pressing it against the man's temple.

The commotion made the soldiers in front of him stop and turn, "Coyote? What are you doing?"

"Coyote," The man gasped out in pain as he clutched his hand, "I am Hawk from M-Unit. I am your side."

"I am sorry," Alex said though he didn't sound sorry as he released the man immediately, "It was a little instinctive. I usually don't wait and talk it out when someone is pointing a gun at me, even if it is merely a tranquilizing gun."

"Why were you pointing a gun at him?" Bear demanded.

"I thought he was with the green jackets." Hawk exclaimed, "I just turned the corner and then I saw your back shadow. I mistook you for a green jacket."

 _I thought he was with the green jackets._ Maybe it was because of the way the man phrased it, or the hurried explanation that the man looked too willing to give, Alex had doubts.

"A pretty commonly made mistake." Falcon spoke up as he walked to Hawk, "It is fine. I understand."

"I thought you said the rest of the three units are ahead?" Wolf frowned.

"Well, apparently he isn't." Falcon chuckled slightly as he dismissed the topic and led on, "Come on, let's go. The quicker we get there, the better."

"We should radio for the rest to come up here." Wolf suggested as they walked on, "And have them surround this floor so that the guards won't be able to get out easily."

"No," Falcon was quick to cut the idea, "Too risky. We are too close to where they hold the hostages. It will take time for them to all spread out."

"We should still inform them," Alex spoke up. The rest of them minus Falcon and Hawk looked slightly surprised at him. He was never persistent about anything and he, just by saying this, was very uncharacteristic.

Falcon shook his head immediately, "Takes too much time. We are almost there."

They had been walking for quite a while now, Alex noted a while ago. He remembered what Falcon had told them over the radio when they had just come down the stairs.

 _Take the second hallway to your right until the end and turn right. The hostages are held in a room that is a few doors around the bend._

They had walked for a pretty long distance and yet they still haven't seen a door. Judging by the way how Falcon phrased the radioed message, he meant that it won't be too long. But it could always be interpreted it the literal way. That it literally was a few doors around the bend though he didn't mention how far away the first door would be.

They had passed a window a while past and the light was slowly diminishing as they walked deeper. Alex felt something brushed against him. He turned toward Hawk, who was walking behind him. Hawk glanced back and gave him an apologetic nod when Alex asked him he was the one who brushed against him.

Wolf reached for a flashlight by his utility belt. It made a small rustling sound and Falcon stopped him, "Don't get your flashlight. It will alarm the green jackets."

Wolf grunted by pulled his hand away nonetheless. Alex couldn't see much of anything as they descended deeper. The only light was a dim eerie light that he wasn't sure about his origin. He closed his eyes and focused his senses instead on their surroundings. Hawk, who was behind him, was breathing quite loudly yet not loud enough to call it huffing. Someone near the front had boots that made a soft click every time the man took a step. The rest of them were all walking as quietly as possible.

"We have been walking for a while, Falcon," Wolf growled after a while when a complete darkness descended.

"Sorry. This is actually a shortcut to cut to the opposite end of the building." Falcon replied. Alex nearly snorted. Shortcut. Yeah right. They could vaguely spot another window ahead, "We are almost there. The room is just near the window. I suspect that they required the light to actually see things." Falcon's voice carried loudly.

Under the temporary darkness, Alex sidestepped quietly and let Hawk walk passed him, unbeknownst to the man. The man continued walking. Alex stepped back behind them and slowed his steps down a little. Something was wrong and he had a guess. But he wasn't going to tell them just yet, because of the successfulness of the assault, right now, depended on the right timing for him to break his guess. Because once he did break it out, chaos would ensure. That is if his guess was right.

Alex stayed back in the darkness as the rest proceeded toward the light source. He was only several meters away yet they couldn't see him. The contrast between the darkness and the light was too strong for them to distinguish him. Alex smiled slightly as he watched Hawk looked startled right after they walked out of the darkness.

"Where is Coyote?" Hawk asked out loud.

The rest of the soldiers spun around at his comment. Alex noted how Falcon looked a little on edge.

"When did he disappeared?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know." Hawk shook his head, "I was behind him the whole time but I didn't see him leave or disappear."

"Did the green jackets took him?" Falcon was quick to ask.

"No, I don't think so." Hawk shook his head again, "There weren't any green jackets. I checked."

Alex did not miss the look that Falcon and Hawk exchanged, "Let's continue without him. We will come back for him later. He might have gotten lost in the dark."

"But…" Wolf hesitated.

If Alex was present, he would have said something extremely sarcastically cheesy. Something along the line of 'Oh my dear, you care about me!' But he wasn't, so he reframed himself from opening his mouth.

"We don't have much time." Falcon said in a slightly lowered whisper as he gestured at the door a few feet away from the opposite side of the window, "The hostages and the guards are in there. Let's hurry."

Wolf paused, "Where are the rest of the unit?" He narrowed his eyes, "Falcon?"

Falcon glanced at Wolf for a moment. Knowing fully of what was going to happen next, Alex ran out of the shadows and pushed them to the ground. Not a second later, guns fired. The darts flew over their head. Alex was pleased to hear the surprised and the wide eyes from Falcon and Hawk. Wolf, Bear, the two medics, and Parrot landed on the ground roughly. Alex, with his momentum, after knocking his unit members down, skidded a few feet ahead of them. He groaned slightly. The gunshots soon ceased.

"What was that?" Wolf exclaimed, his hands immediately on his gun and his eyes surveying around. He took in the rest of his unit then back at Falcon and Hawk, "What the fuck was that?"

"The green jackets." Falcon said as he winced, getting up, "Must be them."

Alex coughed slightly as he eased himself up with his elbow. Goddamn, he won't be trying that again anytime soon. Though the loon on Falcon and Hawk's face probably compensated partially. The rest noticed him, "Coyote!"

"You know," He said as he struggled to his feet, "I swear that was more than six guns firing at us, Falcon."

"There must be more green jackets than I thought," Falcon said though he looked a little agitated.

Alex grinned slightly as he unclipped his radio, "Why don't we radio for backup?"

"Don't!" Falcon reached out. Too late. The radio beeped as Alex clicked to start communication.

A moment later, Alex was not surprised to hear the simultaneous beeps around them, from the hidden shadows. The rest of the soldiers were all around them, just hidden.

"There you g-" Alex faltered as he found himself staring at the gun pointing at him. Falcon cocked the gun on him, "Good job, Coyote."

"What is the meaning of this, Falcon?" Wolf growled as he raised his gun toward Falcon but he paused when Hawk pointed his gun at Parrot, who squeaked.

"Why, I thought you would have figured it out already." Falcon frowned slightly, "We are on the green jackets' side. In fact, all of us are, except you and your two units."

"Traitor." To their surprise, Bear snarled.

"The sergeant made us do it," Falcon said. Alex was aware of how the man's finger seemed to be curling around the trigger by the second.

Alex slowly tilted his gun that was by his side and tried to make it look inconspicuous. He aimed it at Hawk. Just before Falcon pulled the trigger, he ducked and fired one shot at Hawk. He didn't wait till it hit home before he lashed out, swinging around to knock the gun out of Falcon's hand. Falcon, expecting his move, sidestepped easily and cracked his gun over his head.

Momentarily blinded, Alex crumpled to the ground.

"Coyote!"

Falcon dragged him upright, pressing his gun a few inches away from his chest. Alex winced as he tried to blink the stars out of his eyes, "No one moves. Don't forget, you have more than ten pairs of guns trained on you. Now, I am going to open the door and you all go in, quietly, without any resistances. Understand?"

They glared but nodded when Falcon nudged the gun casually at Alex. Alex fixed his eyes on the door, a plan already forming. He turned toward the rest, trying to convey his plan to them. Then he paused and sighed inwardly. Ben wasn't here. Over that half a year of time, they had been on numerous missions and they could mostly communicate without speaking. But this wasn't Ben they were talking about. Alex glanced toward Leopard. The man was probably the most intelligent and strategically thinking person amongst them. Too bad that Ferret wasn't here. The man met his eyes. An understanding passed between them and Leopard nodded, his head moving slightly up and down.

Falcon pushed open the door. Out of the corner of his eyes, Alex saw the other soldiers walking out from the shadows and around them.

"Get in." Falcon gestured for the rest of K and J-unit to enter, his gun still pointing uncomfortably close to Alex. He would be knocked unconscious immediately if he was fired upon, they all knew. It wasn't deadly, but at such close range, Alex didn't know what other things might happen. Wolf entered first and last followed by Leopard. He glanced at Alex and nodded.

At that moment, just before Falcon could walk inside, Alex elbowed and jabbed back at the man in a sudden jerk. Falcon gave a small groan as it connected with his stomach. Air flew out of him and he crumpled to the floor, momentarily stunned. The soldiers, a moment later, started firing at Alex. He pushed Leopard inside the door and snuck inside. A dart grazed his shoulder and he winced. There was a lock on the inside of the door. Alex jammed his finger into the side and slide it over the door frame. The door bulged as the soldiers tried to open it but it held.

Alex turned and was glad that Wolf and the others had the green jackets inside under control, at least temporarily. They each have their gun pointed at the green jackets. Wolf turned slightly to him but his gaze never leaving the guards.

"You good?" Wolf asked.

Alex sighed a little as he leaned against the door and pulled out his gun, "Yeah. I am so not going to try that whole thing again."

A loud crack told them that the door won't hold any longer. Alex surveyed the room quickly. Besides the five green jackets, the hostages were not in immediate danger. Well, ignoring the whole lot of SAS soldiers just beyond the small thin wood barrier.

"Hands up in the air where I can see it and drop your weapons," Wolf said, his gun sweeping quickly across all the guards.

Four of the five dropped their weapon onto the ground with a loud clatter and raised their hand over their head. The last one suddenly turned and grabbed one of the hostages, Eagle, and pointed his gun point-blank at the soldier's chest, "Don't move or I will shoot."

Eagle, whose voice was muffled by the tape across his mouth, rolled his eyes slightly. His hands were bounded behind his back just like all the other hostages. For a moment, Alex met Wolf's eyes and nodded, a little grimly.

The next moment, just before all the other guards went to retrieve their weapons on the floor, Alex fired four quick successive shots. At the same time, Wolf lunged forward, trying to knock the gun out of the green jacket's hand. The guard grinned as he pulled the gun on Eagle.

 _Well shit._ Alex threw himself at Eagle, bringing the man to the ground just as the same time the shot was fired.

* * *

Wolf could only watch in horror as Coyote threw himself at Eagle, knocking them both to the ground. Then there was silence. Even though Wolf knew that it was only a tranquilizing dart, Coyote's unmoving body unnerved him.

"No…"

While the guard was stunned by the sudden interception, Bear swung his gun around and shot the man. The door gave another loud groan as the soldiers outside gave it shot.

Suddenly, Wolf felt that something was wrong. His instincts were telling him that he was missing something. He turned around, a little agitated. Four guards laid on the ground knocked out by Coyote's uncanny shots. The last one was shot by Bear. That make five guards in total.

 _"_ _How many guards are there?" "Six."_

Falcon had told them that there were six guards. Was the man lying? Or was he…

He swallowed as he saw the last guard appeared over the edge of the discarded desk with the second hostage, Ferret from J-unit, in his grasp, "No one moves."

"Fuck," Wolf swore loudly.

The door gave another groan that alerted them to the inevitable end.

"You wi-" Wolf started to say when, suddenly, the guard's eyes widened. The gun dropped from his slack grip and the man dropped soon after. A dart was shot at his hand, numbing his fingers so that he couldn't pull the trigger. A second dart was over the man's chest, knocking the man out a few seconds later.

Coyote climbed shakily from the ground, "Wolf, were you going to say 'you win'?"

Wolf could only gape at the soldier, "I thought you were shot!"

Coyote raised his brow slightly, "I took classes before on how to act."

He bent down at untied Eagle, who gave him a grateful hug that he immediately pushed away.

Wolf, finally gotten over the initial shock, cleared his throat loudly, "We have to go. Now. The window should be a good way out."

He quickly crossed to the window and pushed it open. They were quite a long way up. Wolf watched as Coyote extended his head outside the window and peered upward.

"You found something?" Wolf asked as Coyote turned toward them.

"Wolf," Coyote said as he pointed toward the large armoire like cabinets, "Can you push that over the door? It will buy us a few minutes."

Wolf nodded and he and Bear pushed it over the door. The protruding handlebar wasn't much of a business for the door was caved in instead of protruding outward or flat with the frame. For extra precaution, Wolf pushed the desk against the cabinets.

"There is a fire escape just above us." Coyote informed them as they finished, "We might have to jump upward. It is a little risky so it might be better if we have a rope of some kind that we can pull everyone up."

"We don't have a rope," Wolf stated.

"We don't," Coyote smiled slightly, "But they do." He pointed at the hostages and their bounded hand.

They quickly went over to each hostage and cut the rope open while leaving as much of the rope intact so that it would be long enough. They tied each segment together with a knot at the end.

Testing its strength, Coyote nodded, "I will go up first and tie this rope somewhere."

Wolf peered out the window and looked above them. The fire escape was directly above the window and was out of reach. One could possibly stand on the sill, jump and will reach it. But it was risky.

Coyote climbed on the window sill and wobbled slightly as he tried to find his balance. He tied a string of rope around his waist and handed the other end to him, "If I fall, remember to pull me up. Actually, if you don't want to pull me up, it's fine."

Before Wolf could respond, Coyote took a large jump upward, his fingers grasping for the edge of the metal stairs or, if possible, the bars. His feet kicked the air as he grabbed hold of something that was out of Wolf's vision. Wolf leaned out a little. Coyote had both of his hand on the edge of the metal stairs and was trying to pull himself up. He watched in anxiety as the man hooked his right foot on the edge and pulled himself upward a little with a grunt. Then his right hand slipped off the edge, leaving him dangling with just one hand, his foot falling due to the loss of a handhold.

"Coyote!" Unconsciously, Wolf cried out. He tightened his grip on the rope.

"Coyote," Ferret, the soldier from J-Unit, stepped up from behind him, "Try again. Once you put your right foot up, reach for a bar. It should be easier."

Coyote nodded as he reached out, with his right hand, for the metal edge and swung his right foot upward, barely hooking onto the edge. With his right hand and the aid of momentum, he successfully caught the first bar. The rest went slightly easier and smoother as he pulled himself up using the bar and finally climbed over the metal bar fence.

"Wolf, is the rope long enough?" Coyote called out from above as he finished tying the rope to a secure pole of the fire escape.

Wolf nodded as he tugged the rope, "It is good."

"Tie it around your waist when you jump. I will pull you up afterward when you manage to get a handhold."

Wolf grunted in reply as he stood and balanced himself on the window sill, ducking his head to not hit the top of the window. He narrowed his eyes as he calculated the jump. About one and a half meter in distance. If he launched himself towards the…

"Screw the calculation, Wolf." Coyote said, a little agitated, "Just jump with your instinct!"

"Fuck you."

"Thank you, now jump."

Wolf jumped. His hands reaching out for the edge and getting it. Coyote gave him his hand and pulled himself up a few bars. He latched onto the third bar and pulled himself over the fence.

"Thanks," Wolf said, turning toward Coyote. But Coyote didn't hear it, too busy helping the next person to jump upward.

It was that moment that Wolf suddenly questioned why he had hated Coyote in the first place. Because he simply wasn't Lynx? His age? His childish whining? His sarcastic traits? He didn't know anymore. He disliked Coyote because of his youthful appearance in the first place. Children did not belong in this world. Then once he had learned of his age, he disliked him because he was…the new fourth member of the unit. Maybe Eagle really was right. He hadn't let Lynx go yet. He didn't think he ever could. But, just like Eagle said, Coyote suddenly seemed very similar to Lynx. But sometimes, they were very different. Maybe it was time to move on and get the grudges over. But…

"Wolf," Bear's call jerked him back to attention, "We are all present. Let's go."

Wolf took a look around at the two units and the hostages and nodded, "Alright, let's go. We can swing by the twentieth floor and go down using the stairs. We can hide easier in the building during that."

They nodded and proceeded down the escape route. He took the front and Coyote taking the rear. Wolf did not object to the arrangement. Coyote appeared…sharper during the assault. Wolf glanced slightly at the said man over his shoulder. Coyote looked alerted and was alarmed at every single noise, his hands were always on his gun. As if noticing his gaze, Coyote turned toward him. Wolf turned away before their eyes met.

* * *

"Congratulation, soldiers." The sergeant greeted them as they finally exited the building.

Alex wanted nothing more than just to throw himself onto the hard stone that dared to call itself a bed and sleep. The rest of the soldiers emerged from the building a few moments later.

"You have successfully secured the hostages, without losing a single one of your soldiers." The sergeant continued, "Though I am sure you can work more on the building siege section of the assault."

"Sir," Wolf spoke up and the sergeant nodded for him to continue, "You did not inform us of Falcon and the rest's objective. They were not on our side."

"Yes, I told them to go against you." The sergeant nodded nonchalantly, "It serves rather well to see how you cope with sudden change in situations. In your missions, you do not always have a trustworthy ally."

"With respect," Wolf said, "isn't that the work and lines of thinking as an agent for 6, sir?"

Alex felt like rolling his eyes. Being an agent was not so simple. First of all, you don't go in with such a large number. Second, of all, you never have a trustworthy ally. Or at least that was what he gathered after his missions.

"Now, the assault has taken you quite a long time, I must say." The sergeant said as he clasped his hands behind his back, "You may take the rest of the day off, seeing how it is already late afternoon. Rest up and treat your wounds. Especially J-Unit, seeing how you have a mission in just a few days."

"Yes, sir!"

"And Coyote?" Alex turned toward the sergeant as they left, "Definitely treat that cut on your forehead. It is quite nasty looking."

* * *

Ooh, the twentieth chapter! Thanks for all the kind reviews and follows! You guys are so amazing

 **REPLIES to your amazing reviews!**

Guest - a masterpiece? Oh, o-of course not. I still have a lot of rooms to improve / I am glad that you enjoy reading the story!

XYZArtemis - Yes, suspense is the one most important thing in story XD. Okay, no, not really. I just like cliffs haha.

Personofmanythings - thank you for always saying 'thank you'

BlueCookies214 - I hope I have cleared up any confusions you might have about the last chapter ^ ^

yummypie193 - XD, yes. That is the Alex I love lol. Okay, maybe I should stop making him go superpower or something lol. I will probably feature him more as an average human in the future chapters. I really enjoy Horowitz's writing and I honestly try to mimic his style, though I think I am better at writing if I write in my own style ^ ^

TheSilverHunt3r - I have received all your kudos! See, I have them all in this basket here!

 **And other amazing reviewers from the chapters before the previous:**

TheHufflepuffHuntress, Youya, someonethe3rd, Shelly, The Shadow thats Hidden, MLM24, Alicori, 3A07, uwishuwerecool, Ravenclaw667, Pea, Ella, tbk9.2011, Ravenclaw667, Lullyanne, lkspires, traitorrin, firesword01, kc, Melissab2883, LoveGoodBooks, , Nidhi ladia.

If I missed anyone, please do tell me


	22. Julius Hawkerson

A.N.: I am back~~ Sorry, this week has been hella crazy for me. While you are reading this chapter, you might have a few really major question to hit me. So my hint to you all is this: Things are not what they seem. ^ ^

And thanks to Youya for pointing out the rather lack of contractions and all the formal talks. I generally do not usually write contractions due to the habit that my English teacher enforced on me lol, but I will try to add more contractions in the future! Speaking of that, I want to point something else out as well. The soldiers will get more contractions in their speech but for Alex and other more 'formal' or 'business-like' people, I will leave most of their language in formal terms. I will consider giving Alex more 'non-formal' slangs since he is still a teenager, but I don't want to overdo it and make him sound extremely childish.

The 100th review was claimed by Ravenclaw667! Thank you everyone for your reviews I honestly never expected that much. Thank you very much for your supports!

With that set, let's move onward!

* * *

Alex dumped his bag in front of his feet as he stared down the road, waiting for the car that would take them to their destination to come. The rest of J-Unit was around him, doing last minute checks on their weapons and packs.

A black jeep pulled up by the gate with a soft grunt. Alex was expecting a black sleek small car, one of those standard sleek cars that MI6 seemed to be in love with, but this was definitely not something he had expected.

Someone got off the vehicle from the shotgun and went around to greet them.

"Mrs. Jones." The soldiers said as they saluted her respectfully.

As always, her breath smelled like peppermint. Alex frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly as he glanced at the deputy of MI6.

"Get in." She commanded, "We will talk on the way."

The soldiers piled into the back seat. There were four seats, not counting the driver or the shotgun seats. One in the middle and three in the back. Bear, being the leader, took the only seat that was separated, leaving Leopard, Ferret, and Alex for the back.

"Coyote, get in the middle." Ferret said, smiling slightly, "You are the smallest."

Alex glared, "I refuse."

"C'mon, Coyote." Leopard said, "You really are the smallest amongst us."

"When one said they refuse, it usually meant th-"

"Coyote, get in." Bear gave him a hard glare.

Huffing slightly, he got in. Leopard and Ferret sat on both sides of him. Who ever said that the smallest should sit in the middle was a bloody bastard.

"Agent Belworth," Mrs. Jones started as the driver stepped on the pedal and the vehicle drove away, "He is remarkably sharp sometimes with good tactical thinking, and that was what interested us in the first place to recruit him. We have not received any more reports from the agent since a week ago. He requested for backup but we do not know about the complete detail of his situation just yet. We must get the information out soon if the agent has run into trouble."

This felt like any other mission Alex was sent on, except as a backup, not the main force. But he couldn't see any differences.

"A day ago, he managed to send us a message on where to meet with the backup." Mrs. Jones continued as she popped a peppermint into her mouth and crumbled the wrapper in her hand, "The message he sent was a little unusual for him and we have doubts about the sincerity behind it. Please be on alert. If you believe that the agent is not on your side, do not hesitate to shoot."

Alex saw that Bear tensed. The way Mrs. Jones spoke monotonously and carelessly about shooting down one of their own agents sent a shiver down his back.

"Agent Belworth sent words that there will be a ball tonight in the bay near where he was stationed and infiltrated. The ball will be taking place on a large cruise ship that he mentioned. He planned to sneak you in under cover of the party and get the information out. Do not act or shoot the agent before you get in. Beware of any small details that you might discover."

The last sentence was directed more or less toward him.

"The address is on here," Mrs. Jones handed Bear a slip of paper, "Do not let anyone else see it or the place will be compromised. I suggest that you destroy it after you have it memorized."

Bear read it over and handed it to the backseat. Alex took it and the two next to him leaned in closer to read the address.

The rest of the ride went in silence. Alex was tensed and a little anxious of what await them. Who was Agent Belworth? Why did Mrs. Jones believe that the man might double cross them? And what was Pirmors's role behind all this? And…He swallowed, would he be able to successfully complete the mission? Alex didn't know how he should operate with the rest of J-Unit. His missions had always mostly been solo. He can trust no one but himself in a mission. But with J-Unit, it was different. He…trusted them. He was attached to them in the short time. When you give someone a face, a name, traits, and a voice, you formed an attachment, good or bad.

"Coyote?" Leopard nudged him quietly, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Alex said as he glanced sideway at the medic, "A little nervous. You?"

Leopard laughed quietly, "A crap load of nervousness. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to go, you know?"

Ferret joined in, "Missions are fun. Go in, shoot, and scream your head off on the way out."

Alex laughed slightly, maybe because of the nervousness, he didn't know.

"When we come back," Leopard smiled slightly, "We should host a small party, eh? I mean, it's our first mission together after all."

"Yeah." Ferret said as he crossed his legs and leaned back, "Well, presuming that we don't have to go to the infirmary as our first stop because Bear blew up something by a complete accident."

Bear glared at the man. Leopard snorted.

Alex listened to Ferret and Bear's bickering as he glanced out the window. The wind ruffled his hair from the slightly opened window. He wished that he could pause time right now. And let this moment stay forever.

But as the car screeched to a stop, Alex knew that that was impossible. Shouldering the pack, Alex glanced at the sun that still shone brightly above them. The light blinded him and he averted his gaze.

Mrs. Jones gave him a short glance, "Would you like a peppermint, Coyote?"

Alex cringed inwardly, "No thank you."

"I insist." Mrs. Jones tossed him the wrapped mint and Alex caught it.

With that, the woman rolled up the window as the car drove away. Alex watched it go before turning back toward the rest of J-Unit. They were all dressed in civilian clothes and a bag slung over their shoulders contained their uniforms. Alex felt a little uncomfortable being in such casual clothing. He wore only a short sleeve jacket that was open at the front to reveal his white t-shirt, a pair of everyday jeans and shoes.

Bear spoke up as he shouldered the bag and turned toward the rest of J-Unit with a small slight frown gracing his brows, "Let's head over to the address."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The address led them to a house, small but neat. Bear rang the doorbell and stepped back, waiting for someone to open it.

The door creaked open after a few seconds and a man leaned out from the door, poking only his shoulder up out, "I presume that you are the backup I requested?"

"Agent Belworth?" Bear asked instead of answering the question.

"That's me." The man nodded.

"Yes, we are." The leader of J-Unit answered the man's question upon the confirmation, "We are J-Unit. I am Bear and this is Leopard, Ferret, and Coyote."

"Right, come in." The man said as he turned and head inside, leaving the door open.

J-Unit followed him in and Alex closed the door gently behind him. There was a shoe stand right next to the door. Something bronze glittered upon it for a moment. Alex, throwing a casual glance toward the group in front of him, snatched it up and slipped it into his pocket. The keys landed softly into his inner pocket without a sound.

At that moment, the agent turned and caught sight of him, "What did you slip into your pocket?"

The room paused and stared at him. Alex put on his most puzzled look as he slipped his hand into his pocket, careful to not brush against the bronze keys, "This?" He brought out the crumpled piece of paper with the address that Bear had handed to him on the jeep a while ago, "It's the address of this place that Mrs. Jones gave us."

"Oh." The agent relaxed slightly.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." The agent shook his head, "Must be my paranoia working up."

Alex took his first glance around the room. It was lit by a hanging chandelier from above. It has only one floor. There was a kitchen right next to the living room and a bedroom next to it.

Agent Belworth indicated toward the sofa and they took a seat, "The ship will be set to sail at the cruising bay at nine sharp. The party starts at seven and ends at midnight. We have three hours of time before we have to attend the party. I know that you are all soldiers and not spies, but I must please ask you to remain inconspicuous." The man took turns to look at them and at their nod of affirmation, he continued, "The plan I have is this. You will be entering as guests at the party. The information has been copied to a USB disk that I have stored in the man's office. I didn't have time to retrieve it because he had begun to suspect me and would not let me anywhere near his office." The agent took a breath, "I need you to sneak in an-"

"I'm sorry," Bear held up a hand to halt the man, "But we're soldiers like you said. We're not spies. We can't 'sneak' around while staying out of sight. Our sole job is to storm the place and get whatever we need out."

"Exactly," The agent seemed unfazed by the interruption, "We can ignore the sneak in part of the plan if you wish. The man, Shay Edmonson, will host a game of cards in his second-floor room, right next to his office, during the party. All guests are welcome to join but those who joined are usually the extremely wealthy ones. Beginners will be crushed to death in the gambling. That man is a true devil in card games. He plays and cheats like no one else. And that's where you come in. Edmonson loves challenges like mad. You will challenge him to a card game. It will distract him while I sneak in and take the disk. Try to stall as long as pos-"

"Just hold on a moment," Bear cut in again, "I'm not good at card games and I can't even cheat properly. And neither can my unit."

"You just need to act like you know it." The agent shook his head as if it was obvious, "Act like you know everything you are doing. Edmonson sometimes does make wild guesses and gambles base on their attitude and emotions while playing. If you are very confident and appear so, he would second guess your motives, no matter how bad your plays are. Stall for as long as possible."

"I can't act. I get twitchy." Bear was blunt to get to his point.

"One of you got to do it." The agent shrugged, "Preferably someone younger. Edmonson feels more challenged when it is someone a whole lot younger than him."

Eyes turned toward Alex. He shrunk back, "What?"

"Good, you are the perfect choice." Agent Belworth clapped his hands together as if he had been waiting for it the whole time, "Coyote, right? Your job is to act, and stall for as long as possible. Play your best, cheat if you can, and act like a cocky and confident brat."

As the agent moved on to assign the rest of their roles, Alex dropped his head into his hand with a groan, "I wasn't aware of my agreement to the plan."

"I don't need your agreement." The agent smiled at that, "I just need your cooperation."

"Bear, you will be Coyote's guard." The agent said thoughtfully as he scrutinized the soldier, "Since Coyote is going to be a rich young man who is overconfident of his skills, he needs someone, some sort of guard, by his side to ensure his 'safety' because of his status. Your job is easy. Edmonson might get a little, uh, frustrated when he does not know what to do next. He usually does not resort to underhand methods, but you should keep an eye just in case. Make sure that your precious 'principal'" At that, Alex rolled his eyes, "does not accept any kind of drinks or food from him during the game."

Bear nodded, "That's easy."

"And you two, Lamp bird and Fur Rat, or whatever your codenames are," The agent said, turning toward the last two of the unit.

"It's Leopard and Ferret," Leopard muttered under his breath.

"You will be with me. You will stand outside as lookouts outside the door to the man's office once the man has exited. I will go inside as soon as he left. Don't let anyone notice you but don't let anyone go into the room either."

Leopard and Ferret nodded.

The agent searched around in his pocket before pulling out a picture. A round man stood in the center and he was smiling slightly, "This is Shay Edmonson if Mrs. Jones has not supplied you an image. Look out for him but don't openly stare. He is a little sensitive to stares even though he does receive a whole lot of them due to his work."

"Are you going to explain to us about the truth behind his work?" Alex asked.

Agent Belworth hesitated then shook his head, "I can't, before I get the information back to Mrs. Jones."

Alex nodded and that was that. Bear took the photo and they gathered around him to take a closer look. Alex took a small glance at the agent while they were engrossed in looking at the photo. The man was…unusual. There was something strange about him that he couldn't place a finger on. The agent caught him staring.

"Is there something on my face?" The man asked in a joking tone.

"I thought that your eyes were blue?" Alex asked as he took note of the man's light chocolate brown eyes.

The agent paused every so lightly then he smiled, "It was on my file?"

A gnawing suspicious took root and Alex tested it out, "No, you just kind of look like someone with blue eyes."

"I see." The agent nodded, "No, I actually do have brown eyes, not blue."

Alex nodded and turned back toward the photo when Ferret commented, "He looks nasty."

"Quite." The agent agreed then paused, "Why don't you get changed right now? Get some practice with your acts and rehearse our plan. Oh, a suit should work fine in such a grand party."

"Suit?" Bear sounded incredulous, "It's not suitable for our line of work."

"Suit, suitable." Ferret laughed slightly.

"Shut up." Bear glared.

"It is for just you and Coyote." The agent said, "The other two do not have to but should wear something a little more casual than your military issued uniform."

"Like what?"

"A polo shirt and pants," The agent snapped his fingers, "as well as a slightly longer coat so that you can hide your weapons beneath them. As for Bear, you should carry only a small gun. Coyote…"

"I am going in with my gun." Alex spoke up before the man decided that he would be better off without any weapon to act more 'inconspicuous'.

"Actually," Agent Belworth ruminated slightly, "Bear, you should carry two and Coyote none. Since your status as a bodyguard automatically enabled you to carry a gun without any suspicions. A rich young man carrying a gun is not common."

Bear grunted, "He'll be defenseless."

"That is why you are carrying two guns." Agent Belworth pointed out, "If he needs it, give it to him."

"I don't agree." Alex shot back, "I would like to ensure my safety on my own, thank you very much."

"You are welcome, but no." Agent Belworth shook his head, "Look, I need you to go with my plan. If he gets suspicious about you, even for one bit, the plan will fail and I will be forced to give up your cover to get my trust. This mission is important. Even though it is not your usual fire on sight and raid the building missions, your cooperation is very important."

"Alright." Alex gritted his teeth, "But at the first sign of trouble, I take the gun."

"Deal."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Here is your invitation." The agent whispered as he pressed their invitation slips into each one of their hands, "You will be going under a different name, so have it memorized. Yes, even you two, Lamb Bird and Fur Rat."

They were near the port where a large cruise ship was floating peacefully on the bay. There was a latter that connected the port to the ship. A guard stood at the bottom, inspecting all the guests and waving them on. The ship was lit up by thousands of light and the interior with hanging chandeliers that could be seen all the way from where they were. The ship itself was large. Falling over the edge into the water would probably mean immediate death if they don't get pulled up soon enough. Alex shuddered inwardly. Definitely steer clear of the edge.

"You got your suit on alright?" Agent Belworth asked.

Alex and Bear nodded in affirmation.

"Okay, good." The agent said, "I will go first. Count till sixty then come in. I will be waiting near the front entrance. Act casual, alright?"

"Alright."

The agent nodded and left, heading toward the guard. Alex watched as he presented the guard his ID card that showed that he was the secretary working for Edmonson and he was let in.

"Do you have your ear piece on?" Bear whispered. Leopard and Ferret were right behind them.

They nodded. The small communication device in their ears and the mike clipped onto their collar, almost invisible to naked eyes, were not part of the agent's plan. It was theirs. Just in case the agent was acting suspicious, they could still communicate with each other without being interrupted or intercepted by the agent.

"We will be leaving in pairs." Bear whispered, "I will go with Coyote first, then you two after ten seconds."

They nodded again.

"Go." Bear nodded as Alex and he departed, heading toward the guard.

Bear kept a small distance between them and Alex tried his best to act like a rich young man. It wasn't too hard. He tipped his chin back a little, swing his arms a little casually back and forth, and a small smile gracing his lips. Not too much, just a little.

The guard held out a hand for their slips and Alex placed it on the man's outstretch palm without touching.

"Mr. Julius Hawkerson?" The guard asked politely after reading the slip.

"Yes, that will be me." Alex gave the man a small tilted glance.

"And you are…" The guard turned toward Bear.

Bear handed him his invitation, "Damon Gestral. Bodyguard to Mr. Hawkerson."

Alex resisted the urge to give the man a glance at the way he phrased things. Mr. Hawkerson. How absurd. Made him sound like an old man.

"You are…Twenty-five?" The guard asked as he took a look at the slip.

"That will be right." Alex said, "May I please stop wasting my time on you?"

The guard glanced at him with slightly narrowed eyes then waved them pass, "Next."

Once they got inside, Bear nearly rounded on Alex, "What's with that attitude?"

"I am a posh rich brat who has nothing better to do in his life than to visit this cruise ship." Alex hissed back in response then straightened up, "Gestral, please don't get so close to my personal space."

Bear sent him a small glare, "As you wish, Mr. Hawkerson."

"And as I often told you," Alex said as he spotted the agent and started walking toward him in an easy strolling manner, "Call me Julius. Mr. Hawkerson made me sound like an old man."

"As you wish, Julius," Bear muttered, sending him another glare.

Alex accepted a glass of wine from a passing waitress and winked at her as she passed. She blushed slightly and hurried away.

"I must ask you to not drink any alcohol tonight, Mis-Julius." Bear corrected himself at the end.

Alex twirled the glass delicately in his hand, "Father isn't here. I should enjoy myself for once." He downed the drink and Bear hissed by his ears, "What if it's drugged?"

"They are not going to drug everything the guests eat or drink. Don't get too suspicious, just relax." Alex replied softly back.

"You act like you know how this work."

 _Trust me, I do._ Alex wanted to say but he reframed from voicing the thoughts, "Relax, Gestral. Besides, it was grape juice."

There were a lot of people on the first floor where a large center was cleared for the sole purpose of a dance floor. Alex and Bear mingled themselves with them and walked toward the agent, who was waiting for them at the edge of the food table talking to someone else.

The agent looked up as if surprised to see them, "Ah, my friend is here. If you would excuse me?"

The man nodded and left him. The agent walked up to them, "Julius, haven't seen you in a while!"

"To you, it is always Hawkerson." Alex replied curtly, "Don't 'Julius' me."

"You haven't lost that stinging bite to your words since we last met." The agent laughed slightly then leaned in, "Let's head over. The rest of your unit is right behind you."

Alex turned slightly as if he was admiring the view and glanced at Leopard and Ferret who was coming up from behind them. They gave him a small, almost unnoticeable, nod.

"Say, are you good at playing cards?" Agent Belworth steered him toward the stairs.

"Yes, very much so." Alex adopted an air of confidence around him, "Why, would you like to try me?"

"Not me," The agent shook his head, "We have a whole floor dedicated toward these games. Would you like to see it?"

"They are not merely games," Alex corrected the agent in his posh way, "They challenge you. They are mind games. Deceptions, lies, tricks, they will all devour your mind in a split second if you don't pay attention."

The agent pushed open a large door on the second floor. Alex walked inside. There were numerous tables in the room and guests occupied them. There were loud jeering, slaps of cards, the trickles of chips and sounds of money exchanged.

"Do you gamble, Julius?" Agent Belworth smiled slightly.

"Only when father is not present," Alex said, returning the smile.

Agent Belworth passed him a bag. Plastic chips moved against each other as the man dropped it into his hand, "They are the chips you will need. If you ran out, ask me."

Alex nodded, "But I doubt I will. Run out, I mean."

"I will leave you to it, then." Agent Belworth glanced at him slightly before he turned and started walking away, "If you are good, maybe you will get a chance to gamble with Mr. Shay Edmonson himself!" He gave him a small meaningful glance over his shoulder before he exited.

Alex sat down on one of the empty tables, lacing his hands together in front of him. Bear stood next to him like a faithful bodyguard.

"Shouldn't you go find the man?" Bear leaned down slightly as he whispered almost inaudibly, glancing at Alex.

Alex shook his head slightly, "Not yet. I need some kind of reputation before I confront him. He will confront me when I have that kind of reputation."

A moment later, a man plopped down opposite of him, "Hey, kid, wanna play against me?"

Alex smiled slightly, "Don't call me kid, old man."

The man whistled slightly, "So, wanna play? Know how to bet and play and all that?"

"Of course," Alex said as he unlaced his finger.

The man reached for the deck in the center of the table and started shuffling, "Name is Willingdon."

"Hawkerson." He replied, glancing every so often at the man's hands and the cards.

"I am not going to cheat while shuffling." The man laughed a little, "So, Poker? Texas Holdem?"

Alex could see that the man was seeing him as a kid and was talking to him like one. He shrugged, "I will win no matter what game you want to play."

The man whistled again, "Wanna bet on that? If you lose, you pay me fifty pounds. In addition to whatever you gamble during the game."

"If I win?"

"I give you a hundred pounds in addition." The man said, "So, is it on?"

"It is on." Alex smiled.

Bear leaned down slightly to speak to him, "What if you lose, Julius?"

"I said that I will win no matter what didn't I?" Alex flashed Bear a small grin. Bear looked dubious but he chose not to comment.

The man dealt out the cards. It was only the two of them. Alex held the cards loosely in his hand and smiled slightly. Ian's teaching has not been lost on him. Even though the man had indeed taught him the rules of poker, he had also been taught the ways of cheating. Give them a constant face when you cheat.

RRRRRRRRRRR

"Royal flush," Alex said quietly with a small smug smile on his face.

"Damn!" The man swore, "Not again!"

Two other men had joined them at their table and a small crowd has gathered. Bear looked a little unease by the attention and Alex had to send him a small glance occasionally when the man's hand snuck to his holster.

"One more round." Willingdon insisted as he turned toward Alex, "I will triple the bet. If you win, you get them all. If I win, you pay me four times the original."

Alex was about to reply when Bear leaned down to whisper in his ear, "That man is here. The head."

Alex nodded and turned back to Willingdon, "That is very tempting. Should I? How do I know that you are going to pay up?"

"Of course I would! I am an honest man." The man replied.

"What is with the crowd here?" A voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Edmonson!" A few in the crowd exclaimed.

"Good evening, all." The man smiled slightly, his piggy eyes squinted as he turned toward Alex, "Young man, you look like you can play quite well."

"Was that a compliment, Mr. Edmonson?" Alex asked. The man looked worse from close up.

"Say, would you like to play a round with me?"

There were small gasps within the crowd. Alex smiled slightly, "Mr. Edmonson, can you really beat me?"

He ignored the sharp look Bear sent him as he stood up. Alex let a small confident smirk linger on his face as he faced the man.

"Let's say fifty thousand in addition to the bets in the game?" The round man suggested in his deep raspy voice.

There was a moment of silence. Alex opened his mouth and he could almost feel the crowd leaning in to hear his reply.

"I will take it." Alex smiled. His face was starting to hurt a little with all the smiling and smirking.

Bear groaned softly.

* * *

I actually spent an hour researching on how in the world do you play poker? Yeah, I honestly don't know how to play so it took me a while to get the rules. I originally planned to actually write out the part where they play, like the calls, bets, checks, deals and all that, but I am afraid that I will mess it up and give you guys the wrong impression on how to play Poker. So I will just leave that part to your imagination~

And secondly, a few of you might recall a few chapter previous when I brought up a part where Agent Belworth had been found out by Shay Edmonson. Some of you might be wondering as to why the hell is he still there then. And that is why I gave you the clue of 'Things are not what they seem'~~

And of course, thanks for all the amazing reviews! I was overjoyed when I read through all your reviews! I hope that you have been enjoying the story so far. ^ ^

And, I haven't forgotten, thanks for the follows and favorites as well!


	23. Agent Belworth

A.N.: I am baack~ And happy belated April Fools day. I originally wanted to write an AR story on that day, but mehh, I didn't have time. Maybe I will do one during Easter or something ^ ^

Anyways, onward with the story!

* * *

"What's your name, young man?" The man asked as he guided Alex away from the table and toward his office.

"My name is Hawkerson." Alex said as he led the man guided him to the room, "And you must be Mr. Edmonson."

"Yes, that's correct." The man nodded as he walked ahead and opened the door for him, "You have heard of me?"

 _Like I would totally come to this party by random without knowing his name._ Alex nearly snorted, "Of course. Your name is famous and you will soon be the richest man on earth if your cure is successfully administrated on a few more people." _Without killing them in the end._ Alex felt like adding but reframed himself from it.

"Yes." The man clasped his hands together as he led him into the room, "It took the scientists and me years to find the cure before we were able to deliver it to the world. It was a great success. And we were terribly distressed when our first patient died of an accident." The man talked as if he wasn't behind it at all, "But we hope to cure more patients in the future."

Alex remained silent. Edmonson led him to the table and directed him to a seat, "I hope you don't mind if I close the door. I don't rather like staring crowds"

Alex inwardly tensed but he let a small smile grace his lips, "That's fine."

"And may I ask your bodyguard to stay outside as well?" Bear visibly tensed at that.

"I am sorry, sir. But I was instructed to stay by his side at all time." Bear said stiffly.

"It's alright, Gestral." Alex said, glancing at Bear, "Wait outside."

"But…" Bear frowned.

"I don't need you hovering over me every time. Besides, it's just a card game. I always win." Alex said, smiling slightly. He reached up to his collar as if adjusting it and tapped the mike slightly. It sent a small static down their ear piece and Alex glanced at Bear to see if he got the message.

"Alright. If you need me, I will be outside if you need me." Bear relented, giving Alex a small glance that told him that the message was received, as he went out the door.

Mr. Edmonson closed the door behind him. Alex pretended that he did not hear the small click of the door locking.

"So," Alex laced his fingers together in front of him and placed his chin on it, "Mr. Edmonson. What kind of game would you like to play?"

"The one you were playing with the gentleman." The man said as he dealt the cards, "I must say, I myself is one of the best players around the world."

 _Oh really?_ "I am up for your challenge. But I am sure I will still win in the end."

Alex swiped his cards up from the table and gave them a quick glance.

"While we are playing," Mr. Edmonson said as he checked his cards, "why don't we get to know each other better, _Hawkerson_?"

The way the man emphasized his fake name sent shivers down his spine. Did the man already know about his undercover? He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What would you like to know?" Alex asked as he raised his bet.

"What is your usual job?"

"I take care of scraps and pieces of my father's new company." Alex shrugged easily.

"Are you sure about that?" The man asked as he chuckled slightly, raising the bet even higher, "You look more like a spy."

"A spy?" Alex laughed, "I wish I am a spy so I don't have to deal with paper works every single day."

Alex lowered his cards slightly, meeting the man's gaze over the rim of his card, "Mr. Edmonson, why would you think that I am a spy?"

"Because," The man grinned slightly, "I have information."

Alex froze. He heard the click of the gun and raised his eyes to find himself facing the black barrel of the gun. Instinctively, he ducked. He sent one of the cards he had in his hand toward the man in a sharp and straight line. Edmonson ducked but the card nicked him slightly on the cheek. Alex rolled onto the floor and under the cover of the table, he dragged himself beneath the table.

"I don't believe that some rich man's brat can turn even poker cards into a weapon." The man said, advancing slowly for he was unsure of Alex's position, "That was some exclusive skills, Mr. Hawkerson."

Alex hid beneath the table, covered by the long table cloth, backing up so that he was always on the opposite side of the man. The table was small and narrow. Alex knew that he had no hopes of staying here without getting noticed.

"My informant never lied to me." The man continued in his soft tone, advancing around the table in even footsteps, "I am sure you are someone from the government."

Who was the informant? Alex wondered as he backed up slowly. The man walked closer. Alex reached for his gun, fumbling for the holster. He swore as he realized that his holster was not there. Bloody Agent Belworth, not giving him a gu… His thoughts trailed off as a realization hit him. Agent Belworth. He must have been the informant. But…why?

"Come on out quietly, and I won't shoot you." Edmonson said, "I know that you're under the table." This time, Alex swore out loud.

Instantly, the man fired beneath the table through the white table covers. Alex jerked back, nearly spraining his wrist as he felt the bullet sizzled past him. He rolled out from under the table as the man fired consecutive shots through the cloth. There were numerous holes in the cloth and the carpet floor beneath the table was now riddled with black holes that were still steaming slightly by the impact.

"There you are." The man grinned as he pointed the gun at Alex, who barely managed to roll out before the next round of bullets hit the table, "I was wondering if you're going to show yourself or not."

"If you kill me, Father will sent men to hunt you down." Alex said as calmly as he could. All the while, his hands fumbled around, trying to find a weapon that he could defend himself with. Anything. As long as he get out the door, he could get the gun from Bear and defend himself. But Edmonson, as if sensing his intention, was standing right in front of the door.

"I am not in the mood to play your little liar game right now." Edmonson said as he advanced slowly, "Hands above your head and stay quiet. I will consider not shooting you if you do as I say."

"Your informant." Alex said as his hands found the keys, "is Agent Belworth, right?"

The man seemed to pause slightly as if confused then he burst out laughing, "Agent Belworth? No, of course not. He worked for me before, but not anymore."

It was not Agent Belworth? Alex frowned. Then who? He was sure that Agent Belworth was the informant. There was something missing in this puzzle. A piece, just a small piece. He recalled reading something that seemed to be contradicting what is happening but he couldn't remember.

"I have something that you might want." In one final desperate try, Alex tried as he spoke up.

"You have nothing that I want."

"Or rather," Alex said, not letting the despair crept up to his tone, "Something that Agent Belworth might want." He gave it his best shot. Presuming that he was correct. If Agent Belworth was the informant that Edmonson mentioned, then they would be in constant communication. Agent Belworth would definitely be listening in.

Edmonson looked as if he was listening to someone and Alex felt a small touch of satisfaction.

"What is it?" The man's tone clearly said that he was not interested but he still asked anyways. That confirmed it. Agent Belworth really was working with the man.

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the sets of keys. They jingled slightly in the air against each other, "These."

There was silence. Then the man started laughing, "Keys? Why would anyone be interested in a few keys?"

Alex remained silent. The question wasn't directed at the man. In fact, it was directed toward the agent who was undoubtedly listening in.

The man faltered slightly then he growled, "You want me to put you on speaker? Are those keys that important to you?"

Alex paused then he realized that the man was talking into a small mike by his mouth. He felt himself relaxed slightly. So the keys really were important. He glanced at them. What were they for?

"Give me back the keys." Agent Belworth's voice suddenly issued through the room. Alex turned toward the man. He was holding a small speaker in his hand, looking a little irritated.

"Why should I?"

"He will kill you instantly if you refuse and I can still take back my keys."

"What are they for?" Alex asked as he juggled the keys lightly, "You can always make replicas."

"They are mine to begin with." The agent refused to answer the question.

"You know," Alex said casually, "I met with Mrs. Jones before I was sent here."

Neither men spoke, knowing that there was more to it.

"She gave me something that was from Smithers. I remembered her saying that it was explosive. Not too much, just a little, but it destroyed almost everything within its radius. Including metal. Like keys." He added the last two words as if he had just considered the possibilities.

Alex fished out the small peppermint, wrapped in a white package, and held it up to light, "I wonder how explosive this thing would be? Should I test it out on your keys?"

"Don't you dare." The agent snarled slightly.

"Oh, I remembered her telling me something else as well." Alex smiled slightly, "If it was dropped from any distance higher than ten centimeters, it will explode automatically."

None of them were true, Alex knew. He was making them up. But he had no doubt that the mint was a gadget from Smithers, or at least he hoped so. Agent Belworth, being one of the agents in MI6, definitely knew about Smithers and the gadgets he invented.

"You can make more keys after this." Edmonson seemed to have a different perspective on saving the keys than Agent Belworth, "You follow my orders o-"

Suddenly, the man's eyes bulged and he crumpled to the ground. Alex froze then turned around sharply. He didn't hear any shots being fired. Cautiously, he made his way toward the man and kneeled down. Was he dead? The man's eyes were still open and they had a look of horror in them as if he was seeing something horribly terrible. Alex reached out and felt for a pulse from the man's wrist. Suddenly, the man's fingers twitched. Alex jerked back in realization. It was too late. He felt someone pressing a gun against the back of his head. It clicked behind him and Alex froze.

"Goodnight, _Coyote_." Agent Belworth whispered as he fired. Alex cursed himself for not hearing the man's arrival.

A sharp pain. Blood. Then…nothing.

* * *

Bear was getting a little agitated over the wait. Were card games always passed in silence? He could hear nothing from Coyote's end. What if he ran into some trouble? Coyote told him to listen in through the ear piece, but there was nothing.

"Leopard, Ferret, this is Bear." He said softly into the mike.

"What's it?" Ferret responded after a pause.

"What is your position?"

"We are currently following the agent. There is an underground passage beneath. It will take us right beneath his office." The reply was soft as if they were in a really quiet area and any sound would immediately reverberate back loudly.

"Anything suspicious?"

"Yes." The response made Bear faltered, "The agent. He is not Agent Belworth, Bear."

"What do you mean?"

"Agent Belworth, as stated in the information sheet the Mrs. Jones gave us as well as the photo, has blue eyes. But as Coyote stated back in the house, this Belworth has brown eyes."

"He could have been wearing contacts that change the color of his eyes."

"But why would he do so? He should have told us about it instead of asking Coyote if he saw it on his briefing sheet."

"That's true. But we can't just mark him suspicious just by that."

"There's something fishy about him." Ferret continued, "I-"

There was a long pause.

"Ferret?" Bear frowned at the sudden stop, "Are you still there?"

No response. Did something happen to Leopard and Ferret? Shit. He glanced back at the closed door. Coyote was inside. Leopard and Ferret were following Agent Belworth whom Ferret suspect was not the real deal. He was the only one out there.

"Coyote." He called into his mike, "Are you there?"

No response. What was happening?

"Report if you copy." Bear tried again, this time, directing it toward the three of them together.

No response. He was alone. Was the equipment malfunctioning? Gritting his teeth, he set his mind. There was no use anymore to wait out here for something that was probably not going to happen. He didn't know where Leopard or Ferret was but he knew where Coyote was. He would check on him.

Bear knocked on the door, "Mr. Edmonson? Julius?"

There was no response. A moment later, the door opened, "Mr. Gestral?"

"Yes." Bear nodded at Mr. Edmonson, "May I talk to Ju-Mr. Hawkerson for a moment?"

"Of course." Mr. Edmonson nodded as he opened the door a little wider.

Bear stepped inside a little tentatively, "Mr. Hawkerson?"

There was no one in the room. Bear finally noticed the bullet-riddled table cloth. He swung around, his hands reaching for his gun. He was late.

"My my, your reaction is slower than Mr. Hawkerson's, Mr. Gestral." Mr. Edmonson said slyly as he pointed the gun at Bear's hand and closed the door with his foot. Or should I say, Bear?"

"What did you do to Coyote?" Bear growled as he let his arms fall to his side, staring at the man.

"Are you looking for him?" Agent Belworth's voice said from behind him.

Bear turned. Then he stumbled back as he saw Coyote, lying face down, in a pool of blood. Agent Belworth placed his boot casually on Coyote's back, and leaned forward, pressing his weight on him. Coyote didn't stir.

"Coyote!" He gave a small choked-out shout.

"He can't hear you." Agent Belworth commented with a small grin.

"You bastard!" Bear yelled, ignoring the gun pointed at his back, "What did you do to him?"

"Language." The agent said as he pointed the gun at him, "Why don't you come with me? I will show you where the rest of your unit are."

Bear's blood suddenly ran cold, "You bloody bastard. How the fuck did MI6 employ you?"

"Getting colorful are we?" The agent smirked slightly, "Besides, you got something wrong. MI6 did not employ me. I never worked for them. I am not Agent Belworth. In fact, if you need a name, you may call me Pine."

The man reached under his chin and pulled off the thin layer of the face mask. It ripped under his tear and the man tossed it away.

"You're not the agent." Bear said in horror and realization, "You never were."

"That was exactly what I said." The man smiled. He was probably in his mid-thirties. He stubs of beard alongside his jawline. His brown eyes seemed to be sneering at him. There was a small scar that adorned his right cheek.

"Now, if you will kindly take your comrade and follow me."

As soon as the man moved away from Coyote, Bear rushed toward the soldier, kneeling down beside him and felt for a pause, "Fuck, Coyote. Please be alive."

He was rewarded with a pulse. Weak, but beating, and full of wills to live. Bear turned Coyote over and searched for a wound. He was shot on the side. Bear glanced at his hand. It was dyed red after contact. He grabbed Coyote and wrapped an arm around his waist, careful not to aggravate the wound. Coyote wasn't heavy and Bear easily pulled him upright. He was unconscious and his feet were dragging on the floor but Bear could not carry him without worsening his wound or tearing it even further.

"I am going to kill you." Bear snarled at the agent, no, the man that deceived them, Pine.

"Oh, do try," Pine said casually, giving him a glance over his shoulder.

Pine stopped the wall and pressed on a button. The door slid open, revealing a set of staircases, "Watch your feet and don't trip. I don't want to kill you because you entered my personal space while rolling down the stairs."

Bear growled as he shifted his hold on Coyote and descended the stairs. What hit him immediately was the light and the warm air. He glanced slightly sideways at Coyote. His face was getting unnaturally pale because of the blood loss. He had to get him out of here soon, or he would die.

There was one window on the right and Bear glanced out. They were on the first floor. The corridor was lit up brightly by candles and the floor was carpeted with red and golden linings. There were no one in sight. At the end of the corridor was a room. Pine pushed open the room and let them in first before entering himself, followed by Edmonson.

"Bear? Coyote?" Bear was not expecting to see Leopard and Ferret.

"Reunion time with your fellow unit members." Pine said as he stood beside the door, "As you have all guessed, I am not Agent Belworth. You may call me Pine if you wish to. I am sure you want to get out of here as soon as possible so I am giving you a chance. The real Agent Belworth is in this room with you. He has been quite naughty, refusing to give us the location of the thing that he stole. If you can get the information out of him, I will let you all go for free, well, of course, minus the agent because he has been quite stubborn."

"Why would we want to do something like that, to betray our employer?" Ferret asked as Leopard pulled Bear toward them.

"Because," Pine said as he gestured toward Coyote, "Your teammate over there is not looking so good."

Ferret and Leopard turned toward Coyote and took in the wound and the blood for the first time, "You bastard! What did you do to him?"

"He was a little smarter than the rest of you." Pine said, "Therefore, it became necessary to put him to a nice little nap for a while. Don't worry, he is not dead yet. But he will be soon if you don't hurry."

"You…" Bear gritted his teeth.

Pine and Edmonson headed out the door, "The agent is by the corner and he is near death as well. So get it out of him or you all die. Good luck."

The door swung shut.

Leopard immediately went to check on the wound. He applied pressure on the wound before wrapping the torn-off strips of cloth around Coyote's waist. It didn't stop the bleeding. He needed immediate medical attention. In that moment, Bear felt desperate.

"…Leop..?" Coyote's voice made him look up.

"Coyote." Leopard nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Coyote stated as he struggled to sit up, gasping slightly as he did, "And came back from hell."

"You've been shot on the side." Leopard informed him, "You probably shouldn't move around too much."

"You get shot simply by playing a card game." Bear said, "That was pathetic."

"Actually, we had a long talk before he decided to shoot me," Coyote said, staggering slightly as he stood up and leaned against the nearest wall.

"At least ask if he was okay," Leopard said as he looked at Bear.

"He looks okay," Bear said as he jerked his head toward Coyote.

"At least show some concern." Ferret said, snapping a little.

Bear was a little surprised. Ferret was never the one to get angered or frustrated. He himself was usually the one getting angered by Ferret.

"Stop being an ungrateful dumbass, Bear." Ferret continued.

"What should I feel grateful for?" Bear narrowed his eyes.

"Him being there for you." Ferret replied with heat in his tone, "God, you can be such a fucking idiot sometimes, Bear. You don't treasure people when they're alive and only take notice of them only when they're dead."

"And you know so much about it?" Bear snapped back, "Don't talk like you understand me."

"Oh yeah?" Ferret walked closer, "I'm not the one who was so flippantly hung up on Jay and Panther. You never tried to get close to Jay before he turned. You were a complete bastard to him before. Pushing him, tripping him, and ignoring him because he was weaker than us. I understand if you are pushing him to his limits, but you went over the line with that. I wouldn't exactly blame him if he turned because of that."

"You!" Bear lunged toward Ferret as Leopard pulled him back. Ferret leapt backward, out of his reach.

"Yet you talk as if Jay's betrayal was totally unexpected as if you were so kind to him and simply couldn't understand why he turned." Ferret crossed his arms, "Bear, you were a bastard to him."

Bear growled. How dare he?

"As for Panther's case," Ferret said, glancing at him, "he was your brother, and that was why you treated him better. But I knew what you were feeling when the sergeant praised your brother instead of you. You were envious and jealous of him. I'm sure you only felt remorse and guilt after his death. Why don't you fucking clear your head, Bear?"

"Ferret, that's enough," Leopard said quietly.

"Coyote tolerated you." Ferret continued as if Leopard had not spoken, "even when you weren't the nicest toward him in the beginning. Does it honestly take a death for you to understand a person's value?"

"Shut up!" The three of them were surprised to hear it from Coyote.

Coyote's eyes were glazed over and a little unfocused but Bear could see the anger and frustration in them, "I don't care if you accept me or not. My job, right now, is not to make you accept me. My job is to get us out of here. I'm not the leader, but if none of you are willing to lead and get your head out of your arguments, I will take the lead."

"Coyote…" Leopard started.

Coyote bent over and Bear felt the first surge of fear as he watched Coyote coughed out blood. It splattered across his hand and onto the carpeted floor, blending into the red.

"Some part of your lung must have been ruptured." Leopard said as he hurried toward Coyote, easing him back onto the floor gently, "Stay still and don't talk too much. We will find a way out of this."

Coyote nodded gratefully as he leaned his head against the wall.

"Are you…the backup team?" A weak voice from the corner grabbed their attention.

"Yes. You must be Agent Belworth?" Bear asked.

"The real one, yes." The man had a sense of humor at odd times.

Bear leaned down closer toward the man, "The information. Do you have it?"

"I'm not going to give it to them, if that's what you are asking." The agent said from where he was seated. There were dry blood coated on his clothes and his hands. He looked exhausted but his lips quirked up in a small smile.

"We're not going to give it to him," Bear said confidently.

"But your unit member," The agent said, glancing at Coyote, "He's going to die without immediate attention."

"What about you?" Bear said, indicating the blood.

"Got stab in the back, literally of course," The agent said, "They bandaged me up slightly, don't want me to die before giving them the information. As long as none of us budges, they won't kill us. I need to send this to the head if they are going to execute us because of our refusals."

"Do you have any plan of getting out of here?" Coyote spoke up.

The agent glanced at him then smiled slightly, "I couldn't do it by myself. I need your help as well."

Bear and the rest of J-Unit exchanged a glance, "What's the plan?"

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to drop a review or to give this story a follow or favorite. It really meant a lot to me~

Okay, I wanted to write a next chapter preview here, but I don't think a single excerpt on the chapter is going to explain much. So, um, I will do it a little differently.

 **Four words to describe the next chapter:** _you might hate me_


	24. Falling, Falling, Sinking

_A.N.: (my second time typing this AN because I refreshed before I saved the last time...) I kept on forgetting to answer questions on ANs, so while I still remember, I will answer the question I received from your amazing reviews~_

 _From_ BlueCookies214: (Are you going to mention the problem of the missing year? It is wierd bcuz Alex nearly had a panic attack in Ch 13 but it isn't mentioned again..) _Yes, I will mention the problem again near the end of the story. It doesn't play an extremely large role in the story, but it is still pretty important in understanding what exactly happened during the time Alex was living with the Pleasures. ^ ^_

And of course, K-Unit is going to come in soon so don't fret~ They will play a pretty important role soon. ^ ^

Okay, enough spoilers, onwards!

P.S. I wrote disk in this chapter. By disk I mean the USB drive. It was after I wrote it that I realized that disk is like one of those round flat thing...

* * *

 _"_ _Do you have any plan of getting out of here?" Alex spoke up._

 _The agent glanced at him then smiled slightly, "I couldn't do it by myself. I need your help as well."_

 _Bear and the rest of J-Unit exchanged a glance, "What's the plan?"_

Alex glanced at the agent. There were no doubts listening devices installed in this room. Edmonson and Agent Belworth, no, Pine, must be listening in right now, or at least, they would have recorded everything that was happening in this room. The agent met his gaze and nodded slightly, understanding what he was trying to convey. Do not speak the plan out loud.

"Any of you have any experience in acting?" The agent asked almost cheerfully after a moment.

"Acting?" Bear asked, hesitating slightly.

"Yes, acting."

As if automatically, all eyes turned to Alex, who inwardly groaned, "I do." Just because he could play the son of a rich man who excelled at poker did not mean that he could play any other character well.

"I don't have a plan," The agent said as he turned toward him, smiling slightly, "It would be up to you."

The agent met his eyes again as if telling him the plan silently. Alex mentally heaved a great sigh. He was no mind-reader, or eye-reader in this case. He would just give it his best shot on the agent's plan.

"Stop screwing around," Alex lunged forward, grabbing the agent by the front of his shirt, "You said you had a plan!"

"Coyote!" Bear exclaimed.

He met the agent's eyes and tried to apologize for his ruthless actions. It was necessary for the act after all.

"You and I are both half-dead," The agent played along, "There is no way that we would make it out alive."

"Then tell us the information," Alex said darkly, "At least they would let us go if you don't want to leave."

"Coyote!" Bear dragged him back by his collar but Alex did not let go of the agent's shirt "What are you talking about?"

Alex did not turn.

"Are you going to betray 6?" Clearly Bear had not caught on to the act.

"It is a life or death situation," Alex turned his head slightly to face Bear.

The agent reached out with his hand, trying to dismantle Alex's hands on his shirt. He felt something slipped into his palm and closed it tightly to avoid the object from falling out. It felt warm from the leftover body heat of the agent but the metal beneath it became cold nonetheless momentarily. The smooth metal of the disk laid inside his palm. Alex glanced at Agent Belworth. What was he playing at, giving him the disk?

Agent Belworth lashed out with his strength, kicking Alex unexpected on his stomach. The air flew out of him in a whoosh and Alex landed on his side, winded. Clasping his hand over the wound on his side, he coughed out the blood in his mouth onto the floor. Taking his chance, he slipped the disk into the pocket in his pants, unnoticed by anyone.

"Traitor," The agent spat out. Alex had to admire the man's skills in acting. Agent Belworth wasn't an agent for MI6 for nothing. Agent Belworth better apologizing for kicking him, a wounded person, afterward.

"Give us the location of the disk," Alex said as he shakily clambered to his feet.

"Over my dead body." The agent replied coolly, still sitting on the ground being unable to move because of his wound.

Bear, taking the chance, lunged toward Alex, grabbing him by his arms and twisting them behind his back, "Stop this, Coyote!"

Alex cried out in pain as Bear accidentally aggravated the injuries on the side. Bear faltered for a moment. That was enough for Alex. He lashed out, elbowing Bear on the side. Not too hard, or soft, just enough to make the man double over. He nearly collapsed through the haze of pain. He couldn't see anything clearly. Bear, recovering fast enough, grabbed him again. This time, Alex did not resist. He couldn't, even if he wanted to.

"It's an act, Bear." He hissed quietly into the man's year as Bear leaned down, securing Alex's arms behind his back.

"An act?" Bear replied quietly. Their faces were hidden from view and it would look to others as if Bear was trying to restrain Alex.

"Trust me," Alex said then nearly choked as he spat out blood from his mouth, "We don't have long." He insisted, "I don't have long."

Bear nodded slightly, apparently believing his words. He released the strain on his arms by a fraction and Alex took the chance and slipped out of his hold while bring up his legs around to lash out. Bear leapt back in time, narrowly avoiding it. Alex took one of the guns that Bear carried at his waist while the man was busy defending himself and grabbed the agent by his shoulder, dragging him upright.

Alex aimed the gun at the agent. Point blank, "Tell me. Where did you put the disk?"

"I am not going to tell you." The agent said, grinning slyly, "You can't kill me. I have the information that you need."

Alex shifted the gun slightly and fired. The bullet whizzed past, narrowly missing the man's hair by less than a centimeter, "I can't kill you, but I can make you wish that you are better off dead."

The agent paled visibly and Alex grimaced slightly.

"I know where you put the disk. It is on you," Alex continued slowly, "If I kill you, I can still take the disk and give it to them."

"How do you know that it is with me?" Agent Belworth asked.

"The man, Pine, said that you stored it in Edmonson's office," Alex began slowly, his gun never leaving his target, "which was clearly a trick to get us into the office to meet you. That means that they do not know where the disk is, and that also meant that you have already taken the information onto a disk."

"That proves nothing." Agent Belworth snorted slightly.

"They know your whereabouts at every second of the day. It wouldn't be hard for them to track down all the places you have been to and search through it. But they didn't find it anywhere and therefore, they 'invited' us to solve the case by asking you. Where could you have hidden it? Somewhere on this ship? Slipping it under a box while no one is looking? I've considered that. But they were risky methods. What if someone found it accidentally? What if Pine killed you before you have a chance to send it out? Clearly, neither of them know if you have sent the information or not, or how you are going to transmit the information. If you leave it far from you, it would be a little hard and troublesome to transmit the data. Presuming that you are not someone who likes to take risks on a mission, I believe that you have hidden it with you."

"Are you sure?" The agent sneered.

Alex lowered the gun and probed the man's chest pocket with the blunt end. He felt his gun hitting something metallic. The agent's face paled even further. Wait…the disk? Alex frowned slightly. Then what was the thing that the agent handed him earlier?

"I am sure." Alex leaned in as if threatening the agent and whispered hurriedly, "I am going to call Pine in. He is going to shoot. Get everyone down before he does."

Agent Belworth met his brown eyes with his blue ones and blinked in affirmation.

"Coyote, that's too far." Ferret intervened. Alex glanced back. The man had clearly been briefed on what was happening by Bear. Ferret nodded his head almost imperceptibly, "You're going to hurt yourself and the agent."

"I know where it is." Alex said out loud, knowing that Pine would be listening in, "I will tell you if you let us go."

As if on cue, the door swung open. The man walked in, a small delighted smile on his face, "My my, you have it?"

"I know where it is. Now let us go." Alex said, his tone suddenly dark. He had no real way to know if the man would really let them go or not, but in his years of unprofessional negotiations with the 'bad guys', whatever that is going to happen would definitely turn out bad.

"Tell me where it is, and I will let you go free."

"How do I know that you are going to keep your words?" Alex shot back.

"The same way I know that you are going to keep your words." Pine smiled as he pulled out a gun, locking it straight at Bear who took a step back automatically, "Now speak."

"You wouldn't dare."

The man fired.

The bullet grazed Bear's arms as Bear tried to sidestep away. Bear winced as he grabbed his arm.

"Great footwork and evading skills," Pine said, "Now speak before I shoot his arm off."

"It's in the agent's chest pocket," Alex said in a rush.

Bear turned to look at him in betrayal. They didn't know that the agent had slipped the disk to him, but that was fine. The fewer people who know about it, the better. But Alex still couldn't help flinching as he saw the look.

"You traitor!" Bear snarled.

"I've told you the whereabouts. Now let us go!" Alex shouted, a little desperate, as Ferret and Leopard restrained Bear from lunging at him.

Pine walked closer, his gun never leaving Bear, "Then take it out from him and show it to me."

Shit.

"Why are you not moving?" The man smiled, the gun clicking slightly in his hand as he played with the trigger with his finger. Alex flinched every time the trigger bounced back.

Stiffly, Alex kneeled down beside Agent Belworth. The agent met his gaze wearily before dropping his gaze and reached inside his chest pocket. His hand came out a moment later with a disk. Alex faltered. Consciously, he felt the lump that was the disk in his pocket using his elbow. It was still there. Then…what was this disk?

Agent Belworth's lips twitched upward in a slight smile at his question. Alex blinked. This one, the one that the agent had in his hand, was a fake. That was an MI6 agent for you, Agent Belworth's eyes seemed to be saying.

He grabbed the disk and turned around, "Here. Now let us go."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Pine said as he walked closer, reaching out to pocket the disk, "Are you sure that this is the real one?"

"Yes." Alex met the man's beseeching gaze firmly, "Now let us go."

Pine held his gaze as if searching for the answer. Alex stared back. Don't blink, don't move, and don't fidget. Don't give out anything.

"I see that you are telling the truth." The man backed away as his hand slipped the disk into his pocket. Alex nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Pine turned and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Alex's cry stopped the man in his track, "You said that you would let us go."

"I did?" The man tapped his chin as if thoughtfully, "But I didn't promise, or swear to god, did I?"

"You bastard!"

"Good night," Pine said coldly as he raised his gun.

Alex had been expecting that ever since the man had walked into the room. He launched himself at J-Unit while Agent Belworth pressed himself against the floor. They fell onto the floor just as the bullets ripped into the room. Alex felt a bullet grazed his arm and winced. Dust clouds flew up from where the bullets hit the stone wall. He coughed to get the dust out of his lung. Dropping onto the floor, he rolled over and climbed to his feet behind the desk. Bear, taking the chance, dropped to the agent's side. With the help from Ferret and Leopard, they pulled the agent out of sight as Pine momentarily faltered, a little surprised to have his movements predicted. Alex pulled out his gun and pointed at the man while hiding most of his body behind the table.

"Hands up, or I will shoot. Drop your gun." Alex ordered, hating himself for swaying slightly and appearing weakened.

"You look like you are going to topple over anytime soon." Pine chuckled as he turned around to face him, "You are no threat."

Alex fired. The bullet sank into the man's arm. Pine stifled a howl of pain as he dropped his gun, clasping his hand over the wound that had begun bleeding freely. The man staggered back a few steps. Alex froze. He had shot someone. He had shot someone. He fucking shot someone willingly.

Dimly, he saw Bear delivering a quick chop to the man's neck and he dropped onto the floor. Someone tugged the gun out of his hand and lowered his arms.

"It's alright, Coyote. He's not dead. You didn't kill him." Leopard was saying.

He shot someone.

"Let's go. Before guards came." Ferret said as he pulled Alex away from the desk and toward the door.

He shot someone. It wasn't the first time, he knew. But…he shot someone, willingly, by his own will.

Bear growled, a little irritated, "Next time you're acting, tell me beforehand. I nearly killed you. Now let's get out of here."

Alex snapped himself out of it. Escape, right. They had to escape.

"The window," Alex finally said as Leopard and Ferret supported the agent out the room. Pine remained unconscious on the floor, "The window near the stairs. We are on the first floor. We can leave. There are lifeboats stored beneath the ship in case of emergency. We can drop onto the boat over the railing."

"The impact might kill us. But that's the best idea right now." Agent Belworth nodded weakly, "By the way, your side. It's bleeding again."

Alex glanced down then looked up again. It was bleeding. They didn't have time to treat it, "Let's go. The fast we get out of here, the better."

Bear grunted. He pulled out his gun and smashed the window using the blunt end. It easily broke, raining broken glass shards down. Bear batted them away and cleared a large enough hole for them to climb through. The window was built large enough for a person to climb through. It was probably originally designed for sight-seeing, Alex thought as he glanced out the window at the night. Bear climbed out first. Alex supported the agent as Bear climbed out and the agent, with a little help from Bear, climbed out the window

"Go," Ferret jerked his head at Alex.

Alex climbed out, feeling a little nauseous at the bloodless. He wondered whose blood he was going to get once going into the hospital. A positive wasn't that rare of a blood type. As long as he did not get some sort of animal blood that would turn him into an animal, he was happy. What was he thinking? Alex inwardly sighed. Maybe all the bloodless was getting to his head. He was feeling so cold. They should build a heater somewhere. Bear caught him before he tripped over the window frame.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Alex supported himself with the railing and nodded, "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Bear spared him a glance before turning back toward the window, "Come on, Ferret, Leopard."

Then there were two shots.

Two staggered against the shot, their eyes widened slightly in shock.

* * *

Bear climbed out of the window, careful not to let any of the broken glass touch him. He leapt out easily onto the deck. The night wind was chilly and his suit wasn't the ideal clothing for the weather, but when was suit ever suitable for military works?

With the support from Coyote, they eased the agent out. Agent Belworth looked like he was on the verge of passing out. They had to get him to a hospital soon. The man smiled slightly as their gaze met. But Agent Belworth was tough, like a soldier. He wouldn't fall so easily.

Coyote looked like he was going to topple over by mere wind as he climbed out the window, narrowing avoiding the shards of the glass at his feet. His gaze looked a little far and Bear felt himself growing a little concerned. Coyote tripped over the outcrop of the frame as he went out. Bear caught him before he toppled over the frame. Coyote shivered slightly. His condition was probably worse than Agent Belworth's. He had lost too much blood from the side wound. He would be in surgery almost immediately when they got him to the hospital.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Coyote righted himself on the railing. He looked pale as he nodded, forcing a small smile on his face, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Bear turned back toward Ferret and Leopard, "Come on, Ferret, Leopard."

They were the two most physically-abled person in the present. Coyote and Agent Belworth would be depending on them the most.

Suddenly, two shots rang out from inside the ship. Bear faltered. Leopard and Ferret staggered, clutching to the edge to support themselves.

"Ferret! Leopard!"

"You are not leaving!" Pine snared from inside the ship. Judging by the sound of his voice, he was getting closer. Shit. The man had woken. He should have jabbed the man harder.

"Come on," Bear yelled at the two, "Get out!"

Pine came into view. Ferret delivered a punch to the man's unprotected face. The man leapt back, aiming his gun at them, "Move aside!"

"Bear, protect the agent!" Ferret yelled.

"Ferret! Don't play the hero! Get out!"

Pine fired his gun. Leopard threw himself at the man.

"Leopard!" Ferret screamed.

The medic collapsed onto the floor, blood streaming out of the blossoming wound on his shoulder. He was shot. There was another wound on his stomach. Leopard tried to climb to his feet but failed, falling back onto the carpet. Ferret hurried and crouched down beside the medic. His gaze swung to Bear upon checking the pulse.

"Get out, Bear!" He yelled. Bear noticed the distinct patch of blood that was expanding outward on Ferret's jacket. Ferret and Leopard were both shot.

"No way!" He aimed his gun at Pine, gritting his teeth. He hated the man so much at that moment.

The man, as if sensing his movements, swung around and fired at him. Coyote pushed him out of the way and they both landed on the deck.

"Bear, let's go." Coyote said as he struggled to his feet, nearly falling face-first back onto the deck in the process, "Agent Belworth. There's a control panel on the side. Get the lifeboat out."

Agent Belworth nodded and tugged out the panel on the side. He heard the sound of a metal gate opening beneath them.

"What?" Bear couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Leaving? What do you mean? Ferret and Leopard are still inside."

"We can't save them." Coyote shook his head as he staggered into the railing.

A shot rang out.

Bear could only watch as Ferret fell to his knees beside Leopard. The shooter of the unit clasped a hand over his stomach and glanced desperately at Bear, "Bear, go!"

Pine advanced toward them, loading his gun. The shards crunched beneath his boots.

"Coyote, the lifeboat is directly beneath us over the railing." Agent Belworth said quietly.

Coyote nodded then turned toward Bear, "Bear, you heard Ferret. Let's go."

"Hand the agent over," Pine snarled, "Or I will shoot these two."

"Ferret! Leopard!" Bear yelled. Red surge of anger flooded his vision. He fired at the man. His hands were trembling and he wasn't aware that tears were clouding his vision. He was desperate. He was so fucking desperate.

Coyote pulled him back and Bear resisted, "Let go Coyote!"

"Agent Belworth, can you jump onto the boat?" Dimly, he heard Coyote asking. The agent nodded, "Go!"

The agent lifted himself over the short railing and flipped over. Coyote fired at Pine who dodged and fired toward them. Alex pulled both of them away from the window, "Bear, go!"

"I am not leaving them!" Bear fought back. He jerked his elbow back, knocking Coyote's chin back. The younger man jerked back in a choked pain but did not release his clutch on Bear's right arm.

"We have to go!" Coyote said, desperate, "Don't let their sacrifice go in vain."

Sacrifice…"They're not dead." Bear snapped angrily, "They're alive! I have to save them."

Bear turned his gaze back to the inside of the ship as something crashed. Ferret and Leopard had thrown themselves against the man who was about to shoot them. Pine staggered back and lashed out. Ferret and Leopard landed on the ground.

"Bugs," Pine muttered under his breath. It was soft and barely audible but it carried loud and clear to Bear. Bear froze, his frame shaking. Ferret…Leopard…How dare the man call them bugs? He couldn't move. He couldn't move. He couldn't fucking move. He couldn't fucking move as the man raised his gun and shot Ferret point-blank. Then Leopard. They dropped onto the ground. Motionless. Dead.

There was blood everywhere.

Over the carpet.

Staining the carpet.

Trickling out from the wounds.

In front of his eyes. Red. Everywhere. Bear trembled, "Ferret…Leopard…"

"Bear, let's go!" He heard Coyote's desperate cries but he didn't hear him. All he heard was the gunshot. It rang repeatedly through his ears. He saw Coyote, but he didn't see him. All he saw was Ferret and Leopard. Dead. Because of his inability. Death, more death, caused by him.

Ferret arguing with him. Running with him. Leopard treating his wound. Being with him. Tolerating him. Smiling. Angry. Frowning. Gone. Gone. Disappeared. He staggered back.

Bear felt Coyote dragging him over the railing and pulled back. "They're still in there. I have to save them!"

"They're dead, Bear!" Coyote cried out, "You can't save them anymore!"

Dead. Suddenly, Bear knew that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that Ferret and Leopard died. It was Coyote's. Coyote refused to save them. Coyote who decided to run. Coyote, the traitor. He curled his fist.

Pine walked closer.

Coyote pulled him over the railing. Then they were falling. Falling toward the lifeboat. Bear saw Pine aiming his gun at him. He closed his eyes. The pain never came. He felt the air escape him as they landed on the soft air-inflated part of the boat. It rocked violently at the impact. The agent righted the ship immediately before starting the engine. It hummed beneath him but Bear felt nothing. He felt numb. Ferret. Leopard. Gone. Red. The boat started moving slowly. The wind was chilling.

"Bear, are you alright?" Agent Belworth came into his vision.

He turned away. What was the wetness on his cheek? Water? It must be.

"Where's Ferret and Leopard?" Maybe it was just a nightmare. He would wake up anytime soon and it would all pass. He would wake up and dread the start of another day in Brecon Beacon. Ferret would start pissing off right after breakfast. Leopard would try to intervene. They would go on some sort of course. He would beat them, Ferret and Leopard would tie. Coyote would just be beside them watching silently like he always did. Then they would take their language course. Coyote would try to speak to him in broken Russian. Ferret and Leopard would laugh. Then they would communicate a little in French. Then they would continue their training. Then Ferret would start talking with Coyote, picking out his secrets and annoying him. Then-

"They're dead, Bear." Agent Belworth answered softly.

Gone? That couldn't be.

"I need you to check on Coyote."

Coyote. Coyote who refused to save them. It was all Coyote's fault. He sat up abruptly.

"Coyote didn't save them. He let them die." Bear spat out, burying his head in his hands. His shoulders shook. The boat rocked beneath them as if trying to smooth out their rough emotions.

"He couldn't have saved them." The agent said softly, "But he saved you."

"He saved himself, not us!" Bear snarled, turning to face the agent.

Then he faltered as he saw Coyote who was lying face up on the small deck of the boat, "What…?"

The agent returned to Coyote's side after a moment, "I…He is dying."

Wait. What? Coyote…dying?

"H-How?" Bear was confused. Should Coyote be alive? The traitor bastard saved himself instead of Ferret and Leopard. So why…was he dying?

"Pine tried to shoot you as Coyote dragged you over the railing," The agent explained as he applied pressure on Coyote's stomach. There was another wound that Bear hadn't notice. When did it appear? "Coyote took it for you. Adding onto his original wound…" He didn't need to finish.

Bear froze. He did not understand. Why was…Coyote dying? Coyote…took a bullet for him? He was missing something. Wasn't Coyote trying to save himself? He couldn't understand.

"He was trying to save you," Agent Belworth said as he sat back, completely drained of energy, "Because he knew that he couldn't save the other two in time."

Bear didn't pay attention to what the agent said. The moon that shone brightly above them illuminated the water around them, making Coyote's pale face even more prominent if possible. His chest raised then fell. Raised. Fell. Raised. Fell. Until it became so small that if Bear wasn't staring so intensively at Coyote, he would have missed it. Or maybe it was just his imagination at work that made him believe that Coyote's chest was still rising and falling like someone who was alive.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud engine made him look up. Their lifeboat rocked in the wave caused by the slightly larger boat. He saw Pine grinned. He saw Ferret and Leopard's lifeless bodies as the man toppled them over the boat. He saw the boat coming in closer. He felt their boat being turned over. He felt himself falling. Sinking into the ocean and toward the seafloor.

He felt a burning sensation in his lung.

Then nothing.

* * *

I am going to run before things get ugly (*The author has run*)


	25. J-Unit, No More

A.N.: O.O. hey~~ Yeah, I might have...killed off Ferret and Leopard... Uh...yeah...

Okay, Bear might be a little illogical after they were killed, but if you were in his shoes, you probably will as well. I mean, your best friends (just admit it, they are your best buddies, Bear) were killed in front you and you couldn't save them. Well, Bear is not someone who can shoulder blames easily. There are always these times of illusion and illogical-ness after such events...

Anyways, onwards!

P.S. K-Unit is coming on stage.

* * *

Alex woke groggily, not knowing where he was. He felt bandage across his midriff and shoulder. Was he in a hospital? But it didn't smell like antiseptics or any typical smell of the hospital. There was no light either. It was dark and he couldn't see anything except the small dim rays of light being casted from a semi-large opening to his left. He would have opened his eyes and look if only he could move. He felt numb and paralyzed. What happened?

Then it clicked. Ship. Mission. Agent. Pine. Bullets. Bear. Ferret. Leopard. His eyes flew open. Ferret and Leopard. Fuck. He couldn't save them. He could have if he had just shot Pine during the time. But the moment that Ferret's eyes connected with his, he knew that the man wanted him to get Bear out of there. They had died to try to save them.

"Oh, you are awake," A voice spoke up from in front of him.

Alex glanced sharply at the intruder and willed his vision to focus. He relaxed slightly as he recognized him. "Agent Belworth."

Then he froze. Was he the real one? Or was he Pine behind a disguise?

The man, as if sensing his thoughts, smiled slightly, "I'm the real one."

Alex snorted lightly, wincing as his middle protested, "That's what they all say, to be honest."

"Well, I suffered from a nasty knife to the back. I have the scar to prove it to you," The agent shrugged.

"It's fine," Alex shook his head. The man had an aura different from Pine.

"How do you feel?"

"Where's Ferret and Leopard?" Alex demanded. They might still be alive. Maybe he missed something when…When? When did he fall unconscious?

"They're dead," Agent Belworth said softly, his blank expression melting slightly into a softer expression, "So how are you feeling?"

"Numb," Alex replied. He felt numb, both mentally and physically. Ferret and Leopard, dead. He knew that it was the truth, but he couldn't accept it so blatantly. But he couldn't cry either. Tears just wouldn't come. It was as if his body had accepted their death, yet his mind wouldn't.

"They stitched you up," Agent Belworth nodded, diverting his attention away, "You were out for about a day, I would say. I have no way of telling what time it is."

"Where's Bear?" Alex asked, turning his head slightly to scan the room.

Only it wasn't a room. It was a cell. He gulped. There were metal bars barring the door where the dim rays were shining through. He was lying on the cold stone floor, his head pillowed on a thin piece of cloth. There was a bed by the wall next to them. Alex could vaguely make out the shape of a man on it.

"He is over there on the bed," Agent Belworth said, "Resting. He woke up a few hours ago but fell asleep soon after."

There was a moment of silence before the agent continued, sitting down next to him, "Look, your unit leader Bear has not accepted your unit member's death."

Of course he couldn't. His unit members were dying one by one in front of him. Who could live with that on their conscience? He still remembered Jack, Sabina, Yassen and all the others he had met in his life. They had died, one by one, because of him. He wanted to believe that he had gotten used to the pain of being ripped away from them, but he couldn't. He was still human after all. Acceptance…would take a while.

"He believed that it was your fault," Agent Belworth said, glancing at him and scrutinizing him, taking in his every expression.

Alex led his face remained blank, "I see."

"It might take a while for him to accept you," The agent said, "But he will get over it eventually."

"Where are we?" Alex asked, changing the topic.

"A cell," The agent replied dryly, glancing at him, "I don't know where. What do you remember before this?"

"We were falling," Alex recalled slowly, "From the railing. Then he shot me and then I don't remember." He confessed.

"You landed on the boat afterwards," The agent nodded, "but that man caught us. Our boat turned. After that I don't recall because we were flipped into the ocean. I presume that they captured us. That man visited us once and I was the only one awake back then so I guess we are captured."

"Do you have any ways of contacting 6?" Alex asked, wincing as his throat suddenly turned raspy. He swallowed slightly.

The agent shook his head, "No. They took everything I had on me. It is up to us for now. But 6 would have discovered our absence by now and had probably taken action." The man paused then made eye contacts with him. _The disk?_ It was as if he could read what the man meant. Alex nodded slightly. He still had it. He could feel the lump in his pocket. Whether or not the disk survived its time in the water, they would have to see it later.

"Good," The agent nodded then sat back.

"What do we do now?"

"Prepare yourself for intense interrogations," The agent glanced at him, "They knew that the disk I gave them was a fake."

Then his lips quirked up in a small smile, "Your mouth can run a little foul if you can't hold up. Knock yourself unconscious if you want to as well."

"Thanks for the advice," Alex muttered but his eyes flashed in amusement.

He felt something dug into his chest and reached into his pocket. It was the peppermint that Mrs. Jones had given him.

"What's that?" The agent raised an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Jones's peppermint," Alex replied dryly, "Should I eat it?"

"Mrs. Jones gave you a peppermint?" The agent sounded almost horrified then he broke out in a short laughter, "Miracle."

Alex froze. Why would Mrs. Jones give him a peppermint? She wasn't someone who would just so casually insisting on giving out peppermints. Instantly, Alex ripped the wrapper off, his heart pounding. Was it a gadget from Smithers? He felt his hope dashed and broken as a single peppermint fell out. It was just a peppermint. He gave it a lick. And tasted exactly like peppermint as well. He picked up the wrapper. Was there any message on the wrapper? There was nothing on it either. It was just a blank wrapper that still smelled vaguely like mint.

He popped the mint into his mouth and chew on it, disappointed. It tasted just like peppermint. He bit down hard and gave a yelp.

"What is it?" The agent asked, alarmed.

"That mint was hard as a rock," Alex muttered, "I guess Mrs. Jones was not keen on giving away any of her good peppermints after all."

"Hard?" The agent frowned, his mind calculating, then held out his hand, "Spit it out."

"What?"

"Give it to me," The agent said urgently, "I think it's more than a peppermint."

More than a peppermint? He had checked it for gadgets, but there were none. Nonetheless, Alex took the mint out of his mouth and wiped it on his tattered shirt before handing it to the agent. To his surprise, the mint had turned dark. The agent held it up to his eyes and smiled, "I guess you have the aid of Smithers on your side."

"Smithers..?" Alex said, "Oh."

"You know him?" Agent Belworth asked, a little surprised.

"Met him once or twice," Alex shrugged it aside, "So what does it do?"

"Distress signal," Agent Belworth said softly to avoid being caught by any cameras or recordings. Alex watched as the agent pressed on the mint. It sank slightly like a button before bouncing back again and turning white. A small printed black letter was written on it. Sent, it read. Very suspiciously conspicuous.

"Is it working?" Alex asked softly after a moment.

"I do not know," Agent Belworth shook his head as he handed the mint back to Alex, "Keep it safe. Put it in your mouth if you want but don't swallow it or you might die."

Alex grinned as he popped it into his mouth, "Wouldn't think of that in a billion years."

* * *

Wolf laid awake on his bunk, an uneasy feeling settling over him but he couldn't put a finger as to what. He hadn't given anything to Eagle to make him hyper, no one had any wound to make Snake go medic-mode. Parrot was still being annoying as usual but he was getting better by the day. Everything was normal, so what was it? The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he grew. J-Unit was scheduled to be back tomorrow. The mission they went on was their ticket out of the training camp. They would be on standby mode starting next week and Wolf couldn't help but feel jealous. But no matter, it wouldn't be long before they were sent out as well. They have a full unit already and being an old experienced unit, the sergeant would be more keened on pushing them out first before the new recruits.

He turned and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. Before Coyote left on standby mode, Wolf knew that he had to apologize and make up in some way. A simple handshake would probably do the job. The thought revoked a history long ago with Cub. It wasn't until the last day that he finally accepted the boy, shaking hands with him on his last day. Even though Cub was unfit to be a soldier, the boy had guts and the will to do it, and that was what Wolf respected about Cub. Meeting him later in Point Blanc just further strengthened his belief. That kid had the luck of a devil as well as the unbreakable and stubborn will when he put his mind into doing something. Hell, he even took a bullet or two for Cub. He wondered how old Cub was now and what he was doing. There were still a lot of unanswered questions about Cub. Like why was he at Point Blanc? Was his father mad at him and sent him there to train him? Then what was he doing, involving with 6? Maybe Cub was just doing a favor for 6 since he had eleven days of soldier training after all, and 6 seemed to be in need of someone to navigate them in the building.

By and by, he drifted off to sleep, listening to Eagle's absurd snoring, Snake's soft breathing, and Parrot's muttering in his sleep. It was peaceful. But not for long.

* * *

Wolf woke and immediately turned toward the knocking on the door. He blundered out of his bed and opened the door. A soldier, Falcon from M-Unit, stood on the door, his hands up ready to knock a third time. The man dropped his hand as Wolf appeared.

"Falcon," Wolf said, "What is it?"

"Assembly," The man replied quickly, "The sergeant want us to gather in the hall for an assembly in five minutes."

"Got it," He nodded and Falcon ran off, presuming back to his unit.

"Who was it?" Snake asked, slowly waking up and climbing out of the bed, grabbing his boots during the process.

"Falcon from M-unit," Wolf replied as he pulled on his clothing and went to wake Eagle and Parrot up, "Assembly in five minutes."

"Right now?" Eagle groaned.

"Get up," Wolf snapped, "I don't want cleaning duty."

Eagle rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothing. A moment later, Parrot followed suit. They headed out the cabin right after and rushed toward the mess hall. Most of the units were already there. Wolf took their seat in the front. The seats were arranged by units, the oldest to the newest. K and J-Unit's seats were in front. Absently, Wolf glanced at the four seats to their left. J-Unit was not here. Probably doing their routine medical check after a mission.

"Soldiers," The sergeant began and the hall instantly quiet, "The next mission is a big one. 6 has asked for us to send in two teams."

There was silence. They were trained well enough to not behave like school kids, breaking out in whispers right after a pause in the announcement. But 2 units? It was usually just one. This one must be really important and big, as the sergeant put it.

"Two of their agents had been captured by Pirmors. You might be unfamiliar with the name, tha-"

"That is why I am here to explain it to you, in detail," There were slight gasps when the deputy of MI6 walked in and took the podium from the sergeant, who looked a little irritated at being interrupted and taken over.

"Pirmors," Mrs. Jones launched straight into the topic without any introduction or transitions, "Is a newly discovered organization. It is with the same function and intention as the former organization Scorpia." She paused as she took a glance around the room, "They are deadly and can be said to be the same as Scorpia. We have been treading carefully around the organization lately after the bombing of the house of a civilian half a year ago. We believe that they have an ulterior motive."

She paused, then once again, dramatically changing the topic, "You might have heard of the name Shay Edmonson, the genius who discovered the cure for the world's deadly disease, cancer. As scientists have studied for years, there had been no cures for cancer developed. Just a year ago, Edmonson published his medication for curing cancer and had tested it on a young man with a special type of cancer. His health gradually got better within the first week, much to the amazement of the public. But exactly one week later, he was killed in a car accident. We have evidence that this might be a planned assassination attempt on eliminating the patient for Edmonson's benefit. The cure might not be real, and a mere temporary solution for cancer that will gradually lose its effect, like many medications that already exist. We sent one of our agents in to investigate and he was captured by the man. The basic information he provided us gave us a link that connects Edmonson with the organization Pirmors. We sent a second group in a week ago and they have sent us the distress signal yesterday."

This was a rescue mission, Wolf realized.

"The organization cannot and must not be underestimated," The sergeant took over, "That is why two teams will be going in this time."

One of the soldiers raised his hand and Mrs. Jones nodded for him to go on, "Who are the two agents?"

"The two teams that are going in will receive the information when they have been chosen to reduce the risk of a security leak," Mrs. Jones stated.

There was silence then Mrs. Jones sighed. Wolf was startled, having never heard the deputy sigh before, "The second team we sent in a week ago was to bail out the first agent who held the information." She paused, "The team was not an agent based team, in fact, it was a unit."

Wolf froze. A unit.

"J-Unit," Mrs. Jones paused, "J-Unit was the team we sent in to retrieve the agent and the information we required. The unit has been…eliminated by the organization."

"Eliminated…?" He heard Eagle whispered softly in shock, "J-Unit?"

Wolf could hear the unspoken words beneath Eagle's words. _Coyote? If J-Unit was eliminated, then Coyote would also be…_

Mrs. Jones continued, "The two units going in will be chosen and deployed as soon as possible. Questions?"

"J-Unit"? Someone asked, "But…"

"J-Unit was scheduled to arrive back two days ago. When they failed to reply, we sent in an agent to see what happened. Two of their members were KIA," Mrs. Jones seemed reluctant to give out the information, "But two had survived though and, along with the agent, captured. We have just received the distress signal earlier."

Two survived. The simple fact made Wolf's mind's turn. Wolf didn't know if he should be happy, for the slight chance of survival, or feeling apprehensive of the list of the dead . Who survived? Who didn't? Coyote? Did Coyote survive? He couldn't help but felt a stab of pain. What if Coyote didn't? Coyote was still new to the military. Going up against such an organization, he stood little to no chance. Wolf swallowed as he clenched his fist. Dammit.

"Who survived?" Someone asked, voicing his inner question. Wolf was desperate in hearing the answer as well.

"It will only be given to the two teams who will be going in," Mrs. Jones said. _Classified,_ she meant.

"Dismissed," The sergeant said, breaking the silence, "Your schedule will still be the same. The two units will be called when we have decided."

The soldiers shuffled out of the hall. Eagle tapped him on the shoulder, "C'mon, Wolf."

Wolf nodded and stood up as well.

"K-Unit," The sergeant called after them, making him halt in his track. The rest of K-Unit turned as well.

"Sir?" Wolf hesitated.

"You will be going with M-Unit on this mission," The sergeant said, nodding slightly as they walked closer to hear him, "You are the most experience unit we have right now and M-Unit is a unit that can react under different situation with good speed. It is the best pair we can find currently."

"Yes sir."

One of the soldiers ran over when the sergeant called him forward, "Sir?"

"Get M-Unit in my office," The sergeant said.

The soldier nodded and ran off to find M-Unit.

"Come to the office," The sergeant informed them, "We will brief you."

The sergeant and Mrs. Jones turned, heading toward the sergeant's barrack located a little further away. K-Unit exchanged a glance before following the sergeant. Why them? Wolf wanted to ask. Nonetheless, he was thankful for the chance. Coyote was annoying, irritating, stupid and sarcastic beyond his endurance. He could just dig a hole and bury himself somewhere, and Wolf wouldn't give a shit about it. Coyote was no longer his unit-member, therefore he had no relation with him whatsoever since a long time ago. And he had hypnotized or tricked Snake and Eagle, in a way, into believing that he was the good guy. Wolf was glad of the morning silence without Coyote alarm clock and a Coyote-free atmosphere around him during the day. Wolf felt his lips quirked up in a small smile. That man better be thankful for him when he save his life. He couldn't wait to see Coyote's face when he realized that Wolf was the one who saved him.

If he was still alive. The phrase dropped upon him suddenly, nearly making him falter in his steps. _Goddammit, Coyote_ is _alive._ He told himself, clenching his fist. That son of a bastard better be alive. He was not going to waste his time trying to find a dead man. He could almost imagine Coyote's slight raise of eyebrow at him. Dammit. Dammit.

They arrived at the Sergeant's office and went inside. M-Unit arrived soon afterwards. The eight of them stood before the sergeant in stiff posture before the man nodded for them to relax and they took a seat once offered. There was the faint smell of peppermint as the deputy walked by but Wolf did not comment on it.

"This is not entirely a rescue mission," Mrs. Jones said in a way of introduction, "What is crucial is to get the information that the agent had on his hand. The priority is the information and the agent the second. The agent that holds the information previously is Agent Belworth."

The deputy slipped two pieces of identical paper across the desk and Wolf and Falcon took it, handing it to their unit members once they finished. On the paper, there was a photograph of the agent. He had brown hair and a pair of intelligent blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in amusement even in the still picture. This was Agent Belworth.

"The second agent," Mrs. Jones said, "You might have some trouble locating the second agent, but do not spend time trying to. The agent will follow you once you get all members out."

"May I see a picture, ma'am?"

"We cannot provide you a picture of him," Mrs. Jones stated.

That was unheard of, Wolf narrowed his eyes but wisely remained silent. How the hell were they supposed to locate an agent whom they don't even know their looks?

"We have identified the two dead bodies we found near the ship," Mrs. Jones continued.

"Ship?"

"The mission J-Unit was sent on took place on a ship." Mrs. Jones elaborated, narrowing her eyes delicatedly at the interruption, "It appears that the two were shot in the shoulder and mid-section before being tossed over the ship. We have identified them to be…"

Wolf couldn't help but leaned in in anticipation. The air seemed to still around them as he held his breath, waiting for the sentence to fall.

"…Ferret and Leopard of J-Unit." Mrs. Jones finished, glancing at the sergeant.

"They were good soldiers," The sergeant muttered.

Wolf knew he shouldn't feel relief at the death of two fellow soldiers, but he couldn't help but do so as Coyote was not mentioned. That meant only one thing. Coyote had survived. But Coyote and Bear, the second survivor's condition was still unclear and that was what worried Wolf. Worried? He snorted inwardly. Why was he worried? Maybe it was similar to the feeling of wanting to right what was wrong. He couldn't save Lynx before he died. Perhaps saving Coyote would erase the guilt that had been haunting his conscience ever since Lynx's death.

"The gadget that sent out the distress signal has a tracker on it," Mrs. Jones said after a moment of silence, "We have located their compound. The mission will be risky, but your priority, always, is the information, and not the agent. That claim does not eradicate the fact that the agent is important as well. Retrieve the agent if such scenario is presented before you."

Wolf could almost hear the underlying message. _Getting the agent back is about as important as the information but choose wisely._ Maybe MI6 weren't such heartless bastard after all. He could consider a career in them if they choose him. He inwardly cringed at the thought. A career in 6? …Maybe not.

"There are guards and heavy fortification around the compound," Mrs. Jones continued, "Therefore you will be arriving on foot to the compound and get through the security. An agent will go along with you to retrieve the information. The agent's and you have the same goal, retrieve the information and get the two agent and the rest of J-Unit out. I want the casualties and fatalities to be minimum for our side." At that, she glanced at them, meeting their eyes one by one until she was satisfied that her message reached them, "The agent going in with you will be Agent Ben Daniels."

Wolf started. Ben? Fox? Beside him, Eagle cracked a small smile but refrained from speaking in the presence of the sergeant and the deputy.

"You might know him," The deputy said, glancing at K-Unit minus Parrot, "And you might not. That does not matter. You will follow his orders at all-time but you may go against his orders when he put the agent's life before the information."

Wolf narrowed his eyes slightly. The deputy caught his gaze, "Soldier, you have a question?"

"No, ma'am," Wolf replied immediately, smoothening out his expressions.

"Good," Mrs. Jones said, "The agent will arrive shortly. You will depart at 1500 hours."

She fell silent after her briefing, waiting for them to voice any questions they might have. There were none, "You are dismissed."

They stood up and saluted to the sergeant and the deputy before exiting the office and left the barrack. M-Unit departed as soon as they went outside, heading toward their cabin.

"Fox is coming back!" Eagle exclaimed excitingly, finally out of the presence of the high-ups.

"Who's Fox?" Parrot asked, confused.

"He is our former fourth member," Snake explained, "He switched to 6 about three years ago."

"I see," Parrot nodded thoughtfully, "You get along well?"

Snake nearly rolled his eyes as Eagle took over, "Extremely!"

Wolf watched them conversed as they made their way to their cabin. Fox was coming, huh... Fox seemed to be really close to Coyote. What would his reaction be at the news of Coyote's capture? This time, Wolf was determined to find out the relationship between Fox and Coyote. There seemed to be something that they were hiding from him, either intentionally or unintentionally, he did not know. But he _will_ find out. Though right now, he should just focus on saving that annoying son of a bastard before anything else.

* * *

I am presuming that the peppermint that Mrs. Jones is always chewing on is some sort of those circular kinds of candies instead of the _actual_ peppermint leaves. It wasn't until after I wrote this chapter did I start to question if Mrs. Jones was really eating the leafy peppermint or the candy peppermint. So in this chapter, the peppermint will be one of those circular minty candies. ^ ^ (My apologies if she is actually eating leaves, I just don't find it very...possible XD)

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!** *sniff* I am forever grateful for you guys' supports! It really made me happy. ^ ^

Anyways, today's update seemed to be a little off scheduled. Actually, the last few updates had been pretty off-schedule. I am aiming for a weekly update. Do bomb me if I am too off schedule! (need to get rid of my procrastinations)


	26. That, is No Coincidence

A.N.: I decided to update this before the other story...(prob a bad decision since I am breaking my routine, but o well).

I don't know if I have anything to add to the AN, so I will just...not add anything until I remember.

Anyways, onward with the story~

* * *

Ben Daniels, former-SAS soldier codenamed Fox, current MI6 agent, rolled down the window of the black SUV as he arrived at the gate of Brecon Beacons. The car was large in size, but just barely large enough to fit in the soldiers that he was sent to pick up.

"Hey," He greeted K-Unit cheerfully as they stood before the front gate, clearly giving the expression that they had been waiting for him for a while. Wolf was frowning, his fingers twitching in irritation but someone else was quick to interrupt him.

"Fox!" Eagle replied cheerfully.

Ben got off the car and glanced at the second unit. M-Unit. Mrs. Jones had briefed him on it before she came to Brecon Beacon. He glanced at the four men in the unit. They were all built, strong and muscular, covered only by the issued-uniform.

"Falcon," One of the man stepped forward as he took the initiative and held out his hand, "M-Unit leader."

"Ben Daniels," Ben smiled as he grasped the man's hand.

"This is Panther," Falcon introduced, "Jaguar and Lion."

They nodded respectively as their codename was being called.

Ben jerked his head at the black car and smiled, "That's our ride. Get in."

K-Unit went first. Wolf immediately took the shotgun seat, being unwillingly to squeeze in the two rows of backseat with the rest of the unit. The row in the middle could accommodate three people and the back took four. Eagle, Snake and the new fourth member took the middle, and M-Unit took the back. Ben got back into the driver's seat and started the engine. The car drove away, a slight dust cloud stirred up in their wake and Ben rolled up the window.

"You must be Fox," The new fourth member said in a way of introduction, "I'm Parrot."

"Ben Daniels," Ben corrected him, "I'm not in SAS anymore."

"I heard a lot about you," Parrot said.

"Oh?" Ben chuckled slightly, "What have they been saying behind my back?"

"Eagle was really eager to see you," Ben could hear the small smile in the man's words even without turning back or looking at the man through the mirror.

"He's always like that," Ben replied.

"Um," Falcon spoke up from the backseat and the car instantly fell silent to hear him, "Can you brief us a little more on about the mission?"

A pause. "What do you want to know about?"

"Who is the second agent?" Falcon asked, taking the chance.

Ben gripped the steering wheel tighter but kept his eyes on the road, "Agent Rider."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Falcon asked.

"No," Ben replied, "Mrs. Jones will not allow it even if I do have one."

"Why does she not allow it?" Wolf asked, a little irritated, "How the hell are we supposed to get an unknown agent out of the building?"

"What did she say about it?"

"Just get the remaining J-Unit and the first agent out, the second agent will follow you," Wolf said, crossing his arms.

Ben remained quiet. Why didn't Mrs. Jones just tell them about Alex, Coyote and Agent Rider? Perhaps she wasn't sure of the consequences of telling them? Maybe Alex didn't want it. He shrugged it aside

"How well do you know him?" Panther asked curiously.

How well? Ben chuckled inwardly. Exactly how well did he know Alex? Not very well. Alex was a mystery, even right now. Ben knew him as the teenager spy, but he had no clue on his personal life. Alex and he had went on a few more missions, besides the mission that ended on Dragon Nine, in the past half a year before he was sent to Brecon Beacons. He had gotten to know the young man better, but not by much. He was sarcastic, someone who kept secrets, and he had lost too much but was unwilling to speak out. He had the luck of a devil, getting out from even the tightest spot. He wouldn't give up no matter what. Some people called him someone without self-preservation, but Ben knew that that was not true. Alex valued his life as much as the lives of everyone around him. Even though he did put everyone important to him before him, he still strived to get out of all situations alive and well. That was what made Ben glad to have him occasionally on missions. Alex considered all possible scenarios and could always find one that would get them out alive, if not completely unscratched.

"Fox?" Wolf's voice interrupted his thought and he violently stepped on the brake as he nearly ran over the red light.

They leaned forward at the sudden deceleration, their seatbelts jerking them back at the last moment. Wolf swore loudly as he nearly crashed his head against the windshield, "Goddammit, Fox!"

"Sorry," Ben quickly apologized, "I was thinking."

"So how well do you know him?" Panther inquired, still not giving up on his question.

Ben, taking the chance of the red light, turned to glance at the soldier, "Ten percent. I know only ten percent of him."

"Oh," The man seemed to be at a slight loss of words at the preciseness of his answer.

Ben had agreed to take on the mission upon hearing that Alex was captured. He wasn't extremely worried about the young man, but to be honest, he was concerned. He was always worried when Alex was captured, but the young spy always managed to find a way out and appear in front of him when he least expect it. Ben felt relieve flood through him whenever he saw Alex returning from a mission and finished debriefing in the bank, even if the young man looked like he was thrown under a train, dragged through a muddy beach, and dumped into the ocean, and his face twisted in an almost permanent scowl once exiting Mrs. Jones's office.

Alex had never invited him over to his house and Ben respected his decisions. Alex didn't talk much about himself when they were together and usually, whenever Ben asked him about his family, Ben found himself talking about his instead. All Mrs. Jones told him was that his parents and uncle had died and was currently living with his guardian. His father, John Rider and his uncle, Ian Rider, were once spies for MI6 as well. No wonder Alex became a spy. Ben didn't know why the teen became a spy, but whenever he brought up the topic, Alex would shrunk away.

"Fox, green light," Wolf snapped his fingers in front of him and Ben immediately stepped on the pedal, but holding back just in time to avoid having his passengers being pushed back against the seat by the sudden acceleration.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben could literally _hear_ the glare in the man's voice.

"Agent Rider," Ben replied honestly, "And the mission."

A tense atmosphere settled in the car as the word 'mission' was mentioned. They were anxious and anticipating the mission, Ben couldn't blame them.

"We will be staying in a hotel for the first night," Ben said after a moment, "And observe the compound for the remaining of today, and if we still need it, tomorrow. We will move out as soon as we get all the data we need. There're still a lot of unknown regarding the compound and that's what we need to get our hands on first."

He paused and glanced at the rest of the car through the mirror. They looked solemn and serious as they kept their gaze forward.

"Mind telling me what is keeping the mood down?" Ben commented dryly after a moment of silence.

"Two members of J-Unit were killed," Jaguar, a member of M-Unit, spoke up softly, "They were old and experienced soldiers. This organization, Pirmors, will not be easy to go up against."

Ben met the man's eyes through the mirror, "No missions were ever easy, Jaguar. We just need to give our best shot in this one."

Then he chuckled slightly as he turned his gaze back onto the road, turning the corner of the large intersection, "Agent Riders can keep the first agent as well as the remaining J-Unit safe until we arrive. He is able like that."

"What make you say so?"

"He once took down a large organization, twice in fact, and he has escaped numerous prison and cells, from the people he went up against, that were meant to keep him in. He has his way of doing things."

"A large organization?"

Ben glanced at Wolf who had spoken up, "What?"

"Which organization?" Wolf asked.

Ben paused, "Scorpia."

If Wolf was the one driving, he probably would have slammed the brake in shock at the word. But he wasn't and for which Ben was glad.

"Scorpia?" Wolf nearly spluttered. The rest of the passenger had the same expression.

"Yes, "Ben said, "But that was confidential, so you shouldn't go around telling anyone about it."

"Must be a hell of an agent," Wolf said under his breath, "This Agent Rider."

"He is," Ben agreed.

* * *

"You know where the disk is, don't you?" Pine hissed in his face, jerking Alex's chin upward so that their eyes met.

Alex stared back defiantly, though some of it seemed to be lost as he winced, the long cut trailing down from his face to his collar bones being jerked by the movement, "Even if I do, I won't tell you."

"Do you know who I am? Who we are?"

"Pine," Alex said just to humor the man, "Short for pineapple, pine tree or pine wood."

"You think you're funny," Pine said as he glanced at him, a small smirk gracing his lips as he looked at him as if like a predator looking at its prey.

Alex suddenly felt very vulnerable. He was chained up on the floor, his arms were behind him and one of them was dangling at an awkward angle. It was broken, but it had faded to a dull pain. There were cuts and lacerations littered all across his body, leaving only a small area of his face unscarred. His shirt was ripped open by a knife and left no area across his chest and stomach unscratched. He was glad that at least he still had his pants on. The dark pant that was once part of the suit was tattered, but at least the pocket was still intact. He could feel the weight of the disk, as if screaming why his pocket hadn't been searched yet. It wouldn't be long before they go for his pocket. He would have to hide it somewhere, but the question was where? There weren't any place where he could hide it. The mint was on the other pocket and Alex could almost feel the faint radiation waves from it. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination that made him think that help was on the way, but Alex felt oddly calm by it.

"You know me as Pine," The man said, "But do you know who I work for?"

"Some crazy maniac who wants to blow up the world or something," Alex muttered.

"Wrong," Pine smiled, "I work for Pirmors."

Alex froze. Pirmors?

"I see you get it," Pine continued, his voice suddenly smooth and silky as if trying to please him but Alex could only feel disgusted by it, "The organization you are going up against is Pirmors, soldier."

The man turned, a small sly grin lit up his face, "Or should I say, spy?"

Alex felt his mind overheating. Spy? How did they know? "How?" He found himself croaking out, his voice dry and raspy.

"Killing the Pleasures wasn't a random accident," Pine continued. Alex, on the hard stone ground, glanced upward at the man as Pine spoke, "It was planned."

"Why?" Alex's gaze was full of hatred. This was the organization that killed the Pleasures. They killed Sabina, Edward, and Liz. They killed his second family.

"Why, you asked," Pine glanced at him, crouching down so that their eyes were leveled, "Because you messed with Scorpia, kid."

Alex felt the breath left him. Scorpia. Was Pirmors working for Scorpia? No wonder they know about his identity. What was the connection between Pirmors and Scorpia?

"Why do you want the disk so much?" Alex suddenly asked. They wouldn't be this desperate to get the disk back if it was mere information on Edmonson's petty scheme to gain money. There must be something else on there.

Pine, who had stood up to pace, turned his gaze on him suddenly, "We don't need the disk at all."

Alex snorted, "Then why are we here? Why were we captured?"

"Because you are annoying," Pine snapped as he ran a hand through his hair, looking a little distressed.

Distressed? Because he hadn't gotten the whereabouts of the disk out of him yet? When their patience finally ran out, they would kill them, Alex knew for sure. But in the meantime, it seemed to him that the disk was important, important enough that they were keeping Agent Belworth and Bear alive to extract possible information out of them.

"If I give you the location of the disk, presuming that I know where it is," Alex said carefully, "Will you let us go?"

"Presuming that you do know where it is and that you tell me," Pine said, playing along with him, "I will consider letting you go."

"You won't hold to your promise," Alex spat bitterly as the memory of Ferret and Leopard flashed through his mind.

"But it's your only chance, isn't it?" Pine said smoothly then called out to the two men standing outside the room, "Guards, take him back to his cell!"

He saw the two guards walking in and felt himself being blindfolded and then unchained. He would have lashed out, but it took all his energy just to stay on his feet, which was harder than it looked. The two guards unceremoniously dragged him out and down the hallway. His sense of direction was lost as nauseous nearly claimed him.

Alex heard the sound of a metal cell opening and then felt himself being thrown toward it after they removed his blindfold. He crashed onto the ground, letting out a small gasp as his broken arm made contact. Curling instinctively, he tried to protect the remaining wounds.

Hands pulled him upright against the wall, "Still staying with me?" It was Agent Belworth.

Alex cracked open an eye. Agent Belworth had been dragged out before him. The man sustained minimum injuries but one of his eyes was blackened. Alex managed a small nod, hissing slightly as the long cut across his face and neck was being tugged.

"He has done a number on you," Agent Belworth commented.

"Really?" Alex commented dryly, "I never know."

A groan made them went quiet. Bear was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head buried in his hands.

"…Bear?" Cautiously, he stood up and went to the soldier.

"Stay away from me," Bear snapped, glaring at him.

Involuntarily, Alex took a step back, shocked. Remembering what Agent Belworth, he quietly responded, "Alright."

Bear would need his space to recover, Alex told himself as he sat back down. He reached into his pocket and threw the mint into his mouth, ignoring the bloodied and dusty taste as it hit his tongue. The soothing minty flavor slowly spread through his mouth. He could probably understand why Mrs. Jones had taken such a liking to it. He took great care in not biting down on it instinctively. It calmed his nerves down as well.

"When do you think they will come?" Alex asked after a moment, placing the mint back into his pocket, ignoring how dirty it was.

"It will take a while," Agent Belworth responded quietly, "But I'm not losing hope just yet."

Alex smirked, "You seemed to hold great faith in 6."

"And you don't?"

"Nah," Alex shook his head, "I can only depend on myself in this scenario."

"You talk as if you've been in this situation before," Agent Belworth glanced at him curiously, "I wasn't aware the SAS soldiers are captured that often."

"It was before I became a soldier," Alex hesitated. _When I was a spy like you and I still am a spy._

"I see," The agent clearly caught the hint of 'drop it' and steered the conversation away from it, "Bear, we should strategize."

"Strategize," Bear snorted, his voice disturbingly hollow, "They're gone. What uses are there to get out of here? I will rather di-"

Alex didn't know why, but he lunged forward and slapped Bear across the face. His hand stung and he pulled it back.

Bear looked shocked as their gaze met. Alex growled slightly, "Don't talk about dying so casually. There are a lot of people out there who are wishing for a chance to live but couldn't. Don't just throw away your life so easily. They gave their life for y-"

Bear, with a slight roar, pinned him against the opposite wall, "They wouldn't have to give their life up if it weren't for you! If you had just shot the man, none of this would have happened!"

"I cannot change the past," Alex replied, staring back at Bear, "I can only change the future. Don't expect me to go back to history and save them because I can't."

Alex saw Bear's fist clenching and unclenching before finally pulled back to deliver a punch. Alex shut his eyes. The punch never came. Agent Belworth held the man back, "Stop."

"It's none of your business!" Bear hissed as he shook his hand away from the agent's grasp.

"Killing each other won't get us out of here," The agent said calmly, "Let's think of something."

"With all the cameras and recorders in this fucking cell?" Bear laughed, his voice bleak and almost lifeless, "I don't think so."

Alex could only watch as Bear sat back down on the edge of the bed and buried his head once again into his hands. It will take a while, he told himself. But Bear would come around eventually. In the meantime, the two of them will have to work out a plan without him. He met the agent's gaze. The agent sighed slightly and nodded.

* * *

Smithers wasn't a man of sports. He wasn't athletic by his look, and he had gotten un-athletic due to the many years of inactiveness. His fat suit made him appear overweight and the boy Alex and the head were the only few people who know his true identity.

What caused him to rush down the hallway was not for the sake of a mere exercise, instead, it was a discovery. An urgent one. Smithers knocked on the door to Mrs. Jones's office.

"Come in."

Smithers pushed open the door. Mrs. Jones turned around to face him, "Smithers."

"Mrs. Jones," Smithers greeted the deputy as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket, "I've discovered something while I was fiddling with my gadgets."

"What is it?" Mrs. Jones glanced at him.

"Pirmors," Smithers said in a hurry, smoothing out the piece of paper on the desk before her and sat down, "I have found out a little more about them."

Mrs. Jones nodded for him to go on. Smithers turned the paper toward Mrs. Jones. On it was the full name of Pirmors and the word Scorpia, "There is a connection between them."

Reaching out into his pocket, he pulled out a knife. He flicked the edge in and a pen popped out. Mrs. Jones did not comment on it. Smithers circled the name with the pen, "A Force Pirmors, the full name for the organization. It sounded weird and uncommon, a complete twister, I would say. So I spend some time trying to figure out the meaning of it." He paused, "'Pirmors' is not an existing word."

"Must be a name," Mrs. Jones said immediately.

"I thought of that as well," Smithers nodded, "So I went through a few more…places and sites to find out about it. Pirmors never came up once. Even though it might be the name of someone or something that is a little unpopular, I have another guess. So I tried to switch the words around."

Producing another half sheet, he placed it before the deputy, "Force Pirmors a. Force a Pirmors. Pirmors a Force, etc. None of them made sense, but we cannot exclude their possibilities."

"What are you getting at?"

"Just a second," Smithers continued, "What if the letter 'a' in the name is capitalized. A force."

"That might work," Mrs. Jones muttered.

"A-Force turned out to be a marvel comic." Smithers continued, "I tried to link every possible connection between A-Force and Pirmors, but there were no possible, or at least making sense, results."

Mrs. Jones just glanced at him, waiting for him to get to the result.

"The words 'a force' make little sense, but the word 'Pirmors' is the one that made no sense. What if it is an acronym? There are billions of possible phrases. I was running the program to list out all the reasonable acronyms when I found this."

Smithers tapped the pen on the first sheet of paper with the names, "I considered the possibility of anagrams. There are a lot of words formed by 'Pirmors'. Mirpors. Romirps. But none of them matched or piece together with 'A force'."

"You are saying…" Mrs. Jones said slowly, a little unsure but getting it.

"Here," Smithers tapped the paper with the pen again, "Scorpia and A Force Pirmors. What if the _whole thing_ is an anagram? If you subtract Scorpia from the name, you get 'fermor'. What is fermor? The top result that came out was Patrick Leigh Fermor, a British author, former soldier, who took part in the Second World War."

"What is the link between Scorpia and him?" Mrs. Jones said sharply.

Smithers shook his head, "There's no link. Patrick Leigh Fermor had no connections to Scorpia, as far as I dug. It was random. Fermor is not what we are looking for."

"Then…" Mrs. Jones narrowed her eyes, a little irritated at being led around by him.

"If you just unscramble the words up a little…" Smithers trailed off as he wrote the letters out, "Reform. Fermor can also be written as Reform."

Mrs. Jones met his eyes, "Scorpia Reform."

"Yes," Smithers said quietly.

"They are Scorpia," Mrs. Jones stated as the realization hit her.

"There is more to the word," Smithers continued, halting her, "Reform can also be interpreted as to form again, as in re-form. Scorpia Re-form, meaning, a second Scorpia basing off the old one."

Mrs. Jones had learned to not interrupt him anymore.

"But if we look at the word directly, Scorpia Reform." Smithers tapped the paper, "Reform as in Reformation. The definition of reformation is an action or process to make something better. In this case, to make the old Scorpia better. But what exactly will make Scorpia better? Better than the original"

"You don't mean…" Mrs. Jones glanced sharply at him.

"Alex was the one who brought them down, twice," Smithers said, "He was an obstacle in their path. In their process to 'make Scorpia better', they will be out to eliminate him. That is what Pirmors really means. To get rid of Alex and rebuild Scorpia."

"It might be a coincidence," Mrs. Jones hesitated, "There are many meanings to the phrase."

 _Where some people see coincidence, I see conspiracy. That's my job._ In that moment, Smithers remembered Blunt saying it, and judging by Mrs. Jones's face, the memory flashed before her as well.

"What information do we have on Pirmors?" Mrs. Jones said abruptly, "Leaders?"

"No, we don't have that much yet," Smithers shook his head as he stood up, "But I fear that Alex will be in danger if we don't get him out soon."

"Is he still alive?" Mrs. Jones asked almost tentatively.

"The peppermint gadget is fingerprint sensitive," Smithers said, "My data showed that it had sensed Alex's fingerprint approximately two hours ago. He is still alive, or at least he was alive two hours ago."

"Good," Mrs. Jones looked a little distressed, "I should get Blunt in on this."

"Don't," Smithers spoke up, "Not yet. In my years, I've never seen Blunt lift a finger until it was too late."

Mrs. Jones held his gaze for a moment before dropping it and sighed, "I want all the information you can get on Pirmors and Scorpia. As soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Ahhh, do I get a cookie for updating earlier than planned?

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites~ *hugs*


	27. Cleanse Your Soul

A.N.: Holy... An early update! What has the world came to?!

* * *

"Agent Daniels," Mrs. Jones's voice issued loud and clear over the small hand-held device Ben had in his hands, "We have received another piece of information regarding the organization."

Ben was alone in the car as the soldiers went to check out the hotel. He was left with the job of finding a parking space to park the vehicle, which was hard, considering that right next to the hotel was a large tourist attraction. The parking lot outside the hotel was full.

"The organization Pirmors," Mrs. Jones said, "Is Scorpia."

Ben inhaled sharply, steering the car momentarily left his mind "Pirmors is Scopia?"

"Yes," Mrs. Jones sounded impatient.

"Then...capturing Alx…"

"Smithers had concluded that they want to eliminate Agent Rider," Mrs. Jones continued.

"Is he still alive?" Ben asked bluntly without formality, pushing down the bubbling anxiety.

"Yes," Ben nearly sighed in relief at the reply, "At least he was three hours ago, that is the best Smithers can get regarding his situation." That didn't help much. Ben gripped the steering wheel tightly without knowing. Alex...

The car behind him honked at him and Ben quickly started the engine again, progressing slowly down the street in search for a place to park, "Anything I should alter in the rescue mission?"

He could hear the hesitation in Mrs. Jones's voice, even though he couldn't see her, "There will be a slight alteration to whatever plan you have."

"I'm listening," Ben knew that whatever he said was informal, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"The priority of your mission will be changed," Mrs. Jones stated, "Get both the information disk and Agent Rider out."

Ben couldn't help but smile a little, "Both as the priority?"

"Yes, both, the others will be your second priority," Mrs. Jones replied curtly, "You may make changes to whatever plan you have according to the new information."

"Permission to ask?"

"Granted."

"What exactly linked Pirmors with Scorpia?"

"Anagram," That was all Mrs. Jones said.

"Anagram?" Ben frowned.

"'A Force Pirmors'," Mrs. Jones told him, "Is an anagram for Scorpia reform."

"But...how do you know that they want Alex dead?"

"It was merely a statement by Smithers," Mrs. Jones said, her voice cracking slightly over the transmission. Clearly, she wasn't keen on explaining it to him.

"I've always thought the name to be some sort of Star Wars reference," Ben chuckled as he pulled over on the last spot in the parking lot, just as one of the cars left, and stopped the engine.

Mrs. Jones was silent, not that Ben expected any responses to his statements.

"And Agent Daniels?" Mrs. Jones spoke up against just as Ben was about to end the call and get off the car.

"Yes?"

"Blunt might not have cared, but he is still one of the agents," With that, Mrs. Jones ended the call herself. Ben didn't need to ask to know who 'he' is.

Ben sat there for a moment before he let a small smile grace his lips, "Damn, Alex. she cares about you."

He got out of the car and headed toward the hotel, his steps a little lighter as well as a little heavier after the conversation. _Hold on just a little longer, Alex._

* * *

The hotel they checked in, Georgian Town House, was a good half a mile away from the compound. It wasn't far and there were tourists milling around, giving them an almost perfect cover. The compound sat in the middle of a large tourist attraction, the Liverpool Anglican Cathedral.

"Who the hell build a compound right next to a cathedral?" Wolf muttered as he swept his binocular across the cathedral, landing on the small building behind, hidden by the mass of trees and greeneries around it. The visible parts of it seemed plain but decorated, almost blending and in context with the cathedral. The location from the distress signal had come from inside the compound. They were in there.

"Maybe they feel like cleansing their souls," Falcon agreed.

"Or they have a sense of humor," Eagle grinned.

They were dressed like ordinary tourists. To avoid attention, they had split up in groups of three. It would be too conspicuous if nine of them were all together. The compound was small, comparing to the large towering cathedral next to them, but it gave the small building a perfect cover. It was almost invisible and hard to see if you weren't particularly looking for it, like them. It was hidden amongst the tall trees that were enclosed in a large metal gate surrounding the cathedral. A large path extending from the front gate led to a road that winded around the cathedral. Tourists were taking pictures and peeking through the gate, glimpsing the large entrance to the cathedral. To reach the compound, they would have to get in through the front gate, and head into the trees. The location of the compound must have been planned beforehand. It was not visible if looked from outside the fence, and was barely visible when viewed from a height.

"Alright, what do we need to find?" Wolf asked.

Each group were assigned to get information regarding one aspect of the mission.

"How to get in," Falcon supplied.

They were in charge of finding the way in without getting attention, the remaining member of M-Unit were trying to get their hand on some sort of blueprint on the compound or basic information about it and Ben's group was in charge of finding a fast way out when they get the remaining members of J-Unit and the agents out. As soon as they gathered their information, they would return to the hotel and strategize a plan. The sooner they get the people they need, the better.

They had been walking on foot around the gate surrounding the cathedral for a while. It was large in size and they had barely finished a perimeter check around the cathedral in time. The sun had not yet descended, but it was on its way down, casting bright golden rays down on the streets of Liverpool. They had gotten their hands a map, given out for free in the hotel, on the surrounding area and Wolf pulled it out, tracing a finger around the cathedral.

"The fastest way to get in without attention is to go through the front door, or one of those gates near the parking lot," Falcon spoke up, glancing at the gate that they had just passed by during their walk, "Then we will go into the forests."

"Damn 6," Wolf muttered, "We're not bloody spies, we are soldiers."

"It wasn't entirely 6's fault that Pirmors planned the compound right next to a large tourist attraction."

"We should just clear the civilians and bomb the compound," Wolf objected, "It'll take less time."

"Agent Daniels told us to surprise them instead of heading straight in, didn't he?" Falcon shook his head, "We don't know if they will kill them or not."

"It's not like they are hostages," Wolf said, "They aren't even ransoming for anything."

"They're trying to get information out of them," Falcon said, glancing at him, "Something about a disk."

"So we're still going for the inconspicuous path?" Wolf grunted.

"Yes."

"Look," Eagle said suddenly, pointing at the map, "There."

They leaned closer, "What?"

"That gate," Eagle pointed at the map, "There is a path that goes through the trees."

They leaned in closer and Eagle tapped the road, "Right outside this…St. James Road. There's a path leading through the trees." He trailed his finger across the small path, "It's a side entrance."

"Anyone have a pen?" Wolf asked.

They shook their head and Wolf grunted as he grabbed his binocular purchased from the tourist store and ripped the price tag off. He taped it onto the location of the compound on the map, "The trail that you mentioned, it should cut straight through the forest," Wolf followed the trail with his finger, narrowing missing the sticker that was the compound, "and if we head this way, we should be near the compound faster."

"My point exactly," Eagle nodded.

Wolf, Falcon and Eagle shared a glance, "Should we take a look?"

"Why not?" Wolf said as he put his binocular away, letting it hung on his neck and shouldered the small fake tourist pack he carried, "We still have time."

Following the road, they headed around the cathedral. From the front gate to the gate Eagle mentioned was about one fourth of the whole perimeter of the cathedral. There were short black poles outside a rock-paved ground to keep the cars out but not tourists. There was a gate near the stone archway but it was closed, a sign hung by the bars. They walked closer to read the sign.

"A musical performance at night," Wolf summarized, "They are making all visitors go through the front door to avoid traffic." The gate was shut with a lock and the stairs next to it had been sealed off as well. Wolf peered at the forests beyond the gate. He couldn't see the compound just yet, but he knew that it was nearby.

"I guess we have to go through the front door after all," Falcon sighed as they retreated.

"Do you think we can have a closer look at the compound if we head into the cathedral?" Wolf suggested, "It's high enough and if we can find a window of some sort, we can take a closer look."

"You got money for admission fee?" Eagle asked a little unhelpfully.

Wolf stared, "Well…"

Falcon pulled out a flyer from his pocket, tapping his finger on it, "It's free. It's one of those free tourists sites."

"Thank god," Wolf muttered.

"Are you really that poor, Wolf?" Eagle asked slyly.

Wolf just glared but it wasn't enough to shut Eagle up. They had all gotten used to Wolf's glare, it happened common enough that they knew when he meant it, and when he did not.

There were no one guarding the gate to the cathedral, which wasn't unusual. There were probably cameras around. Acting as casually as possible, they headed toward the front gate. No one gave them a second glance as they headed toward the front door of the cathedral. Falcon was right, there were no admittance fee. The large door that led to the inside was open. The cathedral looked ancient on the exterior, with a dark red and beige color that was worn down over the years. The interior nearly took their breath away.

It wasn't every day that they had time to tour the streets and enjoy the view. The cathedral was humongous, lights shone from all direction, illuminating the ground with the colorful mosaic windows high above. There was a second floor with large wooden stairs connecting them to the first floor on the side. The railings looked polished, shining brightly as the lights flickered across it. The whole cathedral was literally shining under the gradually descending light of the sun. The lights were on even before the sun completely descended. There were rows and rows of seat before the front where a cross stood upon. People dressed in long white robes were walking around, greeting the tourists with smiles and engaging in conversations with them. Wolf wasn't educated well enough in such studies to know what exactly their titles were, but he was sure that it was something that was extremely cathedral-like. Priests? Bishops? Wolf shook his head. None of his business.

"Anything I can help you with today?" One of them greeted them.

"Eh, is there a window?" Wolf said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Window?" The man looked mildly amused by their question, "There are a lot windows aligning the second floor, if you wish to look outside."

"Thank you," Wolf said, trying to act as holy as possible to avoid doing anything wrong, "Are we allowed on the second floor?"

"There is no restriction," The man replied.

"I see. We'll be going then," Wolf said, nodding his head slightly.

"May God be with you," The man smiled.

"You too," Wolf quickly said. The man departed after a moment, gliding to another group of tourists. He was definitely not good at dealing with civilians like those white robe priest people. Asking the priest that question was literally like trying to demand an answer while being polite.

They headed toward the wooden stairs and climbed upstairs. There were few people on the second floor corridor and most tourists were on the first floor, admiring the grand interior. Eagle leaned against the railing and glanced down, "We're so high up."

"It's so fucking large," Wolf grumbled as he glanced down as well.

"Mind your language," Falcon suggested, "We're inside a cathedral. Unless you want a bar of soap..."

"Right." Wolf glared at the man who was completely unfazed. Damn, when did they get so immune to his glares?

They headed toward a window and pushed it open. What hit him immediately was how high up they really were, once looking outside. The trees were directly beneath them. They glanced out, peering for the location of the compound. The gray compound didn't stand much of a chance of staying hidden when they had a height advantage and knew what they were looking for.

Wolf glanced down and squinted, "There are paths inside the trees. If we follow them, we can double around over there and reach the compound. The trees will give us the perfect cover."

Falcon nodded and Eagle joined them at the window, "Do you see any cameras?"

"No, if there are any, they are too small for us to see at this height," Wolf shook his head, "Panther's group will probably get that information when they get their hands on a blueprint of some sort."

"What do we do now?" Falcon asked after a moment of silently glancing at the compound.

"We should head back and wait for them," Wolf suggested.

"Can I help you with anything?" They nearly jumped as one of those cathedral personnel walked up to them, "You seem to be lost."

"No, it's-"

"May I ask you a question?" Falcon interrupted Wolf before he finished.

"You may," The man smiled at them kindly. He was in his late fifties, judging by his look. The white robe that he wore stopped just barely above his ankles.

"If someone you know is in danger," Falcon said, ignoring the glare Wolf shot him, "Will you put preserving the cathedral's structure before them?"

"'Preserving the cathedral's structure'?" The man seemed genuinely confused at his words then he blinked, "The opposite of destruction?"

"Yes."

"You mean choosing between saving the cathedral or someone I know."

"Yes."

"Why, of course I will put the life of someone I know before this building."

"But it's ancient," Falcon pointed out, "It's a historical place."

"A building can be rebuilt, but a life passed away cannot be retrieved." The man shook his head, "May I ask as to why you asked such question?"

"Someone I know is in danger," Falcon said, purposely ignoring Wolf who started forward, "The fastest way to get to him might cause damage to the building."

The man met his gaze, "May I ask what it is that you are planning to do?"

Falcon shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that."

"I see," The man's tone was calm and neutral, "If you close your eyes and listen to your hearts, the answer will come to you."

"Pardon?"

The man just shook his head with a small smile, "Say, are you planning to come to tonight's performance?"

"I'm afraid that we will be missing that tonight."

"There will be a second one tomorrow night," The man informed him as he handed them a small flyer, "You should consider paying us a visit tomorrow night instead if you cannot come tonight."

Falcon blinked, then he smiled, "We should."

The man bid them farewell and left, walking away slowly as if nothing happened.

"What the f-," Wolf grunted, swallowing back his words as the man was still in hearing range, "What was that?"

Falcon waved the flyer before Wolf and Eagle's eyes, "We got a reason to enter the cathedral. We'll strike tomorrow evening."

* * *

It hurt. That was all Alex know. There were pain, more pain, and even more pain. There was no end to it. He gritted his teeth as Pine lashed out against, his foot catching him on the jaw and he jerked back, feeling stars exploding before him.

"Where's the disk?" Pine said as he stood and towered over him.

Alex laid on the ground, curled up slightly but not the whole way because of the bruise across his mid-section. He had no doubt that his face was bruised up and he was probably looking like a distorted ugly blue and purple squash.

"Go to hell," Alex spat.

His vision was dim and blurry and he couldn't see a thing except the blurred up image of Pine and the gray metal room he was held in. This was the fourth time they had dragged him out within the past twenty-four hours. He could barely make out Pine's face as the man kicked him on the stomach. He hissed.

Alex heard the safety of a gun being unlocked. Wearily, he glanced at the blurry black hole staring down at him and smiled, "I won't tell you even if you kill me."

The man seemed to consider it for a moment before he raised his hand, calling in the two guards, "Get the other two here."

Alex's eyes widened by a fraction as he heard it. The other two…Bear and Agent Belworth, "Don't! Don't harm them!"

Too late, he realized his mistake. Pine laughed, "That's the problem, isn't it? You don't want them to die for you."

"You bastard," Alex hissed.

Pine caught him by his arm, twisting it painfully back. Alex couldn't help but howled in pain, gasping for air as the man finally released it, "It's the only way to get you to speak."

A moment later, the door opened and he saw two bodies being thrown inside the room. Squinting slightly, he recognized Bear and the agent.

Pine cocked the gun at Bear though Alex knew that the man's gaze never left him, "Now, tell me the location, or I will shoot him."

"You wouldn't dare," Alex said, glaring at the man with hatred.

The man fired once. Bear choked back a gasp of pain as the bullet embedded itself in his right arm.

"Stop!" Alex cried as he saw red flowing out from the wound.

"Will you tell me, or should I just kill him?" Pine asked sweetly.

"I'll tell you!" Alex nearly yelled as Pine leveled the gun at Bear's chest. The soldier stared back at the man.

Agent Belworth and Bear both stared at him as if he was crazy, "Coyote, don't!" Agent Belworth said softly, "Our lives are not worth it."

 _Our lives are not worth it._ Alex shook his head, "Stop…"

"You're going to betray 6 as well?" Bear roared at him and Alex flinched, "You traitor!"

"I…" Alex was at a loss for words as he looked away.

"Now, tell me," Pine said in his sickly sweet tone.

"It's under the bed in the cell," Alex muttered, looking anywhere but at Pine. He desperately hope that his plan would work, even if it was only temporarily.

Pine lowered his gun and crouched down next to him, tipping his chin upward so that their eyes met. Alex let a small flicker of anxiety and uncertainty enter his eyes. _Come on_ , he thought, _get the hint._

"You're lying," Pine stated.

Alex would have smiled a little if he weren't in the situation, "I'm not."

Pine fired once, the bullet grazing Agent Belworth's neck, leaving a trail of blood. The agent hissed, biting his lips to keep the pain at bay.

"Tell me the truth," Pine demanded, "Now."

"Go to fucking hell," Alex spat.

 _Just one more, one more, and then he will buy the lie._ Alex thought anxiously. Just as Pine raised his gun at Bear, Alex, using his remaining strength, threw himself at the soldier. He cried out as the bullet slammed into his side, overlapping the barely-healed wound he received.

"Coyote!" Agent Belworth exclaimed.

"You think dying before them will help," Pine said, dragging him upright by his neck. He was choking him. Alex squirmed in his grip, gasping loudly for air. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't fucking breathe.

"You're killing him!" He heard the agent shouted.

"Where's the disk?" Pine's voice was low and venomous.

"Kill me, I don't care," Alex gasped out loud.

"Them, or the disk," Without looking, he knew that Pine had leveled the gun at Bear.

Dimly, he heard the door being flung open behind him. Someone walked in and he was dropped onto the ground unceremoniously.

"Pine, don't kill him just yet," He heard the newcomer said. He had a low and raspy voice as if he hadn't spoken for years, "They will not be pleased."

"Alright," He heard Pine grumbled.

Alex massaged his throat gently as he regained his breath. Pine jerked him upward by the tattered remaining of his shirt, "Next time, I will make you spill, presuming that you don't die before then," The man hissed before throwing him back onto the ground, "Guards, take them back to their cells."

He felt himself being hauled up, his wound screaming at him. They carried them out the door, throwing them back inside their cell. It took all he could to stay awake through the haze of pain. It fucking hurt so much. He felt a pair of hands dragging him upright against the wall. There was a soft curse.

"You shouldn't have taken that bullet, "Agent Belworth told him.

Alex shook his head, "Don't have much of a choice."

"The disk, is it really…?" Agent Belworth hesitated.

"No," Alex replied with a small smile that he barely managed.

"Lie still, I'm going to bandage the wound," Agent Belworth ordered and Alex nodded, easing himself onto the ground as softly as possible with a grunt. It didn't exactly work and he let himself drop onto the hard ground with a wince.

"Agent Belworth?"

"Belworth is fine," The agent said immediately, "I'm getting tired of hearing 'agent belworth' constantly from you." His tone was laced with amusement and Alex knew that he wasn't as annoyed as he put it.

"Belworth?"

"What?"

"It's dark," Alex said, careful to not let the nervousness or the anxiety crept up to his voice.

"I know. We're probably underground," Agent Belworth informed him, "But you can still see something from that small light by the door."

"No," Alex shook his head, a little desperate, "It's dark."

The agent paused, "Dark?"

Alex nodded, swallowing slightly.

He felt the agent shifted then the man spoke again. From the sound, the man was right next to him, "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"I can't see," Alex shook his head, "It's too dark."

There was a long moment of silence before the agent spoke again, "Coyote, I think...you are blind."

* * *

I was on a writing rampage, but not anymore. The next update for this story will probably be...a week later, XD.

Thanks for your speedy and immediate reviews, and don't forget the follows and fav.s!

(I want cookies...)


	28. Everything Is a Lie

A.N.: So I decided to alter my schedules a little bit. I'll try to update twice for this story before I update the Prince's Bodyguard. It's so that I can finish a story faster before I decide to push both stories further down the schedule. I hope this doesn't cause any inconvenience for you. ^ ^

Okay, one more thing before we go onward: (By request of BlueCookies214) **Never Say Die , the next book in the AR series! No, seriously, it's true. Involves Alex on a mission to find out if Jack is really dead or not...It's coming out, so please strap in your belt and wait for the launch. ^ ^ Just google it, you will be sure to find it! **_(I sound like an ad...)_

With that set, onwards~

* * *

Alex didn't know how he should react. Blind? Wasn't the room dark? W-

"It's probably temporary," The agent informed him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down."

"Are you sure that-"

"It's only temporary," Agent Belworth interrupted him, "Once we get out of here, you should go see a doctor."

Alex closed his eyes, not that it mattered anymore, and exhaled softly, "Sorry."

"You should get used to the blindness soon," The agent said, brushing away his apology easily, "It's pretty dark here, so there isn't much change."

Alex swallowed and sat up, leaning against the nearby wall for support, "We should get out of here soon before I lose my mind."

Agent Belworth chuckled, "Don't lose it just yet because I need it to form a plan."

Alex let out a small smile, "I'll try."

Bear made no comment throughout the whole conversation. Alex turned his head toward where he last heard Agent Belworth, "How's Bear?"

"He's asleep," Agent Belworth said, and in a way, it answered his unasked question.

Alex nodded slightly, "Do you think they're on their way?"

Agent Belworth caught his meaning. "They are," He could hear the nod in the agent's voice, "They must be."

"Is that just something that I want to hear or is it fact?" Alex asked, slightly amused.

He pictured the agent's lips quirking up a little, "Both."

"I-"

Alex jumped as he heard the metal bars of their cell being bang on and swung open, crashing against the hard stone walls. Involuntarily, he squinted, trying to see them, before realizing that he was…sightless. He swallowed.

"Wake that man up," He heard someone said. It was Pine.

Alex struggled to his feet and stood up, facing the general direction of the door of the cell, "What do you want?"

"This's something that you will definitely like to hear," The man's tone was sly and Alex had a sense of foreboding settling upon him.

He heard the sound of water being splashed from a bucket, Bear spluttering slightly, and the sensation of the cold water droplets being flung upon him. Alex heard Bear growled but did not move to attack the guards that must have come in to dump the water.

"I'll give you a chance of freedom," Pine said.

It was as if the room held its breath before Pine continued, "But before that, I must tell you a short story as an introduction."

"Get to the point," Alex said curtly.

"I will, I will," Pine's voice was friendly as if he was talking to a small kid or a friend, "Now, if you were dropped onto an island, along with two other people, and there is only one boat which can take only two people, what will you do? Will you leave someone to die or will you all die?"

"What is your point?" Alex asked, stepping forward but felt Agent Belworth pulling him back. He knew exactly what Pine's point was, but he had to ask.

"Just answer my question."

"Leave someone to die," It was Bear who answered, "At least two surviving is better than none."

"What if you are all best friends?" Pine asked.

"Throw out the one that's the weakest," Bear muttered.

Why was Bear going along with the man? To please him while he could so that they could get out? Somehow, Alex didn't think so. Did Bear really believe in the lie of freedom that Pine spoke about?

"What if you are all equally strong?" Pine continued, "Now, let me back up a little. One of them is someone whom you used to be friends with but now hates, and the other is a new met friend who you accepted. Who will you push off?"

Alex felt his heart pummeled. He knew where the man was getting at, "Bear, don't answer him."

"Get to the point," Bear snarled at Pine, ignoring Alex.

"If I volunteer to give freedom to two of you in here," Pine said and Alex could _hear_ the sly smile in his voice, "Who will you push off?"

There was a moment of silence, then, "Coyote."

Involuntarily, Alex took a step back, "…Bear?"

"Let the agent and I go free," Bear continued, "You can keep Coyote. Besides, he's a traitor, he holds no value for us."

"Wait, Bea-"

"Deal," Pine said, cutting Alex off, "In twenty-four hours, you will be able to leave."

"Why twenty-four?" Bear asked, seemingly unaware of the fact that he had just sold one of his unit members away for his own freedom.

"Because we must make sure that the perimeter is clear."

"Bear, don't listen to him!" Alex exclaimed, "He won't keep his promise!"

"I trust his words more than the words of someone who killed them." Bear shot back.

Alex didn't need to ask to know who 'them' were. There were two, and only two, people who Bear was thinking constantly about right now. Bear probably would never forgive him for not being able to save Ferret and Leopard.

Alex swallowed and closed his eyes before turning to face Pine, "You promise that you'll let them go free if I stay?"

"Coyote, what are you doing?" Agent Belworth hissed but Alex chose to ignore him.

"I promise that they will be able to leave," Pine replied.

Alex nodded, knowing that he was driving a hard bargain, "Can you get them looked over first before you send them away?"

"Certainly," He heard the man clasped his hands together, "But you will stay with us, right?"

He felt Agent Belworth's hand dug into his arms, "…Yes."

"Are you crazy?" Agent Belworth spun him around to face him and even though Alex couldn't see, he could sense the fury in the man's voice.

"I will find a way out," Alex said softly.

"You _will_ stay," He heard Bear coming up from behind him, "If you run, they will go catch us again."

"I didn't know that SAS standards have dropped to such low level since my last visit," Agent Belworth said, his voice suddenly cold, "I understand that you're grieving for the loss of your unit members. Do not let it take you over."

"What do you know?" Bear replied hoarsely, "You don't know anything. He didn't save them."

"Nor did you," Agent Belworth replied without missing a beat.

"Belworth…" Alex started.

"He didn't let me," Bear shot back, his voice flaring in anger.

"But will that really stop you if you really wanted to save them?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew that it was a lost cause the moment that they told you to get out," Agent Belworth said, his words cutting bluntly and causing Alex to wince.

"You-" Bear growled.

"Now," Pine interrupted them, "I will just take Coyote and leave you to sort things out. Is that all right?"

"Bear, do not agree," Agent Belworth said, his voice brittle with ice, "I do not trust the man."

"Take him away," Bear said, ignoring the agent, "And don't let me see him again."

"…Bear," Alex felt the words died in his throat as the guards grabbed him and pushed him out the cell.

The guards probed him along and Alex stumbled a little. Pine ordered one of them to blindfold his eyes, something that Alex considered pointless, before dragging him forward down the maze of hallways. He would have looked back to glance at Agent Belworth, to tell him to get Bear out, but with the sightlessness, he couldn't even locate where the cell was.

In front of him was nothing more than the pitch-black darkness that had nothing to do with the blindfold.

* * *

Agent Belworth glanced at the man, with his head in his hands, in front of him. This man was grieving, so much that he was going mad with it. He narrowed his eyes. Were the standards for SAS really this horrible? To be unable to even control their grievance and throwing away their teammates on wrong accusations. He would have to find a way to get the other soldier, Coyote, out on his own.

"You think I did something wrong," Bear stated suddenly.

"No," Agent Belworth glanced at the man, "You're grieving for the loss of your close comrades, I understand."

"Then…"

"But Coyote wasn't wrong," Agent Belworth nearly snapped, "There are a lot of casualties that we can't prevent in this world. There's no point in burying your head deep in the shit and refuse to get out."

Bear's eyes flashed, "He could have saved them."

"He couldn't have," Agent Belworth leapt to his feet, "They were too far away. Besides, even if Coyote did save them, they would have died because of their bullet wound almost instantly."

"Then he should have just died with them!" Bear roared back.

There was a moment of silence before Agent Belworth spoke up quietly, "You want him to die?"

Bear seemed to be at a loss for words as he buried his head once again into his hands, "I…"

"You don't hate him," Agent Belworth was tired of the man's stupidity, "You are just too fucked up to take the blame."

Bear didn't respond, nor did Agent Belworth expected him to. Suddenly, he heard a loud yell and tensed. Guards? The sound of bodies dropping onto the floor and guns clattering reached his ears and he leapt toward the door, pressing against the cell door to gain a better view. Another body hit the ground with a near-silent thud. Then suddenly, a man, dressed in camouflaging suit, burst to the front of the cell, a gun still raised and trained at where he came from.

"Agent Belworth?" The man asked as their gaze met and he quickly fired a shot a shot that flickered out of Agent Belworth's vision. It hit someone and he heard another body crumpling to the ground.

"Yes," Agent Belworth answered, a little shock at the turn of the events. Were they from 6?

"I'm Wolf," The soldier introduced himself but his gaze was constantly flickering down the hallway, "I'm the leader of K-Unit. We are sent by 6 to rescue you, the other agent, and the remaining members of J-Unit."

"So the signal worked?" Agent Belworth asked but it was obvious.

"Yes," The man glanced at him, "Please step back."

Agent Belworth complied and glanced at Bear. The man knew what was happening as well but remain seated on the edge of the tattered bed, looking at the soldier named Wolf with a slightly calculating glance. Wolf raised his gun and fired at the lock of the door. It didn't hold much of a chance before it was blasted away, swinging open under the shot. Agent Belworth stuck out his foot, catching the door before it hit the stone wall.

"Bear," Wolf acknowledged the soldier before taking a glance sweeping around the cell, "Where's Coyote?"

"Coyote…" Agent Belworth hesitated, "He's being interrogated right now."

He saw the man stiffened before he continued, "Then the other agent?"

Agent Belworth frowned, "The other agent? There's no other agent. It's just the three of us."

"Damn 6," He thought he heard Wolf muttered under his breath, "Not giving us detailed information."

"6 mentioned another agent?" Agent Belworth asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, they did," Wolf muttered, his hands fumbling with his gun absently.

Another soldier burst into view, or at least Agent Belworth thought he was a soldier before he saw his face, "Agent Daniels!"

"Agent Belworth," Agent Daniels nodded his head, "Where's Coyote?"

Unconsciously, Agent Belworth wondered just who in the world was Coyote? He seemed to be the center of attention everywhere he went.

"He's being interrogated," Agent Belworth repeated. To be honest with himself, he didn't know what was happening to Coyote. Bear had sold him out for their freedom that went to waste because of K-Unit's retrieval. With Coyote's blindness, he wasn't sure if the soldier was in good condition at all. Unable to see was a big disaster when facing someone like Pine.

A moment later, three more soldiers joined them. Two of them were injured. One of them cradled his arm to his chest, and the second was limping, a nasty graze across his right leg. The third was just panting slightly. They must be the rest of K-Unit.

"Where's Coyote?" The one with the broken arm asked.

"He's being kept by Pirmors," Wolf replied, "We are going to get him out before we leave. Do you know where he's kept?"

"No," Agent Belworth shook his head in frustration, "They blindfolded us every time they took one of us out for interrogation."

"Do you still have the information then?" Wolf asked.

"It's on a disk and Coyote has it," Agent Belworth replied, looking a little worried, "At least, he had it."

Wolf, making a decision, turned toward Bear who glanced at him, "Bear, are you shot or wounded in anyways?"

"They bandaged me up," Bear grunted in reply.

"Good, you're coming with me," Wolf jerked his head toward the door, "The rest of you take the agent out. And while you're at it, take him to a hospital. Get yourself checked out as well."

"But—"

"No buts," Wolf snapped, "Now!"

"You know I'm supposed to be the one in charge," Agent Daniels said dryly to Wolf.

"You said the priorities are both Coyote and the information," Wolf replied, "So as long as our goal is the same, it doesn't matter as to who's in charge."

"Wolf has grown up," The man with the broken arm stage-whispered, causing the man next to him laughed.

"Shut up Eagle," Wolf said but his voice wasn't hard.

He turned toward Bear who had stood up and walked toward them, "C'mon, Bear. Let's go."

Agent Belworth was taken aback when Bear merely nodded, agreeing to the arrangement. Why…? Didn't Bear push Coyote away? Why was he doing it? Agent Belworth blinked. Was he trying to make up for it?

"C'mon, let's head out," Agent Daniels said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "There might be some obstacles, so we'll have to hurry."

"Let's go," Agent Belworth nodded.

* * *

Pine led him down the hallways, the smooth cold stone was chilling beneath his bare feet. His side was screaming in agony at every step he took and he gritted his teeth against it. It was painful, but he had to bear with it. Showing weakness would be his downfall. The disk and the responsibility seemed to weigh him down. He just hoped that 6's team would come to get them soon, just in case that Pine went against his words.

He was thrown into a metal room, probably the same metal room that he had visited so often in the past few days. Alex laid on the floor, waiting for Pine to move.

"They have abandoned you," Pine said after the door swung shut loudly.

"I kind of realized," Alex remarked dryly, "I'm not as stupid as you."

"Provocation wouldn't work," Pine said while shaking his head.

Suddenly, without warning, the man lashed up. Alex cried out as the man stepped on his wound before flinging him to the opposite wall with his foot. He tasted metal in his mouth and felt liquid trickling down the side of his mouth.

Pine reached out and jerked him upright by his barely-existing shirt, "Tell me, where is the disk?"

"Go," Alex spat out, "To hell."

The next punch jerked his head back, so hard that he swore he heard something crack. He choked, coughing out the bitter taste of blood in his mouth.

"Every move you made make me want to torture you," Pine hissed as he leaned in closer, "Tell me, where is the disk? If you don't, I'll blow them up."

"You said that you'll let them go," Alex wasn't dependent on the man keeping his words, but the hint of despair still crept up to his tone.

"I promised that they can leave," Pine replied, "But not by how. Leaving here in ghost form is considered keeping my promise as well."

"You bastard!" Alex tried to lash out with his foot, but without much strength, it was weak and the man danced away, dropping Alex onto the ground.

Alex felt something slip out of his pocket and froze. Then madly, he fumbled around for it.

"What is that you're holding?" Pine asked, his tone suspicious, and walked closer.

"Nothing," Alex said, then gasped out loud as the man stepped on his hand, "It's nothing!"

He felt his hand being pried open without my resistance. Pine took out the metallic object, "A…mint?"

Alex didn't respond as his other hand, as out of sight as possible, checked the disk. It was still there but slipping. He swallowed. Don't slip out just yet, please.

"It's something more, isn't it?" Pine asked softly and Alex could sense the man twirling the small ring-like candy in his hand, "It's…a tracker."

Alex held his breath.

"You sent a signal out right after you woke up," Pine said as if it was no surprise, "With this tracker. But they haven't come for you yet."

"H-How?" Alex coughed, "How did you know?"

"Like you said, I have cameras and recorders set in the cell," Pine said, "I heard every word, every whisper, exchanged between you three."

"Then…why didn't you take it away?" Alex felt his blood ran cold. Did Pine know about the disk then?

"Because I enjoy playing games with you," Pine smiled, "But have you ever wonder as to why they haven't come yet?"

"It hadn't been long," Alex muttered, slumped, "They should be coming and then it will be your end."

"Don't be so sure," Pine said and Alex heard him kneeling down slightly, "Have you learned about the interruption in signals in school?"

Alex felt his eyes widened, "You…"

"Interrupted the signal," Pine said, "Of course I did. I wouldn't exactly want them to storm this place, would I?"

He heard the mint being crashed in the man's hand. The pieces fell to the ground, and so did Alex's hope. He swallowed.

"Now, I've noticed that you have been slipping your hand into your pocket back in the cell," Pine continued and Alex stiffened, "Mind turning out your pockets?"

"T-There's nothing in there," Alex knew that his lie was about as convincing as the fact that he could see.

His hand curled around the disk. It was a mistake, he knew, but he had no other options. The man pulled his hand out and pried it open easily. The disk fell out and clattered onto the ground. Alex leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You were lying the whole time," Pine continued as he reached for the disk, "You're welcome for tolerat-"

Alex's eyes flickered open instantly and he launched himself at the man. Pine, caught off guard, flew back, and they landed in a heap. Alex immediately clambered back onto his feet, though swaying, and hurried toward the disk.

"C'mon…" He muttered as he searched blindly for the disk.

His hand found the metallic touch of the disk and made a move to grab it but Pine reached it first, kicking him out of the way and grabbing the disk out of his reach, "So this is the disk…"

Alex's lung burned as he tried to recover from the lash. No…the disk could _not_ fall into Pine's hand. Madly, he stood up and launched himself at Pine, trying to find the disk that he knew that the man had in his hands. He met empty air and cursed his eyes silently. Pine laughed at his failure, dancing away and out of reach.

"I would never imagine such a day," Pine said, his voice gleeful, "That the mighty Alex Rider would fall to this low level."

The man knew his name, he must have a deeper tie to Scorpia than Alex thought. He was more than a common operative that Scorpia employed to set up Pirmors.

Alex steadied himself against the wall with his hands, knowing that he was shaking and trembling like leaves in the wind, "I'll never let you have it."

"It isn't yours, to begin with," Pine said, lashing out with his foot as Alex came nearer, slamming him against the wall violently.

Alex gasped out loud in pain, nearly choking in the violent gush of blood from his lung. Shit. Shit. _Shit._ His hand clutched the front of his shirt as if it would somehow stop the pain. His whole body was pounding and the throb in his temple had long become a part of the routine. He felt himself slipping sideways down the wall before toppling sideways, his energy drained and barely having enough to stay conscious.

"I'll give you a way out," Pine said, walking closer and leaned in, "Are you listening?"

Weakly, Alex nodded. Let them think that he had lost his will. He closed his eyes and tried to play the submissive pawn.

"Good," Pine said, "Scorpia offered you your freedom if you become their operative."

Alex's eyes flickered open, "Operative?" The question was croaked out and blood trickled out of his mouth soon after. It didn't matter anymore.

"You work for them, and you can get out of here," Pine said, his voice a little bitter, "Personally, I would like you to die. You took my things without my consent, and caused me tons of troubles, nearly getting killed by the higher-ups."

"You don't care if I tell them about your keys?" Alex let out a small smile as the question slipped out, "Your _precious_ bronze keys?"

He felt Pine faltered then stiffened as the man hissed, "What do you know about the keys?"

"Will Scorpia really be that glad to welcome you back if they know that you've been taking from them all along?" Alex asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pine asked. He would have been passed as innocent if only his voice and tone wasn't harsh and bristling.

"It leads to a safe, doesn't it?" Alex laughed but it came out hollow. The keys were probably the only Saving Grace at the moment.

"How?"

Alex let a small smile quirking up his lips, "It was easy."

"Tell me," Pine hissed, grabbing him by his arms.

"Aren't you afraid of cameras in this room?" Alex asked, unafraid of the man.

"There is no camera," The man hissed.

So the man didn't know, huh…

"Then let's do a trade. I'll tell you how I know and promise to stay silent, in return you give me the disk."

"I can kill you right after you tell me."

"And I'll mix in lies," Alex replied.

"I'll kill you right now."

"There are obvious hints that will lead Scorpia to your safe."

He could almost _see_ the man's eyes widened in shock and hid a small smile, "So is that a deal?"

"It's true…" Alex didn't expect the man to speak, "That I took money from them. They didn't give me enough working as an operative."

Alex stayed silent. The man sounded genuine.

"And I have a family, two kids. I can't support them with the limited pay I received from them. They said they will pay me big when I joined them, but all I received is a small amount for every job I did."

"That's why you took the money?"

"Yes…but I didn't take a lot, just enough to sustain the family." Pine admitted.

Alex felt a stab of guilt at pressuring the man. Pine had a family to look after, pushing him to do whatever he could do to get money. If he died, the wife will become a widow and the two children living up fatherless… Alex didn't want them to go through what he went through.

But nor can he just hand the information that Agent Belworth risked his life getting.

"Give me the disk and let me go free, and I'll not speak a word about your safe."

"How do I know that you'll keep to your words?" Pine demanded.

"You can depend only on my words," Alex smiled slightly, "Besides, I want your family to live happily."

"Then can you please tell me how you found out?" Pine's voice was soft.

"It was easy," Alex relented, pitying the man in front of him, "I had my suspicion about you ever since the first day we met. The way you act was very different from the described Agent Belworth. When we first met, Bear knocked on the door, you opened it immediately. If you were sitting in the living room previously, it would have taken you a few seconds, approximately ten, to get to the door and open it. This means that you were in front of the door the whole time, or that you had just come into the building."

"Your observation skills are pretty sharp," Pine commented.

"The keys that you left on your shelf right in front of the door showed that you had put it there in a hurry. Everything in the house was organized neatly, everything except the key. But judging by your way of putting things together, like your plan, showed that you are a careful person. Putting the keys there must have been because you wanted to get rid of immediately when the doorbell rang. You were jumpy because you weren't sure who knocked on the door. It could be one of the Scorpia agents sent to see if your progress in the mission or it could be us. We weren't scheduled to arrive until an hour later, so you probably weren't expecting us."

Alex felt his lung rattled as he took a deep breath before continuing, "When I took the key, I knew that you instantly recognized it to be missing and saw that I slipped something into my pocket on the way in. It was by pure chance and luck that I had something else in my pocket at the time. If you pressed and insisted if I had something else in my pocket, the rest will suspect you, and so you left it alone."

"They definitely would have asked me about the keys if you had taken it out," Pine agreed.

"Then the second time, in Edmonson's office," Alex swallowed, closing his eyes, "When I took out the keys. You were protective of it, yet Edmonson wasn't aware of its worth. That means that it wasn't something business-related, or regarding the mission. It was something more…personal or Scorpia-related. But it couldn't be the latter, because _you_ were desperate to get it back for _yourself_ , not for Scorpia. That's when I knew that it was something personal to you."

"I would have left it alone," Alex said, shifting slightly, "if only I hadn't seen the pile of cash in the drawers back where you throw us in to talk to Agent Belworth."

"You saw them?" Pine stiffened, "How? They were locked."

"The bullets that you were firing at us broke the drawer opened," Alex explained, "And I accidently pulled it open when I was ducking behind the desk. I thought that it was Edmonson's personal money since it wasn't uncommon for rich men to store cash everywhere for their own purposes. But then I thought about it again. Edmonson, a man who definitely did not invent the cure for cancer and was hiding behind falsified cures to gain money, was not someone who would give away money that easily."

"The scene that Scorpia set up," Pine agreed, "To kill the patient in a fatal accident, wasn't realistic enough, huh."

"It wasn't," Alex shook his head, "But Edmonson was a man who did that for money, not for anything else other than that. He was a greedy man who was protective of his money. He wouldn't part ways with even a single piece of cash, so why will he put it in a drawer in the _same_ room that you threw us in? The answer was that he wouldn't."

"But how did you…?"

"Your keys were bronze keys, small bronze-colored keys, with a small tag that shows that it was the property of Edmonson's organization. Perfectly inconspicuous, and to anyone, these are just keys for employees like you to access places. But I had looked at keyholes on the doors of the ship. They were all large, made for larger keys, and not for the small keys that you have. When I looked a little closer at the drawer locks, I knew instantly what the keys were for."

"How do you know for sure?"

"There was also a card under it, am I right?" Alex asked though it was more like a statement than anything, "The card has a name on it. If I recall correctly, it was Pinus Weymouth. A perfectly weird, but decent name. Honestly, I don't know that you were those type of people who enjoyed giving puzzles."

"It wasn't a puzzle."

"Pinus Weymouth, who exactly is Pinus Weymouth?" Alex continued, "I didn't exactly waste my time in the cell staring at the walls. It was that moment that I suddenly remembered something that I learned in this leaf collection project back in school. We had to collect samples of different pine trees. The scientific name for Pine is Pinus. And Weymouth, I remembered collecting the leaf of a Weymouth Pine. Pinus, basically meant your codename, Pine. You added Weymouth for the sake of a last name. Weymouth was the last name of George Weymouth who carried the seed of a pine tree to England. It, if I guessed correctly, basically meant British. Pine British, or the British Pine."

At that, Alex chuckled slightly, "The British Pine, that's basically you. Your codename is Pine, and you're British. You invented the name to create a bank account that can still be linked to you so that you can still claim it when asked but is irrelevant to your true name. And after that is figured out, it wasn't hard to realize that the money was yours. But why will you put your card so carelessly around for people to find?"

"They couldn't have found it if they didn't have a key," Pine objected but Alex ignored him.

"Then, linking it with the puzzle pieces flying around, it wasn't hard to figure out the fact that those were money that you don't want people to find out about, therefore you stored it in the most conspicuous place yet inconspicuous at the same time."

"Everything you said was linked by…coincidence," Pine said, his voice hard, "How do you know that your claims were correct?"

"Because you had just confirmed everything before I begun and even while I was talking," Alex smiled.

There was a moment of silence before Alex heard the sound of a gun's safety being flicked off. He tensed, "What're you doing?"

"Good night, Rider." He could hear the sneer in the man's tone.

"You said you'll let me go!" Alex protested, his head swarming as he tried to steady himself on the floor.

"I never promised," The man said, shaking his head slightly, "Besides, I've got what I need, and I don't need you anymore. Nor do I need them anymore."

Alex yelled, "You bastard! You said you'll at least let them leave!"

"The building is set to blow in ten minutes," The man smiled, "See what you can do before then. In the meantime, I'm going to take my leave."

"I thought you are a father!" Alex spat, "How can you be so ruthless? Do-"

"They were lies," Pine interrupted him, "All lies, just to get you to talk to me. You're softer than you thought, falling for easy traps like this."

Alex seethed, "Then you took the money for your personal gain."

"The part about not enough payment was partially true," Pine decided to elaborate a little, "I ran into a little debt during a gambling match and I need money. Thank you for telling me how you figure it out. I will take measures in hiding it more carefully."

"There's something else that you might want to know," Alex spoke up, trying to reign in the desperate situation.

There was a moment of silence before Pine tentatively asked, his voice full of suspicion, "What's it? You're going to die no matter what, so there's no use in stretching the time longer."

"It's not that," Alex looked up and smiled at the man, "Did you hear the constant beeping in this room?"

"Beeping?" The man frowned. They quiet down. The room was quiet, so quiet that they could even hear the sound of the air coming in from underneath the door.

Then they heard it. The small beeping sound from the top corner of the room. Alex heard Pine turning toward it. Then the man swore loudly, "Cameras."

Alex smiled, "I guess they have got everything recorded, nice and clear, eh?"

"You knew," Pine said breathlessly.

"I knew," Alex confirmed, "I noticed it the first time you threw me into this jail. I guess your higher-ups didn't trust you as much as you thought they did."

A shot rang out and Alex didn't have time to cry out before the bullet buried himself in his shoulder. He swayed slightly then slumped back, unconscious.

With one last glance, Pine left.

The door swung open then shut again.

Somewhere in the compound, the forty-five seconds had gone passed on the small timer clock. Nine minute and fifteen seconds to go before the bundle beneath it explode.

* * *

Raise your hand if you were expecting a quick and easy rescue mission. Eh...that's quite a lot of you... My apologies...

So yeah, the situation might have taken a turn for the worse...

Anyways, thanks for all your amazing reviews! As well as the follows and favs!

And as always...anyone got cookies?


	29. Eight Minutes To Forever

A.N.: I actually tried to start this story in Alex's POV before switching to entirely Wolf's POV because it was kind of hard to include a lot of details in Alex's POV.

* * *

Smithers sat before his desk, glancing at the screen before him. The orange signal was still flashing on the screen. That means that the mint was still transmitting. Then it flashed green once. It had sensed Alex's fingerprint. He led out a small relieved sigh. That means Alex was still alive.

He hated leaving Alex on missions without proper gadgets. The mint was the only thing that Mrs. Jones felt was appropriate enough to give to Alex before his mission without getting attentions. There were so many other gadgets that he would have given to Alex on that particular mission. Now Alex was no doubt defenseless in the compound, having no way to fight back and was probably waiting for the rescue team. He just hoped that Alex hadn't given up on them yet.

Smithers glanced back at the screen when the dot flashed red. It sensed someone else's fingerprint. This had happened once before and he had scanned it to be Agent Belworth's. But this time, as the window popped out with the scan research, Smithers laced his fingers together. It was someone else's. But before Smithers could look closely, the dot disappeared.

Smithers sat back. The signal was gone. The mint must have been destroyed. He had designed the signal wave to be unable to interrupt, they couldn't have blocked the signal unless there were some flaws that he didn't know exist in the design. Someone must have destroyed the mint.

He pulled out the small device in the nearest drawer and connected it to the one Agent Daniels had. The two units sent out along with Agent Daniels relied on the signal to locate Alex.

"Mrs. Jones?" Agent Daniels voice issued over the device.

"Smithers," He corrected the agent.

"Ah, Smithers," Agent Daniels replied, "What is it?"

"The signal is lost," Smithers said as he glanced at the screen. The signal did not return, "I'm afraid that the locator has been destroyed."

A period of silence, "What about Alex?"

"His fingerprint was sensed a moment before the signal was destroyed," Smithers said. He didn't know if Alex was still alive or not.

"I see…" Agent Daniels answer was short but spoke volume of his emotions.

"I can't help you with anything anymore," Smithers continued, "The rest will be up to you."

"We are nearing the compound," Agent Daniels reassured him, "Alex is probably still in there because we haven't seen anyone coming out yet."

"That's good," Smithers said, nodding slightly.

"The sun is about to set," Agent Daniels informed, "We are aiming to get him out before sundown"

Before the darkness falls and then there would be a high chance of them not noticing people coming out of the compound. Smithers hoped that they would get to Alex in time.

* * *

"You sure it's here?" Wolf asked, turning toward Bear.

They ducked behind the next intersecting hallway just as a group of three guards rushed past, their guns in their hand. They didn't spare the two soldiers behind the pillar a glance. The alarm was blaring all around the compound. The guards had no doubt thought that they were heading toward the exit instead of burying themselves deeper into the compound. They nearly jumped when a metal door behind them swung open. Simultaneously, they turned their gun toward the sound, safety off and locked. A man came out from the room that they were just talking about. He wore a long coat and had a gun in his hand, hurrying away in the opposite direction. The door swung shut, locked automatically by the sound of it, but not before Wolf catching a glance at a splotch of red. Wolf and Bear remained silent. No point alarming others by shooting a man that meant them no harm.

"This room?" Wolf turned toward Bear and asked when the man was out of sight.

"Yeah," Bear nodded as he replied, "The last time the guard threw us in, they didn't properly blindfold us."

"That's too big of a mistake," Wolf muttered as he glanced at the metal door next to them, "Are you sure?"

Bear sent him a glance, "We don't have much time."

Wolf stood up, taking a glance both ways to make sure that no guards were in sight. The hallways were empty. He pressed his ears against the metal door first. There was no sound from inside, or it was blocked out by the door. The metal door was installed closely into the wall, leaving no spaces between them for him to look into. He knocked on the door lightly just to make sure. If someone was in there, they would answer it and then he would knock them out. Quick and easy. No one answered the door.

Giving a nod to Bear, he stepped back and launched forward, ramming against the door, his shoulder impacting against the metal but the door did not budge. Wolf drew back and tried away. The frame shook on his third try, a small dent in the middle where Wolf had rammed his shoulder against. He would have used his gun, if not for the possibility that Coyote might be in there. It buckled against him after a few tries. The door gave away with a loud wrenching groan and fell sideways inwardly. Wolf immediately positioned his gun out in front of him, sweeping the room in 360 degrees at the entrance. It was a medium-sized room with metal walls stationed on all four sides. Even though there was no visible cooler, The room was cold and he could smell blood through the air. He turned sharply as he heard breathing.

A figure was propped against the corner wall, his head bowed. There was a small splatter of blood on the wall directly behind the man.

"Coyote…" Wolf unconsciously inhaled sharply as he recognized the figure.

Bear came in after he checked the hallway. The man stopped behind him and he felt the man stiffened. Coyote, in simple terms, looked horrible. There was a long graze across his jaw, trailing down his neck, a fresh bullet wound that lodged itself in his shoulder, and his shirt was so tattered that it was barely in existence. Wolf immediately felt for a pause, pushing down the rising apprehensions that were threatened to twist his gut. The pulse was weak, but it was there.

Wolf placed a hand on Coyote's shoulder and, unexpected, jerked back just in time when Coyote's hand shot forward, narrowing missing his throat, "Coyote!"

The man's eyes flickered open and narrowed as if adjusting to the room. His gaze flickered toward them but there was no visible recognition in them. Wolf leapt back cautiously. _What happened to Coyote?_ Coyote shakily climbed to his feet, steadying himself against the wall. He looked like he was going to collapse anytime. Wolf was unprepared when Coyote launched forward, his leg swinging forward with a strong kick that was the complete opposite of his appearance. Wolf blocked it barely in time with his arms crossed in front of his face. The impact jarred his arms and he hissed.

"Coyote, it's me! Wolf!" He shouted, trying to get some sense into the man as Coyote threw a punch that Wolf narrowly avoid.

Coyote paused, his gaze flickering toward him instantly, "Wolf?"

"Christ," Wolf muttered as he dropped his hands, massaging it slightly, "You forgot what I look like after barely a month without seeing me?"

"Sorry, you are just so ugly that I wanted nothing to do with you," Coyote replied without missing a beat.

"You bastard," Wolf growled but without the usual heat when Coyote turned suddenly toward Bear.

"Bear?"

The soldier grunted in reply and looked away. There was a tensed silence before Coyote let out a small curse.

"What?" Wolf felt offended, seeing that Coyote was looking at him.

"The bomb," Coyote said, "There's a bomb."

"A bomb?" Wolf narrowed his eyes as he took the information in. Then he exploded, "You didn't think of telling us that there's a bomb beforehand?"

"Never got the chance," Coyote said.

"Where is it?" Wolf asked as he pushed them out the door. Coyote glared sharply when Wolf accidently pushed his wound but the man didn't bite back, "Let's talk on the way. Show us the route."

"The problem is, I don't know where it is," Coyote said as they left the room.

Maybe it was the way Coyote said it, his voice perfectly calm and betraying no concern, that Wolf felt irritated. He narrowed his eyes, "How long before it blow?"

"Did you see a man rushing out a while ago?" Coyote suddenly asked.

"Yes, but what-"

"How long ago?"

"Right before we, uh, entered," Wolf said, hesitating a little at the word 'enter'.

"Then I will say in eight minutes."

"The bomb is set to blow in eight minutes?" Wolf nearly yelled.

"Yes."

"Shit," He muttered, "Let's get out of here."

"Agent Belworth?" Coyote asked before Wolf could usher them toward the exit, his voice betraying his concern.

"Fox and the others already got them out," Wolf replied, "M-Unit is outside and keeping a lookout. As soon as we get you and the information out of here, we're done."

Wolf saw Coyote's face suddenly paling slightly, "What is-?"

"Which way did the man headed?" Coyote snapped, interrupting his question.

"Who?"

"The man who came out of the room."

"That way," Wolf pointed down the hallway, "Why?"

Coyote didn't respond, instead, he took off immediately in the direction without taking a second glance at them. Wolf grabbed him by his arm quickly before Coyote could get too far.

"Where are you going?" Wolf asked as he hardened his grip when Coyote threatened to escape.

"The information," Coyote said in a hurry, "That man has it."

"Shit."

"We have to get it," Coyote said, his voice urgent.

"We don't have time, besides we don't even know where he is right now."

"This building isn't that big," Coyote objected.

"This isn't a building, it's an underground compound," Wolf snapped, "It's huge."

"He will be trying to escape to the ground level-"

"We have M-Unit on standby on the ground," Wolf said as he dragged Coyote toward the exit, "They'll deal with it until we get out."

"Do you think Pine is that stupid?" Coyote hissed, "He's going by helicopter. If he was shot down, the information will be lost. We, _I_ , have to get the information before he leaves."

Wolf made a quick decision, "We're coming with you."

"No, we're not," Bear interrupted them, "The building is going to blow in five minutes, we don't have time catching the man _and_ getting out in time."

"The information is crucial," Coyote shot back, "We're wasting time here."

"Crucial enough to throw away lives?" Bear snarled, "Crucial enough to throw away lives like _theirs_?" Bear's tone was full of anger and frustration.

Coyote flinched back as if slapped, his face full of pain for a moment before it disappeared as he turned away, jerking his arm out of Wolf's grip, "We're wasting time."

Something must have happened between them, it didn't take an expert to realize, but Wolf didn't exactly know what, "Bear, Coyote you get out. I'll go find the man. Tell them about that man and to not shoot if you see him on sight."

"You won't make it out in time," Bear said, turning toward Wolf.

"The information is part of the mission," Wolf said, feeling a little irritated at the time wasted.

Bear fell silent.

"Just get out and inform M-Unit," Wolf snapped at the continued silence.

"I'm coming," Coyote did not agree.

"You have a fucking bleeding bullet wound on your shoulder," Wolf said, turning toward Coyote, frustrated, "You will just slow things down."

"You don't know who you are looking for."

Damn Coyote. He was right. He had absolutely no idea as to who 'the man' was.

"You're going to bleed to death if you don't get yourself checked out," Wolf shot back.

"I won't."

Wolf gave up. Coyote was stubborn.

"Bear, you get out. I'll go with Coyote."

Bear nodded, but not before throwing Coyote another glare, and turned, heading toward the exit.

"Let's go," Wolf said as he broke into a run with Coyote at his heel, "Do you know where he could be?"

"Just keep going straight," Coyote instructed but Wolf could hear the uncertainty in his voice, "Tell me when you reach an intersection."

"Can't you see for yourself?"

"My sight is a little fuzzy," Coyote admitted.

That explained a little as to why Coyote didn't recognize him on first sight, "Fuzzy?"

"Yes, fuzzy," Coyote stated, refusing to elaborate anymore.

"Great," Wolf muttered, "How the hell are we supposed to find the man without seeing?"

" _You_ 're going to tell me what you're looking at and I will decide," Coyote snapped back.

Wolf glared back but complied. _Now was not the time to argue,_ he told himself, "Intersection ahead. I see a black hallway on the left and light on the right."

"Left," Coyote said immediately.

"It could be a dead end," Wolf objected, "We have a higher chance of finding him if we turn right."

"Left," Coyote repeated, "And keep an eye above you, look for any irregular squares."

Wolf grunted and made the turn with Coyote following closely behind. He stopped as he nearly ran into the dead-end.

"It's a dead-end," Wolf was irritated. Coyote should have just listened to him when he said to turn right. They still had time to turn right but they had just wasted precious time.

Then he heard it, the sound of footsteps on stairs. It was coming from above them. Wolf stopped and glanced up.

Coyote slowed down beside him as well, "Do you see anything?"

"There are sounds above," Wolf said as he narrowed his eyes at the ceiling.

"Do you _see_ anything?" Coyote said, a little exasperated, " _See_ , not hear."

Wolf growled, a little irritated at being treated like a child, "No, nothing."

"Can you locate where the sound is?" Coyote asked.

"Right above us."

Coyote was silent for a moment and Wolf glanced back, frowning, "We have five minutes left before it blows. You better hurry up."

"Wolf?"

"What?"

"Run straight against the dead-end," Coyote instructed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Wolf immediately snapped.

"Or try to look for a handle," Coyote sighed.

"You think there might be a door?"

Coyote's silence was enough to answer his question. Wolf reached forward and fumbled blindly in the dark for a handle, or something equivalent to a handle. The wall was carpeted and his hands made no sound as he searched.

"There's no handle," Wolf said after a while.

"Keep looking," Coyote instructed.

"I had searched the whole entire fucking carpeted wall and I-" Wolf snapped but stopped when his hand came in contact with something metallic and cool to the touch. He pushed it down and forward. The wall creaked slightly and opened inward.

"You were saying?" Coyote called out.

"Who the fuck built this compound?" Wolf muttered, ignoring the rhetorical question.

"Definitely not something as stupid as you," Coyote replied as he brushed past him.

Wolf was very tempted to thump the man on the head but chose to catch up to the man and pulled him back before he ran into the stairs, "I don't know how fuzzy your sight is, but is it really that bad for you to actually run _into_ the fucking stairs?" He asked as he drew the man back before he could trip over the railing of the stairs.

"Yeah."

Wolf growled almost exasperatedly, "Keep going, I think I can hear sounds from above."

"I might not be able to see clearly, but I can hear," Coyote said and Wolf saw him rolling his eyes.

That's right. Coyote was always the sarcastically irritating man. Wolf felt a hint of amusement bubbling up, but that was just who Coyote was. That was who Lynx was. Once they had gotten to know the quiet Lynx, they began to realize just how much fun he really was. He wasn't someone who was loud and obnoxious, yet he was sarcasm sometimes could annoy just anyone. But, just like Lynx, Coyote was always polite around people he had never met or were unfamiliar with.

"Stop daydreaming," Coyote's voice jerked him back, "Lead."

"What am I?" Wolf growled, "Your dog?"

"No, you're a wolf."

Wolf rudely brushed past Coyote and forged ahead, knowing that Coyote would catch up effortlessly. The sound of the footsteps above them was getting and closer and Wolf swore that he saw the swirl of a coat as he bent the corner. With a burst of speed, he ran up the stairs faster. He saw the man turning back to look at him before putting up speed as well.

"Stop!" He shouted.

The man, of course, didn't stop. Not that Wolf expected him to. The chase was an unfair one, Wolf thought. The man wasn't a soldier, and Wolf caught him easily before he could put distance between them.

"Let go," The man hissed, lashing out.

Wolf caught the man's arms and twisted them behind his back before he could reach for his gun that was in his coat pocket. He recognized the man to be the one rushing out of the room that Coyote was held in earlier. He narrowed his eyes. This must be the one they were looking for.

"You found him?" He heard Coyote called out as he came up the stairs.

"If you think that this man i-"

"I see that someone led you out of your metal pen," The man said, interrupting him. It was directed toward Coyote.

Wolf turned. He saw Coyote froze on the stairs, his hands on the railing, "Pine."

"I don't have the disk on me," Pine smiled, "So I will be sorry to say that you've wasted your time trying to catch me."

"Where is the disk?" Coyote asked, his voice firm but brittle all of the sudden.

"Why should I tell you?" Pine sounded faintly amused, "But if you let me go, I might consider telling you."

"Wolf, don't."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Wolf snorted.

Coyote walked closer toward them, "two minutes until everything goes up."

"I guess we'll be dying together."

"You'll be the only one dying," Wolf snarled.

"Are you so sure about that?" Pine asked, "Coyote won't leave unless he gets the information. You won't leave unless Coyote is with you. I can't leave unless you release me. I guess we really will be dying together."

"Coyote, the information doesn't really mat-" Wolf turned toward the soldier.

"Wolf, knock him out," Wolf didn't expect that from Coyote and nor did he comply.

"Then the-"

"Do it."

Wolf did.

The man crumpled to the floor as Wolf chopped down on his neck. Wolf turned toward Coyote, puzzled. How was Coyote going to get the information out of the man if he was unconscious? Coyote came up the stairs toward the landing and kneeled down beside the man, turning out his pockets. Wolf helped. There was a gun, a piece of paper that had a license plate number on it, and a pen. Coyote took the coat off the man and fumbled around the inside pocket. Tissues, a single round bullet, and a folded piece of white paper.

"Dammit," Coyote muttered under his breath as he searched frantically for the disk, "It's not here…"

"We have to get out of here," Wolf said urgently, "One minute until it blows."

"I can't leave without the disk," Pine was right. Coyote wasn't going to leave without the disk and he wasn't going to leave without Coyote.

Wolf clenched his fist. Then he would just have to forcefully make Coyote leave. He stood up and went to Coyote. Coyote didn't seem to notice. Wolf stiffened. The mission had two priority. Coyote and the information. If he completed only one of them, would there be a penalty?

"No, Wolf. You can't knock me out," Coyote responded without even looking at him as he continued his frantic search for the disk.

Wolf paused, his hand halfway raised, before he put his hand back down, resigned. He couldn't do it after all, "Then do you want to die here?"

"No," Coyote's tone was literally telling him what a fucked-up question it was.

"Then—"

"Found it," Coyote said as he grabbed the gun, his finger tapping against the barrel and then inside, hitting something hard with his fingernails.

Wolf leaned down. Something metal was lodged in the barrel, "Is that the disk you were looking for?"

"Feels like it," Coyote nodded.

"Okay, we've got it. Now, do we leave?"

"We do," Coyote nodded as he got up, dragging Pine up as well.

"Just leave him," Wolf snapped as he mentally counted down. Forty seconds had passed. twenty more to go, "We don't have time."

"There should be a helicopter above," Coyote jerked his head as he pulled Pine up the stairs, "We can get out."

"He will weigh us down."

"…He is a human."

And that ended all conversation. The response answered the question while not answering it at all. Wolf reluctantly took Pine's weight from Coyote, and together, they ran up the stairs. Third floor… Two more floors to go.

 _Ten…_

They rounded the fourth floor and plunged upward. Pine was heavily weighing them down but a glare from Coyote made Wolf shut up. Now was not the time. For whatever reason, Coyote was not willing to leave without Pine. No doubt because of some 'he is a human' reason that Wolf had no idea what he meant.

 _Nine…_

The fifth floor was in sight. They reached the landing and Wolf pushed open the adjacent door to the large landing pad on the roof. A helicopter was already whirring on the pad. Wolf shielded his eyes as the wind blew sand toward them. It was a small model. There were no pilots, which was only reasonable.

Because there was only one seat.

 _Eight…_

Wolf glanced sharply at Coyote then at the man he had lugged upstairs. Of course, he wasn't going to take Pine. But one seat… They could probably manage two people. He grabbed Coyote's arm and ran toward the helicopter.

 _Seven…_

"What about…?" Coyote yelled over the noise as he glanced back at Pine.

"I'm not going to choose an enemy over ally!" Wolf snapped.

 _Six…_

"It can only have one passenger," Coyote snapped back, "It will fall if we both go on."

"It will manage." It _had_ to manage.

 _Five…_

"What if…" Coyote hesitated.

"There's no what-ifs!" Wolf snapped and Coyote finally nodded.

Wolf went in first before jerking his hand at the small space behind the pilot seat, "Hang on to the seat!"

He did not expect it when Coyote threw the gun at him. Instinctively, he grabbed it, "Coyote?"

 _Four…_

Coyote reached onto the control panel and jerked the sticks sideways before leaping away just in time as the helicopter's blade whirred past his head and it slowly rose from the ground and into the air.

 _Three…_

"What are you doing?" Wolf yelled as he tried to lower the helicopter down.

"Go!" Coyote shook his head, "I'll find another way out!"

"There isn't another way out!" Wolf yelled, his fist clenching tightly around the sticks, steering the helicopter a little lower, "Get in!"

But the helicopter was still too high.

Coyote shook his head.

 _Two…_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Wolf swore as he fumbled around the control, "Get lower! Get the fuck lower!"

The helicopter didn't listen. He was still slowly ascending. When he finally realized that Coyote had pulled on the autopilot, he slammed his hand against the controls. The helicopter shifted in the air with his sudden outburst.

 _One…_

Wolf shut his eyes as he jerked the helicopter away, waiting for the explosion. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

 _Zero…_

Silence.

It never came.

Wolf opened his eyes and glanced down. He could still see Coyote, backing up to the door with Pine supported by his arms.

Wolf blinked.

The building hadn't exploded. The fact finally registered in his mind.

He was so going to kill Coyote. Wolf snarled as he pulled the sticks back and got out of the autopilot mode. Coyote was such a fucked-up soldier. He was going to strangle Coyote for putting him in the uncomfortable situation. He was so dead for-

Then the building exploded.

* * *

haha...haha...Okay, not funny...


	30. Snippets

A.N.: If I were to estimate, I would say that there are approximately four chapters left if not shorter. *thumbs up* Has been a fairly long ride for me. This is like the first time that I have ever written so much (except for this really weird story I wrote back in six grade...). Yeah, I'll just leave it like this because I'll say more when we actually reach the last chapter.

Additionally, I apologize for the email problem. I don't know what happened with but there had been some sort of problems when I post the story that resulted in the inability to send the automatic email notification *Shrug*. I hope whatever it was has been fixed (unless it's a problem on my side..

Anyways, onwards!

* * *

When Bear woke, all he felt was numbness and a stabbing pain in his right leg. He grunted as he opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Everything was black. It took him a while to realize that a black cloth was draped across his eyes. He could make out small blotches of light, here and there, scattered across the thin veil of the cloth. He couldn't move his head. His hearing felt distantly distorted and he heard the continuously, almost rhythmic chopping sound. He lifted a hand to remove the cloth to get a view. As soon as his hand was lifted a few inches off the ground, his shoulder screamed in protest and a stabbing pain erupted across his forearm.

"Lie still," Someone instructed him, pressing his hand back onto the cool metal.

Even though his mind was still groggy and out of focus, the conscious part of it was alert. Enemy? Was he captured? He struggled to sit up but let out a pained grunt as he tensed his muscle.

"Lie still, Bear" The same person insisted, his voice a little hard, "You're going to rupture your wounds further."

They know his codename, Bear realized with a start. But whoever it was did not sound menacing. An enemy in disguise? His instincts somehow doubted it. Then who was the man? His voice sounded familiar.

 _Where am I?_ Bear wanted to ask but it came out more like a grunt than an eligible question.

"You're in a helicopter to the hospital." Somehow, the man must have realized what he intended to say.

Hospital? Bear racked his brain to remember what happened. They were in a cell. Then K-Unit came, they got out. He went to get Coyote along with Wolf. He left when Coyote and Wolf went to retrieve the information. He barely got out of the exit before he was hurled forward by the explosion. Then nothing.

"Where's Wolf and Coyote?" Bear grunted. Did they make it out before the explosion? They must have.

"Wolf's in the other helicopter," The man said, hesitating in the end. The sentence seemed to be left hanging in the air.

The voice suddenly clicked with a certain man in his memory. Agent Belworth. So they had gotten out safely. So was it a mission success? When his brain finally started to function properly, the truth and realization hit him. The mission itself was a half-success. K-Unit and M-Unit had to get them out. And…he felt his heart constricted as memories of Ferret and Leopard flickered across his mind. That was right. They were dead. J-Unit didn't exist anymore. But for some reason, it didn't hurt as much as before. While in the cells, all he thought about was them. Their memories, first time meeting each other, getting across training, bonding, and the incidents with fourth members. He had gone over everything, believing that it was Coyote who took them away. Coyote did, he didn't save them when he had the chance.

 _"_ _Does it honestly take a death for you to understand a person's value?"_

Sudden memories of Ferret saying it flashed before his mind and he closed his eyes. He told himself that he didn't like Ferret. Everything the man did seemed to be opposing him. He didn't know what he did wrong, nor could he find out. Ferret was always pushing against him, arguing and fighting with him.

But Ferret was right, Bear had to admit. Ferret, Leopard and him were the core of J-Unit. They had been unit members for longer than others. If he didn't care about Ferret, he wouldn't have felt the stabbing pain when they died. It was more than guilt. But now that they were dead, he couldn't tell them how much they really were to him. All that was left of J-Unit him. And Coyote…

"Where's Coyote?" Bear questioned. Agent Belworth mentioned Wolf, but not Coyote. Was he somewhere else?

"About Coyote…" Agent Belworth said, hesitating again and, not knowing why Bear felt tensed, his mind nearly going overheating with all the possibilities of the answer to the question—none of them were what he wanted-, "He-"

"Agent Belworth, we're landing," Someone called from close-by.

"All right," The agent replied and Bear heard him shifting slightly, "I'll pay you a visit sometime later if I can. Then we'll continue our conversation. Hopefully."

Bear swore that the man sounded relieved to be able to evade the question. He clenched his fist. Coyote…

* * *

"Thirty minutes ago, a small unidentified compound near the Liverpool Anglican Cathedral was blown up. The explosion took its toll on the ancient cathedral. The west side of the cathedral has caved in by the impact. Fifteen had died and thirty-two were wounded presently. The police are still searching for survivors from the explosion."

The man sat before the television screen, the lights were switched on in the living room, casting the yellow light on the pale face of the man. If you looked closely, you could probably see the small frown that flickered across the man's features every now and then.

"Now to Mark who is currently at the scene. So how are things there, Mark?"

"There are police and ambulances everywhere," Mark took over. The man could hear the loud siren in the background, "The police are still trying to figure out what was the cause of the explosion. We don't know exactly who or what caused it so the area around it has been strictly taped off. The cathedral was hosting a musical night when the explosion happened and many people were buried under the debris. Rescue teams are trying their best to get the survivors out. We have totaled seventeen deaths right now and thirty-seven wounded."

The camera switched to the blazing compound next door and the man froze the screen and zoomed in. He could make out small black figures standing outside the ring of fire while the firefighter doused the fire with gushes of water. He didn't find the figure that he was hoping to see but he did find the man that he saw earlier yesterday.

"So they did go," The man muttered, even though he knew that they would.

"You were literally asking them to go," A second man sitting next to him said, "Why wouldn't they?"

"A small part of me was hoping that they wouldn't," The man said, his tone soft but firm, "The cathedral is a historical monument after all."

 _"_ _Why, of course I will put the life of someone I know before this building."_ The second man mimicked his voice though failing terribly, "That was exactly what you said."

"I didn't command them to take action," The man said, shaking his head slightly in faint amusement.

"So did they get that Rider boy you mentioned?" The second man asked, sitting back against the couch.

"I don't know."

"You should go see him if you're really that hung up with him."

The man's piercing blue gaze made him cringe inwardly, "I'm not."

"Then why did you care?"

"Because I know him."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"What about his father?" The second man asked, "I thought you knew his father."

The blue gaze intensified, "Who told you that?"

"Chill," The second man laughed nervously, "Don't get so worked up."

"Who told you that?" The man pressed.

"I met this man a few days ago in this school," The second man sighed, "I worked in the police force with him. We were investigating on the school because of a previous suspicious event. On top of that, we do some investigations on you as well, since you boldly blew up a nearby hangar on your last escape attempt."

"That was a year ago," The man muttered, "Go on."

"When I asked the man what he knows about you, he told me that you had links with John Rider. Of course, he told me that you are a paid assassin and all that, but he added that on later. I honestly don't know why he would want to tell me that."

"Your cover has been blown," The man said nonchalantly.

"What?" The second man was shocked, "But I acted perfectly fine."

"Do you think someone will just tell you something that normal civilians won't even know about?" The first man glanced at him, his gaze seemed to pity his low intelligence.

"Don't give me that look!"

"But this is interesting," The man smiled, "This man you mentioned has officially gained my attention."

"Is that good?"

"It's considered an honor," The man said as he unfroze the news, letting it skip to where it currently was, "Send my application to the force tomorrow, I want to meet the man personally."

"You sure?"

"When am I not sure?" The man said as he turned his attention back to the news, the light from the screen reflecting back from his blue eyes.

"But this is not paid."

"I do a lot of things that are not paid," The man said, giving him another pitying glance, "Just like giving you a place to live temporarily."

"Hey, I give you information and go undercover for you," The second man exclaimed though he didn't sound offended.

"You don't even know when your cover is blown."

The second man threw up his hand in exasperation, "I give up! You know, you're a bastard."

The man was silent for a moment, "Am I?"

"What name should I give them for the application?" The second man decided to change the topic.

"Anthony Evans." The man replied after a moment of consideration.

"That name is common," The second man said but proposing no objection.

"That's the point exactly."

"You should have picked a name to your initial," The man grumbled, "I mean, what kind of name is Anthony Evans?"

"You have a name for me?"

"Yorick Gerard," The second man said, "With initial of YG, don't you like that?"

"No."

* * *

"He might still be there!" Wolf yelled as Fox and Snake pulled him back, toward the helicopter, "You can't just leave him!"

"I know," Fox replied quietly, "We have a search team on the job already. It's time to go."

"He said he'll find another way," Wolf's eyes were fixed on the ruin of what was once the compound and the raging fire around it, "He said he will get out…" It came out no more than a hoarse whisper.

The firefighters were doing their best to extinguish the fire, but the speed was painfully slow. All the while, Coyote could be trapped in there! Wolf clenched then unclenched his fist, never feeling such hopelessness ever since Lynx died. This was a repeat, wasn't it? The God punishing him, for whatever he did, by making him watch someone close to him die. Someone close to him. He felt the stinging sensation in his eyes and looked away. Since when did Coyote come into his circle? He didn't know.

 _"_ _Oh, so you love me." Coyote mimicked the voice of a high pitch person and flapped his hand, batting his eyelashes as if being flirted with, "Oh, Wolfie, I never know that! But I am sorry, I don't date guys."_

Why? Wolf curled his fists in anger. Wolf never liked him. Everything Coyote said made his irritation go up a shot. Everything about him made Wolf dislike him.

 _"_ _It is a theory, not an idea!" Eagle corrected him while wagging his finger, "What if," He deliberately paused, "Coyote actually wants Wolf to hate him?"_

If he was ever given the chance to simply rant about everything he hated about Coyote, it would never end. He hated Coyote simply because of his sarcastic response, his way of turning everything he said, the way he embarrassed Wolf in front of others, evading questions, hiding secrets, reminding him of the painful memory of Lynx...And making him worry, giving him the whole save-the-world shit, throwing his life in danger just to save others, and stubbornly refusing to change his mind.

Wolf hated Coyote so much. Maybe that was the reason why tears were not sweet but salty, bitterly salty as if trying to convey his inner feelings. He felt bitter, bitter that Coyote had just waltzed into his life and left without saying goodbye, leaving him standing there waiting for a simple greeting that might never come again. Why was Coyote so determined to be the 'good guy'? What was the point of throwing your life away? He thought that people life and did things for their own goods, not for others. Everyone their own after all. Or was it all wrong?

"Wolf," Fox snapped his finger in front of his eyes, "Get in the helicopter."

Wolf numbly complied, glancing back at the slowly diminishing fire. Somehow, it reminded him of life. It was bright and fierce from the first moment, but soon it would die, disappearing, and only the scorched ground would remember its presence. He inwardly chuckled. Maybe he was getting sentimental, yeah, that must be it.

"Fox?" Wolf asked.

"What?"

"Do you think he's still alive?" Wolf didn't want to hear the answer. He didn't even want to listen to anything about Coyote anymore, but he just had to know, to know what the truth that everyone else was believing in.

"Of course he is," Fox's replied took Wolf by surprise. He turned his gaze toward the former-SAS spy, "Coyote is alive."

"How do you know?"

Fox wasn't looking at him, but when he asked the question, the man did, finally meeting his eyes, "Because he is Coyote."

That was all he said and was willing to say before the helicopter took off. Fox's gaze seemed to be a little distant, just like Coyote's every now and then. It was as if they were going back in time mentally, looking through the periods of time that was forever etched into their memory. Wolf glanced out through the clear panel of the helicopter. He could hear the rotating blades above them, slicing through the thin air, propelling and supporting the craft as it slowly sped away. The large cathedral right next to the compound below them was not entirely preserved. The side had a large caved-in hole caused by the uncontrolled explosion. He could see the whirling lights from the cars and the small dots of the moving crowds of people. There were flashlights and torches shone everywhere across the darken ground. The sun was nearly set, its final ray casting over the gaping hole in the tall building. A hole that would take time to mend. To heal.

* * *

Mrs. Jones sat in the chair, listening as Agent Daniels finished his debriefing. The man sounded and looked tired, not that Mrs. Jones could blame him. The rescue mission had turned disastrous, but she knew that it wasn't as disastrous as the man put it. They had retrieved the information.

Fox presented her the gun and she took it, glancing at the disk lodged in the barrel. It would take Smithers ten seconds to take it out and get the information on the disk, she wasn't worrying too much about it. She set the gun aside and glanced at the agent.

"You have something else to say?" Mrs. Jones asked.

The agent nodded, "It's about Alex."

"Go ahead," Mrs. Jones replied, sitting back in the chair.

"We haven't found him yet," Agent Daniels replied, his tone hesitant, "He might have been…killed in the explosion."

"What about the search teams sent?"

"No findings yet."

"Ask them to keep looking," Mrs. Jones instructed, "He is still there."

"Pardon me but, how do you know?"

"He has the luck of a devil," Mrs. Jones replied without missing a beat. This was Alex they were talking about after all, a teenage spy who had successive mission record on his documents, even though the majority of the missions weren't really official or sent by them.

"If he gets back, may I ask for you to stop using him?" Agent Daniels asked. Mrs. Jones knew that it took courage and determination to actually voice that thought.

"That will be impossible," Her reply was curt and to the point without any note of apology, "I have a mission already prepared for him. He is best put to field. As soon as we get our hand on Pirmors, it will not be necessary for him to stay in Brecon."

Agent Daniels stayed silent.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Have you noticed just how short the chapter was? Next chapter will definitely be longer because I have _things_ planned.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Next chapter will the official thirtieth chapter and I'll make my review-reply section as planned~


	31. Morning Light

A.N.: Well...I'm just so proud of myself for updating earlier than I originally planned. Aren't you as well? *smirk* So anyways, I cleared up my whole entire afternoon and dedicated it toward writing this chapter-not really, I got sidetracked: but you get the point.

Anyways, I think I already have a sequel planned. I have a rough idea, might need a few tweak and such, but I have it down. Actually, I was originally planning to have Alex go live with the soldiers, adding a cliche on a cliche, but then I changed my mind. So yeah, stay tuned~~

Still have some more loose ends to take care of, but I will still stick with the three or so chapters left thing.

With that, let's move onward!

* * *

While the general public might think of the explosion at the church an act of terrorist, anyone passing by the scene, with the police tape wrapped all around and barriers established, and peak into the forests would realize that it might just be something else entirely. Soldiers swarmed the place and the debris and fallen trees were being heaved away, carving paths to any possible survivors that were still trapped beneath them.

It almost seemed to any possible onlookers who happened to see the scene that they were looking for something or someone. It rained on the second day. It was a heavy pour. All wooden planks and stone were wet after the rain, though the soldiers searched through the rain nonetheless as if the rain was merely an illusion. The search gradually ceased after a little less than a week as if they had given up. The tapes were still there but the metal barriers were set down. Civilians were taking pictures and MI6 was trying their best to not let any information leak. All that the citizens knew was that a gas leak from the nearby compound caused the explosion. Nothing more, nothing less.

The Cathedral was an ancient place. Even though it wasn't anything fancy comparing to a royal palace, there were still valuables in them. The mosaic pieces, the ancient pedestal, some sort of surviving wooden plank from the side of the high dome, most of them were valuables. And undoubtedly, it attracted people.

Patrick Williams E., a collector of all sort of things and currently living in the cheapest apartment available in the area, was one of them. It was just like the rainbow after the rain, there were undoubtedly treasures, something that he would like, buried amongst the debris that the soldiers he saw through the cracks hadn't retrieved. It was at night when he made his move. He would easily be caught in the bold daylight. The night goggles he found a few years earlier came in handy quite often.

He made sure that no one was near before he stepped over the caution tape easily without brushing against it. He wasn't thieving, not at all, he was merely collecting the ruins of an ancient architecture.

Patrick lit up a faint flashlight, setting it to low power before sweeping it across the ruins.

"Aha!" He muttered delightfully as his gaze settled upon the small piece of broken mosaic that reflected the light from his flashlight.

He bent down and retrieved it, brushing away the dirt, and held it up to his eyes, shining a flashlight upon it. Beautifully colored and carved. He slipped it into his pockets. He could probably sell it for ten or twenty pounds, and that was enough to sustain one or two meal. He didn't eat much, and that was good.

Patrick's gaze settled upon the charcoal black compound next to the cathedral. What was the building for? A building next to the compound… Gas explosion… Was it a power generator? But right next to the cathedral? He supposed that it made sense, seeing that there were lights literally everywhere in the cathedral at night. It will need enormous energy to sustain it. They might have some leftover metal pieces that he could sell to the back-alley metalsmith. That man always welcome any trades with metal.

Patrick crossed to the building, careful not to step on the uneven debris. The whole entire building was burned, or more correctly exploded, to the ground. He could barely make out the stone doorframe on the ground and the shards of the metal door. He picked up a piece and tapped it. It sounded hollow. Good enough. He would come back with a bag tomorrow to gather up the pieces.

Taking a step forward, Patrick glanced around at the remnants of what was once the frame of the building. Even as he watched, a plank fell from overhead and landed in the heap beneath. He stepped a little further, shining his flashlights carefully around to make sure that he wasn't stepping on anything that would fry him to death.

The building interior didn't resemble a power plant. There weren't anything he saw that resembled one. Shouldn't there be those, what-was-it, turbine engines or something like that? Patrick shone his flashlight forward. There was a corridor that had somehow remained standing, at least most of it was standing. He could see a faint light coming from the end, illuminated by the moonlight casting from above. Should he…?

"Why not?" He grunted as he wrapped his coat around himself tighter. No one was here, this was the perfect opportunity. There might be something better buried deeper within.

Plunging into the corridor, he lit up the flashlight by a level. No point in hitting something in the dark. He heard the drops of the rain leaking through the cracks. Suddenly, he heard something and stopped.

Straining his ear, he listened. Nothing.

"Weird," Patrick muttered to himself as he continued forward.

The sound came again. Sounded like someone breathing.

Patrick took a deep breath, his heartbeat speeding up just ever so slightly. He didn't believe in ghost or haunted mansion stories. Being a collector meant that you get to see a l-

The soft exhale drove away all thoughts from his mind and they fleeted in hurry, leaving his mind blank and his heart thumping just a little louder.

"Who's there?" He called, shining his light.

Realizing his mistake too late, he clamped his mouth shut. If it was a personnel with authority, he could surely get in trouble for crossing the police tape without their approvals. He slowly backed away.

The breathing came again, this time a little louder. He swore that he heard a small gasp.

Didn't sound like a police or a soldier.

Patrick crept forward slowly. A cat? No, it sounded humane. A survivor? It had been almost a week, no one could survive a week without food or water.

As he walked further, the ceiling above him ended, letting the moonlight shone upon the debris, planks, and stones around him. He turned his flashlight off and stood still, listening for the sound.

It came again, this time closer.

A walking ghost. Patrick felt his heart at his mouth. Turn back, he ordered himself, turn back. But he merely stood there, rooted to the spot.

"Who's there?" He called softly again, "Come on out."

No response, except for a small breath again. It sounded almost laborious.

Patrick crept toward the general direction of the sound, "Hello?"

Just the breath in response.

Patrick walked closer, his hand curling around a small broken plank he picked up from the ground. Self-defense, he thought as he leveled the plank in front of him in a pretty pathetic stance.

"Is someone there?"

This time, a small gasp responded to his question. Patrick faltered slightly as he glanced at the debris pile in front of him. Was someone buried beneath it?

"Are you stuck?" Patrick tried, feeling his heart eased up a little. Probably harmless. _Probably_.

No response.

"Hey, um, I-"

"…Hel…p"

Patrick froze. Someone was trapped beneath the pile. They were calling for his help. Should he help them…? Shaking his head at his pause, he attacked the debris. He shouldn't be wasting time when someone's life was in danger. He threw down the plank and pushed away the top stone with a grunt. Survivor, someone was under here. He had to help.

"I'm getting you out," Patrick said hurriedly as a soft grunt came beneath him.

He had been a firefighter for a decade during his bright days before he left to become a collector, having not much money to support himself. He remembered the bright smile from the survivor's family after the survivor was brought out from beneath, he remembered the tears of sadness and of joy shredded for people they love. That was one more reason as to why he quit. He didn't want to be burden with nightmares of being unable to save lives.

The soft whisper for help almost automatically brought them back: his instincts, and memories of the past days.

Keep them talking, he thought to himself, "Hey, you still there?"

A short grunt.

"Okay, yeah, what's your name?"

No reply, not that Patrick expected one. The male, he knew that it was a male because his voice was a little too gruff to be a female's, was probably too weak to respond to any question except to grunt.

"My name is Patrick," He continued, "I'm gonna get you out of there, so wait for a moment."

He ripped away the first layer of crisscrossing planks and removed the stones. He still couldn't see the survivor.

Patrick lit up his flashlight and shone it in the darkness. He thought he saw an arm. He was close. Leaving the flashlight on the side, he dug on.

"Know who you are?" Patrick asked with a grunt as he kicked away the large stone that he couldn't push with his hand, "Know where you are?"

A soft groan.

Another layer cleared. He carefully avoided the large nails sticking out of the planks and pulled them apart. It was tough work, and he was not physically suited for it at the moment. Patrick pushed the plank away and shone the flashlight down again. The planks beneath his hands were wet and soaked with rain.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

A soft inhale.

"Good, because I can't really see you, but I can kind of locate you. Are you stuck? Grunt if you are, nothing if you aren't?"

A very distinguishable grunt.

Patrick wiped his hand on his pants beneath continuing, "That's alright. Ah, there, I think I saw you. Can you move your arm a little?"

The arm underneath the flashlight twitched ever so slightly.

When Patrick finally pulled away the last plank, he was unsure what he saw at first. He reached forward and tugged the male's arm up, careful not to get themselves tangled in the planks and nails. When he uncovered the his face, he inhaled sharply. It was a boy.

The boy's brown eyes met his for a moment before they drifted shut, unconscious.

At least he was alive.

* * *

Bear woke to the soft beeping of the monitor beside him. Without even opening his eyes, he knew that he was in a hospital.

It was quiet. Cracking open one of his eyes, he realized that the room was too bright. He shut his eyes immediately.

Bear heard the sound of a blind being pulled across the pole and someone clearing their throat, "I just pulled the blind over."

Bear opened his eyes again, adjusting to the light, and turned to the figure beside him, "…Snake?"

"Wolf sent me to watch over you," The medic of K-Unit said as he set down the magazine in his hand, "I'll get the doctor."

Bear grunted.

He remembered everything clearly, unlike the previous few occasions where he woke up groggily, unclear to what was happening.

Funnily, there were only acceptance in his mind whenever he thought about his unit. His _former_ unit.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor walked in at the moment.

"A slight headache," Bear admitted.

"That is normal," The doctor nodded, "It will pass away pretty soon."

"How bad?"

"Your right leg is fractured and your arm was scorched. There were also lacerations and slashes across your torso and body. We managed to bandage those up."

Bear grunted.

"Other than that, you're fine. Take it easy for the next few weeks and I'll see when you can be dismissed."

Stays in hospitals were unpleasant but Bear nodded nonetheless. No point in talking back to a doctor. Who knows what they would do?

The doctor left after he checked the monitor to make sure that everything was okay. Snake glanced at him, "You remember everything?"

"Yeah," Bear nodded, "Up till the point in the helicopter."

He paused, then something Agent Belworth said came back to his mind, "Where's Coyote?"

"You said you remember everything," Snake's voice was calm and neutral, and that puzzled Bear.

"I don't know what happened after the explosion. I only know snippets from the helicopter," Bear corrected himself.

"I see…" Snake trailed off as if he was hesitant.

Just like Agent Belworth had. Bear swallowed as the ideas came back, whispering and bashing his head, "He is dead, isn't he? He's dead."

Snake jerked up, "No, of course not!"

It was as if a stone was being lifted from his chest and suddenly he could breathe properly again. He closed his eyes. Fuck. He didn't know what he would have done if Snake had said that Coyote was…dead. He lifted his hand and draped his palm across his eyes. His hand felt rough. Ferret was right. Damn Ferret. Suddenly, he knew. He knew that he couldn't endure if Coyote was dead. The simple truth was literally right in front of him. Just like with Ferret and Leopard, he didn't know how much he depended on them until they…slipped away, quietly and silently, into the night. He would never be able to talk to them again, to enjoy their time again as soldiers. He wondered what would happen to him. Would he get sent to form another unit and begin everything again? Memories flashed and he knew that he was afraid. Afraid to go through the experiences again. Even before, he knew that being a soldier meant death, fatalities, and pain. He had hardened himself against it, but the wall had slipped away during his time with them.

He felt wetness on the hand that laid across his eyes. Bear shook his head as he swallowed painfully.

Bear had to talk to Coyote. To mend everything he had done. He couldn't…he just couldn't…

"I'm sorry to hear about Ferret and Leopard," Snake spoke up softly.

Bear just shook his head.

At that moment, someone else walked in. Bear moved his hand and opened his eyes. It was Wolf. He was unprepared for what he saw. The man had heavy bags underneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept for centuries. His eyes looked hollow and he was massaging his temple as if trying in vain to get rid of a headache.

"You look bad," Bear finally broke the silence, "Something happened?"

Wolf glanced at him and Bear was shocked to see the sudden fury that lit up the man's eyes, "You-"

"He doesn't know about it," Snake muttered softly but Bear still caught it. _Know about that?_

Wolf faltered for a moment before he angrily turned, his fist raised and clenched tightly, but before the soldier could slam it against the wall he let it drop back to his side slowly as if out of energy. Something must have happened, to reduce the tough leader Bear knew to this man in front of him. Suddenly, the clenching of his heart came back and he found himself dreading all sort of possibilities again.

"What happened?" Bear pressed.

Wolf spared him a glare, "None of your business."

Bear didn't insist any further but he did flare a little in irritation. How dare Wolf speak to him in this condescending tone?

"Where's Coyote?" Bear asked as he turned toward Snake. He missed the way that Wolf's shoulders tensed and his fists suddenly clenched again.

"He's, uh," Snake said, "in the hospital."

"How badly was he hurt?"

"Oh, he wasn't hurt too badly. He's already out. He just left the hospital a few minutes ago," Snake quickly replied.

"I wish to talk to him," Bear said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"He went to get something to eat, but he might be back a little later," Snake reassured him, "I'll ask him to come talk to you."

"Alright," Bear nodded, satisfied at least.

Wolf, without a word, left the room. The door slammed shut behind him and Snake visibly winced.

"What happened?" Bear couldn't resist and asked.

"He might tell you later when he's better," Snake said, not meeting his eyes.

"I see."

There was a long silence between them before Bear broke it again, "Did the sergeant mention anything about switching unit?"

"Not yet," Snake shook his head, "But I think the sergeant has something in mind already."

Bear nodded slightly and Snake stood up, "I'll go talk to Wolf. Rest well."

Swirl. Click.

Then Bear was left alone in the white room. The sun was rising slowly and steadily until its glaring ray. It was warm, but he couldn't help but shiver. It was cold.

* * *

After the boy was rushed to the emergency room did Patrick finally relaxed. He slid down onto one of the benches and buried his head in his hands with a groan. Completely drained and tired down to the last bone.

"Sir," Not a moment later, a white-coat doctor came up to him, "Are you his…father?"

"What? Oh, no," Patrick shook his head, "I…" He trailed off. Suddenly a little uncertain if he should really tell the truth. Why was a boy in the compound at the time? The boy definitely was in the building before the explosion. But why? Did the boy cause the explosion?

"Sir?"

"I'm actually his guardian," Patrick smiled, recovering in time, "His parents are out traveling so I am taking care of him."

"I see," The doctor said, a touch of suspicion in his voice, "Did you inform his parents about it?"

"Yes, I had," Patrick nodded, "But I couldn't reach them."

"He needs an immediate operation, and I need his parent or guardian to sign this," The doctor passed the document to him.

Patrick took the pen and the paper and scribbled his name hastily onto the form before handing them back to the doctor, "How is he?"

"I'll ask another doctor to tell you," The doctor replied, "I must get this in immediately."

"Of course," Patrick nodded hastily.

The doctor went through the door and a moment later, the light outside the room lit up. Patrick leaned forward and placed his head back on his hands. He was tired, yet he couldn't help but kept pondering about this boy. He knew that he didn't have enough money to cover the operation, and he didn't know where or who the boy's parents were. That was a major problem. He needed more money if he wanted the boy alive before he went to find his parents. Money didn't drop from the sky, he would need to find a way to get more money.

"Sir, you are his…guardian?" A voice made him look up.

"Yes yes, I am." Patrick nodded as he straightened.

The doctor sat down on a chair in front of him and leaned forward, clasping his hands together, "I'm going to be frank with you. He has lost a lot of blood. His right leg was crushed pretty badly. We might have a chance to restore it but we don't have a lot of hope on that."

"I see."

"We found numerous laceration across his chest, torso, and back," The doctor draw out slowly, "Did you…"

"No, of course not!" Patrick exclaimed at the accusation, "He went to the concert a week ago and the building exploded. He was crushed beneath it. I have only just found him. It pained me to see him like that. He was so…fragile back then."

The doctor nodded as if he was satisfied with the answer, "We detected a high level of rain water and we suspect that that was what kept him alive. The rain water wasn't clean enough and there were a lot of…toxic chemicals in them. We managed to clear those out so far. We have enough blood supply to put up with the amount he lost. It might be tough, but I think he will survive."

"Thank you," Patrick nodded his head gratefully.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, where can I find a phone here?"

"Pardon?"

"A phone?"

"Just down the hallway. There's a payphone," The doctor said.

Patrick detected the slight disgust in the man's voice. He must have thought that Patrick didn't care about the boy.

"Thank you," Patrick nodded and moved down the hallway.

He would have to call his brother for some money to sustain the amount. After the boy got through the operation, he would need to sustain the boy by feeding him. Money, everything was about money.

Patrick dialed his brother's number. He picked up on the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"Shay?"

"Ah, Patrick," His brother greeted him and his voice wasn't exactly effusive, "Haven't talk with you for a long time."

"Yeah," Patrick was suddenly nervous, "Listen, can I borrow some money?"

"Borrow money?" His brother's voice suddenly turned cold.

"Yes, you are rich, right?" Patrick hurriedly said, "Just lend me some. I will return them."

A pause, then, "Do you know that the police officers came just yesterday and they demanded a complete search of my cruise ship as well as my personal home? They suspect that I have some dealings with those terrorist groups and that my cure was fake."

Of course. His brother, Shay. Shay Edmonson was the 'genius' who discovered the cure for cancer. Patrick knew that his brother hadn't at all, and wasn't even close to. He had seen his brother making deals with the terrorist group, Pirmors. He didn't know what the group got in return, but he didn't want to know any more about his brother's business. He might have waltzed into sealed-off police areas boldly, but he wasn't going to stoop to that low.

"Just a little money?" Patrick pled.

"How much?" Shay grunted.

His brother was reluctant to part with his money, not even one cent. Patrick knew that the man was only, reluctantly, willing to lend him money because they were family and they used to be the best sibling pair.

Patrick named the number. There was a moment of silence and Patrick was afraid that his brother wouldn't lend it to him, "Alright."

Patrick inwardly exhaled in relief, "Thank you."

"What's the money for?" Shay asked.

"I…" Once again, Patrick debated as to whether or not he should tell his brother the truth. He decided against it, "want to buy this-"

"I see. Well, I have just sent it to your account." Shay cut him off immediately and Patrick had to hide a smirk.

His brother was never someone who wished to listen to others ranting about what they want to spend their money on. That man was always self-central. Patrick wasn't surprised if Shay thought that he was the center of the world, heck, even the galaxy itself.

"But Patrick William Edmonson, see that you return _everything_."

Patrick winced slightly and his brother hung up. Checking his phone, he verified the amount his brother sent to him and hurried back to sit outside the emergency room. To his surprise, the doctor was still there.

"All done?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah," Patrick stuttered out, feeling a little awkward.

"There is one more thing you need to know about him," The doctor said.

Patrick blinked, "What?"

"He is currently blind."

Was the boy blind even before? Patrick didn't know.

"I see…"

"Don't worry, it's only a temporary blindness. There is a high chance that it was caused by psychological stress and disorder. May I ask if anything happened to him…?"

"No, not that I know of," Patrick shook his head.

"His eyesight might have been damaged by being buried under the debris for so long," The doctor continued, "But psychological damage is what we are going for currently."

Patrick could only nod his head twice.

"He is stable, but not completely. We are hoping for a complete recovery, that is, with or without his eyesight or leg."

"Thank you," Patrick said as the doctor stood up and headed back to the emergency room.

He caught a glimpse of the doctors swarming around a bed and the pale boy in it before the door closed with a click.

* * *

Hmm, Actually, I was planning to add Alex's POV, but I realized that, meh, I will just squeeze it into the next chapter.

 _ **Review-Replies-Thing:**_

 **Logged in reviewers:**

Personofmanythings: Thank you always for your reviews! As well as your constant streams of thank-yous! ^ ^

bubzchoc: You said 2 words, only two words, but I feel immensely happy afterward. Thank you ^ ^

Alicori: I'm glad that you like my story ^ ^. Honestly, I don't exactly know where my story is going, because I only have a very rough idea down and I usually don't hone my story down to the last detail before I begin, so inevitably, it gets crazy.

Peek-a-bloody-boo: Your username literally had me laughing. It's so simple, yet the way you put it was really hilarious to me!

Ravenclaw667: Feels. Feeltrip. Everyone's gotta have some time for feels. Haha. Yeah, when I was younger, I usually dump myself in the pile of feels from books, movies, anime, etc, and just sit there staring at the wall after I reread/watch them a few trillion times.

Riderkitty: I am really glad that you like my story. -

Fenryka: Thank you! I'll definitely try to keep up with the expectations! ^ ^

Ava Simbelmyne: Don't smash your keyboard! Okay, yeah, I might have accidentally 'killed' Alex in a few chapter past, but you see, I've somewhat revived him!

BlueCookies214: Me? Sadistic? Not funny? Oh dear, I think you've gotten the wrong person!

TheSilverHunt3r: My baskets of kudos are growing! Thank you very much ^ ^

Ravenclaw667: Internally screaming for 10 minutes? I'm very sorry. I hope your internal throat is not sored. Haha, anyways! Thank you for your review ^ ^

Taeh: Hmmm. A blind Alex? You're right, we can't really have that, can we? But *snaps finger*, this is the world of fanfiction. Everything can happen! (insert mentally disordered evil laughers)

Nightcrawlerfw: I am very glad that I managed to evoke emotions from readers. That's one thing I have been trying to improve for the past few years in my writing. ^ ^ Thank you.

 **Guest Reviews:**

(there were so many guest reviews with names as 'guest'... Hard to distinguish, haha)

Guest (#1): Oh dear, you were rereading this instead of studying for finals? Oh jeez. This is bad. This is very bad. I pled not guilty!

Guest (#2): When you wrote famifctioning, I was extremely confused for a moment. Famifctioning? Family? Fam...fictioning? Oh, fanfictioning! Oh yes, definitely! I am really looking forward to writing more fanfics, to be honest.

LookingforAlaska: The person who Yassen was with? That's...well, I am not sure either, haha...I don't have every character planned out, to be honest. I usually don't like having an abundant amount of characters so I might just round up some previous characters and insert them there. But this character might just be new...Hmmmm

Guest (#3): Thank you very much for pointing out my grammatical mistakes with the tenses! Even though I did reread them a few times, there are still mistakes that I overlooked. ^ ^ I will definitely keep that in mind in future chapters!

Rebel: Alex dead? No. Of course not. At least not yet. I think.

Youya: "Is Coyote going to die? I feel like everyone's going to die. Oh my gosh. Woah." Your review had me laughing for a while, especially the part where you wrote 'I feel like everyone's going to die'. Maybe I did throw the cliffhanger a little hard last time. Haha, anyways. Don't worry, not everyone's going to die, uh, I mean, not a lot of people are going to die. Hold on, I mean, like, some people might die, but most people won't. Yeah...let's leave it like that.

 **Other Mentions!**

Eldrich, ashi141, rolltide7, Anon, Mae, unicornbanksy, Sabreena, yummypie193, firesword01, 3A07.

Looking back, I can't believe that it had been 30 chapters already! Thank you, all of you, very much for your constant support for this story! ^ ^


	32. Messed Up

A.N.: I'm back... This week has been horrible. Now I'm just worrying about summer and...well...anyways!

Now I am not sure exactly how many chapters are left because my plots are going haywire and exploding everywhere. Meaning, I don't even know how my plot is going to progress. So, yeah, I will try to fit them all in three to four chapters.

Summer's starting soon, will definitely update faster!

P.S. this chapter was kind of unbeta-ed because my grammar check machine thing had some problem. But I did read through it several times. My English is not the best, so there will undoubtedly be more errors in this chapter than all the previous chapters. Please bear with me!

* * *

K-Unit stood before the sergeant in his office, their stances tense and waiting for the commands.

"At ease," The sergeant said and they relaxed slightly, though remained standing, "You will return to the Cathedral tomorrow on your way to the hospital. Sort things out a little, see what you can help out with."

"Help out with, sir?"

"We are ceasing all search for Coyote," The sergeant said, his voice blunt and devoid of any emotion, "The higher-ups believed that this was a lost cause."

"He might still be alive," Wolf interrupted the sergeant, his fists clenched tightly.

"Approximately three hours ago," The sergeant turned toward the K-unit leader, "Coyote was declared KIA."

Wolf felt all blood being drained away, "What?"

"You heard me, soldier," The sergeant's tone was hard, "We will cease all search for Coyote. His family will-"

"We didn't find his body," Wolf said, his argument weak even to his ears, "You can't assume tha-"

"Are you talking back to me, soldier?"

A pause, "No, sir."

"Good," The sergeant turned away from him and glanced at the rest of K-Unit, "I do not wish to hear any further arguments. His family will be informed of this. In addition, Bear will be joining your unit from now on. Until we can find the proper adjustment to the situation, he will remain as your fifth member. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Dismissed," The sergeant said but at the last moment, he changed his mind before Wolf was about to leave the room, "Wolf, a word."

Wolf glanced at Snake who nodded slightly before leaving. The leader turned back to the sergeant, "Sir?"

"Come here," The sergeant as he sat down, beckoning the unit leader as he pulled out a folder from his drawer.

A little uncertain but still angered at the decision made, Wolf made his way to the sergeant and stood to attention in front of the man.

"This is strictly limited and classified information," The sergeant's tone was low but Wolf caught every word, "I trust that you won't say a word to anyone? With exceptions to your unit of course."

"Sir?" Wolf was confused.

"Do I have your words?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," The sergeant placed the folder on the table and slid it across to Wolf, "That's everything you need to know to begin your search."

"My search, sir?" Wolf took the folder and flipped open to the first page.

It was a whole page of information regarding a man named Patrick William Edmonson. _Edmonson_. Wolf jolted slightly in shock. Was there some sort of link? He glanced at the sergeant.

"Second page," The man instructed, "It was a report given to me by a soldier on night patrol a few days ago."

Wolf turned the page. Then he felt his breath caught in his throat.

"'I saw a figure walking past the police tape at night. I followed him but lost him in the darkness a few moment later. When he emerged, he was carrying a body on his back. A man, I believe, but could have been a boy. It looked remarkably like the soldier we are searching for but I do not have an accurate visual confirmation. He escaped before I had the chance to confront him.'" The sergeant said, reciting it from his mind as if he had read it too many times to count.

"…Coyote."

"This is the only lead we currently have," The sergeant glanced at him, "There're two options currently. Declare Coyote KIA, or follow this trail. It might turn out to be nothing, but," The sergeant spread his hands in an almost helpless gesture, "It's the best we have."

"Yes, sir."

"I will give you two weeks," The sergeant said, "No more. You want him back, you're taking it into your hand instead of waiting for any additional help from higher-ups. But two weeks, that's all. As soon as the deadline hits, I want you out of the search and back into the field. Your team is ready, and with Bear, you don't need to be here anymore."

"Yes, sir." Wolf stood to attention.

"Dismissed," The sergeant said and before Wolf walked out, the man said, "And Wolf?"

"Sir?"

"Did this conversation ever exist?"

Wolf met the man's gaze squarely, "No, sir."

"Good."

* * *

Alex blinked open his eyes. It was dark. Pitch black darkness. He turned his head sideways then hissed in pain. He felt as if his whole body was being held together by a thin thread that could break at any time.

"He's awake!" He heard someone said and tried to look at the source.

Everything was black. He couldn't see anything. Blind. Alex blinked once as the word flickered across his mind. Oh, right. He was blind, hopefully only temporarily as Agent Belworth told him. Memories began to flood forward as he recalled what happened. Major explosion. Blown off his feet. He must have hit his head along the way because his head was still throbbing slightly.

"Don't move," Someone, a man, instructed him.

Foul or friend? He was betting for friend. He was _hoping_ for friend, because he wasn't ready to face the troubles just yet.

"You are in a hospital," The man continued, "You were badly wounded and it will be wise if you restrict your movements for the next few weeks." He paused, "You are temporarily blind, so do not be alarmed if you cannot see."

Alex relaxed slightly. The man sounded like a professional, probably a doctor. And probably friend. He just had to know where and which hospital he was in, and then he would be able to confirm everything.

"Temperature normal, heartbeat normal, blood pressure normal," The doctor continued, "You won't be able to move your right leg. The bones are crushed, it will take time to heal. But other than all that, you are alive."

Alex smiled slightly.

"You will be under close observation for the next few days until you can probably operate without any troubles." The doctor paused, "I'm going to allow your guardian in. If you are uncomfortable with anything, there is a button right next to your hand."

Guardian? Alex faltered at that. Jack was dead. Then MI6? Mrs. Jones? He didn't want to see her.

He heard someone sat down on a chair of some sort beside his bed, "Eh, hi."

It sounded unfamiliar, not one of the voices he knew, "Who are you?"

At least, that was the question he wanted to ask except his voice was hoarse and raspy and it came out more like a dry croak. He cleared his throat a few times, wincing as he felt stabs of pain.

"Water?" The man offered and Alex nodded.

He heard the man got up and a moment later, something cool touched his lips and he swallowed as the water trickled down his throat. It was soothing.

"Who are you?" Alex tried again as the man set the glass down.

It wasn't until then did he realized that the water might have been drugged.

"My name is Patrick," The man said.

No familiarity, but Alex did recall a man telling him that his name was Patrick. Must be when he was trapped under.

"Patrick Williams," He added.

No familiarity either.

"Well, my full name is Patrick Williams Edmonson," The man said after another moment of silence.

That sparked Alex's attention. Edmonson. His son? Brother? Relative of some sort? Dangerous? He tensed automatically.

"No need to be alarm," The man said and Alex heard the small smile in the man's voice, "Yeah, you might know my brother, Shay Edmonson."

Of course he knew, but he didn't know that Edmonson had a brother.

"Unlike my brother, I'm not famous," He heard the man sighed.

That made Alex relaxed, but just so slightly. Edmonson was a rich and greedy man, and definitely not humble. His brother seemed to be different on that.

"Nor am I rich."

Alex smiled slightly, "Not everyone can invent a….uh…cure," A fake cure, but he wasn't about to tell that to the man's brother who clearly looked up to him, "to cancer, Mr…"

"Patrick," The man supplied.

"Mr. Patrick,"

"Just Patrick is fine," The man corrected him, "Less formal, the better. Don't really want to be too formal."

"All right."

"You sound like you have doubts about my brother's accomplishment?" The man's tone was genuinely amused and perhaps a little surprised.

Alex debated as to whether or not he should admit it or deny, "Well…yes."

"That's good," To his surprise, Patrick laughed a little, "Because he didn't."

Alex turned toward the man, even though he couldn't see, "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you about that," He heard Patrick said with a shook of his head, "It will bring my brother more troubles and ultimately, he will suspect that I had a part in it."

"I see," Well, Patrick had already given out a fair amount of information without knowing it.

"What's your name?" Patrick asked, directing the topic away.

"Julius" Alex replied after a moment of consideration, "Julius Hawkerson."

He felt a stab of guilt at using a fake name when the man was so openly honest with him.

"Well then, Julius," Patrick said, taking his lie for the truth, "Let's get down to the real business here." The man leaned in a little closer, "I found you at the local cathedral. The local ancient cathedral where an explosion took place about a week ago. You were alone, well, mostly…"

"Mostly?"

"Were you with anyone before the building exploded?"

Alex remembered Pine, "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry to tell you that," Patrick swallowed, "He was already dead when I found you."

"That's alright," Alex said quietly.

"Was he someone close to you?"

"No, not at all," Alex shook his head ever so slightly. Maybe he would be categorized as 'evil' for thinking that, but at the moment, Alex was glad that the man had died. He would have killed the man himself, but he knew that he couldn't kill someone, with his own hand, without having the rest of his life being haunted by nightmares.

"Oh," Patrick said, a little surprised, "Who was he, if I may ask?"

"An acquaintance," Alex said curtly.

"I see," The man took note of his tone, "What about your parents?"

"What?"

"Were they…at the cathedral?" Patrick's voice sounded surprisingly gentle and sympathetic.

The explosion must have had a huge effect, Alex thought grimly. There must have been quite a few fatalities and casualties.

"No," Alex shook his head.

"Oh," Patrick was evidently relieved, "Then I have to call them to inform about you. May I have their phone numbers?"

"You don't have to," Alex said, shaking his head.

"They will be worried sick about you!"

"It's alright," Alex said, a little amused. His parents were dead after all. He doubted that they would pick up the phone.

"I must, it's my duty."

"They're dead," Alex said.

"Oh," Patrick seemed to be at a loss for words. It probably would have been a little comical to see the man's face at the moment, "Umm. Uh."

Alex laughed slightly, "It's all right, really. They died when I was really young, so I don't really know them well."

"Then any guardian?"

Alex thought about MI6. The idea of going back to MI6 sicken him. He didn't want to go back, nor would he, "I had some trouble with some…uh…authority figures. So now I live alone."

"Some authority figures? Wait, hold on. You live alone?" Patrick said in surprise, "But you're like, twelve!"

At that, Alex really laughed. Generally, others called him old for his age. He had never heard of someone telling him that he looked like he was twelve years old. It was funny, similar to some sort of everyday comedy show. Though at the same time, talking with a stranger, a random civilian, after a mission was a change of scene as well. It was always the face of the nurse, the voice of blunt, and the smell of Mrs. Jones's peppermint. It was sickening.

"I'm actually seventeen," Alex corrected him.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

Alex gave his best stare toward the general direction of the man, "Yes way."

"Okay, yeah, anyways," He heard Patrick chuckling slightly, "Relatives? Any relatives I can contact?"

"Dead, all dead," Alex nonchalantly slammed it before the man.

He could almost imagine Patrick placing his head in his hands because when the man continued, his voice was muffled, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't get to know any of them, so it's completely fine."

"What a sad life you have," Patrick said, removing his hands from his face, "I must say."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," The man replied dryly, "Anyways, you don't have anyone you can go back to?"

"I live alone," Alex corrected him.

"That makes my job a little easier," Patrick ignored him, "Don't have to get into all the legal issues about this. Until you're fully healed, I will be your guardian, so act like you're my ward or something, and we'll be fine," Patrick paused as if considering, "I did tell them that I am your guardian and that your parents were out traveling."

The man clearly grimaced, "This is bad. How should I explain about your parents?"

"Just say that my parents are, uh, heading toward the center of the earth."

"I've never met any kid who is so casual when talking about their deceased parents."

"It's kind of like talking about someone you never know, but at the same time someone who, as everyone kept telling you, should matter a lot in your life."

Patrick didn't respond as he cleared his throat, clearly couldn't think of a reply.

A moment later, he asked, "So any questions?"

Alex nodded, "Which hospital am I in?"

"Something like the Royal Liverpool…hospital, I think," Patrick sounded as if he was having trouble recalling the name, "Expensive, but excellent service apparently. It was the nearest one and the only one I know around there."

"Oh." Expensive? That would be…troublesome to pay.

The man must have caught his expressions because he hurriedly added, "You're my temporary ward, so you can just…hang around and help me do the dishes or something until you're of age."

"I'm eighteen next year," Alex raised an eyebrow, "So I've to stay with you for the next whole year?"

"Unless you can pay up right here and now, yes."

Well, at least he didn't have to worry too much about living for now.

* * *

Bear glanced over as he heard the door opening. He straightened slightly when he saw K-Unit. They had a serious expression on their face. It wasn't business-like serious, more like…everyday seriousness.

Bear nodded slightly to acknowledge each one of them, "What happened?"

"Orders just came and all that," Eagle explained, "You're our new fifth member."

Bear's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "What?"

"Sergeant's order," Eagle shrugged.

"What about Coyote?" Bear asked, frowning slightly, "A unit can't have six members."

They exchanged a glance again. It was a glance that told him that they were hiding something, something big, "What is it?" Bear nearly snapped, "And where's Coyote?"

"Well, there won't be six members," Snake shook his head, "Coyote won't be put in our unit."

"Then what?"

Snake seemed to be exceedingly reluctant as he inhaled slightly, "Approximately six hours ago, Coyote was declared KIA."

A joke, that was Bear's first thought, "Oh, and?"

"I'm being serious here," Snake glanced at him, "Coyote was declared dead."

Bear laughed slightly, "Yeah, sure."

Snake walked forward and shoved a piece of paper before him, "I'm not joking here, Bear."

Bear took the paper and felt all the blood being drained away as he read through the first paragraph, "You're not being serious…"

Silence met his accusation.

"You told me that he was alive and well just yesterday," Bear said, his voice suddenly weak as he turned his gaze toward K-Unit.

"I didn't want you to overreact," Snake grimaced, refusing to meet his gaze, "Coyote was only declared missing yesterday."

Missing? Agent Belworth told him that… Bear's eyes widened slightly. Agent Belworth never told him anything about Coyote. He talked about Wolf and evaded around Coyote. That man knew. _He knew._ Bear's hands shook slightly. The three words Killed in Action seemed to be flickering and bolding on the paper he held in his hands. Why wasn't he informed about this?

"Tell me everything," Bear snapped as the anger, rage, and pain boiled over, "Goddammit, tell me everything!"

"Coyote didn't get out of the building in time before it exploded," Snake said, his voice soft.

"Then why is he here?" Bear's gaze turned toward Wolf accusingly, "He went in with Coyote!"

"Coyote pushed me out," Wolf said, his voice gruff, "There was a helicop—"

"Push you out?" Bear laughed without humor, "Push you out? That's hilarious."

Wolf didn't respond but Bear saw the flicker of anger in the man's dark eyes.

"The soldiers had been searching for Coyote for the past week," Snake said, "We tried o-"

"That's why you kept on saying that he was out," Bear filled in the blank, "That's why he was never here."

He ran his hand through his short hair before putting them over his eyes, "I…I…"

His eyes stung. Where was that quick victory that Ferret mentioned before the mission? The party he was going to hold? The long-await standby? The chance to rest? Where was the unit that he had trained with for so long? All gone.

Then suddenly, unexpected, Bear yelled in fury, "Dammit, Coyote!"

"It wasn't his fault."

"Everything was his fault!" Bear exclaimed and the hand covering his eyes shook just so slightly, "I told him to not risk it. I told him that nothing good will happen. Why did he try to be the hero?"

Bear had promised himself that he would apologize. Apologize before it became too late. But too late came too early. He should have grasped the chance before it was gone. First Jay, then Panther, then Ferret and Leopard, now Coyote. He wasn't suited for the position of a leader.

"Why did you die?" He whispered hoarsely, "Why, Coyote?"

He should have never became a soldier. He wasn't ready, physically or mentally.

"Are you quite done?" Bear jerked up in surprise as Wolf asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Are you done?" Wolf repeated.

Bear was at a loss for words at the rudeness and the bluntness of the question. The emotions were still in an inner-turmoil inside of him.

"Now listen up," Wolf said as he walked over to him and slammed a folder down on the table beside him, "I don't want any more of your shitty emotional things, because we're wasting time here."

"What?" Bear clenched his jaw.

"Coyote's alive." Wolf paused, "Probably."

"What do you mean?" Bear inhaled sharply, his hand clenching the bedsheet.

"The sergeant gave us, me, the folder. He believed that Coyote was still alive, even though some of the higher-ups had declared him dead. This folder contains the only clue to his whereabouts and survival. We have two weeks, two weeks to find him, or case close. So once you are done with your outburst, we can start."

Bear digressed the information. Everything happened so fast. Coyote was declared missing, then KIA. Information popping up about his possible survival and whereabouts. The possibility that he was alive. It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Coyote was alive? Suddenly, Bear felt that he shouldn't be surprised at anything anymore. He couldn't predict anything about Coyote, and so let it be. Wolf was right. Now was not a time to waste.

"Let's start."

Wolf grunted as he sat down and started explaining.

* * *

The boy, Julius, finally fell asleep after a few hours. Patrick had gotten to know him better, but not by much. At least the boy was well, and not at all moody or traumatized. Patrick stood up and stretched slightly and winced. He was getting old.

Julius was an interesting boy. Young man, he corrected himself. He was seventeen after all. Old enough to be out in the society, but Patrick wasn't about to do that. It was wrong for any child to grow up alone.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Patrick quietly exited the room and glanced at the caller ID. He didn't recognize it. Prank call? Salesman? He declined the call and slipped it back into his pocket. Not a second sooner, the phone went off again. It was the same ID.

"Hello?" Patrick answered the call.

"Is this Patrick William Edmonson?" Patrick winced slightly. Full name, huh. He must be in some trouble.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

The man didn't answer his question, "I believe that you entered a sealed-off section a few days ago without permission?"

Right, his waltz into the sectioned area. Patrick winced slightly, "I apologize for that. I wa—"

"No need," The man interrupted him, "I have received information that you found someone amongst the ruins?"

They must be talking about the boy, "Yes, I did."

"And he is in your care right now?"

"May I have your name please?" Julius said that he had no live relatives or guardian and that he lived alone. Who was this man then?

"We are from the government."

 _I had some trouble with some…uh…authority figures. So now I live alone._

This man must be one of the authority figures, Patrick realized. Not a fan of governors never would be, Patrick replied, "Oh, I see. Well, He might or might not be in my care."

There was a moment of silence, "We're currently investigating into your brother's affair. And it wouldn't be hard for us to link something to you. So if you don't want any trouble, it will be nice for you to answer the question."

"Yes, he is," Patrick replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. Blackmailing, no wonder Julius was so reluctant to talk about them.

"I see. He is someone we know and I would like to talk with him. Put him on the phone."

"I can pass your message," Patrick suggested, "He's asleep."

"Then let's meet face-to-face," The man suggested.

"I'll call back once I talked with him," Patrick declined, "May I have a name? I need to know if he really knows you."

A pause, "Tell him that it's Wolf."

"Wolf?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Patrick hung up.

He was in some serious trouble. The government was looking for the boy, who was clearly not happy when it was brought up, and Patrick wasn't about to tell the boy about them. The least the boy worried about, the better. Though no matter, they couldn't track his location. His phone was one given by his brother. No one could trace the signals.

But maybe a call to his brother will make things a little easier.

"What is it, Patrick?" Shay picked up on the fifth ring, his voice irritated.

"Hello," Patrick greeted.

"What is it?"

"Remember a few days ago when I asked you for money?"

"You are ready to return them?" Shay asked.

"No, well," Patrick cleared his throat, "It's this boy I met. It was used to pay his hospital fee. Now he's in some trouble with the government and I need your help."

"You want me to get him out of the country or something?"

"Not that far," Patrick quickly said, "Maybe to some place a little further away?"

"You can always use that vacation house by the old beachside," Shay said, "Now if you don't have any other business with me…"

"What are you busy with?" Patrick asked out of curiosity. His brother was always so leisure in everything but he seemed to be in a tight spot lately. His brother mentioned that he was being searched a few days ago.

"Everything," Shay snapped, but he paused, "I might need to head over to the vacation house as well. Need a place to stay low for a while."

"Are you in trouble again, Shay?" Patrick asked, amused.

"So you know the boy?" His brother asked, ignoring the question.

"No, found him near the explosion site."

Almost everyone in the world had heard about the explosion at the cathedral.

"He doesn't have any family?" Shay asked.

"No, they died when he was young," Patrick replied, a little surprised at how interested Shay was about the boy.

"I would like to meet him." That came as a major surprise.

"Why?"

"Might need a new direction for my business," Shay grunted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm thinking about doing some sort of foster home or something."

"Your cancer cure failed?"

"So what's his name?" Shay's tone was clearly defensive.

"Julius," Patrick said as he laughed slightly, "Julius Hawkerson."

There was a long moment of pause, then he heard something rustled on the other end of the phone, "Shay?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh, at the hospital?"

"Which one?"

"Royal Liverpool…" Patrick racked his brain, "University hospital…I think."

"Stay there. I'm coming over in a day."

Then his brother hung up.

* * *

So while I was writing this chapter, I had some major fact issues. First of all, when was Alex born? It was either 1987 or 1995 as the internet said, but I am not sure which one, so I had to cut one of the scenes because I don't want to invent up wrong facts. And then next, I ran into another problem. When Patrick mentioned that he needs to call Alex's parents, I didn't know if you get to keep your phone number when you die or not lol. So I had to search that up (the results weren't exactly helpful). And since the Liverpool Cathedral actually exists, I had to google a nearby hospital for Alex XD. Took me a while, and I'm sure there are closer hospitals, but that's the only one I can find right now...

So, anyways, I think I've taken up enough word count with this random blabbering...

Just remembered something. So, as you all recall (well, some of you), Alex had this confusing age problem and the 'missing year' problem in the beginning few chapters. I think the issue might not be explained till the epilogue XD.

With that, I'm out.


	33. He Will Be Fine

A.N.: Welp, as you can see, my chapters are slowly dying in words. That's okay because the next chapter will either be the shortest last chapter, or the longest epilogue. XD, yup. This story is coming to an ennnnnd!

Thank you all very much for supporting this story on the way! I have a sequel planned (It's slightly more original and doesn't involve, I hope, cliche plotlines). I think I'll work a little bit more often on TPB (the prince's bodyguard) before I put out the sequel. (will take at most a week, I hope).

P.S.S. The 200th review was claimed by BlueCookies214, thank you all very much

* * *

Wolf clenched the hand that held the phone, threatening to break it in his grip. He swore that some part of the phone must have cracked because he heard the sound.

"At least we know that Coyote's under his care," Snake spoke up after a moment of silence.

"It can be anyone," Wolf muttered absently, "We can't confirm it."

"The soldier had visual confirmation that the person looked kind of like Coyote," Snake glanced at him, "We can assume that it's him."

"But it-"

The door opened with as the metal handlebar was pushed down. Eagle poked his head in before pushing the door open completely and let Parrot and himself into Bear's hospital room.

"Did you trace it?" Wolf asked.

Eagle's shoulder shrugged slightly, "Couldn't."

Wolf wasn't exactly surprised. This was the brother of Edmonson, after all. People higher-up in the stairs needed security in their phone calls, Wolf wouldn't exactly blame them, but at the moment, he would.

Wolf took a deep breath.

"Alright, so what do we know right now?"

"You sound like an inspector on a case," Eagle commented as he took a seat beside Snake.

"Shut up."

"Well," Snake cleared his throat, "We know where Patrick Edmonson lives-"

"How?" Parrot asked.

Snake threw him a glance that spoke of mild irritation, "It was stated in the folder."

"Right, go on," Parrot nodded.

The man looked a little deep in thought, Wolf noticed as he glanced at Parrot. Perhaps the amount of training in the camp did harden the rich heir a little.

"We know his phone number as well as the fact that he knows something about Edmonson, his older brother's illegal involvements," Snake finished, "That's all we have right now."

"How badly wounded is Coyote?" Parrot asked.

"What do you mean?"

Parrot awkwardly cleared his throat, "Well, I mean, you can't exactly move a severely wounded person too far without risking their health. There aren't a lot of possible locations if you just scratch most of them out."

Wolf glanced at Parrot as the gears clicked inside his head, thinking about the possibilities, "Continue."

"Well, the soldier said that this man carried Coyote out, he didn't call an ambulance," Parrot said as he turned toward Wolf, "Shouldn't most normal people call an ambulance?"

"He trespassed a no-trespassing zone," Bear pointed out from where he was sitting in the bed, "He wouldn't exactly want to get caught."

"That's true, I suppose," Parrot trailed off.

"Then can we assume that Coyote wasn't that badly wounded?" Snake asked.

"Not really," Parrot said as he glanced at Snake, "What if he was rushed immediately to the nearest hospital? There're a lot of good hospital around that place."

Wolf ran a hand across his face and exhaled loudly, "We only have a few results. He's either in a hospital right now, or in that man's home." No one mentioned the third possibility that they were all reluctant to voice, "Parrot might be right. Nearby hospital are our top choices, then we'll look further. Questions?"

They shook their head.

Wolf glanced out at the window. The sun was setting. He glanced back at his unit. They were exhausted, both physically and mentally, he couldn't blame them, "Rest for tonight. As soon as morning hits, start your search."

"Are we still waiting for Edmonson's call back?" Parrot asked.

"Our search is irrelevant to his call back," Wolf replied, "First thing tomorrow, ask for patient logged under his name in nearby hospitals around the cathedral. We'll split up. Three will go to his house, and the two will stay here."

"What if he's in this hospital?" Eagle asked jokingly.

"It's pretty far from the cathedral," Snake commented, "It's not entirely impossible, but it's slim."

Wolf ignored Snake and stared at Eagle, "Well then, it will be your job to search this hospital."

"Just joking, Wolf. Ease up."

* * *

Wolf dialed the first hospital. It was picked up before the first ring was cut off, "Leonard Private Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Uh, I want to check if a patient is in your hospital or not," Wolf quickly said, wincing a little at how imprecise his wordings were.

"Hold on a moment," He heard the keyboard clicking before the person, a woman, picked up again, "May I have their name please?"

"He should have the last name of Edmonson," Wolf replied. Probably. Patrick would have put him under that last name.

The nurse paused at that and he heard the keyboard being clicked again, "There is no one logged under the last name of Edmonson. If you have the full name, I might be able to find similar matches?"

"Uh, no, I don't have the full name," Wolf admitted.

"What is your relationship, sir?" The nurse asked, her voice tentative all of a sudden.

"He's my colleague," Wolf replied. Not too off.

"Descriptions?"

Wolf frowned slightly, "Kind of dirty blond hair, brown eyes, sixteen looking but he's actually…" What was it again? Twenty? "About twenty."

"Please wait a moment," The nurse said as she tapped her keyboard a few times, "There's no one with the description or name coming into this hospital in the past two days."

"What about the past week?" Wolf quickly asked.

A pause, "No, sir."

"Oh," Wolf swallowed, "Thanks."

"Anytime, sir."

One hospital down. Wolf didn't know if he should be feeling glad that they were narrowing it down by one, or disappointed that he didn't get it.

"Not that one?" Bear asked as he lowered his phone.

Wolf shook his head, "You?"

Bear grimaced, "No luck here, but it's only the first two hospitals. Still a few more."

Wolf nodded absently. This was getting nowhere. At the minimum, he hoped that the hospital, whichever one it was, was taking care of Coyote.

Snake, Eagle, and Parrot were off to the man's house a few minutes ago, leaving Wolf and Bear to do the phone-to-phone requests. Wolf just hoped that he would be seen as some sort of prankster for calling the local hospitals. Though he did suppose that following the explosion, what he was doing probably wasn't uncommon.

Wolf glanced at the clock. It was almost ten already.

Wolf traced his finger to the next phone number and dialed. A man picked up on the second ring, "Hello, Royal Liverpool University Hospital, how can I help you?"

"I would like to find a patient," Wolf said.

"Name?"

"His last name might be Edmonson," Wolf said, then added, "I don't know about his first name. I'm his colleague. He should have been admitted, if at all, within a week ago."

"Please hold for a moment," The man said as he inserted the name, "Edmonson?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry sir, but there's no one logged under Edmonson," The man replied apologetically, "Do you have any descriptions of him or her?"

"Blond, brown eyes, medium-tall height," Wolf supplied.

"Age?"

"About twenty," He replied.

"We have a recent patient admitted who might fit your description," The man replied after a moment. Wolf felt his hope surged, "But he is not logged under the last name Edmonson."

"What's his name?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that I can't tell you any more without proper confirmations of your relationship with him," The man replied, hesitant.

Wolf threw his best shot, "My colleague was badly wounded. Burned and…" Bear had lacerations across his body, "Cuts. Just tell me if this patient is the same."

He heard the man double-clicking with his mouse, "…That's right, sir."

"Can you tell me his name?" Wolf said, trying to control his emotion, "He might be him."

"I am sorry sir…"

"I just need confirmations." Any names that might have hints of Coyote would be a clue. Wolf gripped the phone tighter. Come on. Dammit.

"Julius," The man said reluctantly, "Any recognition?"

"Just Julius?" Wolf felt his hope falling.

Julius was ordinary. An ordinary name.

"Julius Hawkerson," The man said, "That's all I can give you, sir. Is he the one you are looking for?"

"…No," Wolf shook his head, even though he knew that the man couldn't see, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Wolf hung up. He shouldn't have led his hope and expectation surge too far ahead.

"No?" Bear asked from the side.

"No."

"You were nearly yelling," Bear commented dryly.

"Thought I found him," Wolf replied as he took a drink of the glass of water set on the nightstand.

"Under the name of Julius?" Bear blinked.

"Coyote doesn't go under that name," Wolf said, "He wouldn't give out his real name in this insecure condition."

"What was the name he gave you? Julius what?" Bear asked, curious.

"Julius Hawkerson."

Bear paused, then slammed his hand down on the cover, wincing slightly in pain but recovered immediately, "Wolf, that's him!"

"Julius Hawkerson?" Wolf was confused. How did Bear know Coyote's real name?

"That's the undercover name he went by," Bear explained, "Call them back, Wolf."

Wolf seized the phone immediately, but a ringing cut him before he could dial. He was about to decline the call when he recognized the caller ID.

It was from Patrick Edmonson.

Wolf glanced at Bear, "Patrick Edmonson."

Bear grimaced, "Better answer it and see what he wants."

Wolf accepted the call tersely.

"You're Wolf, right?" Patrick asked immediately.

"Yes," Wolf replied tersely, "Have you come to a decision?"

"Wolf?" Bear interrupted them, "Put the phone on speaker."

Wolf did.

"How do you know him?" Patrick ignored his question. Wolf was slightly surprised at hearing the near-panic in the man's voice.

"Him as in Julius?" Wolf asked.

"Yes."

"We're colleagues."

"Can I trust you?" Patrick asked.

"You can't, but he can, at the moment," Wolf pointed out. The man had no reason to trust him.

"Julius is gone," Patrick finally said after a moment.

Wolf and Bear froze, "What do you mean?"

"He's gone," Patrick repeated, "My brother took him."

Bear inhaled sharply, "Shay must have realized by the name…But how did he know that Julius is in your care?"

"I asked him for help after you called me…" Patrick said hesitantly, heavily regretting his decision, "Julius said that he was in some trouble with the government so he had to stay low. I called Shay to ask for help."

"You thought we were the people from the government?"

Wolf took a deep calming breath and exhaled. Keep calm. Anger, frustration nor panic would get them anymore.

"You said so."

"Right…" Wolf recalled saying that and grimaced, "Do you know where he is at the moment?"

"Airport," Patrick said immediately, "Shay is transporting him to a different hospital."

"I thought Shay doesn't like him very much," Bear frowned, "Why would he do that?"

"No, he doesn't," Patrick agreed, "I think it's only a cover for what he is doing."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know."

Wolf clenched the phone tight in his hand, "Which airport?"

"JLA, Shay paid a huge sum to get a personal parking space in that airport," Patrick said hurriedly.

"When were they gone?"

"Five minutes ago," The man replied, "They haven't gone for long."

"Right, thank you," Wolf hung up.

"New destination?" Bear suggested almost nonchalantly but Wolf could see the tension in the man's postures. Shay Edmonson must not have been an easy man to deal with.

"Call Snake and the rest," Wolf threw Bear the phone, "Tell them to go to the airport and get back up."

"Backup?" Bear asked, "What for?"

"Shay Edmonson is declared a criminal approximately two hours ago," Wolf smiled without humor, "Official order. Apparently, the disk that Coyote retrieved contained very useful information that covered more than that. We should catch a criminal on the way."

"Where're we going to get back up?" Bear asked, "The sergeant told you that this mission never existed. This mission is unofficial."

"The sergeant will find a way around it," Wolf replied. He hoped.

"And where are you going?"

"Secure the perimeter and make sure that Shay Edmonson's plane does not leave the hangar."

Bear smiled. Slightly. Coyote…

"Later."

* * *

When Wolf got to the airport, it was already in a shutdown mode. He faltered. Someone got here before he did? He rushed to find Shay's plane. It wasn't hard to find. There was a whole sectioned off area outside and crowds were standing around a small personal jet. Polices were pushing the crowds back as the crowd surged forward, pressing against the caution tapes to get a glance at the inside.

"What's happening?" He muttered.

"You must be Wolf," Someone spoke from the side.

Wolf started, caught unaware. He swung around and turned toward the man, "Who are you?"

"I'm currently going with the name John Smith," The man replied cheerfully. Somehow, Wolf didn't think it was a good time to ask as to what the man meant exactly.

"How do you know me?"

"I don't actually," John, or whatever his name was, shook his head, "But my, uh, colleague wants to see you." John clearly hesitated on the word 'colleague'. There were more respect than equality in that word.

"And who's that?"

"Someone who helped you cornered Shay before he left with Coyote," John smiled, "It's your choice to see him or not." He cleared his throat, "just like what William Shakespeare once said, to see or not to see, that is the question'."

Damn. Just by throwing in the word Coyote, they knew that he wouldn't resist, "Lead on."

"Right this way."

John took him to a section where there were several more police in front and flashed them his badge. The police respectfully made way for them. Suddenly, Wolf felt that he was underestimating the man. John might have acted casual and innocent, but his rank told him a different story.

"Who are you exactly?" Wolf asked in a low tone as they entered the sectioned area.

John ignored him, "Shay has shut himself in his personal plane, saying that if they dare to enter his plane, he was going to blow it up. It will undoubtedly kill anyone around. We don't know if he's saying the truth or not." The man trailed his hand nonchalantly across the sleek white surface of the plane.

"Who's your colleague?"

"Oh, you might actually know him," John glanced at him as they headed to the closed door of the plane where two men, a police and a civilian-dressed man, stood before. The police nodded and walked away when John came near. The remaining man took off his sunglasses when John and Wolf stopped before them.

"Pleasure to meet you," The man said to Wolf. No hands were extended, not that Wolf expected one upon hearing the man's voice. It was bristling cold.

"Who're you?" Wolf narrowed his eyes. John was wrong. He didn't know this man.

"That's not important," The man stiffened, "You came for Coyote." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes, I did."

"Good," The man turned toward the closed plane door, "In a moment. I will be smashing this open."

"I thought…"

"Don't talk."

Wolf swallowed his comments. His instincts told him that he shouldn't anger this man if it wasn't necessary. The man seemed barely willing to help, and definitely not willing to accept any arguments.

"Good," The man commented with something akin to amusement but Wolf couldn't confirm, "After I open the door, you will find Edmonson. Stop any attempts of ignition."

"What if it explodes when we _open_ the door?"

"Well, you die," The man glanced at him as if he was unintelligent. Not stupid, but unintelligent. Wolf nearly groaned in irritation.

"Knock him out once you secure him," The man said, "Kill him if necessary."

Wolf faltered. This man… Who was he exactly, talking so nonchalantly about killing?

"Questions?"

"Who are you?"

The man looked him dead in the eyes, "Evans. Anthony Evans."

Somehow, Wolf knew that the name given was about as real as the name John Smith given to him by the man.

"Questions?"

"No," Wolf replied after a moment.

"Good."

Wolf was unprepared when the man simply lifted his hand and pushed the door to the side, "Wasn't it loc-?"

The man glared at him, "Remember what I told you."

Don't talk.

Wolf pulled out his gun and hurriedly rushed inside, keeping his footings light. Turned out, Edmonson was already waiting for them.

"I said I'm going to blow if you step in!" Edmonson appeared on the end of the plane, his hand hovering over a red button.

Wolf froze immediately. Well shit. He heard the sound of a gun's safety being flickered off. Anthony. He turned quickly. The man had his gun pointed at Edmonson, "Where's the boy?"

Boy? Coyote must have looked more boyish to them.

"I'll press!" Edmonson threatened. Wolf could see sheen sheets of sweat breaking out on the man's forehead.

"Go ahead," Anthony said calmly.

"Are you mad?" Wolf rounded on the man, "It will blow!"

"It's fake," Anthony replied coolly, "Now, where's the boy?"

"It's will blow, it will blow!" Edmonson nearly yelled hysterically at them, his thumb hovering over the button.

Anthony brushed past Wolf, his gun still trained on Edmonson, "If you won't tell me, I will search for him myself."

Wolf flinched when the man lashed out, his leg catching Edmonson squarely across his large belly. The rich businessman was thrown, crashing into the back wall of the plane with a loud thud.

"Hey, you can't just-" Wolf said but stopped when Anthony glanced at him, his eyes narrowing.

The man had an air of authority that suppressed the people around him and Wolf disliked it very much.

Anthony turned his head toward the opened door on the side and jerked his head in the direction, "He's in there."

Wolf, for a moment, didn't process what he said.

"Coyote's in there," Anthony repeated.

Wolf's eyes widened.

"He's unconscious," The man continued, "Edmonson had drugged him to sleep, but it-"

Wolf didn't wait for the man to finish before he rushed forward, stepping into the room. He paused at the doorframe.

It was a white-lit room. That was the first thing he noticed. Grand, but small, just like the plane itself. He saw the bed in the center. The white sheets covering the figure. The IV drips, the mask, and the mess of blond hair. Then he saw Coyote.

"Shit," Wolf didn't know what to do all of a sudden, "Shit."

"What are you going to give in return?"

Wolf swung around to face the man, "What do you mean?"

"I've helped you, and my service comes with a fee."

"I…" Wolf was at a loss for words.

"Just this time," Anthony said as he headed toward the exit, "It'll be free. But if you ever bring harm to him again, you will regret it. Deeply."

With that, the man left the plane, undoubtedly to bring the police and call for an ambulance or paramedics. Wolf didn't have time to ponder the question before he was propelled forward automatically by his mind.

He crossed the room and stopped beside Coyote's bed. It really was Coyote. The dirty blond hair. Pale face. Dark bags under his eyes. Wolf could almost imagine Coyote glaring at him with his dark brown eyes. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry," Those were the only words Wolf could think of saying, "I'm sorry."

Coyote didn't respond.

Wolf watched the man's chest raised up and down beneath the cover, slow but steady. Slow but steady.

Yeah. Coyote was alive. He had seen it with his own eyes.

He will be fine.

* * *

This is probably the only time in this whole entire story where I led things go the easy way... I guess you already know who that guy dude person thing who introduced himself as Anthony Evans is. Great job if you do. If you don't, well, you will later.

Well then, I will pour my guts out in the next chapter, so I will keep the ANs for this one short. ^ ^

Next time

P.S. I'll finish the epilogue before I do TPB, because I want to finish this first.


	34. Epilogue

A.N.: To me, an epilogue should be like less than 1000 words (that's my definition), so this honestly is kind of too much for an epilogue. But I guess it doesn't matter *shrugs*

Thank you very much for all the continued support throughout this story I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites throughout, it was a great motivation.

Anyway, let's move forward~ (will save the long AN till the end)

* * *

It wasn't until after almost six hours did Wolf and the rest return to the hospital, looking rustled but lighter. It instantly told Bear that everything was, he supposed, alright.

As soon as they closed the door, Bear asked, "Where's Coyote?"

"Upstairs," Wolf replied, "They did a check on him. Said he's alright."

Bear took a deep breath and exhaled softly. Coyote was alive. He was alive, "So…is he up for visitors?"

Uncharacteristically, Wolf raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Are you waiting for invitations?"

Bear's eyes widened as the meaning sank in. Oh god. He flipped over the cover and clambered out of his bed. Despite the chilling moment when his feet came in contact with the marble floor, Bear didn't falter. He needed to see Coyote.

"Sir, you shouldn't-" The nurse who happened to walk in at the moment exclaimed, her hand pausing on the handlebar.

"I'm heading to the restroom," Bear said, nearly snapping in irritation at being stopped.

"Oh, that's, I guess that's alright," The nurse looked a little fluster and unsure, "Are you all going with him?"

"Just to make sure that he doesn't crash into walls," Eagle offered, "He's really clumsy. Clumsy like a bear." Eagle laughed at his inside joke but the laughter turned bleak when Bear glared at him, not at all amused.

"The doctor will give you another checkup in an hour," The nurse informed him, "Be sure to return when you finish."

"Yes," Bear nodded and brushed past the nurse.

Bear heard Snake mumbling an apology behind him as Wolf caught up to walked beside him in easy strides, "The floor above. Third room to the right."

Bear nodded in thanks. He could hear his heartbeats, pounding loudly in his ears and reverberating throughout his body in uncontrollable urgency and excitement. He rushed up the flights of stairs, three at a time, barely stopping in time before crashing into a doctor. He must have looked like an escaped patient to the doctor, with his rustled clothing and bare feet, for the doctor grabbed him by the arm to halt him in his track.

"Go back to your room," The doctor said in a gentle tone as if to not startle him, "We're not here to harm you."

"He's just going to use the restroom," Eagle explained as the rest caught up with him.

"Restroom?" The doctor sounded incredulous.

"Yes, restroom," Eagle nodded.

In times like this where absolute normalcy was required in a place where normalcy was out of place, Eagle was the best man. He could sprout absurd stories and spun them out like he grew up with the story.

"In this state?" The doctor said, giving Bear a once-over scrutinizing glance.

"He's in a hurry," Eagle added, "Real hurry."

"Which floor are you from?" The doctor asked, still suspicious of them. Bear didn't have time for this.

"Second," Eagle replied, sensing Bear's irascibleness with the doctor, "Room 10A."

"I'll go talk with his doctor," The man finally said as he descended the stairs, "If you aren't who you say you are," He gave them a hard glance, "You'll regret it."

"Yes, of course," Eagle bobbled his head almost comically fast and the man finally left. Bear was surprised that the man didn't give them a second glance over his shoulder.

Bear counted the doors on the right. Third one. There. He walked toward it, his bare feet made scuffling sound across the carpet floor. There were only a few passing by nurses and patients but otherwise, the brightly lit corridor was clear.

Wolf and the others stopped behind him as he paused before the door. Bear turned toward them. Wolf had his arms crossed, waiting for his action, "Go on."

"You're not going in?" Bear grimaced at how much of a child he sounded like.

"Of course I am," Wolf said, "But I'm waiting for you to open the door."

So it was up to him. What should he say? Hi? That seemed too…less, too casual, to cover everything that had happened. I'm sorry? Too broad. There were so many things he wanted to say to Coyote, to apologize and to explain, so many that he didn't know where to start. Maybe from the point when everything went wrong. Tell Coyote that he wasn't the one at fault for Leopard and Ferret's death. Was that enough?

"Wolf's getting impatient," Eagle supplied unhelpfully.

Bear was unprepared when the door swung open inwardly, and the subject of his thoughts appeared. Bear froze and felt his breath caught in his throat. That was Coyote all right. The blond hair. The eyes. The face. It brought back memories.

Coyote slammed straight into him. Bear took a step back by the unexpected action. Coyote stumbled back and Bear immediately noticed the heavily wrapped leg and the crutches that Coyote had under his arms.

"Sorry, sorry," Coyote apologized, "I wasn't trying to escape. I was just, uh, heading to the restroom."

Coyote's tone, the casualness of it, put Bear off. It was as if they didn't know each other.

There was a long moment of silence as Bear simply stared at the man. His unit-member. His former unit member.

"Uh, hi," Coyote tried again, "Can I help you with something?"

It was almost as if Coyote didn't know him.

"Coyote?" Bear tried.

The man froze and turned his gaze to Bear's. Bear held it. It was strangely empty with no recognition but the next word out from the man said otherwise, "Bear?"

"Shit," Bear took a deep breath, "Shit."

"Why are you swearing at me?" Coyote asked.

It was as if nothing happened.

"No broken ribs?" Snake stepped forward and Coyote diverted his attention to K-Unit's medic.

"Rib hurts every now and then," Coyote confessed, "But not much."

"Good," Snake nodded in satisfaction, "Are you going to invite us in?"

"…Well then, come in," Coyote seemed reluctant as he pulled the door inward wider to let them in.

The room had the same basic structure as the other rooms in the hospital. It was a plain white room with a single bed by the corner wall and a nightstand beside it. The window was open and the soft white curtain was being blown inward as the wind traveled past and through the window.

Wolf closed the door behind them. Bear watched as Coyote, fumbling slightly, took a seat on the foot of the bed, his gaze turned toward them. The limp was clear in his steps and Bear swore that Coyote looked like he was going to trip numerous times during the short trip.

There was a long moment of silence. Awkward wasn't the word to describe it. It was a moment where they took in each other's presence, noting the differences and details.

"What did I miss?" Coyote finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

Bear didn't know everything too well so Wolf took the question, "What do you remember?"

"Building exploded," Coyote visibly swallowed, "Was picked up by a man. We talked a little. Then I woke up here."

Bear's gaze was fixed on Coyote's the whole time he was talking. Something seemed strangely off in the way Coyote was acting but Bear couldn't put a finger on it.

"The man was Shay Edmonson's brother," Wolf said.

"I know."

"And he contacted his brother after he retrieved you," Wolf continued, "Though he didn't know that you're a soldier."

"Oh."

"You were logged under the name Julius Hawkerson," Wolf explained, "That seemed to have hit a rather personal point with Shay Edmonson. He drugged you and took you. We got there before his airplane launched. The police did the rest and sent you to the hospital."

"I see," Coyote replied, "Did you get out before the building exploded?"

The question was directed at Bear and Bear nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Coyote glanced at him as if waiting for a response. A verbal one.

"Yeah," Bear said.

They fell back into silence. This time, an awkward one.

"Try being a crab more, Coyote," Eagle said.

All gaze swung to the man. Eagle looked uncomfortable at the moment, "What?"

"That was off-topic," Parrot said. Give it to Parrot to answer Eagle's questions, rhetorical or not.

"It wasn't," Eagle protested, "Don't tell me that you've never heard of the joke?"

"What joke?" Coyote asked.

"Why doesn't the crab give to the charity?" Eagle asked, "Because he's a shellfish. Selfish. Get it?"

Wolf groaned.

"So I was saying that you should be a little selfish every now and then," Eagle shrugged, "Like think of yourself more."

"And let them die?" Coyote's quiet but sharp voice cut through the warm atmosphere that Eagle had created.

"I don't…I didn't say that," Eagle said, grimacing slightly.

"It's-"

The door creaked open and they all turned toward the intruder. It was the doctor. The doctor that they had met on the stairs.

A long pause as the doctor glanced at each one of them in turn, "Explain."

"They're visiting," Coyote was the one who replied, "They're my acquaintance."

"I see," The doctor said and Bear could see that the man relaxed slightly, "Just acquaintance?"

"Yes," Coyote replied.

The doctor hmphed as he scratched something on his clipboard, "Is it alright if I read off my doctor's note in front of these people?"

"It's up to you, doctor," Coyote replied, amused.

"Good," The man nodded, "Because I don't have the energy to yell at them to get out."

Coyote smiled a little.

"We might give you something else to support your right leg," The doctor said, "That's the best we can hope for right now. Luckily it wasn't broken in too many places and we have somehow managed to piece them back. It will heal, but we are still unsure whether or not it will heal fully."

Bear blinked, "What happened?"

"His right leg was crushed," The doctor informed him, "Luckily his left leg was well so he can manage at least on one leg and crutches."

"I see," He had a sinking feeling. Would Coyote be able to return to SAS? It was getting slimmer by the moment. IT would be different without Coyote. Maybe the Sergeant could give Coyote a position in K-Unit. Something. Anything.

"And it will definitely take a while before your eyesight return."

"What?" Bear exclaimed and he felt the same shock from other occupants of the room beside Wolf, Coyote, and the doctor.

"Oh dear," The doctor sighed, "His eyesight was damaged."

No… Bear glanced at Coyote in almost despair. No… The sergeant would never take Coyote back with these impairs. Coyote…would possibly never be able to return. He glanced at Coyote. The man didn't seem too surprised but Bear felt pain just be looking at the faraway look in his eyes. He didn't know if it looked distant due to the blindness or something else. Coyote, as if sensing his gaze, turned toward him and smiled slightly.

"If you rest well," The doctor continued, "It will return eventually. Temporary blindness isn't that uncommon of a thing."

"When will he be fully healed?" Bear asked.

"Fully?" The doctor raised an eyebrow, "At most two to three years, I would say. It might be longer, that I cannot say."

"I see."

"Now, I'll leave you," The doctor said, snapping the clip on his clipboard, "By the way, you, that patient over there," Bear glanced at the doctor when the man turned his gaze to him, "You've been to the 'restroom' for quite a long time."

* * *

"I don't know why you made me go with the name 'John Smith'," The man grumbled as he sat down next to him on the train, "It wasn't even a nice name or my real name."

Yassen didn't reply. It wasn't worth replying to. Silver Harwinton, his assistant, was someone who could talk all day while achieving exactly nothing. Or less. He had met the man a long time ago during one of the Scorpia assignments. Uncharacteristically, he was assigned a partner on that mission. Silver was a great negotiator. He talked a lot. Sprouting sentences after sentences but the statements were accurate and true, pieced together with exact wordings and facts. If Silver was sent to America for a filibuster, he definitely could get through it with ease. After his resignation in Scorpia, Silver followed him. The man was resourceful in many ways. He had his connections and varies methods to get to the higher authority using fake identities. He just wasn't the expert in lying well under pressure, giving his identity away on numerous occasions. Other than that, he was tolerable.

"Your application to the police force was accepted just a few hours ago," Silver sighed, "Do you think I should resign? I don't want to see that man again."

Not worth replying to either.

"I don't want to see that man again," Silver glanced at him.

"What is his name?" Yassen asked, feeling the need to say something.

"Ian Valier or something," Silver said, "Not sure."

Yassen pitied the man. With the power Silver had in his hand, the inability to remember simple things, like a name, might just be his downfall one day.

"Don't give me that look."

Yassen had wondered, numerous times, as to why he had kept the man. Silver was resourceful, and helpful every now and then, but Yassen had always managed on his own. Though with Silver, things sometimes did went faster than it normally should. But if Silver ever showed a hint of betrayal, the man would not live for long.

"You're going to leave without saying goodbye to the Rider boy?" Silver changed the topic but Yassen was unsurprised.

"He doesn't know that I'm here."

"Well then," Silver gave up, "I—"

"Don't throw me another topic," Yassen stopped the man before he could continue."

"How do you know that I was going to talk about something else?"

"…"

"Don't give me that look!"

* * *

Alex found it extremely difficult to sit in Mrs. Jones's office with a pair of crutches and sightless eyes. At least Bear's assistance guided him through the hallways and elevators on the way to Mrs. Jones's office. The said man directed him to the chair that he recalled in the mind-map of the office.

"At ease, soldiers," He heard Mrs. Jones said, "The reason why I call you here today is regarding the mission."

Alex grimaced.

"Shay Edmonson has been put into custody after yesterday's capture," Mrs. Jones informed them, "The families of the five victims who were killed, indirectly, by Shay Edmonson has been informed. In fact, the whole world has knowledge of the event and the truth behind it. He will be behind bars for a long time if the verdict isn't immediate execution. "

Greedy man. There were too many of them in this world.

"You have done well in this mission," Mrs. Jones said and Alex could almost feel that it was directed to him and about a broader mission, "The disk you retrieved contained information that we can work with and had barely any or no knowledge of beforehand. You have our gratitude."

A pause as she let them digest the information. And that fact that she had just said thank you.

"I've spoken with the Sergeant and he informed me that Bear has been transferred to K-Unit."

"What about Coyote?"

"Due to his disabilities," Coyote felt a pang, "He will not return to Brecon Beacons nor join K-Unit."

"But that's-"

"Do you have any objections, soldier?"

"No, ma'am."

Alex felt the critiquing glances passing through each one of them, "Instead, Coyote will return to MI6."

She just had to put it out, blatant and out in the open.

"'Return', ma'am?" Bear sounded confused.

"Coyote was an agent of MI6 before he went to Brecon Beacons," Mrs. Jones informed them.

Without looking, Alex felt the gazes upon him, almost beseeching him for answers to their flood of questions as well as confirmation of the statement. It was unnecessary because they knew that Mrs. Jones wasn't a woman who told jokes.

"Then was being in the camp an undercover job?" Wolf asked, almost hesitant to hear the answer.

"He was sent to the camp for a short period of…rehabilitation," Mrs. Jones said, pausing slightly to choose the most accurate word for the description, "That's all you need to know."

"Yes, ma'am."

"The sergeant wants to inform you that until further notice, your unit will be in stand-by mode, ready for any possible requests," Mrs. Jones continued, "Questions?"

"No, ma'am."

"Dismissed," Mrs. Jones said and Alex heard the sound of a wrapper being ripped open and a moment later, the smell of peppermint wafted through the air, "Coyote, a word."

The rest filed out of the room respectfully and the door closed behind them with a click. Alex felt tensed all of the sudden.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones begun, sighing softly, "I really hate to give you another one this soon after a mission."

Alex felt like smashing something. Another mission?

"But this mission requires absolute and immediate attention."

"Just like the last one. And the one before. Oh, and every single one of them in the past three years," Alex said bitterly.

Mrs. Jones corrected him shamelessly, "Two years."

Alex paused.

"I'll brief you on the mission a little later," Mrs. Jones said suddenly, "But something else has come into my mind."

"Pray tell."

Mrs. Jones ignored his attitude, "The Sergeant had informed me, after a surveillance camera set on you in the camp, about your…disorientation in the mind regarding the timeline of events."

"English please."

"The doctor has agreed upon the conclusion," Mrs. Jones ignored him once again, "You've mentioned three years, but that's where you're wrong. I was very tempted to believe that it really had been three years since…Jack's death but it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like dreams," Mrs. Jones said, "You can mistake them for a memory. The line between dreams and truth can be blurry every now and then."

"Your point?"

"How many years did you stay with the Pleasures?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"One and a half."

"Incorrect," Mrs. Jones said, tapping the desk without a rhythmic pattern, "You've stayed with them for only half a year."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "That's impossible."

"Jack's death was in early March," Mrs. Jones said rather bluntly, "Half a year. Do you remember Christmas with them? Thanksgiving?"

Christmas… Giftwraps. He tried to find the feeling of the coldness of winter breeze with the Pleasures. Turkeys in Thanksgiving. He bit his lips. Where was the memory? Somewhere. It had got to be somewhere.

"No, you can't recall the memory," Mrs. Jones supplied, "I'll leave you to ponder upon that. It wouldn't really matter, but the correctness of timeline is, occasionally, important." She cleared her throat, spreading the minty flavor further in the room, "Now that that is solved," Mrs. Jones said, walking over the topic in the most sharp-turn transition ever, "Here is the mission briefing."

Alex felt something being pressed into his hands. He clenched it. Then tighter. Oh god. He couldn't remember Thanksgiving nor Christmas with the Pleasures. He just couldn't. Memory loss? But oddly, it was as if he knew it even beforehand. There were only acceptance. Half a year, huh… It sounded right, but he knew that it would always be a year and a half. He knew.

"When will it be?"

"The mission will be in two weeks," Mrs. Jones said, "I will assign a partner with you on the mission due to your slight disabilities."

Adding the word 'slight' didn't soften the fact.

"Dismissed."

Alex stood up and headed out the door, trying his best to not crash into the wall or hit his crutches against the potted plants that Mrs. Jones had brought in after Blunt's 'resignation'. Mrs. Jones opened the door for him and he left. The door clicked shut softly behind him.

"How did it go?" Wolf's voice made him jerked in surprise.

"Not bad," Alex said.

There was a tense silence in the air. They walked in silence. Alex sensed the rest of K-Unit beside and behind them.

"You didn't tell us that you are an agent," Wolf finally said as he stopped. Alex heard the sound of the elevator bell.

"I couldn't exactly," Alex replied, somewhat guilty by the fact.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Alex admitted.

Why didn't he? He really didn't know.

"There're a lot of things that you didn't tell us," Wolf said.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. A lot. Like the fact that he was Cub, though that seemed like a trifling matter at the moment. His bullet wound over the chest. His age. Maybe they were best hidden. It wasn't his fault that he wished to leave the best impression he could in their mind.

Wolf cleared his throat almost awkwardly as he changed the topic, "You saved my life."

Alex didn't reply. Wolf hadn't finished, "You didn't betray me."

There was a strange silence as he paused, collecting his thoughts to form the words to express himself, "I give you my trust."

So that's what he meant, Alex had a strange feeling of amusement. The memories of the first week in Brecon Beacons flashed before his eyes.

 _"Listen, in military, teamwork, and trust is the most important things that bind us together. Without trust, there is nothing. And if I don't trust you, our unit won't work."_

 _Alex shrugged slightly, "Trust is a strong word. How do you know that that person won't betray you in the end?"_

 _Wolf turned around and snarled, "I will never trust someone who will betray me in the end. Just like I will never trust you!"_

Wolf must be talking about that event.

"I will give you half of my trust," Alex replied after a moment, "In gratitude for your gallant attempt to save me back in the compound."

"What do you mean 'attempt'?" Wolf growled.

"There it is, there it is!" Eagle exclaimed excitedly, "Wolf's infamous growl."

"Shut up, Eagle." That was Snake.

"You're breaking a cheesy moment," Parrot added, his tone serious.

Alex didn't know that Parrot had a sense of humor. Things really had changed.

"She said you were an agent even before all this," Bear spoke up, "How was it like?"

"Oh fun, really fun," Alex couldn't help the sarcasm. It was very much needed.

Bear was silent for a moment, "Does it often requires backup?"

Alex smiled, "Not that disastrous." And even if it did, Blunt had never been the man of his words.

"I see," Bear hesitated, "Uh, while we're on standby, you can swing by anytime, you know."

Alex raised an eyebrow and Bear added, "It wouldn't be too hard to find my address if you work for MI6, would it?"

Alex thought of Smithers, "No, it wouldn't." He agreed.

"Hey, Wolf," Eagle butted in, "Can we stay at your house while on standby?"

"No."

 **FIN**

* * *

A.N.: Originally, the part regarding the 'missing' year with Alex was supposed to have a larger effect, but I altered the plot slightly in the middle, therefore it didn't have that much of an impact.

I have a rough idea down for the sequel, but it definitely will take me a while to start things up. Will definitely work on TPB more often. I am still trying to improve my writing like varying the sentence lengths, structures, as well as trying my best to fix the grammar mistakes.

I'm sorry that I'm not doing a reply to review section, even though I planned to...

Anyway, I hope you've really enjoyed this story so far ^ ^, and peace out~

-Me

P.S. I don't know what the sequel will be called, but it will involve Yassen and Silver. (This epilogue can kind of be seen as the first part of the prologue in the sequel) So stay tune. ^ ^


End file.
